Nocturne
by annamorphos
Summary: (Sequel to The Dead of Night) A new threat arises in the shadow of the Seattle newborns, and help comes from a past long forgotten. AU-Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**The Insomniac.**

"_Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"_ – John Lennon

* * *

"Edward, I'm fine."

I stretched my arms out, rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly before looking back at him. The dull golden hue of his irises—which signaled he would need to hunt soon—easily mesmerized me, despite my only being half conscious. Slowly, I began counting the golden freckles in his irises, blushing when I noticed a humored smile on his face, and briefly noted how the world was steadily becoming darker. However, as I started to doze off again, Edward cleared his throat, and the sound was enough to jerk me awake.

I groaned and scowled, which earned me an apologetic grimace from him. I knew that Edward only wanted what was best for me, but I couldn't understand why he was worrying so much.

"I hate it when you say that, Bella," Edward growled and shook his head. "You're not fine, you've been barely coherent for almost two months now—this has to stop."

At this time of the day, Edward would usually let me take a nap for the duration of lunch and rouse me so we could get to class on time. Imagine my irritation when Edward decided to spend the entire hour trying to convince me to see a sleep specialist instead of allowing me a forty-five minute reprieve. I was not happy, but it wasn't his fault.

For the past two and a half months, I had been plagued by horrifyingly relentless night terrors. Similar to when Edward left me, I would wake up screaming, sweating, and terrified beyond belief. However, when I eventually calmed down, I was unable to get back to sleep. So, each night contained about three to five hours of sleep, depending on the nightmare. I was determined that it was repercussions of Volterra, but I refused to say anything to Edward. I knew this was affecting him enough already, I didn't need to add guilt to the worry he already felt.

"They're just nightmares, Edward," I insisted and leaned my head on his shoulder, the frigidness of his skin waking me up a bit more. "Please, try not to worry so much."

"I can't help it, love," he replied softly and wrapped his arms around me. "It kills me to see you suffer."

"Please believe me," I pleaded and he looked at me. "I'm fi—okay…I'm okay, really."

He frowned, thoroughly unconvinced.

"I'm probably just anxious to graduate and be changed," I reasoned and briefly noted how my words were slurring together. "It's going to be hard to give up Charlie and everything."

"You're making excuses, Bella," Edward responded and shook his head.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Love," he sighed and ran a hand through his copper hair before ensnaring me in his arms. "Bella, I love you, but you're scaring me. You have no idea how painful it is to watch you scream every night—it's torture."

It killed me to know how much this was affecting him. Edward was notorious for holding the weight of his loved ones on his own shoulders, regardless of those willing to help, but this was getting ridiculous. Why didn't he believe me? They were only nightmares—figments of my own imagination.

_Uh, maybe because it isn't true! You've been a zombie for almost two months now…this has to stop, and you know it!_

"Please, let me help you," Edward said and cupped my hands in his, his eyes smoldering with devotion and worry.

_Darn it…stupid vampiric dazzle thing._

"Wh-Wh-What did you have in mind?" I had to close my eyes to actually speak, seeing as his ability to dazzle me was on full force. When I opened them again, Edward's stress had been altered to what I assumed was hope.

"I spoke to Carlisle about what's been happening to you," Edward informed me and smiled when I groaned. Despite how silly he thought it was, I didn't want his family worrying about me anymore than they already did. "He thinks that there might be something that occurred in the past few months that could be causing this—a form of referred pain."

"I've told you everything that happened," I said and lowered my eyes a bit.

I really didn't like talking about the months that Edward had been gone, most especially with him. He still harbored so much guilt over what he had put me through, and he also frowned on the idea that Jake and I had become such good friends. According to Edward, Jacob was a ticking time bomb that would tear me to shreds if I was within a ten foot radius. It was ludicrous—I hated being caught in the middle of this feudal enemy crud.

Speaking of Jacob Black, I had not seen or heard from him since he had informed Charlie of my motorcycle adventures. Because of his actions, Charlie had grounded me for the remainder of my senior year. I knew that he thought he doing what was best for me, but that didn't mean I wasn't mad as hell at him. Regardless, I still missed my best friend and had even given Charlie notes to give to Jake. It was ultimately unsuccessful.

Frankly, I didn't blame my dad for punishing me; who wouldn't have grounded me after I had disappeared for a few days, and returned with the boy that shattered my heart? I had accepted my restriction willingly on the stipulation that I was still allowed to see Edward. After an hour long debate with Charlie where I had threatened to move out, he had begrudgingly agreed.

The parameters of my restriction were as follows: I was to go to school and be home by four o'clock. I was allowed to have thirty minutes of phone time, and I could only have visitors in the kitchen when Charlie was home.

My classes had been cut short since finals were coming, so I was always out of school by three. I was sure Charlie believed he was being generous by offering me an hour with Edward, and I didn't complain. The only times I raised a fuss were the occasions Edward and Charlie's paths crossed, and my dad was blatantly rude to him.

Of course, since the nightmares had been affecting my day to day activities, Charlie had been a little more lenient; instead of forbidding Edward from entering the house, he allowed him to escort me inside. Ever since my supposed car accident, a few weeks prior, dad had gone to different lengths to keep me out from behind the wheel.

It wasn't an accident—not in the literal definition, anyway.

I had been heading home from the grocery store, when the lack of sleep had caused my eyes to close for a couple seconds. Unfortunately, this prevented me from seeing the stoplight turn red as well as the oncoming car. I was able to avoid a collision by spinning the wheel—almost hitting a telephone pole— and thankfully there was no damage to either vehicle. However, we were both so freaked out by the almost altercation—my vision was spinning, and she was a hysterical sixteen year old in her mother's car—that we called the police, which had turned into a huge mistake.

Charlie, Edward, and Alice had arrived, as well as an ambulance and the Forks Fire Department. Apparently, my dad had called every emergency service possible. My face had turned a new shade of red when Charlie insisted that I ride in the ambulance to the hospital. I had never wanted to kill anyone more in that moment.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Edward's icy touch on my cheek brought me back to reality.

"Yeah," I replied in a husky voice and looked at him. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Carlisle wants you to come in and see him tomorrow afternoon," Edward reiterated and frowned when I refused. "He needs to hear what happened himself."

"Okay," I replied, irritated, and crossed my arms. "All I'm hearing is 'Bella, we want to put you under a microscope'."

"It's not like that, love," Edward answered and chuckled lightly. "We all just want to see you healthy."

The next few hours somehow flew by, and, before I knew it, I was sitting in Edward's front seat as he drove me home. Meanwhile, Alice was chirping in the backseat about the graduation party she was planning on throwing for our graduating class. All the while Edward and I commented on how unnecessary her outlandish plans were.

"It's high time these small town kids get a taste of real music," Alice remarked as she flipped through a small book containing a detailed listing of her music collection. She had every c.d. she had ever owned categorized and documented in a tiny black book. I had tried to make sense of it once, but gave up. "I'm pulling out all the stops and bringing in the big guns."

"Alice, please," Edward said as we turned off the highway. "Let's try to keep this party reasonable—they're only human."

"Oh, pssh!" Alice waved her hand in the air before becoming submersed in her music. Every now and then she would call herself a genius and laugh maniacally. It was slightly terrifying.

By the time we reached my house, Alice had transferred her attention from music to special effects, which revolved around a fog machine and a state-of-the-art light system. Apparently, there was a company in Sweden that had revolutionized a new kind of lighting system, one that made most rock concerts look amateur.

"Don't forget, Bella," Alice chimed as I climbed out of the Volvo. "We're going shopping on Wednesday for your graduation outfit."

"Please don't remind me," I muttered and waved to her as Edward escorted me to the front door.

"Trust me, Love," Edward whispered in my ear and wrapped his arm around my waist. The frigidness of his skin sent a chill through me that woke me up a bit more. "This is tame compared to what she's done in the past."

"I still fear for the sanity of my friends," I said and we shared a laugh.

After school, Edward had informed me that he had to take me straight home instead of spending time in the meadow as we usually did. Apparently, the Cullens needed to have an immediate family chat that I wasn't privy to. It bothered me a little that I wasn't invited to this, especially since I would be becoming one of them in less than two weeks, but I said nothing to Edward. I couldn't help feeling like there was something he wasn't telling me. It definitely wouldn't be the first time. However, my father's ominous presence detracted me from Edward's refusal to tell me things, and brought me back to the present.

"Hi Dad," I said when I walked through the door and found him waiting. After dropping my bag on the kitchen table, I offered him a weak smile. "How was work?"

"Busy." I noticed that Charlie's demeanor was sluggish, just as mine was, and we both had heavy bags under our eyes. There had been a string of murders occurring in Seattle, and all the smaller police departments were getting hit hard. The Seattle PD had outsourced to the small counties to help with the work that was piling up. Charlie had been going to work earlier and getting home later. The fact that he was home at the moment was nothing short of a miracle. "I decided to take a half day to catch up on some rest—I'll be going back in around ten."

"Ten…as in ten tonight?" I really didn't like the idea of my dad being out late, especially since I found out that there were supernatural creatures in the shadows. The thought of Victoria or something getting to him was more than I could handle. "Dad, come on, you need your rest—can't someone else handle it?"

"Don't worry about me," Charlie said, brushing off my concern as usual. "You just concentrate on you."

"Chief Swan?" Edward maneuvered around me, and came face to face with my father's untrusting eyes. "I told my father about Bella's sleeping issues, and he suggested she take these." He showed the medicine, which I didn't even see him take from my backpack. "They're sleep aides, and should help her get some rest."

"Oh," was all he said.

"She's eighteen, of course," Edward said as Charlie inspected the pills, "but, I think you should be informed, especially since she's not completely coherent at the moment."

"Well, uh, thanks…uh…thank your father for me," Charlie grunted and placed the medication on the hall table.

"If you want me to take those," I growled and crossed my arms over my chest, "then you're going about this the wrong way." I hated being talked about like I was a thing and not a person.

"Calm down, Bells," Charlie said and I could see the makings of a smile at the corner of his mouth. "The boy has a point—don't make me bring up the accident."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air and headed towards the living room, thoroughly fed up with both of them. I skulked, folding my arms across my chest with a huff, and tried to look as angry as possible. However, when I realized that neither Charlie nor Edward had followed me, I headed back into the kitchen, abashed at my outburst.

Edward smiled at my return and turned back to Charlie. "My father has also set up an appointment for Bella tomorrow afternoon."

"An appointment?" Charlie's gratefulness faded and was once again replaced by suspicion. "For what?"

"He has some ideas about what might be causing her sleep issues," Edward explained and sighed. "If it's medically related, my father will find it."

"All right," Charlie replied hesitantly. I could tell he didn't like accepting so much help from the Cullens. Then again, I was pretty sure his distrust was exclusive to Edward. "I'll make sure to write you a note, Bells."

"Okay," I said and nodded, realizing that there was no way I was getting out of seeing Carlisle. The thought of Edward's pseudo-father asking personal questions was just…weird.

As the seconds ticked by, the silence became excruciatingly palpable, and I realized that Charlie was expecting Edward to leave. It was even more obvious when Charlie cleared his throat and inclined his head towards the door. _Thanks for the subtlety, Dad. _Glaring scathingly at my father, I guided Edward to the door and hugged him tightly.

"Will I see you tonight?" I whispered, since Charlie was standing at the edge of the hall.

"Of course," he responded and kissed me softly, much to Charlie's displeasure. "If you want me, that is."

"I always want you," I muttered and bit my bottom lip, feeling the same tension rise between us.

Edward bid his goodbyes to me and a glowering Charlie, before heading out the door. I sighed and headed into the kitchen, feeling somewhat famished from my long day at school. Unfortunately, after getting a snack, I realized that I was under the speculative stare of my father. He was no doubt curious as to why I was home so early, and the smug look on his face told me he assumed I was mad at Edward.

"So, I wasn't expecting you so soon, Bells," Charlie said, voicing the curiosity within him, and leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Did you two have a fight?"

I scoffed and turned to him. "No, Dad, we didn't have a fight—Edward just needed to speak with his family about something."

"Hey, I'm just wondering," Charlie answered and threw his hands up defensively. "As I said, I wasn't expecting you, is all."

"Uh huh." I nodded, not buying his fake innocence, and proceeded to eat my sandwich.

"Uh, Bells," Charlie said, his tone suddenly losing its sardonic twist. "Look, I'm not entirely comfortable with you being here alone tonight."

The first thought that crossed my mind was spending the night at Edward's. The previous summer, I had stayed over quiet frequently and it had never been an issue with Charlie. However, that was before Jasper had attempted to take a snap at me and Edward had left to keep me safe, putting me in a near constant coma. Since then, I was fairly certain that he wouldn't go for me spending the night at their home.

"I guess I could invite Alice over tonight," I said offhandedly, like it wasn't something that I wanted more than anything. Alice would tell me what was going on, something Edward never did. There were no secrets between her and I. "I don't think she has anything to do."

"Two teenage girls alone?" Charlie's tone told me that it wouldn't fly. "I don't think so—what about Billy's? You haven't been there in awhile, and I know Jake would love to see you."

_Oh…so that's what this is about._

"Dad, I don't think that would work," I responded, chagrined, and pushed away from the table.

"Oh, come on," Charlie responded as I cleaned up my dishes and grabbed my backpack. He touched my shoulder as I attempted to push past him, and I stopped. "Jake's going through a tough time right now—something I think you can relate to. Don't you think you owe it to him to make an effort?"

"I think you're a little out the loop," I answered and shook my head. "I have been trying to make an effort…remember? The notes?"

"But you stopped," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, because I wasn't getting any response," I sighed and shrugged lightly, not really appreciating the direction this conversation had taken. I get that he didn't trust Edward, and even acknowledged that he had a good reason not to. However, I'd made it perfectly clear that I wasn't interested in Jake, so why did he continue to push? "Look, I'm going upstairs—do you want me to stay at the Cullens or stay here alone?"

I was driving a hard bargain, and I knew it. However, I was sick and tired of his underhanded tactics to get Jake back in my life. My former best friend had made it abundantly clear that he was not interested in being friends. So, I had done my best to cut him off. As Charlie acquiesced to whatever decision I made, I headed upstairs and threw my worn out body on my bed.

The exhaustive numbness spread through my appendages like a wild fire, and my eyes began to flutter. Not only was I physically tired, I was spent mentally and emotionally, as well.

I loved Edward, which was never up for consideration, but sometimes I disliked the inequality in our relationship. Trying to get him to include me was like trying to squeeze blood from a stone at times—it was impossible. True, he had gotten much better than before—but I still wished that he saw me as an equal…that he trusted me enough.

As I lay back on my bed, I allowed my eyes to close and, after a few minutes, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

****Author's Note: These chapters are not going through a beta. I do not need any comments telling me what I already know. This is your warning: these chapters are going to have punctuation and grammar mistakes… I'm really not trying to be rude, but I want to clarify what's to be expected from this story. I removed this story due to a plagiarism incident. I am now reposting it. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**The Drive.**

"_It is loneliness that makes the loudest noise" – Eric Hoffer_

"Bella…Bella, wake up!"

Consciousness found me, and I had to cover my ears to block out the screaming. The shrill wails echoed in my mind, and I shivered when I thought back to my latest night terror. It was always the same—darkness, gasoline, heat, and screaming. It had reminded me of when the Cullens had burnt James in the ballet studio, but this somehow felt different. It always felt different.

Charlie hovered over me, panic-stricken. "Are you all right…do you need anything?"

"I'm okay," I murmured, robotically, and my face flushed when the embarrassment of the situation hit me.

Charlie stayed a few additional minutes and offered me a couple supportive words, but ultimately fled when the tears started falling. I could hear him pacing in the hallway, every now and then coming close to my door, but ultimately retreated down the staircase. I didn't really blame him for not staying—we'd never had that type of relationship.

The light filtering through the window turned my attention to the alarm clock in the corner and I groaned. _6:23p.m. _I had been asleep for almost three hours, and yet I felt worse than I had during lunch. My entire body felt bruised and battered, and every time I attempted to sit up or stand, my vision would blur, the pain forcing me back down. After a few minutes of lying in bed, completely motionless and barely breathing, I felt the pain subside and I was able to get up.

I ambled downstairs and found my dad sitting at the kitchen table, looking worse than I felt. In the living room, I could see there was a bunch of blankets on the floor, and I was overcome with remorse. He must have been trying to sleep downstairs before having to go back to work, and my screams woke him. I felt my ears warm up as I took a seat across from him.

"Sorry," I muttered and stared at my hands. "I don't know when these nightmares are going to stop."

Charlie smiled lightly and sipped what I assumed was coffee. "Don't worry about it, Bells."

I nodded and offered him a smile, even though I still felt guilty.

"So, did you get in touch with the Cullens?" Charlie's eyes darkened and all the positivity left his face. "Are you staying over there tonight?"

"Oh, I haven't called them yet," I said, remembering that my dad wanted me to have company tonight. In a way, he was right to suggest it—there was still a vengeful wretch lurking in the darkness, out for blood…literally. "I'll call them in a few minutes."

"And you're sure you don't want to spend the night at Billy's?" Charlie's eyes looked hopeful and almost pleading. "He said he'd love to have you over."

"That's really nice of him," I said and found myself thinking back to all the time I'd spent over there before the Cullens had returned. La Push had become almost like a second home to me. "I'm fairly sure Edward's parents will be okay with it."

We fell into light conversation after that. Charlie informed me about a few of the cases that had been transferred to Forks, as well as what was happening in Seattle. Apparently, the city council was trying to establish a city-wide curfew—7 p.m. for minors, 9 p.m. for adults. However, this didn't bode well for the businesses that stayed open late, as well as the overnight workers, and they were pitching a fit.

"I swear, Bells," Charlie remarked and gazed out the window, sipping on his coffee. "Times are changing, and you need to be careful—there's no telling what will crawl out of the gutter and find its way here."

I nodded, understanding more than he knew. Ever since moving to Forks, I had discovered that vampires, a vampire hierarchy, and werewolves existed. Part of me wondered if there was anything else I was missing out on—fairies or goblins maybe.

"So, any news on college yet?" Charlie changed the subject abruptly, and I was grateful for it. It was nice to have these moments where I could forget that my life was in danger. "I've seen Edward bringing over tons of applications for you two."

"Yeah," I said and laughed at the memory of Edward putting a Dartmouth application in front of me. I filled it out, but soon realized that he was planning on making a huge donation in order to get me accepted, and threw it away. That little fact made the whole thing feel…weird. Of course, at this rate, I didn't think that I'd be in much of a state to be around anyone in the fall. My change was scheduled for a week after graduation. However, I knew I had to give Charlie more than a one-word answer, so I came up with the best excuse possible. "I've been accepted to the University of Alaska."

"Wow." Charlie looked impressed, but narrowed his eyes after half a second. "You hate cold places, Bella."

I shrugged and laughed. "They have great undergrad programs."

I didn't even buy that excuse, so, I knew Charlie wasn't going to either. My assumptions were confirmed when I glanced at him and spied his deadpan expression. I knew that I had to say something, anything, or we were going to get launched into another fight over my boyfriend.

Charlie was convinced that I was basing my future around Edward's decisions, which wasn't exactly untruthful. However, since I was going to be spending an eternity with him, I had made the decision that our choices had to mesh. To the idle observer, this probably looked an awful lot like dependence.

"Uh, um," I stammered, trying to find the right words. "I…th-think I also have a shot at Dartmouth."

Charlie looked taken aback. "Dartmouth?"

"Yea-Yeah," I said and smiled at Charlie's surprised face. "It's in New Hampshire."

"That's a great school, but a little far," Charlie remarked and frowned. "It's expensive, too."

I knew that bringing up the Cullens, and their never ending supply of wealth, would only hit Charlie's ego even more, so I hedged as best I could. "They have tons of scholarships and financial aid that I qualify for—I'm pretty sure I'll be all right."

I quickly made a mental note to ask Alice and Edward to help me create a few scholarships award letters. Charlie had been so great this last year and a half; I refused to let him feel even the slightest bit inadequate. Even if it meant having Alice rig the Washington Lottery, so Charlie could win big. It wasn't just Edward and the other Cullens that made me glad I had come to Forks.

After all talk of my collegiate future was over, I announced that I was going to take a shower. For some reason, bathing always made my headache feel better. However, as I stood up from my seat, Charlie stopped me.

"Hold on, Bells," Charlie said seriously and gestured for me to sit back down. "There's actually something I wanted to talk with you about."

"What is it?" It was my turn to narrow my eyes skeptically.

"Well, I've come to a decision." He sighed and appeared to mentally mull over whatever he was trying to say. After a few seconds, he murmured, "You're restriction's up."

"What?" Had I heard him correctly? Was I really no longer grounded? I was able to spend more time with Edward outside of the confines of the school halls? This sounded too good to be true. "I'm free?"

"Not exactly," he responded immediately, and unsure expression in his eyes.

Not appreciating being jerked around by my father, I groaned and hunched further in my seat. Although I had accepted my punishment willingly, it didn't mean that I was happy to spend the last days of my senior year at home. I especially didn't enjoy having only one hour with Edward when I could have more. Of course, he spent every night with me—but Charlie didn't need to know that.

"You're no longer grounded," Charlie clarified and rested his arms on the table. "However, I'd like you to distribute your time…evenly."

"Evenly?" My eyebrows arched in disbelief. "Dad, you can't dictate how I spend my free time."

"I know," he acquiesced and held up his hands in submission. "I'd just like you to make some time for your other friends, is all."

My "other friends" translated to all the people in Forks who weren't the Cullens. I tried my best to be open and willing, but this was getting more and more difficult. I would admit that I missed Angela and a few others, but it just didn't feel right spending time with them. In less than two weeks, I would leave the world of the living and become a vampire. I'd have to say goodbye to all aspects of my humanity. So, what was the point of reconnecting with my human friends?

Regardless, I could see that this was a stipulation of gaining freedom. So, I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll try, Dad."

"All right," Charlie said and stood up. "Why not start with spending the night at Billy's?"

_ $%&*! _

"No, Dad," I snapped and rose from my chair angrily. "I'm not going to stay in La Push tonight, now please, stop this."

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or maybe it was the long standing irritation over how Jake had gotten me in trouble—whatever it was, my temper went off the Richter scale. I pushed the chair back and stalked into the living room, my hands crossed firmly on my chest, and I heard Charlie follow me. This shouldn't have happened, I should have just kept quiet, but I was sick of his disrespect of my relationship with Edward.

"Bella, what—"

"Dad, you need to stop," I demanded and spun around to face him. As he entered the room, I marched up to him and poked a finger into his chest. "I know you don't like Edward—you have a perfect reason not to, and I won't contest that—but I'm sick of you trying to push Jake on me."

"I beg your pardon?" Charlie's eyes flashed angrily at my allegations, and his face began to change color. "Listen to me, young lady—"

"No, you listen!" I shook my finger and cut him off. "I'm sick and tired of it, Dad—Edward's in my life, and he's going to stay that way for a very long time. You don't have to like it, and you don't have to speak to him if you don't want to, but I want you to stop bringing up Jacob like he's my savior."

The tension in the room was so palpable, it was almost suffocating. I had to get out—had to get away from Charlie. So I did the one thing he didn't expect, I grabbed my keys off the hall table. Charlie was immediately by my side, demanding what I was doing.

"I'm going for a drive," I responded and opened the front door, only to have my dad block it with his foot.

"No you're not," Charlie growled and tried unsuccessfully to take the keys from me. "You're not well—you could have another accident."

"Oh god!" I threw my hands up angrily and laughed. "Dad, there was no accident! We came close, I'll give you that, but there was no damage, no need to call the Insurance Company, and no police report— THERE WASN'T ANY ACCIDENT!"

As my voice escalated, I noticed Charlie had taken a few steps back. He looked beaten and pathetic, almost cowering against the wall, and it made me feel terrible. He was just doing what he thought was best for me. He had sat there and watched me dissipate when Edward had left, and had witnessed how Jake had brought me back around. Of course he would think that Jacob was better for me. However, my exhaustion superseded my rationality, and I stormed out of the house.

It felt good to be behind the wheel of my truck, to have some form of control again. The startup was a little sluggish, since I hadn't driven it in awhile, but it eventually kicked over after a few tries. The muffler shot out a few puffs of gray smoke, but quickly cleared up as I started down the street. The interior smelled a bit, so I rolled down the window and let the warm wind sweep out the odor.

I wasn't sure where I should go, but decided it didn't matter. I opted to follow my normal route to school, and headed towards the highway. As the act of driving became a little more natural, I leaned back and allowed some of the tension to leave my shoulders. The warm, humid air of Forks teased my hair. A smile slowly spread across my face as I coasted through the middle of town, and I took a deep breath. I was happy.

Despite the thrill I was getting from this outing, somewhere inside, I knew it would be short lived. After all, all good things must come to an end.

Sure enough, as I turned onto Spartan Avenue, I grimaced when I saw Edward standing at the corner, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, crap," I muttered and abated the truck's speed as I approached the concerned looking vampire.

I briefly marveled at how out of place he seemed, standing there in his light blue polo shirt, slacks, and nice shoes. I pulled up next to him, swooning at how handsome he was, and offered him an innocent smile. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I internally cursed my clairvoyant sister. Without stopping to think about it, I scooted over into the passenger seat.

"Going for a joy ride?" Edward asked as he climbed into the driver's seat. I shrugged in response. "I can't believe Charlie let you out the door."

"You're not the only one." I snickered, which earned me one of Edward's trademark sideways smirks. "I still can't believe I got out of the driveway."

We went on in silence for a few minutes until I realized that he wasn't heading back to my house. In fact, we weren't heading towards his house either. It appeared that Edward was aimlessly driving, taking random turns here and there.

"Where are you headed?" I asked and looked at him, curious.

"Nowhere in particular," he said, shrugged, and grinned at me. "Did you have somewhere to be?"

I returned his smile. "Nowhere in particular."

"So," Edward said with a laugh, and turned his attention back to the road. "What brought on this spontaneous outing?"

I sighed. "It's stupid."

He shook his head. "It obviously isn't."

I took a few minutes to consider what I should tell him and I appreciated that he didn't push for an answer. If this was six or eight months ago, he would have insisted that I tell him. His frustration with his inability to read my mind had always made him slightly irrational. Things had been easier since we'd returned from Volterra, which was good. The one area of my relationship with Jacob that I had started to miss was the easiness. We could hang out and things would just happen naturally. However, Jake had started to want more…and that's where it had to stop.

"Charlie doesn't like you," I said softly, barely a whisper, and Edward nodded. "I mean, I know he has a good reason, but I don't like it when he pushes."

"Pushes?" Edward continued to watch the road, but I could hear the tension in his voice. "How so?"

"Just things about Jacob," I remarked and noticed how Edward gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. Although he was grateful for Jake's presence in my life, Edward loathed him. "I mean, I miss him, don't get me wrong—just not in a romantic sense. He was my best friend."

"I know he helped you out a great deal," Edward said and turned his eyes to me. "But you're right to stay away from him, Bella."

"Not this again." I threw my hands up in exasperation. I couldn't talk to Charlie about Edward, I couldn't talk to Edward about Jacob, and I just couldn't talk to Jacob. This had gotten ridiculous. So, instead of trying to convince Edward the Jake wouldn't hurt me—as I had numerous times in the past—I kept quiet and changed the subject.

Edward filled the conversation with news on Rosalie and Emmett, who were ready to have another wedding, as well as the new property that Esme had secured in New Hampshire. He was positive that my acceptance letter from Dartmouth would be arriving very soon, as would the paperwork on our new home.

Without my knowing, as usual, Edward had secured a house for just the two of us. Apparently he'd purchased it the same day he'd proposed to me. Of course, he hadn't anticipated that I would reject his offer of marriage. I tried to instill on him that it wasn't because I didn't love him—only that I didn't believe in the institution of marriage.

"Of course," Edward said and threw a humored look my way. "The public might question our living arrangements if we're not in a proper union—I'm not sure how Dartmouth would feel about us living in sin."

"I'm fairly certain they won't care," I assured him and we shared a laugh, but I noted how Edward's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. That's how I knew he wasn't happy. "We're in the twenty-first century—people do that all the time."

"I suppose that was my nondescript way of asking why you won't marry me," he said softly and I frowned at the sad expression on his face. I hated seeing him upset.

"And I've told you," I insisted, resting my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his bicep. "It's nothing against you—you can blame my parents, if you like."

Seeing my parents fight over the years had caused me to swear of marriage almost all together. I had made the resolve that, if I did fall in love, I would never get married. Then again, I had always expected to be older when faced with that choice. People who got married at eighteen weren't in love—they were pregnant. Of course, after seeing Esme and Carlisle, I had grown some hope for the future—but it still didn't sit right with me.

"I think you'll find that the vampire divorce rate is pretty low." Edward kissed the top of my head, and I snuggled closer to his cold skin. "I'm sorry, Love, it's the way I was raised—I was supposed to find someone, court her, marry her, and raise a family with her—it's all I've really known and wanted. Especially, since I met you."

"I'm sorry." I sighed and hid my face in his shoulder. "I'm just not sure if I can give you that."

He nodded and turned away, the injured expression on his face only partially hidden. "Will you think about it, at least?"

If it would placate him, then I would. "I will."

We fell into another round of conversation, this one surrounding our classmates. According to Edward, Jessica was pregnant but wasn't intending on telling anyone. I saw his face darken when he explained that she'd thought about making an appointment at the Women's Clinic in Port Angeles. Apparently, she wasn't careful with Mike Newton, and it had come back to bite her in the long run. She was heartbroken that he wasn't jumping up and down to be a father, and just wanted to forget.

"It's such a waste." I had never heard him spoken so passionately in regards anything having to do with Jessica. "If she doesn't want it there are alternatives other than throwing away a perfectly good life."

"I didn't know you were pro-life," I remarked, fascinated by this new side of Edward. When I first met him, he had been somewhat apathetic to the needs of others. It was refreshing to see how he had grown in just a year's time.

"Being alive this long, and watching my boyhood friends raise their children, has changed me," he said and shook his head. "Humans waste life."

I wanted to say something, anything to contradict him—but I couldn't find anything to say. While he navigated the truck through side streets, I tried to wrap my mind around what he was saying. It seemed so odd to listen to someone who looked human denounce humanity in such a way. True, our kind was capable of barbaric acts, but there was also good…wasn't there?

"Yes, Alice?" Edward answered his phone when it began to vibrate a few seconds later. "I'm with Bella…all right, we'll be right there."

"What is it?" I asked as Edward spun the wheel and guided us back towards the highway. "Is something wrong?"

"There's a problem," Edward responded gravely, frowning. "Alice needs to speak with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**The Appointment.**

"_There is a condition worse than blindness, and that is, seeing something that isn't there."  
– Thomas Hardy_

Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie were home when we arrived twenty minutes later. The four vampires sat inhumanly still, eyes locked on the television in front of them. It was moments like these, when they sat too still or moved too fast, when I could easily see them for what they were. However, there were plenty of times when they acted more human than I did.

The lady on the television was covering the latest news on the Seattle murders, explaining that the police departments were stepping up in their investigation. All the families of the victims had banded together, deciding to offer a substantial reward for information that would lead to an arrest. The Cullens were clearly disturbed by this turn of events.

"Just what we need," Rose sneered and shook her head, "more humans snooping and garnering unwanted attention."

"This is getting out of hand." Carlisle stood up and turned down the television. "If we don't do something soon, the Volturi may step in."

"The Volturi?" I was surprised how loud I spoke, and blanched when the four Cullens turned to me. I didn't understand why they would be concerned with the fatalities in Seattle—they didn't value human life the way the Cullens did. "Why would they care about this?"

Esme's eyes widened and she frowned disapprovingly. "Edward, you didn't tell her?"

The room fell silent and all eyes focused on Edward, including mine. I wasn't completely shocked that he had kept something from me, but I was astounded that his family assumed he told me…whatever it was he didn't tell me. Guilt was written all over Edward's face and I touched his shoulder, urging him to say something.

"No, I didn't want to worry her," Edward responded, refusing to meet my gaze, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to us," Alice growled, crossed her arms over her chest and inclined her head in my direction.

Edward nodded and his gaze shifted. "I'm so sorry, Love."

I took his hand in mine, and smiled. "It's okay, Edward—but, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"We've been watching the events in Seattle for awhile," he said and his brow furrowed deeper. "We're fairly certain that a group of newborns are behind the violence."

"Newborns?" I looked at the others, not really understanding. "You mean newborn vampires?"

"Yes," Carlisle confirmed and took a step forward. "One of the many drawbacks of becoming…like us, is the overwhelming blood lust that occurs within the first year of transformation."

"They're uncontrollable and unthinkably strong," Esme interjected seriously, shaking her head at her own mentioning of their strength. After experiencing James—a three hundred year old vampire—it was difficult to imagine something more powerful, but the look on Esme's face told me there was. "It's for those reasons that they're usually created."

"So, the murders in Seattle are actually vampires?" The idea that there were new vampires lurking around wasn't sitting well with me. Not only did I have to worry about Victoria and the Volturi, I now had to throw newborn vampires into the mix. "What does this mean?"

"It means we might have to go to Seattle," Alice said and chuckled when my face panicked a bit. I wasn't sure why, but I always assumed the worst. "Don't worry, Bella—we know how to handle these things."

"Edward, you should change me now," I insisted and turned to him as he heaved a sigh. "I can help—I just need to be strong enough."

I was sick and tired of waiting on the sidelines while everyone else did all the dangerous stuff. Being able to go to Volterra and save Edward had been a wake-up call for me. I needed to be more proactive. The Cullens apparently did not mirror my point of view, as they all shook their heads in denial.

"You'd be more of a liability, Bella," Alice spoke and touched my shoulder lightly, a weak smile on her face. "You wouldn't be able to control yourself, and we'd have to spend more time making sure you didn't kill any humans."

"You will be changed, Love," Edward whispered to me, "but not because you're afraid."

My ears burned as I nodded, embarrassed by my own outburst, and I noticed that Rosalie was glaring daggers at me. Ever since I had saved Edward, she had been somewhat amicable towards me, but not by much. Part of me wanted to call her out and demand what her problem was, but, frankly, I was terrified by her. I don't think anyone could blame me though—Rosalie Hale was very intimidating.

"Alice, why did you call us here?" Edward's question reclaimed my attention, and I frowned when Alice's face fell significantly. "I don't understand what you're thinking—what's happened?"

"I can't see anything," Alice muttered so softly that I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. "I'm not sure what happened, but my visions have stopped."

"Could it be the wolves?" Rosalie looked somewhat more interested by this new turn of events. "You said you can't see them, correct?"

Alice lowered her eyes, chagrined. "No, it's not like that—everything's disappeared."

I stopped and pondered what she said. "By everything you mean…" I wrung my hands nervously, awaiting her response.

"The entire town," she affirmed and my body went numb in response. Alice's eyes were hooded, as if she was trying to look through the walls, which told me that she was attempting catch a glimpse into the future. "It's like Forks has been covered in a blanket, and I can't see through it."

"I doubt it," Edward said suddenly and shook his head, possibly answering an unspoken question from one of the others. "The wolves wouldn't break the treaty, regardless of their numbers. They may be volatile adolescents, but their alpha isn't a fool."

"You don't know that for certain," Rose snapped and placed her hands on her hips. She glowered at Edward and he winced. "They could be sitting there pondering our demise as we speak."

"If that were the case, we'd just call the Denalis," Alice remarked simply, as if a war with the pack was the equivalent of eradicating a termite infestation. It disturbed me the way they spoke so easily about killing the wolves. "And don't forget the time Siobhan offered to help us take them down."

"Let's not jump to conclusions." I was grateful that Carlisle interrupted Rosalie and Alice's discussion on who would join the hypothetical fight against the wolves. He quickly changed gears and began interrogating the pixie vampire on the recent visions she'd had. "Alice, what were the last two visions you had?"

"I saw Bella driving her truck through town," she said, her brow furrowed. "I also saw the one about Victoria."

"Victoria?" I had to keep my jaw from falling to the floor. The last I had heard was that the wolves had chased her to the Canadian border and she hadn't come back. Why hadn't I heard about this vision? _Oh, that's right, because Edward doesn't keep me in the loop._

"Honestly, Edward," Alice said, exasperated. "Don't worry, Bella—it was a vision of her heading to the south side of Seattle, and it was a couple days ago."

"Well, I think the best thing is—" Carlisle started to offer what they should do next, when he was inexplicably cut off.

"Carlisle!" Edward's voice was panicked, and I was immediately put on edge. "It's Emmett and Jasper!"

A few seconds later, the front door flew open and produced the massive form of Emmett, and the lithe, elegant form of Jasper. The two of them were talking too fast for me to understand, and I ended up giving myself more of a headache when I tried to keep up. I soon gave up and instead opted to giving Edward confused grimaces, hoping he would catch on and explain.

"Tell me again what happened," Carlisle thankfully said at a speed I could understand. He crossed his arms and frowned when Jasper explained how he and Emmett had been running a patrol around my house and uncovered a scent that was out of the ordinary. They then informed him that they'd made the decision to follow the trail. "Who is it—someone we know?"

"No, it was a stranger." Jasper shook his head vehemently and wrapped his arms around Alice. I tried to listen to what he was saying, but a strange sense of unease had descended on the room and it was very distracting. "Sorry," Edward's brother muttered before continuing his story, and I immediately noticed the anxiety dissipated immediately. "Any way, I've never seen someone move like that before—it's like she was anticipating every move we made."

"It was freaky," Emmett admitted and Rose rested a hand on his shoulder, earning her a sad smile from him.

"What did she look like?" Esme moved forward and was comforting the shaken vampires. "Do you think she was with Victoria or the Volturi?"

"She looked like a nomad," Emmett replied and his brow furrowed. "Long brown hair, moved like a damn shadow."

Jasper relayed the remainder of the story after offering the vague description. The stranger had outmaneuvered them, and had eventually managed to put Emmett and Jasper on their faces. When they looked up, she had stood above them, glaring at them. They had wondered if she was going to kill them, but instead she crossed into La Push and disappeared.

"Good riddance," Emmett said, shaking his head. "Let the wolves deal with her."

While Alice and Rose began comforting their mates, I turned away and thought about this new piece of information. All right, so it seemed that there was now an additional threat in the area. _Newborns, the Volturi, Victoria, and now a nomad in Forks...could it get any better? _Was it possible that all the death in Seattle had attracted this nomad? Edward had told me once that slaughter and violence was a beacon for roaming vampires. However, why had she come to Forks? Seattle was where the action was.

"I think we all need to be at our strongest," Carlisle said and appeared thoughtful. "Who hasn't hunted in the last two weeks?" Alice, Edward, and Emmett raised their hands. "All right, you three will need to feed soon—tomorrow or the preceding day at the latest."

"I'm not leaving her here defenseless," Edward remarked and wrapped his arm firmly around my shoulders. Once again, he was talking as if I wasn't in the room.

I pulled away from him. "You can't starve yourself to keep me safe, Edward—I won't let you."

"We'll watch her, Edward," Esme said, moving to stand beside me.

So, it was ultimately decided that Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie would keep watch over me while Edward and the others were away, much to Rose's displeasure. Carlisle would also assist when he wasn't at the hospital. Unfortunately, there was a stomach bug floating around Forks, which was causing more and more patients at the hospital—most of them were children. This meant that Carlisle would be predisposed the majority of the time.

"It'll only be for a couple days," Edward promised, still appearing to not like the idea. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Don't rush," I said immediately, agitated that he was trying to martyr himself for me. I smirked and touched his arm lightly, trying to get him to laugh. "You'll be useless if you don't eat enough."

He smiled and nodded. "I'm leaving tomorrow night, so I'll still be able to take you to your appointment."

_Oh…that's right, I have an appointment with Carlisle tomorrow._

"Oh, okay." I blushed furiously, especially when I noticed Carlisle turn in my direction. "I don't want to bother him, though—I'm sure he's really busy with the stomach virus thing."

"Think nothing of it, Bella," Carlisle said softly and visually inspected me. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Not so hot," I said and gripped Edward's hand as I felt myself sway again. It almost seemed like my headaches were getting worse, if that was at all possible. "I slept for a few hours, but it made me feel worse."

"Yes, it's possible you were awoken from your REM sleep too soon," Carlisle responded in his no-nonsense Doctor voice. "It can sometimes cause migraines, nausea, and dizziness."

"That probably explains it," I muttered and winced as a fresh round of pain almost disabled me. During the conversation with his family, I'd been somewhat okay. However, as soon as it was over, when my mind was no longer distracted, the agony returned. I took a deep breath and refocused on Carlisle, who was frowning at my obvious distress.

"Don't worry, Bella," Carlisle said and cupped my cheek. "We'll get you well again."

"Thanks," I said and cringed when I realized my voice sounded like a chain smoker. I really was grateful for everything the Cullens did for me…however my tiredness rendered it nearly impossible to show it. The memories of snapping at Charlie made me cringe, and further perpetuated how these nightmares had affected my life.

_Oh! _

Thinking of Charlie reminded me that I needed someone to stay with me tonight. My cheeks reddened as I turned inquisitive eyes to Dr. Cullen. "Um, Carlisle?" His eyes quirked in curiosity, and he offered me a soft smile. "My dad's working overnight, and…um, he was wondering if I could…uh, stay here tonight."

Edward and Carlisle looked at one another before laughing softly. My cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Please forgive me, Bella," Carlisle said in between laughs. "I'm feeling very paternal at the moment—it's quite invigorating."

"What do you think, 'Dad,'" Alice asked and wrapped her arms around my stomach. "Can Bella stay the night?"

I was grateful that they didn't prolong my awkwardness, and said that it was okay. Alice immediately seized my hand and pulled my upstairs. I managed to call Charlie and tell him what was happening, in between the manicure and pedicure the pixie seemed hell bent on giving me.

After an hour or so, Edward came and collected me for bed. Even though I felt it was unnecessary, the previous month, he had purchased a massive bed for my comfort. It was a king size, which dwarfed my tiny body, and the frame was ornately carved wood. It was ostentatious and made me uncomfortable. Of course, as I climbed onto the bed and sprawled out, all discomfort flew out the window.

Edward insisted that I take some medicine for my insomnia, and I didn't fight him. My head had been throbbing for the past couple hours, and I just wanted to relax. So, after taking the pills, and with Edward humming my lullaby in my ear, I slipped into unconsciousness.

(_The Next afternoon)_

I groaned and tried to slip down further in the too comfortable leather chair, my face feeling as if it were on fire. Dr. Cullen had just asked me about my most recent menstrual cycle and, although he was asking as a doctor, I was embarrassed. I muttered an answer and informed him about the birth control I'd been taking, as well as any symptoms it had caused. I was thankful that Edward had left me to speak with Carlisle alone. If he had been there when Carlisle had mentioned the words "vaginal discharge," I probably would have died.

I shifted as another round of throbbing cut me off midsentence. The previous night had been equal parts stressful and horrific. The drugs had locked me in my nightmares, making it impossible for me to wake immediately, and therefore I was screaming for almost an hour before I could open my eyes. Never before had I seen Edward look so shaken, and it killed me.

"All right, Bella," Carlisle said as he finished writing something on a clipboard. He smiled pleasantly, but I knew he was merely buttering me up for the real aggravation to come. "I know this subject has become taboo at the house, but I'm afraid it's necessary—will you tell me about your motorcycle accident and the cliff diving?"

The subject wasn't just taboo—it was forbidden. Whenever Alice, Edward, and I had attempted to speak about the months following their departure, it normally ended with accusations and tears. So, we all had made an unspoken pact that we just shouldn't talk about it anymore. I shuffled nervously and tried my best to recount the events of the day I'd first driven a motorcycle.

Knowing that it was for my own good, I recounted finding the bikes, allowing Jake to fix them up, and then the fateful test drive. Of course I skipped elaborating on my hearing Edward's voice whenever I did something dangerous. I wasn't sure if Edward had relayed that information to his father. "It wasn't really an accident…the bike just sort of fell over—and pulled me with it."

Dr. Cullen smiled and laughed softly.

"I fell on my right shoulder, rolled a few feet, and hit my head on a rock," I said and frowned when I remembered the blood pouring down my face. I tried my best not to think of calling Jacob _sort of beautiful. _"Jake took me to the hospital."

"It isn't in your record," Carlisle responded and flipped through a file on his desk, which I assumed was my medical records. I had to admit, I was a little disappointed at how small the folder was—I'd figured that I would have at least two. "I have a record of an incident in a tool shed."

"That's it," I responded, sheepishly. "We lied so Charlie wouldn't know I was riding a motorcycle."

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you how dangerous lying to a physician can be, Bella—you could have sustained serious injuries, and the doctors wouldn't have known to look for it."

Feeling like I'd just gotten my hand caught in the cookie jar, I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"No matter," Carlisle said and waved his hand in the air. "So, tell me about the cliff diving incident."

He listened intently as I described going up to the ledge, taking a deep breath, and jumping off the cliff. Carlisle periodically stopped me with pretty much the same question: did I hit anything on the way down? Was I sure I didn't hit anything on the way down? Was there a possibility that I hit anything on the way down?

"No," I responded for what felt like the sixth time. "I didn't hit my head on anything—I just swallowed a bunch of water." I knew my voice was thick with agitation, but I just couldn't find the will to care. I was sick and tired of relaying the same details again and again.

Carlisle smiled sadly. "I know you're anxious, Bella—just bear with me."

I nodded and concluded my story, explaining how Jake had pulled me out of the water and given me CPR. While Dr. Cullen finished his notes, I took a moment to relive what had happened off the shore of La Push. I had dove into the water, wanting nothing more than to hear Edward's voice, and instead was met with the roaring waters. As I inhaled more water, the entire world began to dissolve and I felt myself slipping away—

Carlisle's voice cut off my mental revelry and brought me back.

"Well, Bella," he said in his usual "Doctor" tone. "I have good news and I have bad news—which would you prefer first?"

"Let's start with the good news," I muttered, not really caring which came first.

"In my medical opinion, I don't believe you sustained any injuries during your extreme exploits," he said and smiled at me. "However, the bad news is, we still don't know what's wrong with you."

"Great," I responded and shook my head. "What's the next step?"

"Well, I would definitely like to see what's happening upstairs," he said, indicating my head, and crossed his arms. "If it's all right, I took the liberty of scheduling you for an MRI this morning."

My shoulders slumped when Carlisle uttered those three letters, and I was immediately taken back to my many hospital visits after the incident with James. I'd endured hours of tests, cast fittings, MRIs, x-rays, and injections. A MRI was the last thing that I wanted at the moment, but I didn't fight him.

I scowled as I changed into a scratchy, ugly hospital gown, and I glowered when Edward insisted that I use the wheel chair.

Once in the room, I knew what was expected of me; I removed all metal objects from my body, climbed on the platform and waited for them to start the machine. Edward had assured me that only he and Carlisle would be running the equipment—according to him, he wasn't willing to put his beloved in the hands of incompetent interns.

After a few minutes of prep work, Edward's voice came on over the intercom beside my head. "Love, we're about ready to start—just hold still."

"Okay." I closed my eyes, and hoped it would be over soon.

As I felt my body move into the machine, I was startled when the contraption came to life. The violent pounding ricocheted through the space and into my head, causing a worse headache than I already had. But there was something else, as well. Every time the machine scanned my body, I felt a twinge in the back of my head.

It felt almost like a bee sting, but appeared to be growing in intensity. By the time Edward's voice came on the speaker again, informing me that we were halfway done, it felt like a nail was being driven through the base of my skull.

I knew I should say something, but the pain had gotten so intense that I was too focused on it to do anything else. Each second that passed seemed longer than five minutes, and I found myself wanting to squirm and escape. Finally, when the loud pounding was right about my head, my skull erupted in a voracious pain unlike any I'd felt before.

I could tell I was screaming, but what I couldn't determine was whether anyone could hear me. My hands flew to the back of my head, trying to see if I left a hairclip in my head, but found nothing.

The seconds felt like hours, and as I clawed at the white walls of the machine, demanding to be let out, I heard a distinct voice echoing inside my head. It was terrifyingly familiar, mainly because it was mine.

"_Eric! No!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Let me explain what happened in the last chapter. The magnetic force of the MRI was enough to shake the telekinetic barriers that are holding Bella's memories of the McRaes. When the magnetic waves passed over her head, it pulled the walls apart and let a memory leak out. **

* * *

Chapter Four

**The Strangers.**

"_A thing is not necessarily true because a man dies for it." – Oscar Wilde_

_The warehouse was burning from the inside out, threatening to collapse at any moment, but that was the least of my troubles. Even though my life was hanging in the balance, I knew that I had to help…someone. They were in danger, and outnumbered. I could smell the burning building, the blood, and the gasoline. The heat was on my face, and my torso throbbed from…I can't remember._

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to focus on the dim memory floating just out of mind's reach. Shifting through a haze of déjà vu and pain, I desperately tried to dissect every part of the image, but still came up short. There were missing pieces to this puzzle—pieces that I couldn't find. I groaned in frustration and thrashed my arms, hitting white plastic walls in the process, only to realize I was still in the machine.

"Edward?" I called out, and, when I received no response, I banged on the walls surrounding me. My lungs tightened as I grew more claustrophobic and my entire body started to tremble. "Edward—let me out!"

Somewhere, a door opened and Edward's voice echoed all around me. "Just be patient, Love, we're working on it—the MRI is jammed."

_Jammed?! Oh, of all the things that could go wrong!_

"Please, get me out!" The walls were starting to close in, which made me sob uncontrollably. I had never asked him to help me before, never pleaded for him to save me like a damsel in distress, but now I needed Edward more than anything else. "Edward, help me, please!"

"Carlisle! You have fifteen seconds!" Edward growled and angrily started counting aloud while Carlisle argued in the background. Finally, after the countdown had concluded, Edward addressed me one more time. "Bella, cover your eyes!"

His tone left no room for argument, and, despite my intense confusion on why I should do this, I hid my face in the platform below. A loud commotion startled me, and was followed by a deep guttural roar. When I looked up, the top of the cylindrical medical equipment had been ripped clean off. Bits of dust and debris were floating in the air, and I promptly covered my mouth to keep from inhaling anything.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, kissing my forehead. Suddenly he growled and glanced over his shoulder. "I'll replace it, Carlisle!"

It was difficult to focus on Edward and Carlisle's unspoken conversation, mainly because I was too busy thinking about what had just occurred. Beyond the searing, unthinkable pain, there were images and voices that I'd never seen or heard before…or had I? My brow pulled together and I tried to think where the images had come from, and more importantly where they'd gone. As Carlisle and Edward argued back and forth, I found that I couldn't pull up any more of the voices I'd heard or faces I'd seen.

"It's a brand new machine, Edward," Carlisle said and pinched the bridge of his nose, a movement Edward was notorious for. When he dropped his hands, I could clearly see the irritation in Dr. Cullen's eyes and it bothered me a great deal. In fact, the very sight of Edward's father was irritating me. "They just delivered it last night."

"Well, then it's a factory defect," Edward growled, his posture going rigid and tense. "I'm going to have Alice call Jenks and—"

"Oh, will you two stop it?" I hit the top of the platform, where I'd been previously lying, and glared at the two very stunned vampires. "It doesn't matter who you can sue about this—did you at least find anything, Carlisle?"

Carlisle hesitated momentarily, clearly shocked by the fierceness in my question, but opened the file folder he had in his hands. "I was able to get a clear image of your torso before the machine malfunctioned."

"And?" I gestured with my hands for him to move it along, and I was briefly shocked that I was being so snarky with Dr. Cullen. I loved him like he was my own father, and respected him the most of all the Cullens—so, why was I acting like this? "What does it mean?"

Carlisle shared a momentary look with Edward, but held up the scan to the light. He pointed to three fine lines that wrapped around my ribs. "There are healing fracture points around a few of your ribs, Bella—can you tell me how this happened?"

"Fracture points?" I couldn't understand what he was suggesting—then again, my confusion probably had something to do with the pounding headache that had returned. I massaged both of my temples and tried to focus on what Carlisle was saying, but it was getting very difficult.

"What Carlisle is saying," Edward interjected, his brow furrowed at my distress, "is that you broke your ribs." He turned his head to Carlisle suddenly, confused. "Recently?"

"Quite recently, I'm afraid," Carlisle nodded, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "I'd place the event about four to five months ago."

"That was before the motorcycle and the cliff diving," Edward said and turned to me, confused. "When did you break your ribs, Love?"

"I don't know," I muttered and took the scan from Carlisle, gawking at it.

I wasn't sure how I felt as I stared at the thin, near transparent lines on my own rib cage. My heart was starting to pound, and I felt my face flush when I tried to recall where I could have gotten the injury. I could easily remember the time I spent with Jake—the motorcycles, the cliff diving, and everything else—but that was where it ended. Alice had asked me once what I had done after Edward had left. I couldn't answer her.

"Did you trip and fall?" Edward apparently wasn't satisfied with my answer, and continued to push. "Sometimes even the smallest injury can affect you."

"I don't know," I responded, a little more firm, my eyebrows pulling together.

The conversation easily died after that, and Carlisle recommended that I come in for another round of tests the following week. Even though the idea of visiting the hospital again was less than desirable, I was curious about these strange marks on my ribs and wanted to find out where they had come from. Then again, I knew that these nightmares would only be a problem for a couple more weeks—then I'd never sleep again.

Charlie has written me an excuse that covered the entire day. So, after leaving the hospital, Edward drove me straight home, where Alice was waiting. Seeing as he still didn't want me to be alone, she had promised Charlie that she'd stay with me until he came home from work. I had suggested that I spend the rest of the day at the Cullens' home, but my dad had vehemently disagreed. So, to avoid another fight, I had called Alice.

She was hopping up and down at the front door, carrying a massive pink bag and a broad smile on her face. Since I'd been suffering with the night terrors, I hadn't gotten to spend much time with her, and I knew she was aching to catch up. Regardless, I was in no mood for her games and promptly denied any form of manicure, pedicure, hair style, or fashion show she had planned.

The more I thought of Alice, the more I remembered all the strange images I'd seen at the hospital. Part of my subconscious suggested that I should have remembered what I saw…as if I'd seen them first hand. My pixie sister had told me that she had remembered nothing of her human life, and I'd wondered if she'd ever had these flashes. Was this comparable to her having a vision?

"Alice?" I looked up from my mug of hot tea and caught her beaming at me. After shutting the door, we had retreated to the kitchen for some one-on-one time. She even vehemently told Edward to get out of the tree and go home, which made me laugh more than it should have. "I know you said that you don't remember anything from your human life…but, do you ever have flashes?"

"Flashes?" Alice's eyebrows pulled together and she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Like images that pop up sporadically," I clarified and leaned in, wondering if she'd say anything. Would she think I was crazy, or would she be able to relate?

She appeared thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope, sorry."

"Oh." Her answer was disappointing, and I tried not to let it show. It had been a long shot, after all.

"Why do you ask?" Alice asked as she started to inspect the polish on her nails. Every day it seemed like the pixie had a different shade of nail paint, and it was difficult trying to keep up.

"It's nothing." I sighed and shook my head, wondering if I should forget everything about the flashes. However, Alice urged me to continue. "When I got the MRI today, I had these images pop up in my head…they felt like memories…but they were gone just as quickly as they arrived."

"Hmmm," Alice muttered, her eyes narrowed curiously. "Did you tell Carlisle and Edward about this?"

"No," I responded quickly and shook my head. If Carlisle and Edward knew they'd probably send me to a shrink, get me a cat scan, make me see a psychiatrist, as well as many other embarrassing scenarios. I also didn't want Edward breaking anymore medical equipment. "They can't know anything about this!"

"Okay, calm down." Alice held up her hands defensively and widened her eyes. "They won't know a thing."

"Thanks."

All conversation pretty much died after that, especially since Alice had brought home two of my final exams. My Anatomy and Calculus teachers were gracious and allowed me to take my tests. I had taken two exams the day before, and was looking forward to finishing up the school year. The following day, I had my English final and then I was free. Thankfully, there was no final for Gym class.

After tea, Alice and I had moved into the den to watch some television. She quickly decided to pop in a movie after more coverage of the Seattle murders flashed across the screen. I sighed and thought about everything I had to do the following day—Wednesday.

_Something's supposed to be happening yesterday, but what was it…_

"Oh!" I suddenly remembered that Alice had planned a shopping trip to Olympia. The problem was that she was leaving in a few hours to go hunting with Edward and Emmett. Although I worried every time Edward left Forks for any reason, I was ecstatic that I didn't have to endure being pulled around a mall. "I guess we're not going shopping tomorrow, huh?"

Alice turned and offered me a sadistic smile. "There's always Thursday, Bella."

I did everything to suppress the groan that was building, but I knew Alice still heard it. She chuckled and shook her head before laying her head on my lap. She proceeded to talk my ear off about gossip, the places I'd see when I was a vampire, and the cars Edward was planning on purchasing for me. I merely shook my head in displeasure, not needing anything more than my old truck. We stayed like that until Charlie appeared at the front door, looking even more worn out than the prior evening.

"Hey Dad," I called and he waved without looking at us.

"Well," Alice whispered and glanced out the window. "It looks like my ride's here."

I peered out the window and spied a familiar jeep parked in front of the house. The windows were tinted but I knew Edward was in there with Emmett. A knot formed in my stomach . "So, you guys are leaving now?"

"Yes," she said and hugged me. "Edward says to tell you that we'll be back in day or so, and that Esme will be driving you to school in the morning."

"Okay." I really hated that the Cullens were putting themselves out for me.

_Just two more weeks…just two more weeks._

"He also says that he loves you," Alice remarked with a smile and touched my shoulder lightly. "Try not to worry, Bella—everything will be okay."

"Says the out of commission clairvoyant," I responded smarmily and laughed when she scowled at me. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Bella," she said and skipped towards the kitchen. "Bye Charlie!"

I heard Charlie's gruff response before the pixie bounded out the front door, and hopped into the Jeep. With a deep breath, I turned and headed upstairs, not wanting to dwell on the all encompassing loneliness that was moments from crashing down on me.

==N==

That night was just as sleepless as the one before, although I was partially grateful for it. When I awoke at two in the morning—screaming and crying—I'd decided to do something constructive with my time, and started studying for my English final. After going over all the material four times, I was fairly confident that I'd pass with flying colors.

I spent the remainder of the night watching television, trying to get an understanding of what was happening in Seattle and what about the killings pinpointed to vampires. However, after an hour of hearing the same evidence and medical reports, I threw in a movie and tried my hardest to ignore the pain in the back of my head.

It was difficult though. Throughout the entire film, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. After checking out the windows, and making sure the doors were locked, I eventually chocked it up to nerves—or the fact that Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were watching my house.

Almost seven hours later, I found myself being driven to Forks High School in the front seat of Esme's luxurious car. Like the other Cullens, she had a taste for foreign automobiles. She had pulled up in a silver, two door version of Carlisle's BMW.

The entire way there, Esme reiterated that she, Rose, and Jasper would be in the surrounding forest if I needed anything.

"If you're in trouble or scared," Esme said as we turned into the school parking lot and came to a stop. "Just give any of us a call."

I nodded and thanked her before heading inside.

My English final was brutal, but I was prepared for it. We had fifty multiple choice questions, which covered the majority of the literature we'd studied all year, as well as two essay questions. It took me an hour to knock out the fifty questions, and an additional hour to write satisfactory essays. When I finished my final drafts, I breathed a heavy sigh, handed in my work, and thanked Mr. Marks for a wonderful year.

I was emptying my locker of books, pictures, and a bit of trash, when my stomach rumbled and I decided to head to the cafeteria. A fine mist had appeared in the past hour, casting an eerie glow on the campus, forcing most of the students inside. As I joined my human friends at our table, it turned out that I wasn't the only one who had their last final either.

Mike and Tyler were high fiving each other and laughing at Jessica, who was pouting and glaring at them. She, Lauren, and Angela still had two finals left on Thursday. Apparently, their teachers had asked for an extension on the deadline and it was granted, much to their students' displeasure. Although I empathized with them, I was so happy that I had these few days off before Graduation.

"This weather is crazy!" Angela remarked and gazed out the window. "I'm fairly certain the weatherman has no idea what's going on anymore."

"As if he ever!" Jessica remarked and stuck her tongue out at Mike, who was swaying his hips in front of her face. "Cut it out, Mike!"

I laughed as they began to bicker when a sudden chill crept over me. The same feeling I'd had in the middle of the night, the feeling of being watched, had returned. I did my very best to shake it off, but it was difficult.

"All right, guys," Eric Yorkie said grandly and sat down at the table. "Admission time—who got accepted where and when are you leaving?"

"University of Washington," Angela and Ben said, almost in unison, and smiled at one another. I was happy that she had found Ben—she was such a sweet person, and deserved to be happy. "Although our dorms are on separate ends of the campus, we're going to sign up for the same classes."

"Yeah," Ben agreed and wrapped his arm around Angela's shoulder. "I think we're leaving two weeks before classes start—that's move in day."

"Nice!" Mike cheered and gave them both thumbs up. He then reclined back in his chair with his hands behind his head and grinned broadly. "I got accepted to California State—beaches and sun!"

"Congratulations," I said and offered him a smile, which he reciprocated and pounded his fist in the air. Even though he irritated me when it came to my relationship with Edward, I still considered him a friend and wanted nothing but the best for him.

Everyone seemed relatively impressed and excited, except for Jessica who sat and glared at her salad in front of her. According to Angela, Jess had yet to receive any acceptance letter from any institution she'd applied for. I almost caught myself feeling sorry for her, but she and I had never been close after the incident in Port Angeles. Despite my constant apologies, she still held onto it.

I briefly considered what Edward had told me about her—and about her pregnancy. My eyes trailed down Jess's body and eventually rested on her stomach. I noticed that her hands were clenched in tiny fists as she glared fiercely at Mike. Had she kept the baby…or had she gone the alternative route? There was absolutely no way I could get the truth out of her, so I simply looked away.

While the others started to offer descriptions of the campuses, I glanced around the cafeteria. I knew that the Cullens weren't there, but it was almost second nature to me now. I'd gotten so used to watching their old table when they were gone, and had expected them to appear out of nowhere.

The rain, which had been holding off all day, had finally decided to fall. It was to be expected of course. Even though we were on the verge of Summer, Forks was always getting some kind of downpour. I watched as more students rushed into the building, wanting to avoid getting too wet.

I felt momentarily remorseful that this would be my last day on this campus. Over a year and a half ago, I would never have felt this way and I knew it. With a sigh, I turned my attention towards the main building, pondering all the events that had shaped my current attitude, and froze.

Standing in the middle of the courtyard were two pallid, tall figures.

I shifted back towards the table, wanting to see if anyone else had seen them, but my human friends simply carried on as if it were any other day. Tyler and Mike had started an arm wrestling contest, Eric was refereeing the two grunting teenagers, Angela and Ben were caught in their own world, and Jessica was still sour. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that their obliviousness would keep them from checking out the two men standing in the rain.

I took a deep breath and chanced another look outside. They were still there.

_You don't know that they're vampires…they could be guests…siblings of some of the students…then why are they standing in the rain without an umbrella?_

The more I tried to rationalize what I was seeing the more I knew that it was futile. There was no doubt in my mind that these two were not human. The strangers were too far away for me to distinguish their eye color, but, since Edward had informed me that there was only one other family that shared their lifestyle, I was pretty sure these creatures drank human blood.

I wondered where Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were. According to Edward, they were supposed to keep anyone, or anything, from reaching me. Had these vampires slipped past them? Or were Esme, Jasper, and Rose dead in the forest somewhere? My chest tightened at this possibility and I stifled a sob, looking above the tree line for a smoke trail. Only fire could kill a vampire.

Remembering Esme telling me to call if there was a problem, I pulled out my cell phone. As I listened to the line ring continuously, my fears took root deeper within. Esme's voicemail picked up and it took everything in me not to scream. At a speed comparable to vampires, I dialed Jasper's number, and when he didn't answer I called Rosalie.

None of them answered.

I let out a strangled sigh and stared at my phone, wanting nothing more than to throw it against the wall. As I choked on the air entering my lungs, I glanced outside and found the two were still there. They hadn't moved a muscle.

My heart began to pound and I dialed Edward's number. I knew he was hunting, but I also knew this was a big enough emergency to warrant a phone call. It rang once before heading straight to voicemail. This happened with Emmett and Alice's phones as well.

I was completely alone.

My first, irrational, response was that they had left me again. The hole in my chest reopened and, for a moment, I thought I would die of suffocation. However, after reassuring myself that Edward had promised he'd never leave me again, I dialed all the numbers a second time. I even called the hospital to try and get a hold of Carlisle. Each private number I called sent me to his messaging service, so I finally called the hospital's main line.

"Dr. Cullen is very busy," the obviously annoyed nurse answered when I asked for Carlisle. "Is this an absolute emergency?"

"Yes, it is," I snarled on the phone, trying to keep my voice down so as not to alert my friends. "Please, I really need to speak with him."

"Hold on." I could hear the eye roll in her speech and she placed me on hold.

My friends continued to laugh and carry on, ignorant to my distress and I began to worry. What if these two vampires decided to come in and slaughter everyone? Was this why they had come? Or had they come here for me? It wasn't a ridiculous concept that two strange vampires would show up looking for me. Seeing as I had quite a lot of vampires interested in my blood, I was positive this would be considered normal.

Normal or not, I had to do something. I had to protect my friends.

So, after ending the call and gathering up my remaining strength, I stood up and headed outside. I barely felt the rain as I crossed the space separating the vampires and me. I was too focused on what I was heading towards. Despite knowing that they were going to kill me, I couldn't help be happy that I was protecting someone. I was saving someone. That had to count for something, right?

I stood before the two creatures, who looked even more inhuman up close, and tried to control my trembling. They were both extremely pale, with deep crimson irises, and worn looking clothing. The shirts they wore, under their black coats, had holes and dirt streaked throughout them. The one aspect that was out of place was their expressions. The two vampires looked genuinely amused.

There was about half a minute of silence before I decided to interject. "Look, you can kill me—just, please don't hurt my friends."

The one on the right shook his head and sighed. "She's absolutely terrified."

"What can you expect?" The other, slightly taller, vampire responded in a tired voice. "She hasn't exactly opened the welcome wagon, has she?"

"What?" Their dialogue confused me. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to keep as much warmth from escaping my body as possible. The drizzle had increased and the rainwater was starting to pool at my feet and seep into my clothes. "What are you talking about?"

"Can you feel it, Bella?" The vampire on the right said, his expression now hopeful. "The pulling at the back of your mind—something telling you that you've seen this all before?"

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. He was right, at least I thought he was. There was a tugging in my subconscious, something telling me that I should remember…something. I closed my eyes and let out a frustrated cry. I was so tired, cold, scared, and exhausted. As I looked up at them, the one on the left moved forward and placed his hand on my shoulder.

_This is it. _

I swallowed heavily and turned my eyes to the bringer of my doom. With a heavy sigh, I glanced to the creature grasping my shoulder and nodded. I was ready for death. At this rate, Victoria would hopefully be sated and Edward would be able to live a long happy life. Even though he had insisted he could never live without me, I was positive that he would be able to move on.

"Promise me you won't hurt my friends," I whispered through my chattering teeth and the vampire on the right moved towards me. "Please, let this end with me."

"It's always been about you," the vampire on my right whispered and pushed a strand of hair behind my ears.

I didn't look at them, I refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing me scream or seeing the terror in my eyes. I wanted to leave this world with some form of dignity. The vampire on my right lifted his hands to touch my brow and, as I waited for his sharp teeth to shred my flesh, I fell into blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**The McRaes.**

"_Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love." – Jane Austen_

When my eyes opened again, everything was black. My body trembled as I stared into the darkness and felt the numbness in my appendages and skull.

_Why am I still alive?_

I had confronted the vampires at my school, assuming that I would be devoured in place of my friends. So, why then was I still alive? Many different scenarios danced through my head as I automatically feared the worst. Were they keeping me alive for some malevolent purpose? Were they saving me for Victoria? How much longer would I survive? More importantly, I feared for my group of human friends, sitting innocently in the cafeteria.

I pawed at the air and found that my vision was stifled by a blanket, which I promptly pulled away. I sucked in a breath of fresh air and gazed around me. I was in a bedroom…or what was left of one. There was a hole in the far left corner, which was letting rain in. The opening had obviously been there for awhile because the flooring around the space was water damaged and stank of mildew and rot. I covered my mouth with the blanket as I continued to survey the damage, however as my gazed panned across I saw a very still figure sitting in a chair by the doorway.

I let out a small shriek, but he remained motionless and simply stared at me. I watched him for almost a solid minute, feeling a strange familiarity in his face, his hair, and the subtle smile etching across his chin. Some part of my brain told me that I knew him, but I fought against it. The absurdity of this idea made me scoff and shake my head; there was no way I could know him.

"Penny for your thoughts." His musical, accent-rich voice spoke softly and he slowly rose from his seated position. "Are you well, Bella?"

"How do you know my name?" My brow indented heavily and I quickly glanced at the doorway, wondering the likelihood of an escape. I realized that it was futile—he would kill me before I even got to the door.

"I know more than just your name," he said with a smile and placed his arms behind his back. "Much more."

"Okay." I realized that it wasn't unthinkable that he would have information about me, especially if he was working for Victoria. She and James had both broken into my high school for information about me in the past—I wouldn't put it past her to do the same again. As the seconds ticked by, and his face began to feel more and more familiar, I grew anxious. "When are you planning on killing me?"

If I had a tentative timeline, maybe there would be a way for Alice to see me. However, as I took in the size of the vampire before me, I hoped that the Cullens wouldn't find me—I didn't want Edward, Alice, or any of them getting hurt over me. I also remembered that Alice's visions had disappeared—I was on my own. I turned my eyes back to my companion and found his looking somewhat disgruntled.

"Kill you?" He frowned and shook his head. "This isn't working."

The door beside him opened and revealed the lithe form of the second vampire. He had been the one to ask if I had felt anything moments before I passed out. I hadn't noticed before but the two vampires looked very similar. They both had dark shaggy hair—one had shorter hair that the other—and the same curvature in their cheek bones. They could easily pass for blood brothers.

"What's wrong?" The second vampire asked, throwing me a curious smile.

"This isn't working, Lazarus," the other replied and ran a hand through his hair. He abruptly turned away from me and crossed his arms. "She believes we mean to kill her."

The two began to bicker back and forth, speaking my name sporadically, and I could only sit and watch them. Their argument was starting to grate on my nerves, and as they continued, my headache returned. _They shouldn't fight. _I massaged my temples, trying to chase off the tension and failing miserable, until I couldn't take anymore. I hated it when people fought and, while their voices continued to climb, I found myself at my breaking point.

Without thinking of what I was saying or doing, I shot off the bed and glared at the two of them. "For god's sake, Lazarus, Avarice—will you both stop it?"

They turned to me, clearly shocked and slightly amused at my outburst. Before I could speak again, a massive pain had me gripping my head with both hands, and I felt my body hit the ground. As I lay there, staring into the mildew soaked floorboards, struggling with the throbbing agony in my brain, I had the strangest memories resurface. I was sitting in my Anatomy class, but Edward wasn't beside me—it was a girl, with straight black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

_She smiled at me…she understood…she was my best friend…_

The next mental image was of the two vampires who had taken me from school, only they were different—they were also my…friends?

_I…know them…_

"Oh, god," I cried and rose off the ground, gasping for air as the memories returned in rapid succession. I could see it all—the moment Edward left, the first arrival of Ary, the fight in the warehouse—everything. My breathing started to even out and I met the eyes of the two vampire brothers that I knew so well. "I remember."

Without stopping to consider if it was appropriate, I crashed into Avarice's chest and started sobbing. My heart swelled with devotion for the vampire who had protected and laughed with me on several occasions. His scent was exactly the same as it had always been—an earthy smell, with hints of herbs and flowers. After a few seconds, I felt his chilly hands rest on my back and embrace me.

"Well, this is indeed a relief," he answered with a chuckle, and I glanced up at him. "I was beginning to wonder if your memories were lost for good."

I processed his words and realized exactly what they meant. Lazarus and Avarice had originally locked away my memories to protect me, as well as them, from the Pure Blood vampires. I pulled away and turned questioning eyes to them, recalling that I wasn't supposed to know or remember them.

"I don't understand," I said and glanced at Avarice and Lazarus both. "Why do I remember you?"

Avarice's face smile faltered immediately. "Cutting to the chase, are we?"

"I'm sorry," I said instinctively and grinned softly. "I'm happy to see you—I'm just curious."

"Well," Avarice responded and embraced me heavily. "Your curiosity will be sated—however there are a few individuals that are waiting for you below."

I gasped and wondered if Ary was waiting downstairs. It had been so long since I'd seen her—even though I hadn't remembered her in the past four months. The moment I saw her, I planned on wrapping both arms around her, regardless of her protestations. Without stopping to think, or question the McRae brothers, I dashed out the door.

The hallway had holes in the ceiling, as Ary's bedroom had, and I had to mind my footing for puddles. However, my excitement soon had me skipping and jumping over the wet spots, and eventually I found the stairs that led me to the living room. Once there, I anxiously glanced around the empty room, appreciating the roaring blaze in the fireplace, but saw no one. Avarice appeared and stopped me as I started to head outside.

"Wait, Bella!" He grasped me before I could reach the doorknob. "Please, have a seat and get warm—I'm afraid this house is a tad drafty."

"I want to see the others," I insisted and turned back towards the threshold, only to be met with his resistance again.

"Yes, I know, but it won't help if you're sick—sit down, my dear." He picked me up effortlessly and set me down in front of the fireplace.

Even though I wanted to greet the rest of the McRaes, I couldn't deny the comforting warmth billowing out from the hearthside. I sighed deeply and stuck my hands out towards the flames, reveling in the heat that spread throughout them. Avarice stood, dutifully, a few feet behind me.

"I hope you'll forgive me, Bella," Avarice said behind me. "I'd almost forgotten about human needs entirely."

"It's okay," I responded and shook my head. "I'm just so happy you're here."

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when the front door opened and produced a tiny, thin figure—sleek black hair, narrowed eyes, and a broad smile. With a soft gasp, I bounced across the living room and embraced the tiny Asian vampire. Skye, Avarice's mate, wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"Bella," she whispered, and I found it strange the way her voice quivered like she was crying. "I'm so glad to see you."

Before I could reciprocate her greeting, another figure moved through the doorway and stood behind Skye. He grinned and commented on the way Skye and I clung to one another. However, Dante's laugh, throaty and deep, did nothing to detract from his sad eyes. Even when he reached forward and hugged us both, I could tell his heart wasn't completely in it. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him.

"Are we secure?" Avarice questioned, seriously.

"Yes," Dante answered after pulling away from Skye and me. "They won't find us here."

Dante's hair looked extraordinarily different than the last time I'd seen him. Back in the fall, his white blond hair had been even in consistency and texture, falling into his eyes quite often. Now, it appeared as if he'd been given some kind of buzz cut, which I knew was almost impossible. Alice had told me that a vampire's hair was enriched with the same venom as their skin, which made cutting it an extreme difficulty. Only vampire teeth—or fire—could destroy it. This thought disturbed me on a deep level, but I pushed my concern to the back of my mind.

A bit of movement past Avarice's shoulders caught my attention and I peered around him to find another recognizable face. Her long brown tresses and kind face were a relief and I made my way toward her.

"Melena," I said and sighed when I stood before her. "You're here."

"Yes," she responded unemotionally and took a step away from me. "Hello Bella."

I wanted to question Melena about her strange attitude, but Avarice chose that moment to gather everyone's attention. Regardless, my confusion was still swimming through my thoughts. Melena had always been cheerful and loving—reminding me so much of Esme—but no longer. When her eyes had met mine, I was shocked at the coldness that radiated from her gaze.

I sat on the couch, which was sticky from rain water. While Dante and Skye sat on either side of me, Melena hovered near the doorway, not really paying attention to anyone or anything. _What is up with her?_

"We're all happy you're here, Bella," Avarice said and offered me a sad smile. "Unfortunately, this is not a social call."

I couldn't fight the internal groan. I knew exactly what Avarice meant—another dangerous creature was possibly coming to Forks. Had Edward been right when he'd said my number was up a long time ago?

Avarice knelt in front of me. "How much do you know about Seattle, Bella?"

"You mean the killings?" I sighed when he nodded and tried to think back to everything the Cullens had said. "I've been told that it might be newborn vampires."

"That's correct," Avarice confirmed and I groaned in response. "There's someone in Seattle creating newborns almost daily—we're not sure who yet."

I had no answers for them, although I almost wondered if it was Victoria. She was still out there and, according to Edward, still wanted her revenge. However, I didn't understand what a bunch of newborns would accomplish for her. From what I've been told, newborn vampires were volatile, uncontrollable, and bloodthirsty.

"What we do know," Avarice growled, his eyes turning into black orbs, "is what's following them."

"I don't understand." So, Avarice and the others weren't worried about the newborns? This conversation was getting a little difficult to follow. Then again, my head was slowly starting to grow heavier, which may have had something to do with it.

"The Zions," he hissed, and the entire room filled with a combination of growls and swears. It was evident that whatever the Zions were, the McRaes were unhappy with their involvement.

"Are you positive?" Skye questioned her husband, seriously. "Would they move so far from home?"

"They would," Avarice said, "and they most certainly have."

"How can you be certain?" Dante asked, rising off the couch and moving beside Melena. "They've never been sent out so far before."

"I've seen them," a soft voice called from behind, and we all turned to find Lazarus sitting on the stairwell. "They're poised on the southern Washington border, concealing themselves."

"From what?" Dante still seemed unconvinced.

"We don't know exactly," Avarice replied and threw the blond vampire a harsh look before continuing. "Regardless, we believe they might be coming here…for you, Bella."

"Huh?" I threw my hands up, trying to stop the conversation from reaching my ears. "Hold on a second, who are you talking about?"

They all looked extremely taken aback by my question, as if everything they had just said was supposed to mean something to me. However, I'd never heard about the Zions, whatever they were, or what their presence meant for me. I briefly noted how the McRaes were including me—something Edward never did—and I appreciated it. I just wish I could be caught up a little.

"Wow, something else the Cullens didn't teach her," Dante quipped sarcastically and laughed. "What a surprise."

"Dante, quiet," Avarice responded sternly, causing the blond vampire to lower his head shamefully. "I apologize for our presumptuousness, Bella—the Zion Guard is the protection of the pure bloods."

"Okay," I said and shook my head, "but that doesn't explain why they'd be coming for me."

"Do you remember the cad named Rochester?" Avarice asked and took a seat beside me. "The one that was here at the end of October?"

I frowned deeply when I thought back to that fateful night. Regardless of Ary's trepidation, Rochester had been invited to Eric's birthday celebration and had disturbed me from our very first introduction. He had tried to kill me later that night, and would have succeeded had it not been for Avarice. However, I remember the McRaes had told me that he was like their messenger—so what would he have to do with this?

"I'll take your expression as a yes," he remarked and offered me a sideways grin. "Well, we found out that he had turned on us, and was feeding information to the Pure Bloods."

"What does this have to do with me?" I still couldn't see the connection. Why on earth would Rochester's betrayal bring the pure bloods after me? It didn't add up.

"We suspect that he may have told them about you." Lazarus appeared beside Avarice and looked down at me. "Their intentions are possibly to use you to entice our surrender."

"That's ridiculous." I shook my head and rested my head in my hands. "I'd rather they kill me."

"I know, my dear," Avarice said and smiled ruefully. "Although it's merely a speculation, we didn't want to wait and see if we were correct—so, we moved in and got you."

_Moved in and got me…oh!_

Although I was happy to be here with them, I couldn't shake my worries for Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie. They had been in the forest when Avarice and Lazarus had appeared. What had happened to them? I was ashamed that this was the first time I had considered them, my cheeks pinkened in guilt.

"Where are the Cullens?" I didn't care how panicked I sounded, or that the McRaes were looking at me like I was about to explode. I needed to know that they were okay. "The three that were in the woods outside my school? Did you see them? Are they okay?"

"The two females and the male?" Dante asked, his lips curling into a sly grin. "They're fine, Bella."

I breathed a momentarily sigh of relief, but was hit with anxiety again when the implications dawned on me. The Cullens had no knowledge that the McRaes were my friends, let alone why they came for me—they were probably assuming that I'd been kidnapped.

"Oh god," I moaned and turned to Avarice. "I have to contact the Cullens—they're going to assume the worst."

"I'm sorry, that's impossible, Bella," Lazarus explained and I glared up at him. "The Cullens are being watched—it's not safe for you to see them yet."

"What do you mean 'watched'," I snapped and crossed my arms. I was steadily remembering that I didn't particularly care for Lazarus McRae, predominantly because of how he had treated Ary. "Let me at least call them…tell them that I'm okay!"

"It's not safe," he said and lowered his eyes. "I'm very sorry."

"So, what?" I frowned at the two brothers and the truth became obvious. They couldn't leave me unattended and couldn't allow me to call the Cullens. I realized then that I wasn't leaving anytime soon. "I have to stay here?"

"We'll try to make it as comfortable as possible," Avarice insisted and frowned as he dusted a few dead leaves off the sofa next to me. "We won't keep you any longer than necessary."

"What about my father?" Charlie would come home and see that I hadn't come home. With all the murders in Seattle, this could scare him to death. "Can I at least call him? He'll go crazy with worry!"

"We've taken care of your father," Avarice responded and stroked my knee, but I found no comfort in his words. "He won't know you're gone."

I could hear my pulse thrumming in my head and my heart began to pound. Not only did I not like the thought of the McRaes messing with Charlie, I also realized that Edward was going to go crazy when he found out I was missing. He'd likely tear the entire forest apart looking for me.

At this point, my head felt it would explode with all the pressure built up inside of it and I just wanted to lie down. So, after garnering Avarice's promise that we'd discuss my seclusion when I awoke, I climbed the steps and headed back to Ary's room. However, I was blocked before I could enter the room.

"I must insist that you use Avarice's room, Bella," Lazarus said and cut off my path from the red room.

"Why?" I glowered at him and placed my hands on my hips. "What's wrong with this room?"

"You mean, besides the fact that it has a giant hole in the ceiling?" He inclined an eyebrow and smiled at me. "The room is filled with mold and wouldn't be beneficial to your health."

"And you care about my health because…?"

He refused to answer, merely stood in my path looking overly serene and unrelenting. So, with an aggravated sigh, I acquiesced and allowed Lazarus to show me to his brother's room. I was happy that the new space had a large bed, but I was confused at the lack of personality in the room. Ary and Eric's rooms had reflected their own personal style, but this one looked like a guest bedroom. Simple white walls, plaid curtains, and uninspiring wall art.

Despite the bland look of the room, I curled up on the bed, thankful that it hadn't been soaked in rain water, and let myself fall back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Conversation.**

"_There are no extra pieces in the universe. Everyone is here because he or she has a place to fill…"  
-Deepak Chopra_

I groaned when I opened my eyes again, remembering everything that had happened, and tried to disappear into the plush comforter. It was still unthinkable that they would keep me here against my will, regardless of who was out to kill me. If anything, the Cullens and the McRaes could work together to keep me safe. I shook my head and denounced that idea immediately—the McRaes hated the Cullens.

_Actually, I'm fairly certain they just hate Carlisle._

Now that my memories had been freed, my anger and resentment for the Cullens had returned as well. How Carlisle could have condemned Avarice and the others, without even knowing them, was completely foreign to me. He'd always been sincere and welcoming to me—why were the McRaes different?

After several minutes of quiet deliberation, I got out of the bed and headed downstairs. I was happy that the water on the floor had been cleaned up, so I didn't have to jump around. My stomach growled and I decided to get myself something to eat. When I reached the first floor, I was astonished to see all the McRaes were gone and curious as to where they were. I briefly paused by the front door and wondered if I should leave.

_No, the McRaes live even further from town than the Cullens did…It would take hours._

Skye was sitting at the small kitchen table and smiled at me when I walked over to her. She seemed to be busy twisting a series of multi-colored wires in her hands, and I questioned what exactly she was doing.

"I'm trying to get some electricity back in this place," she muttered and her brow indented.

"Hmm," I responded, my stomach growled as the meaning of her words soaked in. "So the fridge is…"

"Kaput," Skye answered with a nod. "Don't worry, we have some canned goods if you're hungry."

Not taking the dust into account, the pantry was pretty well stocked. Skye helped me in getting rid of the spider and cob webs, smelling the cans to see if they had succumbed to mold, and opened them when we couldn't find a can opener. I was happy that the cans of corn, green beans, and pinto beans were unharmed, but a little disappointed that I'd have to eat them cold.

I scarfed the food down in less than fifteen minutes, much to Skye's amusement, and washed it down with some bottled water I had found in the pantry as well. We shared in light conversation, her attention predominantly on the wires in her hands, until I glanced outside and noticed how strong the sun light was. I wasn't sure why but I had expected it to be dark outside.

"What time is it?" I moved to the window and glanced out, noting that the rain had subsided.

"Close to nine, I believe," Skye responded without looking up.

"How long was I asleep?" When they had taken me, it had been around ten in the morning. It also bothered me that I had no idea what time I had awoken earlier, when I had spoken with the McRaes in the living room. I had been so excited that they were here, time seemed not to matter.

"You've been out for quite a while." Skye set the wires down, appearing satisfied with them. "You woke up pretty late yesterday—"

"Yesterday?" My mouth hung open as I stared at her? "It's Thursday?"

"Yep," she said and picked up all the wires before heading to a square shaped hole in the wall. She got down on her knees and moved into the space at vampire speed, and was out fifteen seconds later. After wiping the dust off her hands, she twisted the ends of three wires and the lights flickered on. "Let there be light!"

"Wait, wait." I put my hands on Skye's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You're telling me that I slept almost a full day?"

"Uh huh." Skye confirmed, nodding her head. "Do you feel better?"

"I did," I responded bleakly and almost collapsed into a chair. "I just can't believe I've been asleep that long."

Skye apologized before bouncing out of the room, saying something about needing to check for snags, and I was left by myself. Once again, the idea of leaving the house came to mind, but I talked myself out it. Instead, I headed back to the living room. When I arrived, Avarice was sitting on the couch.

"Good morning, Bella," Avarice said, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets. He reminded me of Edward when he was anxious, it made me smile. "I'm very sorry if we upset you yesterday…I understand this must seem shocking."

"That's not exactly the word I'd choose," I responded and took a seat in one of the large, plush chairs, happy to find that it wasn't wet or moist. As I gathered my knees up to my chest, I glanced around the room and noted holes in the walls similar to the ones upstairs. One in particular was wide enough for me to squeeze through. "Avarice, what happened here—why is it falling apart?"

"Uh, well," he scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "There was a bit of a…an altercation the last time we were here."

"Altercation?" I stared at him in disbelief. "It looks more like a war."

He explained that after being aggravated at their choice to lock away my memories, Eric had attacked Lazarus. The two of them had flown through the wall, demolishing the bathroom in the process. I caught myself laughing when Avarice further explained the fight that ensued, as well as how both vampires had been covered with water and debris.

"Avarice, where's Eric?" It hadn't escaped me that he hadn't been among the welcoming committee yesterday, and I had wondered why. "I haven't seen him."

"He's around." Avarice shrugged and gestured outside. "He and Dante have been securing the area, making sure that nothing gets in."

"Oh, so he's busy." I lowered my eyes, trying to fight the inadequacy I was feeling, and started twiddling my fingers. It had been months since Eric and I had seen one another, and I couldn't help fearing that he'd forgotten about me. Of course, I knew his vampiric memory wouldn't allow him to forget easily.

"Bella." Avarice gathered my hands in his and I gasped slightly at the frigidness of his skin. "You must understand that much has happened in the last few months, and not all of us are the same."

"Is that why Melena was glaring at me?"

"She wasn't glaring at you," he said, frowning. "Unfortunately, she's like that all the time."

"But she wasn't always," I insisted and noticed how his expression fell even more. "What happened to her?"

He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly and shook his head. "Not now, Bella."

I groaned, feeling like I was dealing with Edward all over again, and threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Why don't you go outside?" He suggested and gestured to the front door. "It's shaping up to be an unusually nice day."

Figuring I wouldn't be getting any more information from him, I allowed him to escort me out the front door. I took a deep breath the moment the sunlight hit my face, and I felt as if three tons were lifted off my shoulders. The warmth against my skin was so different from the drafty house, and I unconsciously took a step further from the door.

"Watch her," I thought I heard Avarice whisper, but, when I turned, he was nowhere to be found.

"Avarice?" I glanced back in the front door, but he wasn't in the living room. His disappearance confused me, but I figured, like Eric, he must have had more important things to do. So, taking his advice, I headed to the side of the house and smiled at the flowers that lined the property.

I bent over and picked a fluffy, white flower and brought it to my nose, closing my eyes to appreciate the aroma. When I opened them, I gasped and stumbled backwards. Standing less than four feet from me was Lazarus. He disappeared and only to reappear by my side, gently helping me to stand.

I shoved him away.

"I'm fine." I moved away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. The one negative aspect of staying here—regardless of it being against my will—was that I'd have to be close to him. He had shattered Ary just like Edward had destroyed me. As I moved toward the back of the house, I felt someone watching me and found that he was trailing a few yards behind me. "Are you following me?"

"Possibly," he said softly. "If you like, I can make it so you don't see me."

"Oh, like that's not disturbing either," I said sarcastically and groaned. "Why are you following me?"

"To keep you safe," he responded and stuck his hands in his pockets. When he glanced down, I could easily see how he and Avarice were related—they had similar features and mannerisms.

"You mean to make sure I don't leave?" I marched up to him and glared, trying to appear as angry as possible.

"Semantics." He shrugged, clearly unfazed by my mood.

"Do whatever you like, I guess," I grumbled and headed off in the opposite direction.

It should have been easier to ignore him, especially since he made no noise, but the knowledge that he was there was enough to distract me. I kept glancing back every five minutes only to find him about four yards behind me.

After maneuvering through several overgrown weeds, I found a shady spot under a massive tree and sat down. I knew he was still following me, and I'd grown tired of talking to myself, so I decided to be a bit more tolerant. After all, I couldn't think of the last time I sat and talked with him.

"Hey," I called out to him and he glanced up through his eyelashes. "Come here."

He made no attempt to move like a human, unlike the Cullens, and was standing before me in less than half a second. I jumped a little at the abruptness of his arrival, but relaxed and asked him to sit with me. I'd never gone out of my way to be rude to someone, so I felt genuinely guilty for treating him poorly. I was fairly certain that Ary wouldn't have cared how I treated him, but until I was told different, I'd try to be amicable.

"So, where have you guys been?" I picked at the grass on the ground, trying my hardest not to look at him. If I could pretend that he wasn't…who he was then maybe there was a possibility of having a normal conversation. _I might as well…seeing as I'll be here for awhile. _"You guys went south, right?"

"Your released memories serve you well," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "We were in Mexico for a short time before moving on."

"Oh, cool." We were thrust back into unnerving silence. Holding conversation with him was a lot harder than I had previously thought. Avarice had once explained once that others found it difficult to relate to him, and I could easily see how. He didn't really seem to offer any explication on what they did after Forks. "So…"

"Yana said you were quite the eloquent human," he said and chuckled when narrowed my eyes. "Yet, here I find you tongue tied."

"I'm only like this when I'm with a stranger," I grumbled and crossed my arms, frustrated. "I mean, I know absolutely nothing about you."

"That's not true," he countered and lay down on the grass, inhaling deeply and shutting his eyes. "You know about Yana and me, how I became a vampire, and how we came to be hunted by the pure bloods."

"I don't know your favorite color," I pointed out and grinned smugly.

"Favorite colors are only afforded to those who can have them," he responded morosely and turned his eyes to the ground. "I'm always considering the welfare of my family before myself—hence, no favorite color."

"Are you going to give overly depressing answers to all my questions?"

He smirked at me and laughed softly. "That greatly depends on the question."

Aside from information on Ary's whereabouts, there was only one thing I really wanted to know about Lazarus. Even though I'd been given some information about his abilities, I'd never known the full story. Ary had inadvertently lied about them, unconsciously protecting him, while Lazarus himself had offered me a bit more explanation. Regardless, I was still in the dark.

"Can you tell me about your power?" I wasn't sure how I should refer to it, and felt my cheek redden when I used the term 'power,' like he was some kind of super hero.

However, Lazarus made no attempt to make me feel awkward. "What would you like to know?"

"What can you do exactly?" Somehow he was able to lock my memories away, which Avarice had referred to as a form of hypnotism. It still didn't make sense to me, so I hoped he could shed some light on the subject for me.

"I manipulate things," he said and shrugged. "I bend them to my will, if that means anything."

"Care to elaborate?" I still didn't get it.

He promptly rose off the ground and pursed his lips thoughtfully. Before I could ask what he was up to, he held out one hand slowly and what followed was nothing short of amazing. A multitude of twigs, all different sizes and shapes, rose slowly out off the ground and suspended in midair. I tentatively leaned forward and touched one, shocked when it spiraled in place.

"So," I said slowly when the sticks fell back to the earth. "You can move things with your mind?"

"Non-living things, yes," he confirmed and nodded. "I can only control the minds of living things—that's why I was able to close off your memories."

"Wow," was all I could say, and I sat in stunned silence. "How did you learn to do it?"

"I didn't learn it at all," he responded in a quiet, somewhat chilling voice. "It comes naturally to me like other curious things."

"Other things?"

"Avarice has speculated that my power is growing," Lazarus said, frowning. "He believes that, someday soon, I might be able to control everything mentally and physically."

"Sounds amazing," I said and inspected his face, which didn't look excited about it. "What's wrong?"

"My abilities have brought me nothing but pain," he whispered and, for the first time since I'd met him, I saw genuine sorrow in his eyes. I recalled Edward expressing the trouble his mind reading had given him; was it the same for Lazarus? "If I get angry, I run the risk of destroying a small town—it's very disheartening."

"I'll bet," I agreed, wondering how he could go a day without getting upset. Then again, he was over three hundred years old and had probably picked up the ultimate stress reliever.

I could tell that the subject was bringing him down, so I tried to pick a topic that would lighten the mood. Unfortunately, I didn't know which one would be best suited for that task. So, I asked the first question that came to mind. "Do you know when I can go home?"

"So anxious to leave us?" His smirk was back again, which made me smile in return.

"No," I said and shook my head. "I'm just worried that Edward will be going mad looking for me."

"Ah, yes, Edward." He laughed—not a chuckle, but an actual hearty laugh—and ran a hand through his head. "I guess I should apologize for putting you in this situation."

"What situation?" My eyebrows pulled together. What was he talking about? Was he talking about kidnapping me? If that was the case, I didn't want his apologies. "I don't get it."

"Bella, I'm guessing Edward was the bastard that left you in the middle of the forest, am I correct?" Even though I didn't appreciate him calling Edward names, I nodded. "I'm also assuming that he has no idea about your feelings concerning Erickson."

_Oh my god…_

My face fell the instant Lazarus used both their names in a sentence. I scowled when he grinned at me, but I knew he was right—sooner or later, Eric and Edward were going to meet. That was not going to be pretty. My hands raked through my hair and I wondered how on earth I would handle such an encounter. Edward was very protective, and Eric strongly disliked Edward—from what he had heard from me, anyway.

"This isn't happening," I moaned and let my head fall into my heads. "What am I going to do?"

"Unfortunately, sooner or later, you'll have to make a choice," Lazarus informed me, ruefully, and gathered my hands in his. "In the end, you'll have to decide which is best for you—something else you share with Yana."

I wanted to know what he meant by that, but the sunlight was suddenly darkened by a patch of clouds and I knew my time outside had come to an end. Without much hesitation, we crossed the property and headed inside the house as the sky opened up. The wind blew through the holes in the side of the house, and I could hear the water splashing in Ary's old room, which made me sad.

The next few hours passed very slowly, seeing as there was no television or internet. However, after moping around and watching the rain fall, Melena had led me to a small study containing several books. She stood off to the side, emotionlessly, and watched as I selected a few books. I secluded myself in Avarice's room, trying to engulf myself in the story, but it was difficult. The thunder, lightning, and constant worrying about Edward were pulling my attention away. After awhile, I gave up and returned to staring out the window.

"They're all probably worried sick," I muttered and shook my head, wishing I could call the Cullens. Edward would be back from hunting by now and would possibly be tearing up the entire forest. Lazarus's words came back to me as did the same fear I'd felt. How was I going to explain Eric to Edward?

I spent the rest of the day inspecting the other rooms on the second floor. When I got to Eric's room, my body tingled because there was evidence that he had been there. Up until that point, some part of me had wondered if he had left the McRaes. He was here…or he had been here at some point.

His closet door was thrown wide open and a pile of wet, dirty clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor. I timidly glanced at his wardrobe, fingering the soft fabric of his shirts, slacks, and other material. However, the longer I stayed there the more I felt like I was intruding. Still, I wanted to wait for him…wanted to see him.

The remaining hours of the day was spent listening to Avarice talk about his early years. He had also explained that his ability—the mental and physical shield—was protecting Forks. I wondered if t his was what had shut of Alice's visions. It was strange because Edward's ability had still been intact. _Strange._

I'd also started thinking about Saturday—my graduation day. Would I be there to walk across the stage? I hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask Avarice and had tried to convince myself that it wasn't important. There was also Alice's party—would she cancel it?

Sleep was difficult that night, mainly because of the howling I heard in the forest. I wondered if it was the wolves from La Push, but realized it was too far for them. Exhausted from boredom and over thinking everything, I finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Explosion.

"_As in an explosion, I would erupt with all the wonderful things I saw and understood in this world."  
- Boris Pasternak_

A massive crash woke me in the middle of the night, and I trembled when I heard the inhuman snarls coming from downstairs. My first impression was that the Cullens had come from me, but, somehow, the sounds didn't sound like it could be. I anxiously pawed at the blankets and was trying to decide what to do when the door swung open. In the small light, I could tell immediately that it wasn't one of the McRaes and I did the one thing that seemed adequate.

I screamed.

The creature's skin was paler than any of the vampires I'd seen, and was covered with grayish cracks and scarring. Around its neck was a thick, black collar with inverted spikes that were gouging the monster's neck. _That's impossible…metal can't hurt vampires. _However, the true horror of the thing before me was its lips...or lack thereof. Its lips had been chewed off and were oozing venom, so there was almost no distinction where its mouth ended and its teeth began.

I scooted back in the bed as it moved forward, and I anxiously glanced out the window. There was no time for me to throw myself through the glass—the creature was too close. I cringed as it loped closer to me, sniffing the air and making a horrible congested noise when it breathed. Maybe I had made a mistake—maybe I should have left the McRaes' house when I had the chance. _I'll never know if that was right._

The monster suddenly cried out, arching its back in a visually painful display, and its head was ripped off its shoulders. The disembodied head rolled a few feet and landed directly by the bed. I covered my mouth and screamed into my hands, feeling the warm tears staining my cheeks. My breath caught in my throat as I saw a shadowed figure in the doorway and, as the lightning flashed, I recognized him.

_Eric._

He was breathing heavily, staring down at the twitching thing at his feet, and refused to meet my gaze. The commotion downstairs was still continuing and I could only imagine what was happening below. Were there more of these things? I didn't want to think about what these demons would mean for the people of Forks…for Charlie.

Adrenaline surged through my body as I thought of these…things hunting my father, and my feet came alive. My body felt numb as I slipped on puddles in the hallway and clamored down the staircase. The only thought in my head was getting to Charlie before these things did. Somewhere in my mind, rationality was trying desperately to break free, attempting to remind me that these creatures were a hundred times stronger than me, but I didn't care. I had to warn him…had to save him. However, when I reached the first flood, I discovered exactly what the noises had come from.

The entire den was alive with motion and violence, and I had to stop to make sure what I was seeing was real. The McRaes were all moving at vampiric speed, attacking what looked like twenty or more of those monsters. I took a step forward, willing to try and maneuver out the side door, when Dante was thrown against the wall and pounced on. He tried to get up, but the monster blocked him and sank his teeth into the blond vampire's shoulder.

I screamed as the horrible thing pulled away a chunk of flesh from Dante's neck, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

The beast turned and stalked towards me, its mouth open and releasing a slew of slurred words and noises. I tried to crawl back up the stairs, but it grabbed my foot and pulled me back. My chin bumped the wooden stair and every creature and sound in the room came to an immediate halt.

It was eerie, like someone had simply pressed pause, because no one moved or said a word. I choked back a sigh and realized a second too late why they had frozen. My chin had busted open and the first drop of blood was about to fall. I anxiously brought my hand to the injury, but the bit of blood hit the ground, and that's when all hell broke loose.

The creatures swarmed around me, each trying to grab me at the same time and instead bumped into one another. This confusion and mass hysteria forced them to turn on each other, clawing and biting at the arms impeding their attack. I could only lay there while they mauled one another and wait my turn. The McRaes were behind them, trying to break through the wall to rescue me, but it seemed impossible—there were too many of them.

Sensing the monsters' distraction, I tried to claw my way out from under them. It seemed to be working—they were too busy fighting amongst themselves to see that I was almost to the first landing—when a sharp pain shot up through my leg. A painful screech echoed through the room and I barely recognized it as my own voice. One of the creatures had grasped my leg and their claws had pierced the skin.

This was a pain that was very familiar to me. When I was ten years old, I'd fallen on Charlie's tackle box and been pierced by a thick fish hook. That same agony, the piercing of flesh by something sharp, twisted my body and sent wave of pain through me. I yowled and silently begged for help.

The thing pulled me back down the stairs, causing my head to bump against the railing and steps, and lifted me high in the air. I could see the blood trailing down my leg in thick streaks, filling the air with the sickly stench of iron. My stomach churned and I heaved the canned food I had eaten for dinner on the floor. Glancing up, I knew it was moments before I was mauled, seconds before it would all end.

But the end didn't come. Instead, my face met the ground.

Avarice had reached through the ground and tore off the arm that had my calf, and was in the process of dismantling the owner of the appendage. The creature let out a horrifying wail as his legs were removed and tossed across the room.

The rest of the monsters continued their approach, but it was in vain. The McRaes were fighting through the horde, biting and ripping off heads, and soon there was only one left. With a resounding crunch, Eric—who had surfaced after the mayhem had ensued—decapitated it and spat on the corpse.

It was over…or was it?

"We have to get out of here," I heard Dante say in a rough voice. "More will come."

"Let's take this one step at a time," Avarice responded in his usual calm tone, which shocked me. I didn't understand how he could be anywhere near calm at the moment.

"One step at a time?" Eric's voice was harsh and condescending. "Is this what you call one step at a time?"

I knew where they should go—even though they weren't going to like it. I struggled to my feet, the pain from my leg shooting up through the left side of my body, and I cried out. My body was immediately lifted off the ground and into a pair of strong arms. When I opened my eyes, I was met with Eric's beautiful, worried expression.

It had been so long since I'd seen him; I had to familiarize myself with him once again. This time, his eyes were a deep crimson and his face was covered with debris. Other than that, he looked the same. I stared at him, expecting him to vanish at any time, and wondered what I should do…what I should say. Without putting much thought behind it, I closed my eyes and kissed him.

My entire body sang of Eric McRae. His lips conformed to mine perfectly, and I caught myself smiling when he reciprocated my kiss. However, after a few seconds, someone cleared their throat and I abruptly pulled away. I'd forgotten that we had an audience.

Avarice looked annoyed, Lazarus looked amused, while the rest of them were relatively unresponsive. While I was disappointed that the kiss ended, I knew this was not the right time. Staring at the demolition, I realized that there was no way we could stay here…at least I hoped we weren't.

"Well, if you two are finished," Avarice huffed and gestured towards us. "We need to make a decision fast."

"How did they get in?" Skye asked weakly, nursing a rapidly healing gash on her arm. Her clothing had been torn during the struggle revealing several scars similar to my own. Seeing my expression, she promptly pulled what was left of her shirt over her marred skin.

"I don't know," Avarice answered, shaking his head. "The entire town is covered."

"Obviously it isn't," Eric snarled and his grip tightened on me.

"Now is not the time for this," Lazarus interjected, throwing them both a disapproving grimace. "If these broke through, you can guarantee that more will come—we have to leave."

"Where?" Dante was holding the detached flesh to his neck, trying to get it to reconnect and it appeared to be working. "We don't exactly have many close allies."

_The Cullens…they'll help…they'll have to…wait, the McRaes hate the Cullens…_

"We might need to jump continents," Avarice continued, pacing the room and glaring at the dead corpses below his feet. "Maybe catch a cargo ship somewhere."

_A cargo ship? This is getting out hand…say something…_

"That might be a good idea," Eric agreed and set me down on the sofa, which was thankfully free of any ripped appendages. "We can make them think we're still here, diversion tactic."

"Stop!" I was surprised how loud my voice was in their massive living room. All their eyes were immediately trained on me, and, despite the pain in my leg, I stood up. "You may not have allies here…but I do."

"Surely, you're not suggesting—" Avarice clearly knew what I was planning on suggesting, but, after being almost devoured, I wasn't willing to put up with it.

"Yes, I am." I marched up to him and the sternness seemed to wilt away. "They can help."

"They had the chance to help," Eric growled and I shifted to face him. "Don't you remember what I told him?"

"I remember," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "I also know that people change."

"Vampires don't." Dante had a point, but I wasn't relenting.

"I've played by your rules and look what happened," I informed them and pointed to my calf. I hated blaming others, but this was the only way to protect everyone. Watching the McRaes fight those…things wasn't something I wanted to see again. "Now, I think we should try it my way."

A shrill screech echoed outside and the McRaes' faces fell.

"Let's go!" Dante was already in the doorway, motioning for us to join him. "We make for the Cullens home."

"We won't make it," Melena growled, but followed him regardless.

"Don't move." Lazarus was there, lifting me into his arms and moving after his family members.

Avarice and Eric were trailing behind us, thoroughly unhappy about this turn of events. However, as we started running away from the house, I saw a very distinct movement from behind the structure. More of the creatures—almost twenty—were swarming towards us.

"Behind you!" I pointed and I felt Lazarus's speed increase.

They were fast, not as fast as the McRaes but still comparable, and nimble as well. Regardless of how fast we ran they were still within six yards behind us, salivating and screeching like banshees. As we crossed a highway in one jump, I immediately recognized where we were. We were less than a mile from the turn off. If I'd wanted to prepare myself for the Cullens and the McRaes meeting, I'd missed my chance.

The house appeared like a beacon in the night, glowing brightly, and I could see movement from inside. I immediately found myself on the ground, with Lazarus's back to me.

"Go!" He pushed me towards the house. "Get inside!"

I wanted to tell them to come with me, but I knew what I had to do. Without hesitating, I dashed across the Cullens driveway and up the stairs. I beat both my fists, bloody from tending to my injured leg, on the door and screamed for them to open.

The door opened right as I fell backwards, a mixture of exhaustion and blood loss.

Emmett reached forward and grasped me before I hit the walkway. "Oh my god, Bella?!"

"Help them," I said weakly and pointed behind me, where an all out brawl had started. The McRaes were easily outnumbered. "Please, Emmett, there are too many."

"What the hell?" His eyes widened as he saw the violent struggle. "Jazz, get out here, man!"

A rush of wind brought the lithe form of Alice's husband and a bit of fear crept over me. My leg was bleeding, heavily, and I wondered if Jasper would attack me. However, the moment he appeared, he and Emmett leapt towards the action and began dismantling the creatures. I pulled myself up with the guard rail, wanting to make sure everyone was okay, but it was a struggle. My jeans were soaked with blood and dirt, and the smell was making me dizzy.

I glanced around, wondering where the rest of the Cullens were, when Eric's body was flung from the forest. He landed and rolled a few feet before coming to rest on his stomach. A ferocious creature leapt from the trees after him and landed on his back, forcing a pained cry from Eric. The horrendous monster leaned forward, ready to bite down on the sensitive spot—right where the spinal cord met the brain. Carlisle had informed me that, if bitten hard enough, this was the sole way to kill a vampire without burning it. My eyes widened as the creature tried to bite down only for Eric to roll away.

I had to do something…anything to help Eric.

My eyes locked on the monster, as well as the collar around its neck. The inverted spikes were just barely piercing its skin, which gave me an idea. I gathered every ounce of my strength and dashed across the driveway, right as a pair of headlights pulled up the path.

I barely heard someone scream my name, I was too focused. I gripped the back of the creature's collar and pulled with all my might, hoping that it would be enough to move the spikes just a little. What I didn't count on was that my plan would work so thoroughly. The spikes didn't just move, they buried themselves into the creature's flesh all the way. The thing tumbled backwards and, in the struggle, its arm hit my shoulder, which sent me flying. My shoulder dislocated almost immediately, and I screamed as I rolled on the dirt.

Cold hands found me and, when I looked up, Alice was hovering above me, looking more like an angel than ever before. "Bella? What on earth—"

"Help them!" I screeched and pointed back towards the fray, which was still going on despite Jasper and Emmett's contribution.

"Edward, Carlisle!" Alice pointed over my head. "Go!"

Another gust of air passed me and I tried to rise to my feet, only to be met with a crippling exhaustion. Alice insisted that I stay down, but I refused. So, with a deep sigh, she picked me up in her arms. My right shoulder, where my arm had been dislocated, throbbed. However, I tried my best to focus and fight through the pain.

There were bodies everywhere, all of them belonging to the gruesome beasts, and I felt myself sob happily when I counted all of the McRaes. They were standing off to the side, nursing wounds and sending death glares in the Cullens' direction. My gaze fell on Eric, who was staring at me intently, and I started laughing hysterically.

"Bella?" Alice was clearly questioning my sanity at this point.

"Put me down," I growled and, when she refused, I pushed against her until she acquiesced. Knowing that my strength was waning, I partially limped partially ran to Eric, who met me half way. He cradled me to his chest, but, when he touched my shoulder, I whimpered. "I think it's dislocated."

"Want me to show you a secret?" Eric asked smugly, with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Before I could stop him, he gripped my arm and tugged. There was a sharp pop, accompanied with a shrill pain, which caused me to scream and push away from him. I touched my arm, though, and noted how it no longer hurt as much. Regardless, I was still pissed.

"You're a jerk!" I slapped his arm, which made him laugh. "First you disappear without so much as a goodbye—"I shoved him even though he didn't move "—then, when you _do _come back, you cause me even _more pain_!"

He was laughing hysterically, which made me turn and stalk towards Lazarus. "You're welcome for fixing your arm, Bella!"

I wasn't really upset with him, just annoyed, but I was in too much pain to really differentiate.

"Bella" Carlisle's voice startled me—I'd forgotten they were there—and I looked at him. The entire Cullen family was still as statues, eyes locked on the McRaes. "Please, move toward us."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Bella, you don't know who these vampires are," he said warningly and I had to suppress my own laughter. "They're criminals."

_He doesn't even know them…how can he be so judgmental? _

I could see how angry his comment had made Avarice, who was baring his teeth threateningly, but I was surprised how furious his comment made me. With a deep breath, I lifted my chin, crossed to the Cullens, and stood in front of Carlisle. He smiled warmly at me and I merely stared at him, still trying to figure everything out. How could he have kept the Volturi from helping them? Would they still have been on the run had it not been for him? Too many questions—not enough answers.

As I glanced back at the McRaes and remembering everything that had happened the previous autumn, I curled up my fist and punched the Cullen patriarch in the face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Revelation

"_A friend who dies, it's something of you who dies." – Gustave Flaubert_

An hour later found me with a bandaged leg, a semi-broken hand, and an injured shoulder. While I tried to sit comfortably on the Cullens' sofa, I chuckled sinisterly to myself. Not only had I been able to save Eric, I had defended the McRaes from the verbal assault of Carlisle Cullen. To be honest, I was quite shocked at the complete one eighty my life and personality had taken.

_I punched Carlisle. _Even the thought of what I had done felt somewhat obscene and taboo to me.

I had known that there would be no way of physically harming him, knew that I was punching an impenetrable force field, but I still did it. It still amazed me that he hadn't moved out of the way or attempted to stop me—he just sat there and took it. Of course, my chuckling and smugness disappeared when I recalled the resonating crack in my hand and subsequent screams that followed. And, seeing how there was no way I'd be going to the hospital, I had begrudgingly allowed Dr. Cullen to care for my wounds.

"Well, you certainly look proud of yourself," Lazarus remarked from the other end of the couch, his feet propped up on the shiny silver table. He had taken a permanent vigil by my side after ordering the Cullens and McRaes to leave me be for an hour. "Was it worth it?"

"Absolutely." I leaned my head back into the plush sofa and smiled at the ceiling.

"Are you sure?" He had quirked his eyebrows up when I looked at him again. "A broken knuckle?"

"I wouldn't change a thing." To prove how unfazed I was by my injury, I wrapped my hands around the back of my head. I could only hold it there for a few seconds, though, before having to rest my injured hand in front of my stomach. "Do you wish I hadn't?"

"Of course I do," he stated and shook his head. "Couldn't you have simply used harsh vocabulary?"

"There are no words strong enough," I growled angrily.

"There are _always _words strong enough," he insisted and gave me a pointed look. "Believe me, I know."

I huffed and tried to ignore him, but it was harder to be happy about what I'd done with Lazarus frowning at me. However, I ultimately decided that I didn't care what he thought; I was proud of myself and that was all that truly mattered. Then again, as I glanced at the bandaging around my hand, leg, and shoulder, I could definitely see his point.

Lazarus's disgruntled sigh broke through my revelry. "It appears everyone is growing anxious."

I nodded and took a deep breath, dreading the inevitable conversation. There was no doubt in my mind that the Cullens wanted to know what had happened after I was taken from campus. I still didn't know how I planned on explaining the McRaes and my relationship to them. More importantly, I didn't know how to tell Edward about Eric.

"Let's get this over with," I growled.

"You can come in." Lazarus nodded skeptically, opened the front door and ushering the vampires in. Once all twelve of them had entered the living room, he wasted no time in laying down the ground rules. "You will listen—one sign of stress and we're leaving…that goes for all of you."

"We understand." Carlisle spoke firmly, even though Edward looked as if he was planning on contesting Lazarus's command. I tried to sit up, to get a clearer view of everyone in the room, but was forced down as pain shot through my body. Noticing my distress, Dr. Cullen's brow furrowed. "Bella, would you like something for the pain?"

I knew I should try and remain lucid, especially since the Cullens expected to hear why I was with another group of vampires, but the intense throbbing had taken its toll. So, after an additional two minutes, Carlisle loaded up a syringe and gave me a shot of something strong. I had assumed that he would give me a pill, as he normally did, and was surprised when he shoved the needle in my arm. However, the warmth that spread through my body was enough to assuage my worries.

"Bella." Lazarus's voice was a soft whisper in my ear. I turned to him and noted the amusement in his eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

I swallowed and tried to concentrate, but the medicine rendered it almost impossible. While I was happy that I couldn't feel the painful injuries any more, I was a little discomforted by the lack of sensation in my entire body. However, seeing how my anxiety had disappeared too, I took this as a good thing.

"I'm not entirely sure where to start," I said and cringed at the huskiness in my voice. Alice briefly disappeared and returned with a cup of water. I gulped it down and was given some more a few seconds later. In all the excitement before, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. "I'm a little out of sorts right now."

The majority of my audience chuckled, with the exception of Edward, Jasper, Melena, and, of course, Rosalie. I was happy that they thought it was funny, but I was anything but amused. The room was starting to spin and I was beginning to grow nauseous. I withdrew into myself, closing my eyes, trying to center my thoughts, when someone cleared their throat annoyingly loud.

"Who are they and how do you know them." I appreciated that Rosalie wanted to cut to the chase, but that didn't mean that I appreciated her sassy attitude. However, before I could give a snarky retort, she continued, "and more importantly, why did you bring those…things to our doorstep?"

"Rosalie, surely you're not suggesting that Bella intentionally led those creatures here," Carlisle said sternly, crossing his arms and shooting a look of pure disappointment at the blonde Cullen.

"No, of course not," she responded in a sickly sweet tone, laced with condescension, and rolling her eyes when Esme hissed. "I only meant to point out that those things followed them"—she pointed at the McRaes—"on our property."

"Rose has a point." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck—a gesture he only used when he was hesitant to take sides. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're alive, Bella, and…uh"—he waved his hands to indicate the McRaes—"whoever you guys are…I sure as hell enjoyed fighting those things."

The majority of the McRaes were stoic, but I noticed Dante incline his head and grin.

"What were those things, and why were they chasing you?" After standing against the wall, refusing to look at anyone—including me—Edward finally spoke. Regardless, he still refused to meet my gaze, which was making me uncomfortable. I could always gauge how upset he was when he looked at me.

"Because of us," Lazarus answered and rose off the couch, letting his body unfurl to his true height. Even though I'd spent a considerable amount of time with him, I'd never really appreciated how tall he really was. He towered over the Cullens and the McRaes—including his own brother—at what appeared to be 6'5'' or 6'6''. "Those creatures are—were newborn vampires. Their creators tortured, starved, and mutilated them, so they'd kill without reason."

"And why were they chasing you?" Edward demanded and moved closer to the couch, his eyes flickering down to mine every now and then.

"That, unfortunately, is a very long story," Lazarus said, resuming his seated position at my side, and his shoulders fell significantly when he turned his eyes to me.

"Well," Emmett stomped across the space separating the two groups of vampires and took a seat in a massive chair. "It's not like we're getting any older—start talking."

"One story at a time." I felt a chilly hand on my shoulder and I turned to find Lazarus's eyes on my face once again. He nodded in my direction and I knew there was no getting around it now. He was giving me the floor to tell my side of the story. "Bella?"

I nodded and, once again, all eyes fell on me.

"The McRaes moved to Forks almost immediately after you all left," I said and kept my gaze focused on my hands. Despite my previous brazenness when I had punched Carlisle, I found that I was just as shy as ever. However, I found myself smiling when I thought back to the time I'd spent with the McRaes during the Cullens' absence. "They…saved me."

"Saved you?" It was the first time Edward looked directly at me, and I immediately felt myself melting under his intense gaze. There was panic, worry, and a bit of anger laced together behind his eyes. "From what?"

Before I could answer, Edward growled menacingly and stalked over to Lazarus. "You and your family put her in danger!"

"Well, we didn't exactly leave her in the middle of the woods in the pouring rain, if that's what you mean," I heard Eric sneer from across the room, and I groaned when Edward slowly turned in his direction.

_This was what I wanted to avoid._

"Not that I have to justify myself to you," Edward sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, "but we left to protect her."

"Which was quite convenient for me," Eric responded with a sideways grin. "Thank you for that, by the way."

Both their backs arched at nearly the same time, and the tension in the room tripled.

This had to stop.

"Eric, please!" I stood and silently pleaded for him to stop antagonizing Edward. I wasn't willing to wait and see how far they would push one another. I'd seen enough violence to last me a lifetime. "Enough."

His face faltered as our eyes met, and with a sigh, he turned his back on Edward, who thankfully did the same. I sat back down, but couldn't escape the saddened look in Edward's eyes when he crossed back to his family. He looked defeated, rejected, and disappointed.

_This is going to be a lot harder than I thought._

"Like I was saying, the McRaes saved me…in more ways than one." I continued my story, seeing as it was the only thing that prevented me from focusing on my own warring emotions. "They're my friends."

"Bella." When I finally looked over at the Cullens, I was confused to see Carlisle's wary expression. "I don't think you understand what it is they're running from."

"I know all about it, Carlisle," I spat and glared openly at him. "I know all about the Pure Bloods and why they want…"

I had started to say that I knew why the Pure Bloods wanted Ary and Argos dead, but that's when it hit me. It wasn't the first time that I'd realized Ary and Argos had been gone for a long time, but it was definitely the first time that I noted the obscurity in their disappearance. The other McRaes hadn't given me any conclusive answers, nor had they gone out of their way to speak about the two hybrids. Where were they? I'd reached my boiling point—I wanted to see my best friend.

"Lazarus." I turned to him, my eyebrows pulled together. "Where's Ary and Argos?

"You didn't tell her?" Before Lazarus could speak, Eric moved beside the couch and glowered at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Erickson." Avarice rested his hand on Eric's shoulder, his nonchalant demeanor contradicting the sharp tone in his voice. "Not now."

"Avarice, how could you keep this from her?" Erickson whipped around and gripped Avarice's shirt with both hands. The two vampires stared at one another, their crimson irises burning with anger and frustration.

"Not here," Avarice responded, his voice much more despondent. "Please, Erickson."

"She deserves to know the truth!" He pushed Avarice away, his irises black and angry.

The burning tension had returned to the room, and frankly, I was sick of dealing with it. I was through with the secrets and the unanswered questions. Since when had they started keeping things from me anyway? One aspect that separated the Cullens and the McRaes was that the McRaes had never kept things from me. They gave me direct answers and didn't try to sugar coat them. What had changed?

I rose off the couch, fists balled at my sides. "Tell me what's happened, Eric."

Since he was so against…whatever Avarice and Lazarus had kept from me, I was sure he'd shed some light for me. However, as he turned around, I could tell that was not the case.

"Bella," he said my name softly and I immediately recognized the indecision in his eyes. It was the same look that Avarice and Lazarus had given me every time I'd mentioned Ary and Argos. "Ary…she's…gone."

"Gone?" There were so many implications behind that word, and I wasn't sure which one fit. My eyebrows pulled together as I locked with Eric, and I was astounded by the sadness ingrained in him. It was at that moment that the most horrible, terrible thought entered my mind. It explained everything; why Ary and Argos had not been present, as well as Ira—Dante's mate. However, the idea was too shocking for me to voice it. "When you say gone…"

Eric's entire face seemed to collapse into agony, and a soft sob exited his lips. "Dead."

And the world, once again, fell to darkness.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others. I don't think this one needed any more elaboration. So, Ary's dead…the particulars will be coming up in the next chapter. STAY WITH ME! You'll want to see this through to the end. Next chapter should be up…sometime. The place I work for just updated their computer systems, so I've had to work extra shifts to become familiar with it. That being said, I've been tired as hell and not able to sit down and write. Blah! Eitherways, see ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Explanation.

_The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time. ~Mark Twain_

When my eyes opened again, I found myself lying, comfortably, on the sofa, feeling somewhat refreshed. However, my complacency was only temporary; seconds after I stretched my arms out, the hollowness swallowed me and I was sobbing like a baby. I pulled my knees to my chest, trying to disappear into my void of nothingness, despite the throbbing in my leg, but it didn't work. I was trapped in this world where my best friend—a vampire-shape shifter hybrid—didn't exist any longer.

Eric's harrowing words still echoed in my mind, and I couldn't escape the relentless thought of Ary—my friend, the one who'd saved me—as a lifeless corpse. The more I thought of her, the more the hole in my heart tore open, making me double over in pain. It felt so much like when Edward had left. _No…this is much worse._

I lifted my red rimmed eyes and glanced around the room. All the vampires, with the exception of Lazarus and Avarice, had left the room. My entire body trembled as I stared at the two vampires, huddled in the corner, and I fought the urge to send them away permanently.

I wanted to scream at them, to demand how they could let her die, but, instead, I whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lazarus was the first to speak, his voice weak and pained. "We didn't know how."

I nodded, only partially understanding, and tried to pull deeper into my own memories of Ary, but I couldn't. I had to know what had happened, what had gone wrong. I needed them to tell me what had happened to my best friend. She was so vibrant and strong; it seemed as if her death was unbelievable.

"What happened?" I spoke quietly into my knees, which were still pressed tightly to my chest.

Avarice turned uncertain eyes to me and, for a brief minute, I wondered if he was contemplating not telling me. I'd seen that look on Edward's face too many times, and it usually indicated that he would keep something from me. That thought alone was enough to agitate me. However, the indecision quickly faded and he began telling me exactly what had happened to her.

"It all started when we lost Ira, a few weeks after we left Washington. We were staying in Northern Mexico and thought we could trust those housing us—but we were wrong. The southern vampire leader, Maria, ratted us out to the Pure Bloods and led them to our location. Ira and Dante were trapped in the fire that the Zions had set. She pushed him out the window at the last moment—saving his life and sacrificing her own."

A tear slowly ran down my cheek and I thought back to Ira and Dante. They had reminded me of Rosalie and Emmett—to a certain extent. Dante was always playful, joking, while Ira was relatively serious.

"_I could have killed you!" She narrowed her eyes and shook her head._

"_I love your irrelevant concern, darling." He smiled, his eyes sparkled in the light._

"Even though it was Ira who was killed, it felt like we'd lost them both." Avarice crossed the room and sat beside me. His eyes were haunted as he recounted the weeks of Dante's isolation and deterioration. "He wouldn't feed, wouldn't move, he just…checked out."

"He's better now, though, right?" I didn't mean to cut into his story, but the Dante he was describing was nothing like the one I'd seen lately. True, I didn't see the same light in his eyes, and there was a heavy sadness surrounding him, but he wasn't curled up in a corner.

"Yes, thanks to Ary," Avarice replied sadly, nodding. "I'm not sure what she told him, or what she promised him, but his switch turned over night. Granted, he's not back to normal, he probably never will be, but he's a functioning member of the family nonetheless."

"Yeah," I responded and thought back to how Dante had looked when I'd seen him. There was a smile on his face, but it hadn't reached his eyes. It made me sad to think of him putting on a happy face when his other half had been destroyed. _He must be really devoted to this family. _ "So, what about Ary and Argos?"

"I think Ary took Ira's death just as hard as Dante, if not more." Avarice stared down at his hands. "She always blamed herself for…everything we've gone through."

"Almost two months after Ira's death, we were living in South America." I noticed a distinct change in Avarice's voice while he described their home in Brazil, but was too enthralled to question it. "I still don't know how they found us…we were so careful about…everything. We spoke to no one, made no acquaintances, moved around as much as possible, my shield was up constantly…but…it wasn't enough…"

I'd never seen a vampire babble before, but Avarice was most certainly babbling. After a few minutes, he stopped, apologized for getting flustered and continued at a slower pace.

"We were all due to go hunting, but Aryana and Argos stayed behind. They don't…they _didn't_ feed on humans like the rest of us—their hybrid genes required fresh, raw meat, as you remember." I nodded, recalling how Ary would eat raw beef in front of me. I quickly reverted my thoughts as I felt the nausea return. "When we returned, the house, where we had been staying, had been burnt to the ground."

"But, she could be alive somewhere!" The hope that I felt turned to desperation when it was voiced. Truly, what if Ary had merely been taken prisoner? She could still be alive. If they hadn't seen her body then there was still a chance. "They could have taken her and—"

Avarice's hands were on my arms. "We found…remains, Bella."

_Oh._

I shuddered when Avarice informed me about the skin and hair they'd found in the ashes. Again, I felt my stomach lurch as he described the carnage that had claimed the life of my best friend, but something wasn't right. I'd always been told that the Pure Bloods had wanted Ary and Argos dead, so, if that were true, wouldn't that mean the McRaes were off the hook?

_Why are the Pure Bloods still chasing after them?_

"Avarice?" He turned his eyes to me. "Why are they still chasing you? I thought it was only Ary and Argos that they wanted…gone." It was difficult for me to say the word 'dead,' in relation to the two hybrids—I still couldn't bring myself to believe it was true.

"According to the Pure Bloods, we've broken the law, Bella." He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "They won't stop until we've all been burned."

I opened my mouth to ask more questions, but was cut off by a sudden crash. One of the Cullens' lamps, which had been resting on the mantel of the fire place, flew across the room and smashed into a wall. I flinched in surprise and turned my eyes to Lazarus, whose face revealed the anger brewing inside him.

"Brother, do you mind?" Avarice sighed, appearing annoyed with his brother's actions. "Control yourself."

"Enough with the lies, _brother,"_ Lazarus sneered, putting a large emphasis on Avarice's title, and stalked over to us. I'd been told it was detrimental for Lazarus to remain calm; if he grew too upset, his telekinesis could very well destroy the house. However, the tall vampire looked anything but calm as he growled in his brother's directions. "They're chasing us because we invaded their home and provoked them."

Avarice growled. "She doesn't need to know _those_ details."

"You…provoked them?" I glanced at each of them and remembered, many months ago, when Edward had used the same terminology to describe the Volturi. He had told me that, had James succeeded in his task, he would have provoked the Volturi into destroying him. Had the McRaes gone there with the intentions of committing suicide? "You…actually antagonized them…the ones you've been running from?"

"If by, antagonize, you mean did we storm their metaphorical castle and kill a few of them," Eric said from the doorway, his hands in his pockets, "then you bet your life we did."

My mouth hung open and I sputtered a few incomprehensible sounds before finding my voice. "You're insane!"

I shook my head, horrified that they would be so liberal with their lives, but couldn't say I completely blamed them. Now that I knew Ary was gone, I didn't think I'd be able to rest until I knew that her killers—all of them, the Guards and the Pure Bloods—were burning before my feet.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" When I looked up, Eric was kneeling in front of me, but the two brothers had vacated. I was a little irritated because I still had questions for them, but was content with Eric's presence. I hadn't had a chance to talk to him at all—what, with all the violent physical and verbal attacks lately.

"You mean aside from learning Ary's dead?" I tried to sound sarcastic, but couldn't fight the anguish that saturated my words. Eric's face fell significantly and he nodded sadly. "I'm feeling…overwhelmed."

It was the best way I could voice my emotions at that point, and it wasn't a lie. With the return of the McRaes, the newborns in Seattle, the Pure Bloods' bodyguards positioned outside Seattle, and Victoria, I was thoroughly in over my head in regards to emotional well being.

We sat there in silence, not really looking at one another, and I tried desperately to find a safe topic for us to discuss. However, Eric, as always, was two steps ahead of me.

"Would it be terribly uncouth if I said that I missed you?" Eric's question caught me by surprise, and instead of answering, I gawked at him. The moments passed and his patient expression contorted to awkward embarrassment. While I fought for my wording, he quickly withdrew. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"No," I insisted and waved my hands in front of him. "I'm sorry…you caught me off guard…I'm…I…uh…um…missed you, too…I mean, kind of."

His laugh was deep and throaty. "Do you mean, you would have, had the memories been there?"

I nodded and laughed a bit at the strangeness that had inexplicably surrounded my life in the past year and a half. _I met and fell in love with a vampire, lost said vampire when he left me, befriended and fell for another vampire, lost that vampire, had original vampire return, and, now, secondary vampire has returned…Oh, wow, my head is spinning. _

"What are you thinking of?" Eric's eyebrows pulled together, but he was visually amused by my expression. "You look like you're making yourself ill."

"It's nothing." I shook my head and sighed.

"It doesn't seem as such," Eric responded, cocking his head to the side and smiling at me.

Again, I insisted that it was nothing and was happy when he let it drop. Instead, he launched into a story about his time in Brazil, as well as the local vampires they'd met. It wasn't until he ran a hand through his hair that I saw it. There was a thick scar that ran from his temple, above the top of his ear, down his neck, and eventually disappeared under his shirt. I knew for a fact that he didn't have that last autumn.

"Eric!" I lurched forward, without thinking, and traced the healed injury with my finger. "What on earth happened to you?"

His eyes closed briefly when our skin touched and he inhaled deeply. "Always concerned about the immortals, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. _I've yet to meet a vampire who actually cares about their own well being._

I continued to inspect his scar, but before I could find out how it had happened, he grabbed my hand softly, pulling my attention away from his head. "Do I worry you?"

"You?" He nodded and I sighed. "Not exactly—I'm more worried about your careless regard for your own life."

He rose off the floor, pulling me up with him, and I felt his hand rest lightly on my waist. His red eyes burned with a look that was familiar to me—it was the same look I'd gotten from him last year when he had told me how he felt. "Would you like me to be more careful?"

The tone in his voice had twisted, no longer sly or amused, and I knew where this was headed. He inclined his head, preparing to separate the distance between our lips, but was cut off when the front door opened. A low rumble came from Eric's chest and we turned to find Alice standing in the doorway, hands planted firmly on her hips.

I immediately put three feet of space between Eric and me. "Alice? What is it?"

She threw Eric a scathing look. "I came to talk with you about the graduation party…among other things."

In the hustle and bustle of the evening, I'd completely forgotten that Graduation was coming up on Saturday. However, if Alice thought that I'd be dancing with my injuries, she had another thing coming. Eric's chilly hand on my lower back roused me from my thoughts, and I turned to see him smiling.

"Another time." He softly caressed my cheek. "Have fun."

Alice rolled her eyes as he vanished, and I could see the expectation in her eyes. I glowered, defiantly, at her and crossed my arms. "What?"

"I think you have some explaining to do." Her voice was firm, but not bossy, and when I tried to head upstairs, she blocked me. "Bella, Edward's about ready to start a war right now—I think you should talk to him."

"About what?" I sat back down on the couch and looked up at her.

"How about you start with why you almost kissed that…Eric person just now?" The judgment behind her stare was starting to bug me, but I knew she had a point. Since Edward and I were still technically together, kissing Eric wouldn't have been fair to either one of them. "He thinks he's lost you."

"All right." I tried to sound as calm as possible, although it was difficult, and Alice visually relaxed a little. "Is he close enough to hear me?"

She nodded.

"Edward," I called lightly, glad that I didn't have to shout for my inhuman boyfriend to hear me. "Where are you?"

The door opened automatically, ushering in Edward's hunched form and sad eyes. My heart broke instantly and I chastised myself for being so free with Eric. While I was happy to see him, Edward was still in my life and deserved an explanation.

Alice had, thankfully, disappeared, leaving us alone in the massive living room.

"Edward." I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "I'm sor—"

"Do you love him?" His voice was weak, but I definitely heard his question as well as the implications behind them.

I sighed and said, admittedly, "Yes, I do."

He nodded. "More than me?"

Our eyes met and, after a few seconds, I honestly replied, "I don't know."

His head fell even more, and he gripped his knees with both hands. It killed me to see him like this, but I wanted to be completely honest with him, something he rarely was with me. I didn't want to be in this position, but I was in it regardless and I knew, eventually, I'd have to make a choice. The only problem was I didn't know which direction I was leaning towards.

"I know this must seem unexpected." I crossed to where he sat, knelt on the floor and cradled one of his hands in my own. "But, I need you to know that they're not the bad guys here."

"They told us what happened." Edward looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were the darkest I'd ever seen them. He'd supposed to have fed already—what had happened? "I guess I owe…Erickson for keeping you safe."

"Edward, why are your eyes so dark?" Although I wanted to tell him that he didn't owe Eric anything, I was more concerned with how thirsty he must be. "I thought you went hunting."

"Esme called before I could get a substantial kill," he said offhandedly and shrugged. "Apparently, you were kidnapped—it seemed more important than gorging myself."

I hate to give it to him, he was right. In fact, had our positions been reversed, I would have chosen to look for him instead of eating. His eyes seemed to brighten a bit as I agreed with him and he smiled softly. I gave him my own interpretation of what had happened back in the Fall, and he listened intently to everything I had to say. He only stopped me to ask questions, particularly about Ehdrid—the creature who had kidnapped me.

"So, that's where your broken ribs came from?"He smiled and I nodded. "I have to admit, this is whole situation seems very…strange."

"You're telling me," I said and laughed heartily, shaking my head. "This isn't my first encounter with the McRaes and even I'm confused!"

"You look well," Edward remarked and cupped my cheek when I began blushing. "You look…rested."

"Yeah, I slept…a lot." Almost on cue, I stretched my arms out and yawned. It was still relatively early, despite all the action I'd been through, and my body was feeling it. "I think I need to get some more sleep, too."

Edward nodded. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

I glanced down at my leg. "I'm not sure I can make it."

"Since when has that been a problem?" He bent down slowly, taking me into his arms gently and carefully. There was a slight discomfort, when I was transferred from the sofa to his arms, but nothing I couldn't handle. It didn't take long for Edward to whisk me up the stairs to his bedroom, where the unreasonably large bed was waiting.

Edward was momentarily replaced by Alice, who helped me to change into a comfortable pair of pajamas, but returned in time to tuck me in. As I cuddled against him, my trepidation about Eric and Edward returned and I found my body shivering with nerves. How could I choose between them? They were both so very different, and yet, so very similar.

I pushed my anxiety to the corners of my mind when Edward commented on my trembling, and fell asleep.

That night I dreamed of a blue-eyed lion being led to an alter of fire. Moments before it disappeared into the flames, the beast turned and looked directly at me. In a familiar, haunting voice, it said_, "I promise we'll see each other again."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Guardian

_God's angels often protect his servants from potential enemies. – Billy Graham_

I stirred sometime around seven in the morning and laid around in bed for an additional hour before deciding to rise. The sun wasn't visible—it was still too early—but there was a faint light that gave the surrounding forest an eerie glow. It was moments like this where I actually felt like I was starring in a supernatural movie. The world looked so different during the wee hours of the morning and during twilight, otherworldly.

I was grateful to find fresh clothes, neatly folded, on Edward's sofa, and quickly dressed for the day. It was strange to be surrounded by such a thick calmness, seeing as I had awoken to more trying circumstances the two days prior, but didn't fight it. As I brushed my teeth and my hair, I smiled and sighed, appreciating the restful quiet that surrounded me.

Downstairs, it was an entirely different story.

When I climbed down the staircase, I walked into what appeared to be a meeting between Avarice, Lazarus, Carlisle and Edward. I stopped at the top of the stairs momentarily, hoping to catch what this was all about. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but by the time I realized I should know better, I was already heavily involved.

"I'm sorry, it's just impossible." Carlisle shook his head and turned away from Avarice, who looked surprisingly bored by the conviction behind the Cullen Patriarch's words.

"Carlisle," Edward said and pinched the bridge of his nose, his trademark move. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"Avarice?" Carlisle gestured to the younger McRae brother, requesting that he inform Edward about…whatever they were talking about. "You have more experience that I."

"The Pure Bloods are the ultimate lawmakers in the Vampire World," Avarice explained, his word taking on a darker tone. "The Volturi are like Senators…lobbyists, if you will, but they, themselves', are created beings. Their strength compares nothing to their creators."

"But they're destructible, yes?" Edward leaned forward, his intense gaze fixated on his clasped hands. "They can be killed?"

"Indeed," Lazarus interjected, nodding.

"Then pardon my brazenness, but what's the issue?" Edward's brow furrowed and he seemed momentarily distracted, but eventually growled. "Is there any way you can pull it down, just for a minute?"

"I pull down this shield," Avarice said, offhandedly, "and they find her…and us."

I figured Edward was asking Avarice to take down his shield, which was currently protecting the entirety of Forks—according to Lazarus. What I didn't understand was why Edward would want it taken down at all. Regardless, I continued listening, hoping to learn more about the Pure Bloods—and maybe something about Ary.

"But, to answer your question," Avarice continued. "The Pure Bloods are more than just an ancient vampire hierarchy—they're scientists, inventors."

"In what way?" Edward prodded, looking intrigued and disturbed.

"There was a time when they started experimenting with alchemy," Avarice explained, detailing how the Pure Bloods venom—different from the venom of the Volturi and every other vampire—was capable of changing the physical properties of several metals. However, it wasn't until the Renaissance that they made the most dangerous discovery. "They successfully blended venom and metal, making the most violent weapon imaginable."

"What kind of weapon?" Edward seemed to pale in appearance, if that was possible. In fact, the more I looked at him, he looked ill.

"Your leader knows what I speak of," Avarice answered and pointed at Carlisle, who nodded gravely. "Blades, a variety of lengths, capable of piercing vampire skin."

"Impossible!" Edward was on his feet, glaring daggers at the two McRae brothers. "It can't be true…it must be a rumor!"

"A rumor?" Avarice's head snapped up and he was immediately on his feet, staring down at Edward. The two remained that way for a few seconds, and I wondered if they were ever going to move, when Avarice took a step backwards. With one swoop, he pulled his shirt off, exposing his long, lean torso. My cheeks pinkened and I averted my gaze for a moment, but my attention was immediately diverted to the scar running diagonally across his chest.

It was dark purple, a stark contrast against his pallid skin, and was ragged, like his skin had been almost torn off. My heart went out to him and I wondering how on earth he had gotten such a brutal wound, but my mouth fell open as I continued to stare at Avarice. His scar was similar to Eric's; had they gotten them at the same time? I remembered they had said something about provoking the Pure Bloods—what had happened?

"This is a token from our recent encounter with the Pure Bloods," Avarice snarled, holding both arms out so that Edward and Carlisle could see the entire mark. "Does this look like a rumor to you?"

Both Cullens were silent.

"We're not here to prove anyone wrong," Lazarus said softly while Avarice put his shirt back on. "Our main concern is Bella's safety."

"Something we can agree on." Edward nodded.

"The truth of the matter is that they're coming." Avarice stalked up to Carlisle, stopping with only a foot of space between them. "Whether you like it or not, a war is at your doorstep."

"This is not our fight," Carlisle answered with a sigh and turned away. "Avarice, I apologize for my transgression against you and your family, those many years ago, but you cannot expect me to idly put my loved ones in harm's way. It's just not possible."

"You think the Pure Bloods will allow you to live, don't you." Avarice seemed genuinely shocked. Carlisle turned to him and his expression voiced his feelings perfectly—that's exactly what he had hoped to happen. "What did they teach you of the Pure Ones in Volterra? Obviously, it wasn't nearly enough."

"The Zion Guard will not only destroy us," Lazarus said, moving beside his brother. "They will kill you for housing us—and they'll slaughter the entire town."

"They can't do that," Edward growled, shaking his head. "It would risk exposure."

"The Volturi would come up with a public excuse," Avarice answered, his voice cold and unfeeling. "They've done it several times before. It would probably be a plant explosion, or something."

They were silent, each one caught up in their own thoughts, while I was going out of my mind. According to Lazarus and Avarice, the Pure Bloods' Guard was planning on wiping out life from Forks. Why on Earth was Carlisle still thinking about this? What would the Cullens do? Would they move on, like they always did, or would they come back after the damage had been done? What about Jacob and the pack? There was no way Carlisle would be that ridiculous.

In fact, I decided that I wasn't going to wait for him to answer. I jumped up and marched down the stairs, taking extra care not to trip and humiliate myself. I had a feeling that they had all known I was there, but they didn't show it. Before Edward or Carlisle could react to my presence, I moved in between Lazarus and Avarice.

"I'm staying here," I said firmly and smiled up at Lazarus. He sighed and shook his head, chuckling lightly. "Carlisle, Edward, you can run away, but I'm going to stay and support the McRaes."

"Bella," Edward said, disparagingly, and ran a hand through his hair. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do." I huffed and glared at him. "I'm standing up for a family that's done nothing wrong—" I turned my eyes to Lazarus again—"I'm doing it for Ary."

The room was divided—us versus them—and I looked expectantly at the Cullens. What course would they take? Would they abandon me, again, or would they stand up and fight? After all, my dad and all my friends were in Forks—surely they wouldn't sacrifice them.

After a few seconds of awkward looks and uncomfortable silence, Carlisle sighed. "Well, we can't very well leave Bella here, especially with what's coming."

I sighed and, without thinking, I crossed the room and hugged Carlisle. It was a big difference from the punch I'd given him only a few hours earlier. While I still harbored some animosity towards him, I was happy that we were on the same side. He smiled in response to my embrace, but it was a sad smile. "Is this what you want, Bella?"

"It is," I answered without hesitation. "They need your help, Carlisle."

"I'll agree to that," he responded and looked to Edward. "There's no other option, son."

Edward nodded and hesitantly agreed. With a brief kiss on my cheek, he and Carlisle left the room with Avarice, saying something about needing more help. This left me and Lazarus alone in the Cullens' living room.

"Do you never shy away from putting yourself in harm's way?" Lazarus laughed at the scowl I gave him. "Don't get me wrong, Bella, I'm happy you're so devoted to my family, I just hope it won't get you killed in the end."

"I know what I'm doing," I muttered and crossed my arms.

"Well, regardless, thank you," he said and bowed elegantly. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know," I said and shook my head. I had gone from being confined in one house, to being confined in another. Frankly, part of me wanted to go home and see Charlie.

Charlie! I was ashamed that I hadn't given any thought to my father, and remembered that Lazarus had said something about taking care of him. What had they meant? Panic swelled in my chest as I wondered if they had made him forget about me. _They wouldn't do that…would they?_

"Lazarus?" He quirked his eyebrows. "What did you do to my dad?"

His eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't make him forget me, did you?" I wasn't sure how I'd react if he had locked away Charlie's memories. Seeing as how I'd be a vampire in a few weeks, it might be a good thing but I wasn't sure.

"Of course not," he exclaimed, looking disgusted. "Why on earth would you think I would?"

"I don't know." When I thought about it, the idea seemed relatively silly. However, given Lazarus had done the very same to me, I felt I was somewhat justified. "Well, you did it to me."

He smiled. "Are you always going to hold that over my head?"

I shrugged. "Possibly."

We both shared a laugh and fell into a comfortable conversation about what Lazarus had done to my father. One of his talents was making people—humans and vampires—see something that isn't there. It was one of the first things he had perfected. In a nutshell, whenever he was home, Charlie was always under the impression that I was up in my room studying. It sounded weird the way Lazarus described it, but I tried not to think too much about it—I didn't want to develop another headache.

After awhile, I turned on the television, quickly navigating away from any of the news channels, and finally rested on the cooking channel. The simmering food on the screen quickly made my stomach grumble, which Lazarus found amusing. I thought about heading to the kitchen, but forgot what house I was in. There was a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice in front of me before I could blink.

I looked up at Esme, who looked flawlessly beautiful and terribly sad. "Esme? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry we weren't there for you, Bella," she said morosely and hung her head. "I feel like I've failed you."

"You didn't fail me." I couldn't help laughing at the absurdness of her statement. If Esme had intervened, the McRaes would never have retrieved me and who knows what would have happened. "The McRaes are friends, Esme, not enemies."

"I know," she said and smiled at Lazarus. "I just can't stop feeling this way."

I rose off the couch and hugged her. "Everything's all right, Esme—everyone's safe."

She patted my cheek and left the room, giving me my space to eat. The moment she was gone, I practically inhaled the food, murmuring how delicious it was in between bites. It was still amazing that someone who was not enticed by human food could make something so delicious! I was three quarters of the way through when I heard snickering from beside me.

I slowly turned my head and found Lazarus laughing at me. "What?"

"Hungry?" His broad smile reached his eyes, which were twinkling in the light.

I rolled my eyes and returned my full attention to my plate of food. However, a light blush developed in my cheeks as I silently appraised Lazarus's appearance. For the first time, I actually realized that he was relatively attractive. His face was angular and curved, similar to Edward's, and his dark hair was a sharp contrast to his pallid exterior. Then again, it may have been his calming presence and demeanor that shined through.

It also dawned on me that he followed me…everywhere.

"Why do you follow me?" It wasn't that I necessarily minded his company, but I was curious why he'd decided to latch onto me.

"I made a promise," he said and his face fell. "Before she…Yana requested that I look after you…should anything happen to her."

"Oh." It warmed me to know that she hadn't forgotten about me, that I still mattered to her in the end. However, I felt bad that Lazarus was only her out of obligation to her and wouldn't have him suffering in silence. "Well, you shouldn't feel obligated to stay. I mean, there are tons of vampires here that can look after me if you want some time to yourself."

He shook his head. "Only part of my presence is here because of obligation—the other is here because I genuinely enjoy being around you."

"Thanks." My cheeks reddened. "You're not so bad yourself."

We fell back into silence, watching television and occasionally making comments on what we saw. However, there was an air of sadness—something that we hadn't addressed. I finally decided to point out the white elephant and talk about Ary.

"I miss her." My brow indented as I tried to pull up every memory I had of Ary, but it was proving difficult. "I wish I could've seen her, one last time."

"There are ways, Bella." I turned to look at him and found him staring intently at me. "Although Avarice would likely kill me for it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Implementation," he said, smiling. "That's what I call it, at least."

I shook my head, not understanding anything he was saying. He explained that implementation was something he had learned from the Romanian Coven, who had a member that was similar to Lazarus. The general synopsis was that Lazarus could take his memories and give them to someone else. Since he was a vampire, and his memories were extremely detailed, it would be as if the receiver was actually there.

There was no doubt it my mind; I wanted to try this.

"When can we do it?" I made no attempt to hide my excitement. While it wasn't the same as seeing Ary in person, it was a close second. "Should we do it here or outside?"

"Calm yourself, Bella." Lazarus rested his hands on my shoulders and shook his head. "_If _I decide to share this with you, we'll have to take our time. We'll also have to leave Forks."

"Leave? What on earth for?" I didn't understand why we'd have to leave for him to share his memories with me. It didn't make sense.

"Because Avarice has the entire town under his shield," Lazarus pointed out. "It's very tricky to work around."

"But, you used your telekinesis," I said, remembering how he'd made the sticks float in the forest and how he'd destroyed the Cullens' lamp. "I saw you."

"Vicinity is a great determining factor with Avarice," he explained, frowning. "My physical telekinesis can work within the shield, but my mental kinesis is limited by how close I am to him. This is why Edward's mind reading was greatly affected. His shield is greatly suppressing my talents because I'm physically close to him."

"Oh." So, in order for us to do the memory swapping, we'd have to leave the protection of Avarice's shield.

"It's very dangerous," he cautioned me. "I'll need absolute concentration. If I slip, I could easily cause irreparable damage to your psyche."

I quietly absorbed what he was saying, but it did very little to deter me. I made up my mind that, regardless of the risks, I would do anything and everything to convince Lazarus to do it. I knew that it wouldn't bring Ary back, but it would help me move on. It would give me closure.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will showcase how Melena and Dante have changed since the loss of their mates. Things are going to get fun. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Resolute

"_It is only through labor and painful effort, by grim energy and resolute courage, that we move on to better things." – Theodore Roosevelt_

It wasn't long before I grew tired of daytime television, becoming irritated and restless. The sky had opened up an hour prior and hadn't quit, turning the outside world into a soggy mess. As I sat by the window, staring listlessly at the falling rain, I heaved a sigh and tried to refocus on the book in my lap. It was very difficult, though.

Lazarus, lounging in the corner, noticed my frustration. "Are you all right?"

"I'm so bored," I complained, shutting the book and placing it on the table beside me. "Isn't there anything else to do?"

"You tell me," he answered and laughed when I scowled. "I'm completely at your disposal."

I sat and pondered for a bit, trying to think of something that didn't entail staying inside, but couldn't come up with anything. It was odd that I couldn't find any way to entertain myself here; at my house, I could see myself being bored, but I was in a house full of vampires. Surely, there was something to be done.

The frown on my face increased when I thought about all the vampires in the house. None of them, with the exception of Lazarus, had come by to see me. I'd been told that they were giving me space to collect myself, but it bugged the heck out of me. Even Alice, who could never be deterred, had yet to make an appearance after the previous night, and the same went for Eric. I think his absence bothered me more than anything.

I tried not to think about Eric, or Edward; the overwhelming confusion that followed was almost debilitating. While I knew that I had to make a choice, I didn't want to hurt anyone. That was quickly becoming an impossibility, though. Thunder clapped outside, making me jump, and I glared out the window at the large amount of drops falling from the sky.

My body started to grow tired as I listened to the rhythmic pattern of the rain hitting the window. My thoughts retreated back to what I'd heard a few hours earlier; did the pure bloods really have weapons that could kill a vampire? The thought was both incredible and terrifying in the same respect. The last thing I wanted was for any of the Cullens or McRaes to get hurt.

"Lazarus?" I hesitantly turned in his direction when I heard him hum a response. "If the fight comes here…will it be an easy fight?"

I'd remembered Alice saying that a fight with newborn vampires would be relatively easy; I wondered if that same ease extended to fighting the Pure Blood's Guardians. _Probably not._ Still, if there was some way I could help, I wouldn't hesitate.

"Any fight is by no means easy, Bella," Lazarus answered, a complicated expression on his face. "However, speaking as someone who has faced off with one of them before, no, it's not an easy fight, not by a long shot."

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and nodded. "I could help."

"No, I don't believe that would be possible." His quick denial of my offer cut me deep and I glared at him, but had to admit that he was right. As long as I was in this fragile shell, there was no way I could protect anyone…not even myself.

"If I asked you for something," I started, unsure of how to approach this, "would you give it to me?"

His eyebrows rose in curiosity. "That would greatly depend on what the request was, I suppose—why?"

"I was thinking," I hesitated momentarily and wondered how he would react, but ultimately decided that I didn't care. It was now or never, "that maybe I could be more help if I was…like you."

"Like me?" There was only a brief moment of confusion before realization spread through his features. Several emotions flashed across his face—concern being the predominant one—before he sighed. "Is that what you truly want?"

"It is," I answered, nodding. "I'm actually supposed to be changed two weeks after graduation, but I think I could be more help if it was sooner."

"Before I say what needs to be said, first, let me assure you that I am not opposed to you becoming one of us," Lazarus insisted, his eyebrows pulled together tightly. This surprised me, seeing how Edward was against the idea of me giving up my humanity. Even Ary, Lazarus's mate and my best friend, had repelled the idea. "However, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be changed at this point—that includes two weeks from now."

"Why not?" I couldn't fight the defensiveness I felt in response to Lazarus's denial. Against strong opposition, I had gained the Cullens' willingness to change me—well, almost all of them—and I felt that the longer I waited, they may change their minds.

"Bella, has anyone explained what life is like as a newborn vampire?" I nodded in response to Lazarus's question, remembering that Esme had told her how volatile and uncontrollable newborn vampires were, and I immediately knew where his argument was going. "So, you see how reckless it would be to turn you now?"

I understood, but that didn't mean that I was happy about it. I'd only been able to help Eric because the vampire was so weak and out of his mind with rage that I blindsided him; next time, I probably wouldn't be so lucky. In order to combat the forces working against me, I needed the strength that the Cullens and the McRaes had. Still, Lazarus had a point and I knew that throwing a fit wouldn't help my case. I'd simply have to wait it out.

I turned away from him and noticed Rosalie had materialized in the stairwell, the same hateful glare she always gave me. I knew that she didn't want me to become a vampire because of some wishful bitterness—Rosalie wished she was human and couldn't understand why I'd choose to become a vampire—and, frankly, I was annoyed by it.

"Rosalie?" I fidgeted under the weight of her stare, but still tried to hold my ground. "Is something wrong?"

"You just can't go two seconds without begging to be a monster, can you?" She moved closer to me and I heard a very distinct growl from beside me; Lazarus was offering her a warning, but she ignored him. "Why can't you understand everything you're giving up?"

"What I can't understand," I said steadily, knowing that I was heading into unchartered territory by challenging Rosalie, "is why you hate me so much—what did I ever do to you?"

Her neck jerked back and her eyes bulged. "Hate? I don't hate you, Bella."

"You could've fooled me," I muttered and cringed when I remembered she had advanced hearing and had picked up what I had just said. At that point, I decided to throw caution to the wind and take a chance. I desperately wanted to have some sort of positive relationship with her, but first I needed to get a few things off my chest. "You're not nice to me, act like you don't want me around—what else can I possibly think?"

"Well, it _is_ true that I don't particularly like you," Rosalie responded and I was somewhat appreciative of her honesty, even though it caused an uncomfortable knot in my stomach. She took a seat in the arm chair next to me and offered me a sad smile. "I just wish I could impress upon you the gravity of the decision you're making."

"I've had time to think about it," I insisted and tried to put as much fervor behind my words as possible. Her mood swings were starting to give me whiplash and I didn't like it one bit. "I know and have accepted what I'm giving up."

"I don't think you do, Bella," Rosalie said, shaking her head. "I used to be like you—a headstrong teenager, who thought love was the end to all problems, but I was wrong. When I was eighteen years old, I was engaged to the most eligible bachelor in Rochester, Royce King, and everything in the world seemed perfect. However, a few days before we were to be wed, I found out the type of man my fiancé really was."

"I'd left a friend's house, refusing to call my father to escort me home, and found Royce on the street with his friends—he'd been drinking." Rosalie's serene expression faded to reveal one I'd never dreamed she would wear. Vulnerable. "He made lewd references to the way I looked, as did the rest of his friends, and when I tried to walk away, he grabbed me and tore my clothes."

I swallowed, partially knowing where this was headed.

"He and his friends took turns with me," Rosalie said, lowering her eyes, and sucking a deep breath of air in. "They left me in the middle of the road thinking I was dead—believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle came a few minutes later, having smelled the blood, and changed me to what I am today. There are parts of me that wish he wouldn't have bothered, that he would have left me there to wither away and expire."

"Things got better when I found Emmett." It didn't escape me how her features brightened more when she said his name. While it wasn't the same, I could relate in that retrospect; there was something about Emmett that lit up whatever room he was in. He was goodness incarnate. "We'll always be this, though, never moving forward—no children, no family, no grandchildren—just an empty existence."

"That's what I can't bear for you to give up, Bella," Rosalie said, turning to me and grabbing my hands in her cold ones. "The possibilities of what could be."

I wanted to say something to Rosalie, wanted to tell her how I was moved and sorrowed for the pain she'd endured, but I was cut off by an unexpected arrival. Melena breezed in through the front door, a repulsed look on her face. It was the first time I'd seen her since we left the estate for the Cullen house and I was very happy to see her. I had wanted to talk to her about Argos, but hadn't gotten the chance.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She crossed her arms and took a firm position behind my chair, glaring at Rosalie. "I expected egotism from you and your coven—but I never expect this level of arrogance!"

"Arrogance?" Rosalie rose of her chair and growled. "Who are you calling 'arrogant'?"

"Your attempt to live vicariously through Bella is sickening," Melena spat and shook her head. "I'm actually not sure if it's arrogant or just plain pathetic."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Rose seethed and took a step forward, arching her back—the defensive pose for a vampire. "I'll bet your human life was peachy, wasn't it? You haven't suffered like the rest of us."

"Arrogance," Melena scoffed and laughed maniacally, crossing to Rosalie and leaning close to her. "My human father sold me into sexual servitude when I was thirteen years old and my mate was very recently taken from me. _Don't talk to me about suffering_."

Two things happened at once; Rosalie and Melena moved toward one another, ready to fight; at the same time, Jasper and Dante breezed into the room, halting the imminent struggle. The way Dante and Melena snapped and hissed at the Cullens was a rude wake up call to how much they had changed. It broke my heart to know it was the death of their loved ones that had pushed them over the edge.

After a few seconds of constant growling, Lazarus rose from his chair and maneuvered between the four. "That's enough."

"I agree," Jasper replied smugly and squared his shoulders. "We don't want anyone getting hurt!"

Dante snarled and gripped Jasper around the throat, pulling his close. "Don't play with me, pretty boy"

With a simple push, he sent Jasper flying backwards and smiled when the empathic vampire crashed into Edward's piano bench. I was immediately reminded of when Jasper had tried to attack me, on my birthday, and Edward had thrown him in such a manner. I was jarred from the memory by a high pitched screech, and I watched as Melena and Rosalie collided with one another.

My view was obstructed when Lazarus took a protective stance in front of me, but I peered around him to watch the carnage. Dante was fighting Jasper, while Rosalie and Melena attacked one another mercilessly, and I felt absolutely useless.

_Oh god, can this get any worse?_

Almost on cue, Eric moved through the front door, and upon seeing the carnage, rushed to help Dante. Edward, on the other hand, had appeared at the top of the stairs and was attempting to aide Rosalie. Regardless of the extra help, Melena was still two seconds ahead of the Cullens. They were all moving so fast, it was impossible for me to keep up with what was happening, and I silently hoped that no one would be injured too badly.

A sharp crash interrupted the fighting, and I turned to see that Eric and Dante had successfully thrown Jasper out a nearby window. No longer deterred by him, the two shifted their attention to Rosalie and Edward, who had finally managed to subdue Melena by attacking simultaneously.

Not a half second went by before Eric and Dante descended on the two Cullens. Dante pulled at Rosalie, while Eric's fist connected with Edward's face. I cried out for them to stop, but my interference only served to antagonize them more. In the time it took me to move out from behind Lazarus, Eric already had Edward on his knees and was gripping onto his head.

_He's not going to…._

I decided I wasn't willing to wait to see what Eric was going to do. "STOP IT!"

But they didn't stop; they kept attacking Edward and Rosalie. The two vampires looked helpless, pinned down by the violent McRaes, and I couldn't help but marvel at the difference of the two families. This was what the McRaes did—they fought violently and often enjoyed it—in order to survive, whereas the Cullens only fought when they absolutely had to. My stomach lurched when I realized that the McRaes wouldn't stop until Rosalie and Edward were immobile.

"Lazarus," I pleaded to the vampire shielding me from danger. "Please, help Edward and Rosalie."

"Why?" He asked, quizzically, and looked like he couldn't understand my motivation for asking such a question.

"Why?!" I gripped both sides of my head, frustrated, and pointed to the fray. "I'll tell you later, please…help them."

He exhaled heavily and nodded. "Avarice, I need your assistance."

Lazarus's younger brother appeared in the doorway, and after surveying the destructive fight, merely shook his head. I was about to question why he wasn't helping when the most unexpected event occurred. Dante, Eric, and Melena were suddenly forced backwards, giving the two Cullens space to regain their footing. The three angry looking McRaes growled and snarled, but they appeared frozen in place.

With an angry grunt, Avarice marched over to the three motionless vampires and snarled in their faces. "Who started this?"

Melena raised her hand, indignantly.

"Outside," he growled and inclined his head towards the open door. "Now."

She obeyed, her face completely emotionless, and disappeared out the front door. Eric and Dante remained behind, their eyes downcast as Avarice paced in front of them. Edward and Rosalie had moved away from the group and were inspecting their wounds on the sofa. I wanted to go to Edward, but Rose's glowering kept me where I was.

"Why are we here?" I was surprised by the anger behind Dante's words as he addressed Avarice. "You've taught us nothing but contempt for Carlisle Cullen, but, now, you expect us to play tea party with his coven? I'm having a hard time keeping up with you two."

"You overstep your bounds," Avarice growled between his teeth.

"We shouldn't have come here." Dante shook his head and looked at Lazarus. "This charade won't bring her back."

"And your anger won't bring _her _back," Avarice countered angrily, earning him a snarl from Dante.

"You care nothing for them!" Dante pointed his finger into Avarice's chest, his eyes blazing with hatred. "All you think about it her, all you've _ever _thought about was her, and she was never yours to begin with! You've lost your edge, Avarice! You're going to get us all killed, and for what?"

The hole in my stomach throbbed as I realized who they were talking about, and I hung my head in shame. Regardless of the anger in his voice, Dante was right. The McRaes were risking their lives because Ary had requested Lazarus look after me. In truth, I had the Cullens and the wolf pack to watch my back—they really didn't need to be here.

Without stopping to offer Dante a retort, Lazarus turned and glided out the door. My head told me that I should stay inside, but I hadn't listened to it in such a long time. Instead, I rushed out into the rain after Lazarus. I was half expecting not to find him and was surprised to see him stalking, at a human pace, towards the surrounding line of trees. When I called out to him, he stopped and turned.

"Where are you going?" I ran out and demanded to know where he was going. After all, he had said that he was there to protect me, twenty-four seven, so where was he headed?

"Go back inside, Bella," he muttered, resting his palm on my shoulder. "You'll catch a cold out here."

"No," I said, frowning. "I want to go with you, and I'm tired of sitting inside."

He smiled and shook his head. "If you get sick, Erickson and Edward will both have my head."

He had a point. Even though it was summer time, the rain was still relatively frigid, and I was still a breakable human. However, I was determined not to be left behind. I knew that it was only a matter of time before the _Bella belongs to me _garbage begun with Eric and Edward. I really didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"You promised Ary." It was an extreme low blow and I felt sick for using it, but it worked. His face fell significantly and scrunched together as if he was in pain. I instinctively apologized, feeling terrible for inflicting such agony on him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right." He offered me a grim smile. "I needed that."

The rain had soaked through my clothes and I started to tremble. If we were going to do anything, we'd need to do it soon. Noticing my distress, Lazarus removed his black pea coat and placed it on my shoulders. No warmth lingered in the lining, but I had expected it and pulled it tightly around me. Without anymore words, he picked me up in his arms, cradling my head to his chest, and took off into the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The Visitor.

"_Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting." – Napoleon Hill_

The wind and rain hit the exposed side of my face, and as invigorating as it was, it only served as an accelerant for the trembling that encompassed my body. Reaching up, I tried pulling Lazarus's coat a little tighter around me, but failed miserably. Realizing that I'd have to wait until he stopped, I crossed my arms across my chest and attempted to power through the shaking.

What felt like twenty minutes ticked by, although it was probably less, and I noticed a distinct abatement in his speed. The trees were no longer a blur and the raindrops were hitting me less frequently. I decided to chance a peek and opened my eyes to a welcoming sight.

We were staring at the back of my house.

Lazarus lowered me to the ground and, unfortunately, my legs had fallen asleep sending me tumbling to the wet earth. He helped me up, wrapping his firm arm around my waist and led the way towards the backdoor. While I was happy to be back, I was immediately on edge. What exactly had Lazarus done to Charlie? Would he be the same? Was it wise for us to just amble through the door?

"Wait." I stopped, causing Lazarus to pause beside me. "Will it be okay if Charlie sees me?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Lazarus's smirk appeared to be hinting at something, but I was completely in the dark. Thankfully, seeing my confusion, he took pity and filled me in. "Your father's not home."

"Oh." That's right, I'd forgotten that it was Friday and Charlie would be at the station by now. My cheeks blushed in embarrassment.

Without saying anything more, Lazarus and I headed to the backdoor, although I expected it to be locked. I still wanted to know where my backpack was; I'd had it before the McRaes grabbed me, but hadn't seen it since. My thoughts went out to my keys, nestled in the front pocket of said backpack and briefly wondered if Lazarus would have to pick the lock.

"How are we going to get in?" I peered in through the window, but turned when I heard Lazarus chuckle.

"Move," he said softly and I took an obedient step back. His brow deepened and, with an arch of his eyebrow, I heard the lock snap. He took a couple steps back, appearing to gasp for breath. "Avarice."

"What is it?" I took in his hunched posture, confused. Vampires had everlasting energy and strength, so it was definitely strange to see Lazarus look so winded.

"Avarice's shield," he muttered, rubbing his temples, and motioned for me to go inside. "Go on, I'll be in shortly."

I wanted to stay and help him, but realized that I would probably only get in the way of…whatever he was going to do. So, I left him on the back porch and hurried into the warmth of my own house. Without stopping to think if I should or not, I dashed upstairs and was in a hot shower within two minutes.

The hot water felt wonderful against my body, and I anxiously washed away the past two days from my skin. All the tension left my appendages temporarily and I sighed deeply, shutting my eyes, simply enjoying the moment. When I was satisfied that I had cleansed my being enough, I grabbed a towel and headed to my bedroom.

I stopped in the space that belonged solely to me and immediately knew something wasn't right. The pictures on the wall were straight, the comforter on my bed was the way I'd left it, and everything looked to be where it should be—but there was still something off.

Without thinking, I moved toward my closet, thrust the door open and gasped. "Lazarus!"

All my clothing had been ripped of the hangers and tossed onto the floor, something I would never do. A few odds and ends, things that were hardly ever touched, were shoved in there as well. It was as if someone had tried, sloppily, to cover up their snooping.

"What is it?" He was there before I could blink, and I pointed to the closet. He nodded, bringing the fallen articles of clothing to his nose and inhaling. "It's been awhile since they were here—two days, at least."

"At least?" The idea that someone…or something was sneaking around my bedroom was unsettling. Moreover, what about my dad? "I was here two days ago!"

"We were wise to grab you when we did." He glanced down at the pile of clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor. "I'm assuming you didn't leave these here."

I shook my head.

"I thought not." He exhaled heavily and took a few steps back. "While I wanted to give you a reprieve from the tension, I'm afraid we have to go back."

I groaned and nodded, knowing that he was right. While I didn't relish in the idea of returning to the house containing two antagonistically charged vampire covens, I knew that they were the only ones who could help. So, after excusing myself and grabbing a few unwrinkled pieces of clothing, I was ready to head back. I was thankful when Lazarus suggested we take my truck instead of running again.

Unfortunately, although we were significantly less soaked, it took much longer to reach the Cullens' home; this didn't help the anxiety that was practically pouring through my veins. After about thirty minutes of speeding—or as close to speeding as my vehicle could reach—we pulled up the curvy path to the massive mansion in the woods. Avarice was waiting out front, his eyes closed, a serene expression on his face.

"You look better, Bella," Avarice commented when we approached, but his face fell when we grew closer. "What's wrong?"

"Brother," Lazarus acknowledged him with a frown that raised red flags in my mind. "We have a problem."

Avarice inclined his head towards the house and, taking the hint, we followed him inside. I was astonished to discover that the carnage had been cleaned away and the window, where Jasper had been tossed out, fixed. It was a little disturbing how quickly things were reverted to normal around here, but I was too focused on the stranger in my room to care.

"I think everyone should hear this," Lazarus said out loud and I assumed he was speaking to all the vampires who could hear him. My suspicion was confirmed when the room suddenly filled with bodies. Eric and Edward were both among them and offered me soft smiles. "An issue has developed."

"What is it?" Carlisle stepped forward, his arms crossed, his face concerned. "What's happened?"

"Someone was in Bella's bedroom," Lazarus answered, earning a few shocked expressions. "From the strength of the scent, I'd put the event at least two days ago."

"That's impossible." Even though I couldn't see him, I recognized Avarice's accented voice immediately. I turned to find him leaning against the back of the front door, looking up through his eyelashes. "It hasn't wavered for the past four days."

"That doesn't mean anything," Lazarus responded sharply, giving him a cursory glance. "You know it doesn't."

"It's impossible." Avarice moved forward, affronted. "There's no way they could know."

Confused, I glanced around the room and was relieved that I wasn't the only one not in the loop; the entire Cullen family looked lost as well. This meant only one thing—it was something having to do with the pure bloods and the McRaes.

I stepped forward and touched both McRae brothers on the shoulders. "Excuse me? I'm sorry…what?"

They quieted their conversation and turned back to the group, appearing slightly abashed by the exclusion. While Lazarus did his best to compose his face, Avarice continued to look worried.

"Avarice's shield is powerful," Lazarus said to the group, "but there is a catch—an Achilles heel if you will. We've discovered throughout the years that motivation is a key factor in its effectiveness."

"Motivation?" Carlisle's brow indented. "Explain."

Lazarus glanced around the room and his eyes rested on me. "Bella, would you mind assisting me with something?"

"Sure," I said warily and shuffled forward as Lazarus waved Avarice forward.

"Now," Lazarus gazed around the room, "Rosalie—I'd like you to try and attack Bella."

"I beg your pardon?" Even though her statement was incredulous, there was a hint of hope that was unmistakable.

"I'm quite serious," Lazarus said, laughing, and I felt Avarice's hands rest on my shoulders.

I knew that I was safe, seeing as I'd been protected by his shield before, but that didn't diminish the intimidation I felt seeing the excited gleam in Rosalie's eyes. Even though she'd been quick to deny any form of hatred, I still retained the idea that she wanted to murder me in my sleep.

The next few seconds felt like hours. _Rosalie stepped away from the Cullens, her eyes fixated on me, all the possibilities playing across her features…she stepped closer to me, her body reacting to her intentions when suddenly…._

She stopped.

The moments ticked by slowly and I waited anxiously for Rosalie to spring on me. However, a tiny nagging voice told me that she wasn't going to, that she was glued to the spot by a vampire super power. The more time passed, the more I realized that the tiny voice was correct. Rosalie was frozen where she was, a frustrated expression on her face.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't move." The first emotion I saw in Rose's eyes was her disappointment, followed closely by relief.

"All right, stand here." I was shocked when Lazarus instructed Rosalie to stand beside me only a few seconds after he'd suggested she attack me. It appeared that even she was shocked by his request, but moved to where he designated, offering me a wary expression. "Now"—Lazarus scoured the group before use—"Jasper, is it? I want you to attack Bella."

The horror that washed across Jasper's features extended to every member of the Cullen family. I was positive that they were all remembering the tragic events, which had set the horrific events of the previous fall into motion.

Bearing that in mind, I turned to Lazarus. "Um, Lazarus, what are you—"

Surprisingly, it was Jasper who cut me off. "I can't move…it's like something is blocking me."

"Exactly," Lazarus replied in an excited tone, nodding. He then gestured to Rosalie, who was beside me, with his hand. "Now, I want you to try and attack Rosalie—Avarice, don't."

Before I could turn my eyes to Jasper, he had rushed forward and pinned Rose to the wall. I gasped and stepped away from Avarice, who looked agitated, and placed my hand on my chest. As the two vampires pulled away from one another, my heart beat started to regain its normal rhythm but it was difficult. I did, however, see Lazarus's point.

While Avarice was protecting the entire town, he was expressly shielding the McRaes, the Cullens, and myself, which left the human population of Forks open for grabs. All the enemy would have to do is have the motivation to assault anyone else and they could surpass his protection. It was complicated and yet simple at the same time…if that was possible.

"What does this mean?" Carlisle, who appeared intrigued by what had just transpired, stepped forward.

"It means that whoever was in Bella's bedroom," Lazarus crossed to him, wearing a matching expression of concern, "has some idea of how Avarice's shield works."

"It could have been an accident," Alice said, after having been suspiciously quiet.

"Or it could have been a test," Skye, who had also been silent, said insistently. "They might be trying to see what limits our abilities go to—perhaps you should take it down."

"Are you insane?" I was surprised by Lazarus's harshness towards his sister-in-law. I'd seen Edward respond to Rose in that manner, but they weren't connected through a blood relative. Skye's mate was Lazarus's blood brother, which made his treatment of her even worse. "If he pulls it down, then there's no telling what could pour into the area."

"It's just a suggestion," she answered, shrugging. "If they already have a way around him, then there'll be no stopping them."

"She has a point," Avarice hedged.

"No," Lazarus growled and spun around to face him. "She doesn't."

There was a silent conversation between them; a wordless conversation made up of looks and growls. After a few seconds, they ceased but the wary look in Lazarus's eyes didn't diminish. Hundreds of scenarios flashed before my eyes, none of them good. Would the Pure Bloods' Guards actually ravage the town? Was there any hope for the rest of us?

"I'm serious, darling," Skye cooed and stroked Avarice's arm. "I can see what keeping the shield up is doing to you—take it down and we can at least see what happens."

While Avarice appeared to consider her words, Lazarus was glaring daggers into the back of her skull. I'd never seen him react so angrily to one of his family members; it made me wonder if something else was going wrong.

"I happen to agree with Skye," Edward said from across the room. "The least it will do is offer Alice a chance to see what's coming."

"I hate to say it," Eric remarked and moved to stand beside Edward, "but I agree."

While everyone in the room began to voice their opinions on the matter, I had my eyes glued on Lazarus and Skye. The two of them were staring at one another, unreadable emotions on their faces. As the voices around us rose, they continued this silent conversation.

It was ultimately decided that Avarice wouldn't risk taking his shield down, much to Skye's displeasure. However, there was something strange about the way she pouted. While she had said it was because having the shield up stresses him out, her reactions after his decision were more in tune with disappointment. She was acting very strange.

The rain had subsided by the time the meeting was over and, while I wanted to head back home, it was decided that I should remain where I was. Expecting to pick up where I'd left off early—with a choice between a boring book and boring television—I was surprised when Edward asked to speak privately with me.

I followed him up to his room, an excited blush painting my cheeks when he closed the door behind us.

"I haven't had the chance to get you alone," Edward remarked as he wrapped his arms around me, his hands wandering up and down the small of my back. "I thought I'd rectify that."

I smiled, finding his embrace comforting. Even though I still had a difficult choice to make, just being here with Edward was making me very happy. We moved over to the bed and laid down, making small talk about what had been happening throughout the day. After a few minutes, I carefully navigated to the subject of the fight that had occurred.

"Are you all right?" I felt silly for asking; vampires healed almost immediately.

"I'm fine," he remarked, grinning. "Hardly a scratch."

"I'm sorry about that." I knew that the McRaes were their own personas and accountable for their own choices, but I still felt…responsible.

"Well, while I didn't relish in the three-on-two scenario," Edward admitted, frowning. "I do think Rosalie needed to hear what Melena had to say."

"Really?" I wasn't completely sure if I'd heard him correct. "Why?"

"Well, she's always struggled with what we are," Edward confessed with a sigh and shook his head. "However, she's still under the impression that she's the apple of everyone's eye. Melena merely reminded her that her views were selfish and irrelevant."

Remembering the story she'd told me, I actually felt a little bad for Rose. "I'm sure her heart was in the right spot."

Edward snorted. "You have a higher opinion of my sister than I do.

We both shared a laugh before falling into comfortable conversation about Saturday. As far as Edward and Alice were concerned, I would still be walking the stage for Graduation. He was always so adamant that I have every human experience possible, and that had doubled with the decision to turn me. Honestly, it didn't bother me as much as it would have a year ago.

The temper in the room lightened even more when I told him about my last day at school. He wasn't surprised when I told him that Jessica hadn't received any letters from the Universities she'd applied for, but was rolling on the floor when I told him about Mike. Apparently, his disdain for Mike Newton had finally started to wane.

"It's almost poetic," Edward said, between chuckled. "She always made fun of him for wanting to stay in Forks, claiming that she'd be the one to get out, but it seems fortune favored him."

"I sort of feel bad for her," I admitted, earning me a curious glance from him. "I'm serious, she's going to be left here to raise a child on her own."

"I wouldn't feel bad for her, if I were you," Edward said, his features darkening. "She's never been a good friend to you, Bella."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't change my nature; I'd always care about the people who welcomed me to Forks, regardless of their intentions. Part of me wanted to know if there was anything we could do to help her, after all the trouble was settled, but was cut off by a knock.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and crossed to the door. When he opened it, I could hear him groan slightly. "What is it?"

"I hate to be a bother," Skye's unmistakable chirpy voice said from the hallway. "Avarice and Lazarus require you presence—it's important."

He craned his neck back, looking at the ceiling, and nodded. Closing the door softly, he kissed my forehead and cupped my cheek. "I'll be back momentarily, love."

I nodded and he disappeared, leaving me alone in his room. As my eyes poured over his room, I silently debated if I should follow him and find out what was going on. I shook my head, knowing that Lazarus would tell me everything later…if I asked.

My eyes had just landed on Edward's journals when there was a tap at the window. As I turned, I almost fell over backwards. Sitting on one of the outstretched limbs of the surrounding trees was Eric. He smiled wickedly and beckoned me with one finger.

"What one earth are you doing?" I hissed when I opened the window.

"What light through yonder window breaks," Eric said, mimicking Dante's English accent perfectly. "It is the East, and Bella…looks absolutely bored."

I opened my mouth to answer, but the memories of him attacking Edward returned and a scowl overtook my face. "I'm mad at you."

"All right then," he said, clearly not believing me. "Give me your hand and I'll make it all better."

I knew what he was asking; he wanted me to climb out the window. Little did he know I wasn't in the mood for playing games that included heights.

"Come on, Bella," he coaxed and flashed me a debonair smile. "I won't let you get hurt."

"That doesn't negate the possibility that I could still fall," I responded and pulled back further into Edward's room, a chill spreading through my body as I thought about tumbling to my doom.

"I'd forgotten how well you stroke my ego," he answered and shook his head. "Has your trust in me dwindled so much?"

My heart sank at his suggestion and I promptly shook my head.

"Then, why are you stalling?" His imploring face was starting to break my resolve, but I was still not entirely comfortable with the idea of leaving through a window. However, sensing my lingering trepidation, Eric's smile turned devious and he added, "I'll tell you what's happening with the meeting."

My eyes narrowed. "Meeting?"

He nodded, a cheeky smile on his face. "Between Lazarus, Avarice, Carlisle and Edward."

After all this time, he still knew the best way to make something enticing. The details of the conference, which had pulled Edward away, were pulling at my curiosity. I had to know, and I couldn't wait for Lazarus to tell me. _Darn my girlish curiosity!_

"You promise you won't let me fall?" I peeked through my eyelashes at him and he nodded. "All right."

The branch extended all the way to the house, so he easily maneuvered into the room and gripped me in his arms. The thrill I felt over being this close to Eric again sent shivers through me, more so than his frigid skin. The fear returned as he guided me towards the open window, and I gasped for breath.

"Don't let go," I whispered, more to myself than anyone, as I gripped the branch.

Eric, hearing my words, sighed and caressed my arms. "Never."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The Meeting

"_A meeting between two beings who complete one another, who are made for each other, borders already, in my opinion, on a miracle" – A. Hitler_

"Why exactly do we have to be outside?"

Eric smirked at me, his skin seeming to glow in the muted daylight, and leaned back on his elbows. After snagging me from Edward's bedroom and promising to help me overhear the private meeting, he'd taken me deep into the forest. We'd gone so far that I could no longer see the house, or any other sign of civilization.

"You have no idea how loud your heartbeat is, do you?" Eric shook his head, his hair falling in his darkened crimson eyes. It briefly dawned on me that he'd have to feed soon, and I wondered if he'd hunt a human or choose to feed on animals. It was something that I truly didn't want to think of, but yet I still did.

"You make it sound like a drum," I answered, playing with the leaves on the ground and trying to distract myself from his eyes.

"No, darling, not a drum," he said smarmily. "It's more like the entire percussion section."

In response, I picked up a handful of wet leaves and threw them at him. He artfully dodged and laughed heartily when I tried again. Eric was always two steps ahead of me and it was gloriously infuriating. I'd almost forgotten how easy things were with him, how naturally our conversation flowed.

"So, how do you plan on eavesdropping on their meeting?" I was anxious to find out what the McRae brothers, Carlisle, and Edward were discussing. Eric had promised that he'd assist me in finding out what they were talking about. I was curious why he'd taken me so far from the house.

"I can hear everything they're saying," he answered simply. "As long as I don't raise my voice too much, they shouldn't notice me repeating their words."

"Oh." I'd been around vampires for over a year now; I couldn't believe that I hadn't figured that out myself. "Well, what's happening?"

"They're moving away from the house, but not too far." He stopped and turned his ear to the air. "It's starting."

I sucked in a deep breath, hoping against all odds that I wouldn't hear anything too bad, and tried to be patient.

* * *

"_I didn't want to tell Bella about this, it might worry her," Lazarus said, seriously. "The scent in her room was faint, but it was familiar as well—someone we know, but I can't place it."_

_Edward hissed. "She should be watched every hour—having a stranger in her room is too close for my comfort."_

_Lazarus laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, she's already on a twenty-four hour watch, Edward."_

"_Things seem to be getting out of hand," Carlisle interjected, thoughtfully. "I think it's time for us to consider gathering our own reinforcements, should the fight come here."_

"_Which it will," Avarice replied, testily."Who did you have in mind, if I may ask?"_

"_Tanya and her coven," Carlisle offered. "They live in upstate Alaska and are close friends to us."_

"_I don't think anyone will willingly face off with the Pure Ones," Avarice remarked. "But, call if you wish."_

_Carlisle opened his phone and dialed promptly. There was a quick answer. "Hello, Tanya…yes, it certainly has been awhile…Unfortunately, this is not a social call…my family is being threatened by outside forces, very powerful outside forces, and I'm asking for your help in defending our home…I'm sorry?...No, that's out of the question! We've had a treaty with them for years, we could never condone such action against them…I understand…well, it's unfortunate that your making this decision, goodbye." He hung up._

"_What is it, Carlisle?" Edward asked, concerned. _

"_It appears Laurent made quite an impression on Irina," Carlisle responded, frustrated. "The Denali Coven wants us to help them take down the pack in exchange for their help. They wish to avenge Laurent's death."_

_Edward sneered, "That sounds like something Tanya would agree to."_

"_Avarice, will we be able to fight them ourselves?" Carlisle's voice was hopeful, but there was an air under that already knew they answer. _

_The McRae brothers gave no answer._

* * *

"Wait." I leaned away from Eric, who looked just as frustrated as I did. "So, they're not going to help because the wolves chose to save me instead of allowing Laurent to maul me?"

"I suppose," Eric responded, his eyes narrowing in displeasure. "So much for 'friends'."

"Yeah," I agreed and grumbled spitefully. "Edward said they valued human life, too."

I sat there for a moment, stewing over the decision that Carlisle's supposed friends had come to, and shook my head. More and more, it was looking like the Cullens and the McRaes were facing an unbeatable fight, although I tried not to think about it. There has to be some way I could help, some possible way that we could get more allies.

_Jake._

My former best friend's face popped in my head and I almost fell over. Since the entire area was being threatened, surely the wolves would want to hunt. And, if it meant killing vampires, I was sure Jake would be up for it. Still, I'd be asking him and his brothers to cooperate with their sworn enemy; this was not going to be easy.

"Are you all right?" I'd been so deep in thought that I'd forgotten Eric was there. As he touched my cheek softly, he narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"I know where we can find more help." I was so excited that it was difficult to get the words out. I desperately tried to remind myself that the pack could refuse, but I doubt they would. Jake had always said he'd always be there for me; I needed him now, more than ever. "The Quileutes in La Push."

He growled. "Please tell me you're not thinking of those massive, putrid smelling animals."

For a moment I couldn't fathom how he knew about them, but as the seconds passed I remembered. He and his family had taken on the wolf pack—there had been only three wolves at the time—and had won. I briefly wondered if Sam still remembered the McRaes, or had his memory been wiped along with mine?

"Yes, I am," I remarked, frowning when Eric groaned. "They're strong enough and fast enough to kill vampires. They have good number, too."

"They're also volatile, destructive, and young," he pointed out, shaking his head. "Did I also mention that they hate vampires…all vampires?"

"I know," I acquiesced and sighed, "but it's the only idea left."

He fell backwards, letting his back hit the dirt, and laughed humorlessly. "Let me guess—you're not going to tell anyone about this and you're going to see them on your own."

I blushed and looked at him through my eyelashes.

"Thought so," he answered. "Should I even bother telling you that it's going to end badly?"

I rolled my eyes and lay down next to him on the ground, the moisture seeping into the back of my sweater. When he shifted to face me, I almost gasped at the way his irises twinkled like two rubies. His lips pulled up in a soft smile and I felt his finger trace my jaw line. Closing my eyes, I shivered in response to the cold and the intimacy of the moment.

"I haven't had any time with you alone," he remarked huskily and I opened my eyes. "That _boy _is always hanging around."

"He does that," I answered, not sure what I should say about Edward.

In truth, I didn't know what Eric had expected he'd come back and find. While I was sure he hadn't anticipated the Cullens coming back, I secretly wondered if he thought I'd be in the same state I was in when he'd first made an appearance. Whatever the case, I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't happy he was here.

With an incline of his eyebrow, Eric leaned forward and captured my lips in his. My trepidation flew away with the wind and I sighed when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on top of his stone form. His chilly lips sent goose bumps down my arms and legs, and I shivered when he ran his fingers across the exposed part of my back.

I was completely lost in Eric, enjoying having him with me, but a nagging thought infiltrated my good mood. _What would Edward think?_

I groaned and tightened my lips, which caused Eric to pull away. "I'm sorry, I c-can't."

"Why not?" Before I could answer, his eyes narrowed and he nodded. "It's _him,_ isn't it?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry, but…I can't just turn my back on him."

He sighed, kissed my forehead, and pulled away. The absence of his touch registered immediately and my frown deepened as I gazed up at him.

"Well, I guess I could look on the bright side," he remarked and offered me a sideways grin. "At least I know you're not one of _those _girls."

"Elaborate." I dusted off the wet earth from my pants as I rose off the ground.

"You know, someone who seeks two men, simultaneously," he answered and I laughed in response.

"Are you kidding?" I shook my head, blushing. "I can hardly deal with one."

It was the truth; with Edward proposing to me on a daily basis, I'd become overwhelmed. I still loved him very much, but there were times when I had my doubts. He never made an attempt to make us equals. Instead, he's keep things from me and move around behind my back. If he was willing to do that, how could I trust him? While Eric was open with me, I also had to remind myself that he'd left. True, he had obligations that required his attention—and there was that pesky fact that Lazarus had locked away my memories—but I had to ask myself if he'd do it again.

"So, when are you planning on talking to the dogs?" Eric recalled my attention and I pondered his question.

I finally decided that the sooner, the better. "Now."

He frowned, disapprovingly. "And, am I running you there or are you driving yourself?"

Knowing that the Cullens had a treaty with the wolves—and that they didn't fancy vampires on their lands—I decided that it would be best if I went alone. Also, Jake tended to be a bit more reasonable when it was just him and me. So, after informing Eric of my plan, he helped me push my truck to the main road.

Once in the car, Eric informed me that he'd be following behind on foot, but he'd stop when I crossed into La Push. I didn't care to ask how he knew where the Cullens' land ended and the wolves' territory began. Frankly, it didn't matter to me.

It took about forty five minutes to get the La Push, but I didn't mind. It had been so long since I'd been able to drive myself anywhere; it felt night to be in charge again. I rolled down the window and let the warm wind toss my hair.

I pulled up to Billy's house and had hardly gotten out of my truck before Jake appeared. Much to my surprise, he was smiling from ear-to-ear; his expression reminded me of the old Jake.

"Bella!" He swallowed me in a massive embrace and swung me around. "I've been trying to call you, are you all right?"

When he set me on my feet, I nodded. "Yeah, I've just been…busy."

"I have so much to tell you," he said, speaking a mile a minute. "Can you stay for awhile?"

"Whoa!" I threw my hands up as he started to drag me toward the house. "Hold the phone, Jake—what's got you in such a tizzy? You seem…different."

He stopped and his excitement in his smile withered to softness. "I've found her."

I inclined an eyebrow. "Her? Her…who?"

"I forgot!" He smacked himself on the forehead, laughing. "That's one part I haven't told you! Come inside!"

I let him pull me into Billy's small kitchen and took a seat while Jake grabbed me some bottled water. All the while, I couldn't take my eyes off of him; I couldn't remember the last time I saw him beam. Not only did he look well rested and clean—usually, after his patrols, he'd be covered in dirt—he looked positively radiant. When he finally sat down, I was practically busting at the seams to find out what was up with him.

"Did I ever tell you about imprinting?" I shook my head; I'd never heard him speak that word before. "It's this thing that happens to the wolves. The moment he lays his eyes on a specific woman, he falls hard for her. After that moment, it's not gravity keeping him on the earth, it's her."

"Like love at first sight," I joked, but noted the serious nod he gave in return. "Okay, what does that have to do with you?"

"Well—" Jake started, lowering his eyes, but was cut off by the front door opening.

"Jake?" A feminine voice called from the next room and realization hit me. "You home?"

Jake had…imprinted, or whatever it was called, and the lucky girl was in the next room. The first emotion I felt was worry; Jake was my best friend, and I'd be devastated if his soul mate didn't like me. Footsteps echoed closer and a tall, beautiful girl walked into the kitchen. She was Native America, like Jake, and had a flawlessly gorgeous face. She looked surprised, but smiled at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized immediately and I could see a soft blush in her cheeks. "I didn't mean to just barge in, Jake, but it was unlocked."

"No, it's okay," he responded, getting up from his chair and wrapping his arms around her. "Leah, this is Bella Swan, one of my best friends—Bells, this is Leah Clearwater, my girlfriend."

I stood up and smiled, recognizing her last name. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"You're Chief Swan's daughter," she remarked and her smile grew bigger when she added, "The Vampire Girl."

"Yeah, I am," I admitted. "I'm really sorry about your father, by the way—he was a good man."

"Thank you," Leah answered, sadness appearing in her features. "You're very kind."

"So, Bella," Jake said, redirecting the conversation towards me. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" I sighed; I hated to put a damper on his happiness. I also wasn't sure how much I should say in front of Leah. Sensing my trepidation, Jake assuaged my worries. "You can talk about anything—Leah's a pack member too."

My eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yes," Leah said and smiled at Jake. "I started phasing a week after my father's death."

It seemed so amazing to me that there were mythical creatures so close to me. A couple years ago, I was the one having to convince Renee that creatures of the night didn't really exist. _Boy, look how wrong I was! _ "I was actually wondering if I could talk to all of you…the entire pack."

Jake's brow furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

I sighed; this was it. "No Jake, it's really not, and I need your help."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The Decision

"_They who go feel not the pain of __parting__; it is they who stay behind that suffer - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow._

Leah and I sat silently in Billy's kitchen, each of sipping some hot tea and smiling sporadically at one another. Jake had left to gather the pack, which left me and his…wolf soul mate alone together. There was so much I wanted to ask her, unanswered questions, doors that had yet to be closed, but most importantly, I wanted to know what he had told her about me. After all, Jake and I hadn't left on the greatest of terms.

"So, um, Leah," I said, making every attempt to sound casual and failing miserably each time. "Wh-Wh-what did Jake tell you about…me?"

I wasn't self-involved, and I certainly didn't have any lingering feelings for Jacob other than friendship. However, after everything I had done to him, all the ways that I'd hurt him, had he bad mouthed me in anyway? It would have been deserved, which I knew all too well, but I just had to know. I had to know if he resented me, even just a little.

I was greatly surprised when Leah smiled and said, "You're wondering if he shared all the gory details about you two?"

I swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Bella, you don't have to be nervous," she said, reaching across the table and gripping my hand lightly. "I think he finally realizes how hard it was for you."

"What about you?" I looked at her, expecting her to tell me to never speak to Jake again. She'd be in the right; I was 'The Vampire Girl' after all, friends with their sworn enemy.

Leah's laugh was natural and earthy, very human, unlike the Cullens and the McRaes. "Believe me, I know and understand what you and Jake have been through. You probably don't know this—I used to date Sam Uley."

My eyes shot up, but I wasn't really surprised. Leah was so pretty, I couldn't imagine it was hard for her to attract attention from men. She released her long, black hair from the butterfly clip and I frowned slightly; the way her hair danced and flowed, like an ebony river, reminded me so much of Ary. The hole in my chest blazed hot and I tried my best to listen to the rest of her story.

"The entire reservation was fairly certain we'd get married," she said and rolled her eyes. "At the time, I was very much in love with him and thought everything was perfect."

"But…" I knew this story wasn't headed toward a good spot. After all, Sam was engaged to Emily now.

Leah sighed. "My cousin came down for a visit and Sam imprinted on her the moment he laid eyes on her. I'm fairly certain you've met her—Emily Young, soon to be Emily Uley."

"Wait…so, he left you for Emily?" The words were vile coming out of my mouth and I couldn't understand why Leah was sitting there with a smile on her face. Wasn't she upset? "How could he do that? You must have been devastated!"

"Devastated, crushed—you name it, I felt it." She finished her tea and carried our mugs to the sink, where she started to wash them carefully. "There was a short time when I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, but I got through it. It didn't come without a price, though. I became a bitter, jealous person and snapped at everyone who tried to be nice to me."

I listened intently, soaking up Leah's story like a sponge. She seemed like the nicest person in the world, I couldn't fathom her being as judgmental and harsh as she claimed to have been. I was touched that she was so willing to share her story with me, especially when she explained what happened when she first phased.

"I had just lost my dad," she said and her face displayed the hidden anguish that was buried deep inside. I still didn't understand how she could be so collected; if I ever lost Charlie, I'd be a blubbering mess, "and, one night, I was feeling particularly angry. I walked outside to get some fresh air and happened to see Sam approaching the house with Emily. They were bringing my Mom some things from their garden. I'm not sure what happened next, but all of a sudden I transitioned into another state of being.

"I heard thoughts that weren't my own pounding in my head, and for a moment, I thought I'd gone crazy." She shook her head and laughed. "The others were just as shocked as I was. So, by the time Sam had phased, our mental connection was like a high school hallway."

"So, was it weird?" Jake had told me he'd imprinted on Leah a week ago; however, according to Leah, she'd been part of the pack for almost a month. What had it been like for her to have a front row seat to his thoughts of Emily? "You know? With Sam's thoughts?"

"Yeah, for a little bit," she admitted and cringed. "To be honest, I wasn't the greatest pack member during my first couple of weeks."

"How so?"

"I was so angry at Sam for everything," she said, lowering her eyes and twiddling her fingers. "Even though he was finally able to give me a logical explanation, I was still hostile. So, there were some occasions—too many, now that I think about it—that I brought up things that shouldn't have been shared. Sam's real father, my own insecurities—you name it and I probably mentioned it."

I was silent, not sure what to say; I had never been one of those girls. I'd never gone out of my way to mentally and emotionally tear someone down. That was a job for Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory.

"So, how did you and Jake come to be?" I tried to redirect the conversation, mainly because it'd gotten too uncomfortable and awkward for me. "You said that you phased a month ago, right? What happened that made him…uh…imprint?"

She laughed. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Usually it's the moment you lay your eyes on someone—at least that's how it was with Sam, Paul, and Jared. Billy thinks that maybe Jake just didn't _see _me until that moment, whatever that means."

My mouth fell open a bit. "Wait, hold on…Paul and Jared have imprinted?"

Her hand covered her lips as she giggled. "Oh, that's right—you haven't heard the new tribal gossip."

I shook my head and silently implored her to continue. It was a little surreal for me to be acting like this with Leah; I'd never been the type to gossip, at least before I moved to Forks. However, as I sat here, smiling and talking with her, it almost felt right. There'd been a few times when I'd done this with Alice, but she'd usually find a way to make it unbearable—like manicures or putting curlers in my hair.

"Both Paul and Jared's imprinting was a bit…um…scandalous, to a certain degree," Leah said. "So, last month, about a week after I phased, Paul paid Jake a visit—video games on his day off, guy stuff—and ran into Rachel."

_Rachel Black…Jacob's older sister._

"Bam!" Leah startled me when she slammed her hand down on the table, not too hard but enough to make a noise. "He falls on his butt—figuratively, of course—completely in love with her."

"Jake's sister?" My eyes were wide in disbelief. "That's so…uh…what did Jake think?"

"What any brother usually thinks when one of his friends calls his sister 'hot'," Leah answered and chuckled. "I mean, he eventually understood, but it was very difficult for him."

"I'll bet." I couldn't really relate in this instance, seeing as I'd never had a biological sibling. However, I did view Jacob as a sibling of some sort, but it wasn't the same thing. "So, what about Jared?"

"He imprinted on a girl named Kim," Leah said, with a decent amount of displeasure in her tone. After a few seconds, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "She's the tribe skank."

My eyes widened at the term and I blushed. "Tribe skank?"

"She's very promiscuous," she clarified and growled a bit. "Of course, she claims that she's a changed girl now that she has his attention."

"You don't believe her?" It was hardly a question, even though I tried to form it as one.

"No, I don't." Her answer was stone, solid, and left no room for error. "Let's just say, we have our history."

More awkwardness; it was time to change the topic again. Thankfully, I didn't need to; the sound of the front door opening silenced us, and moments later, the entire pack walked in. They were all in cut off jean shorts…and nothing else. My ears burned as I tried to find somewhere to look that didn't have a bare chest, but it was almost impossible.

"Bella." Sam smiled at me, but there was caution in his eyes. I was in bed with the enemy, literally, and they had to be careful. I understood. "It's good to see you."

"Hi Sam," I acknowledged and glanced at everyone else. There were more wolves than there were in March. "Wow…there are more of you."

Jake scoffed. "Yup, looks like almost every teenage boy is phasing these days."

Even though I wanted to find out more about the new members to the pack, there were other matters that needed to be dealt with. So, I squashed my curiosity and refocused my mind.

"I'm sorry for the abruptness of this visit," I said, feeling nervous as all eyes of the pack fell on me. "There's something that's been happening…and something that's going to happen…" I turned to Sam and remembered how the McRaes had fought with him many months prior. Did he remember? "Sam, do you remember the vampires that moved to Forks after the Cullens left?"

His jaw tensed.

"Other vampires?" Jake's gaze cut between Sam and me, the confusion radiating off him. "Sam?"

"Everyone go outside," Sam said to the pack, the commanding alpha coming out in full force. "Leah, Jake, Paul, Jared—stay here."

With a series of grumbles, the younger boys shuffled out of the kitchen and out the front door. When Sam was satisfied that they weren't in hearing range, he turned back and addressed Jake and Leah.

"What Bella's saying is true," he admitted, receiving nods from Jared and Paul. "When the Cullens left, a large group of vampires moved in south of town. We made a decision to investigate and see how many there were. One of us grew a bit zealous"—he gave Paul a scathing look—"and attacked the house they were staying in."

"We were outnumbered," Jared said, abashed. "So we took off, decided to try a different route."

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "I don't love leeches, but I give credit where it's due and those things could move."

"A day or so later, they ended up in La Push," Sam commented and his gaze met mine, "with Bella."

Jake's head snapped in my direction. "Bella? What? More leeches?"

"What happened?" Leah rested her hand on Jake's bicep, which visibly calmed him.

"We fought," Sam said but his face fell, "and we lost."

"Badly," Jared remarked, earning him a dark look from both his Alpha and Paul.

"I remember that," I muttered, nodding. "I'd been invited to go to La Push with my friends…my human friends. I knew that the Cullens had a treaty with your tribal elders and assumed that all vampires should stay off your land. Of course, that was before I knew about you guys." They all broke out into smiles. "One of my friends invited the McRaes to go with them and they accepted."

Sam and the others nodded.

"Why are you bringing them up now, Bella?" Sam asked imploringly. "Why haven't you mentioned them before, is what I mean."

"Well, it's a bit complicated," I answered, not sure how to explain the special abilities that Avarice and Lazarus harbored. "They made it so I couldn't remember them."

Silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Jake leaned forward, eyebrows arched so high that they almost merged with his hairline. "Could you elaborate on that?"

My stomach turned as I faced their wanting expressions and was faced with a dilemma. Would it be acceptable for me to spill the McRaes secrets? I'd opened up about the Cullens, but it felt different when it came to Ary's family. They were obsessed with their anonymity; they probably wouldn't appreciate the sharing of their secrets.

Then again, I hadn't come here for show and tell; I'd come here to gather help.

"Not now, Jake, I'm sorry," I said and turned back to Sam. "I came here with the specific purpose of asking for your help. There are vampires out there that aren't as docile as the Cullens, aren't as forgiving, and they're poised to attack Forks. The Cullens and the McRaes are planning on fighting them, but they need help."

Again, silence.

"There's too many of them," I explained, my voice growing a bit desperate. "They're skilled fighters, but so are you guys. Will you please help?"

The five of them looked at one another, a silent conversation passing between them, and they seemed to agree on something. I sighed deeply, assuming that they had decided to help my friends and smiled. Unfortunately, I had read too far into their faces.

Sam sighed and shook his head. "This is not our fight."

"I'm sorry, what?" I was in a state of disbelief, but noted how Jake and Leah held hands and refused to look at me.

"These leeches must defend their own land," Sam reiterated, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "I'm afraid our answer is no."

"How can that be your decision?" I was almost yelling now, unhinged by the ridiculous ramblings of the wolf pack Alpha. How could he think this wasn't their fight? "You're part of this world, aren't you? If the McRaes and the Cullens are defeated, the Pure Bloods will destroy Forks and La Push."

"Nonsense." Sam waved his hand in the air and sneered. "If these creatures are after your precious leeches, they'll be satisfied with their demise."

I couldn't believe what Sam was saying; had he lost his mind? After seeing the lengths Victoria had gone to, did he really believe that it would stop with the McRaes? My stomach turned as I stared at him, completely flabbergasted that this was his choice; he was perpetually leading his people to a slaughter. This turn of events was so unexpected; I didn't know how to process it. Instead, I sat there, mumbling like a fool.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Sam said, an air of finality in his voice, and lowered his head. "Perhaps you should go."

It was a good idea; there was nothing left for me here. However, as I turned to leave, there was a loud snarling outside. Without stopping to think, I dropped any thought of convincing Sam to help and rushed outside, fearing the worst.

Sure enough, the moment I exited Jacob's tiny house, I realized that the worst had come to pass. Eric, for some reason, had appeared outside and the young wolves had phased in response. Now, I could see him laughing as they bore down on him, ready to rip him apart.

"No!" I screamed, but I knew it was futile. These were young wolves who knew very little of the treaty and vegetarian vampires. They were going to rip him apart simply to prove their worth in the tribe. They circled him but didn't attack and I immediately saw my opening.

Without stopping to think, or heed the caution from Leah or Jake, I sprinted through the mass of fur and took a position between Eric and the wolves. After having protected him before, I was more than willing to put myself in harm's danger again. However, I didn't realize what I was up against. One of the smaller wolves barreled towards us, jaws open and ready to tear into flesh. I stood my ground, but the terror crept into me, and I screamed as the beast came closer. My eyes closed and I prepared myself for the pain.

But it didn't come. Instead, I was met by the most painful yowling that I'd ever heard.

My eyes popped open and I came face to face with Lazarus's agonizing grimace. His teeth ground together and his eyes were squinted shut while a wolf snarled behind him. The werewolf, in an attempt to attack Eric—or me, I couldn't decide—had slashed at him with its massive paw. Somehow, Lazarus had intercepted the blow with his back, which now had three wolf claws imbedded n in it.

"Lazarus!" I screamed, even though it did little good, and snarled at the beast behind him. "Let him go!"

The wolf growled and shook its head, seeming to deny what I had asked. The anger surged through me and, without thinking about repercussions, I lurched forward and slapped the creature across the cheek. The stinging feeling shot up my arm, a cry resonating from my lips, and I fell back into Eric's arms.

The wolf, in the meantime, reared back, an unholy noise echoing through the air, and glared viciously at us. My entire being trembled when it opened it mouth, revealing row after row of sharp, spiny teeth, and knew that this was the end. Would the Cullens and McRaes seek retribution? It was more than likely.

I was so focused on my own life ending that I didn't notice Lazarus rise from the earth. The dirt surrounding us billowed, like a sheet being rolled out, and was thrust into the wolves faces. It took me a minute to realize what was happening, but as Lazarus grabbed onto me, I realized what had occurred.

Lazarus had used his telekinesis, over inanimate objects, and thrust dirt into the wolves' eyes, which gave us an ability to escape. Without comprehending what was happening to me, Lazarus hoisted me into his arms and dashed through the woods, Eric moving close behind us. The trees moved past us at incredible speed and I shut my eyes when I felt that familiar nausea in my stomach.

I didn't recognize anything about the landscape, but ultimately didn't care. The wolves had proved what kind of allies they were and there was nothing else to be done about it. My thoughts drifted to the truck that I'd left outside of Jake's house, but decided that I'd send Charlie for it later on. The revulsion and betrayal hurt too much for me to worry about my transportation.

The seconds ticked by and the incessant howling faded into the distance. I knew that we had crossed the treaty line and were safe in the Cullens' land. I leaned back into Lazarus's arms and groaned, finally realizing what his presence meant.

If he knew that I had been to La Push then it meant that Edward knew that I'd been there. I knew that he didn't approve of my friendship with Jacob, which meant he'd be upset that I went to the reservation without his knowledge. Knowing this, I prepared myself for the fight ahead. Although, I hoped that hearing that Jake had imprinted would soften the blow; I'd secretly wondering if Edward was jealous.

Lazarus abated his speed and I immediately found myself standing before him on solid ground.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Lazarus glared at me, something he'd never done, and I didn't know how to react. "What's wrong with you?"

"I…uh…well…"

"And you!" He shifted and pointed a finger over my shoulder, which turned out to be aimed at Eric. "You would knowingly risk her life?"

"What about you?" Eric moved forward at vampire speed and pointed at Lazarus. "You would keep information from her, sneak around behind her back, with claims of protection?!"

Lazarus wheeled back and narrowed his eyes. "I beg your pardon?"

"I beg your pardon!" Eric rebuked and imitated Lazarus's accent perfectly. "Bella and I both heard what you said to the Cullens—you may think that she's incapable of handling the truth, but I don't."

I shook my head and curled my hands into fists, not caring about Lazarus and Eric's dispute. All I could think about was how the wolves had turned their back on me. I knew that the treaty with the Cullens was a hesitant one, but I couldn't believe that Sam wouldn't agree to help. As the angry flame within me blazed hotter, I tried to convince myself that I didn't care what happened to the wolves from that point on.

Thankfully, no one bothered me when I stormed through the Cullens' front door. Even though Edward appeared displeased, he said nothing. The sun was starting to set when I got out of the shower and changed into my pajamas; I didn't want to leave Edward's room for the rest of the night. When my supper was brought to me by Esme, I tried my hardest to be amicable. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" She placed the food on Edward's desk and smiled.

"Not very good," I answered, honestly. "I just wish everyone would stop going behind my back. It's really getting old."

"I understand it must be frustrating," she said and patted my shoulder. "Would you like me to talk to Edward about it?"

"No," I mumbled and took a sip of water. "Thanks anyway."

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." With that, she left.

The food was delicious, as always, but I was in too sour a mood to enjoy it. When I was done, I settled into bed and fell asleep.

Even though I slept for ten hours, I still felt restless; my dreams had made me even more stressed than I was. All I could remember was that the wolves were standing idly by while the Cullens and McRaes were destroyed. I screamed and screamed, but no sound came from my mouth. As I brushed my teeth, I cringed when I thought about the decision Sam had come to.

After I finished in the bathroom, I trudged out to find Alice practically hopping up and down. "It's Graduation day, Bella!"

"Oh, right." With all the excitement, I'd forgotten all about it. I glanced at the bed and noticed that Alice had already chosen my ensemble for me, complete with matching shoes and jewelry. Despite the fact that graduation from high school was the last thing on my mind, I was grateful that I didn't have to spend time picking out my own outfit. "Thanks."

"My pleasure!" She said and hugged me. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

_Oh, great, here we go. _"About what?"

"About everything," she said and shrugged. "How are you dealing with it all?"

I picked up the dress off the bed and slipped it on. "I don't know, honestly—I don't know what to think."

"What about Eric and Edward?" She smiled shyly at me and sighed.

"That's the big one," I answered with a sigh. "Alice, I don't know what to do. I care about them both equally, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I feel like I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place."

"Well, obviously I'm on Edward's team," she said and I appreciated her honesty, "but, as your friend, I think you should follow your heart. No one can make this decision for you."

I nodded and sat down as Alice pulled out her curling iron. The next half hour was spent curling my hair, applying my makeup, and making sure that I could walk successfully in the shoes Alice provided me. The pain from my leg injury had subsided, mainly due to the painkillers Carlisle had been giving me, but I still had issue walking on the balls of my feet. After a few pained stumbles, Alice put me in a pair of ballet flats. _Thank god for small favors._

When I walked downstairs, assisted by Alice, the first thing I noticed was that the McRaes and the Cullens were all in the same room. The second thing I noticed was that they were all dressed nicely. All the men had tailored slacks, dress shirts, and sport coats on, while the women had on simple, classy dresses. Standing side by side, they all looked as if they could be related; it was slightly unsettling.

Eric swayed forward, wearing a pair of black slacks, a black shirt, and black coat. He grinned and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. "Well, don't you clean up nice?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I could say the same for you."

Over Eric's shoulder, I noticed Edward leaning against the wall, grey slacks and a blue button up shirt, scowling at nothing in particular. Even though he'd kept something from me, again, I couldn't stay mad at him. So, I crossed the room and stood in front of him, taking notice how his scowling ceased immediately.

"Ready to graduate?" I asked and, humorously added, "Again?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Absolutely."

The next hour and a half was a whirlwind of emotion and excitement. I sat beside a blubbering Jessica Stanley as the Superintendant and other Education Officials gave speech after speech. It was an experience that I had been anticipating, but, now that I was here, I was counting the seconds until it was over. After I crossed the stage and accepted my fake diploma—students were given their real ones the moment they walked off the stage—I breathed a huge sigh of relief and tuned out.

The hats flew and the tears poured. As I navigated through the sea of golden robes, I found Edward standing with his family and the McRaes. I was also surprised to see Charlie standing among them as well. Lazarus had informed me that he'd be "fixing" Charlie, but he never said when.

"Dad!" I smiled and hugged him. "I didn't see you before."

"Yeah, you can blame Avarice for that," Charlie remarked and clapped the younger McRae brother on the shoulder. "We were talking football."

"You two?" I motioned between them and gave Avarice a perplexed look. "Football?"

"You look surprised," Avarice said, the pleasantness in his voice was strange to me. "Just because I'm Irish doesn't mean I'm not privy to American sports."

I shook my head, laughing humorlessly, and turned my attention back to my dad. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"Yeah, fine," he answered, his brow indenting. "A little tired, though—work's been hectic."

"Yeah, I bet." I frowned and turned my eyes to Avarice. "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"You might be right," he said and suppressed a yawn. "You're going to be at the Cullens' all night, right?"

"Yeah," I said and groaned when I remembered that I had the graduation party to look forward to. "Alice is throwing a party."

He laughed. "Well, good luck with that."

After an additional hug, and an assurance from Avarice that he'd get him home safely, Charlie headed across the parking lot towards the cruiser. Lazarus leaned in, whispering something about the lingering effects of mental tampering, but I didn't pay any attention. The seriousness of the situation—the pure bloods and the newborns—crashed down on me. Charlie was in danger, as was every family in Forks. Something had to be done—but what?

"Where's Alice?" Carlisle interjected and everyone stopped.

I glanced through the bodies, but couldn't see her unmistakable spiky black hair. Seeing as there was a party due to start in less than an hour, her lack of presence was very strange. "Yeah, where is she?"

Edward laughed. "She said she had something to take care of, prior to the party."

"What is it?" Avarice's voice was steely and he narrowed his eyes. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Edward answered, affronted. "She found me after the ceremony and left."

Without warning, Lazarus spun around and gripped Jasper's neck. Edward lurched forward but only made it a few feet before he froze. Avarice had stopped his dead in his tracks.

"Where did she go?" Lazarus's voice was hauntingly melodic. A few seconds passed, but neither of their expressions changed. "What is she doing?"

My eyes wandered around and, thankfully, no one was paying any attention to what was happening amidst their celebration. When I turned back, Lazarus's expression had changed; he looked absolutely horrified.

"What is it?" Avarice touched his brother's shoulder and Jasper was released, gasping for breath. "Brother?"

"She left the area," Lazarus whispered. "She wants to see what will happen."

"Take Dante and Melena," Avarice growled and indicated Jasper with his head. "Take him too—don't come back until you find her."

They left without saying a word, pushing Jasper with them, and I was guided in the other direction. Edward and Skye were navigating me out of the gymnasium, even though I resisted.

"Wait, what's going on?" I tried to look over my shoulder, but I was forced to keep my eyes forward to prevent tripping. "Edward? Skye?"

It was Skye that answered me. "Alice has gone missing—Lazarus extracted information from Jasper. She left the area to try and get a vision."

My brow furrowed. "What does this mean?"

"It means that she'll be late to the party," Edward remarked as we approached the Volvo and I knew I wouldn't be getting anything more out of them.

Just like the ceremony, the party was a whirlwind of excited teenagers and music. Alice had truly spared no expense on this and it showed. It was hilarious to see my human friends walk into the mansion, eyes lit with curiosity and nervousness. Then again, it may also have something to do with the Cullens and McRaes themselves. Under the strobe lights, the vampires truly looked like supernatural.

I smiled and waved to my friends as they danced in the main room. Moving from room to room, I kept looking for any of the Cullens, or the McRaes, but didn't see them. I pursed my lips and sighed angrily—they were keeping me out of it again. As an hour ticked by, I headed to the kitchen, needing to get away from the music and lights, and leaned against the counter.

What did they expect me to do? Was I simply supposed to dance like nothing was wrong? Why did they expect me to be so apathetic?

The backdoor creaked open and I turned, expecting to see a few hormonal teenagers trying to find so privacy. I gasped at what I saw; Alice was standing in the entrance, a withdrawn expression on her face, her clothes torn to shreds.

"Oh my god!" I ran over to her. "Alice? What happened? Are you all right?"

She said nothing.

"Edward!" I cried, even though I knew he would hear me if I whispered. "Alice? Please talk to me."

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was so small, I wasn't sure I'd heard her. "It's my fault."

"What?" I gripped her shoulders. "What's your fault, Alice? What happened to you?"

"They're coming," she said, her entire body starting to quiver. "Bella, they're coming here!"

* * *

**Author's Note: On the imprinting…I don't think that Jake or Quil were 'pedophiles' as so many twi-haters love to believe…but I don't think that having them imprint on children was fair either. In my opinion, Leah and Jake needed one another because of what they'd both gone through. It would have been life altering if they had imprinted on one another. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The News

"_All the reasonings of men are not worth one sentiment of women" – Voltaire_

* * *

_She'd been so excited when the first vision hit, she didn't pay attention to who was approaching from behind. After all, her premonitions had become like a safety blanket—she needed them in her life. The dark figures grabbed her, stretching her appendages out, almost pulling them off, until they were certain she could not escape. _

_They drug her into an alley, gathering no attention from the pedestrians, where they forced her to her knees. She pulled breaths in, deep and quick; she was afraid._

"_Quiet." A soft, feminine voice called to her and Alice raised her eyes to see a tall woman standing above her. The woman's red eyes burned into the tiny vampire. "I apologize for this interruption, but it was unfortunately necessary. I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I'd like them answered in a timely manner. What is your name?"_

_Alice was silent, not understanding what had happened to her, which was a mistake. One of the vampires, who had been holding her arms, lifted her shirt and bit into her stomach. Alice screamed as her skin was pierced and the venom poured out. _

"_I know it hurts," the woman said when the vampire stopped biting. "Now, please tell me your name."_

_She gasped as the wound began to heal. "Alice."_

"_Alice," she said, kneeling before her. "Do you live in Port Angeles?"_

"_No," Alice answered, shaking her head._

"_Where do you live?" _

_Alice opened her mouth, but consequently shut it. As the seconds passed, and it appeared that she wasn't going to speak, her skin was ripped into again—this time for longer. When her screams finally stopped, the woman began again._

"_Where do you live?"_

_Alice sobbed. "Forks."_

"_And where is Forks?"_

"_A-About an hour south," she said, shuddering violently. _

"_And are you the only vampire in residence?" Her voice turned hard, demanding. "Are there others?"_

* * *

Alice trembled as she relayed the story to us, Jasper hovering protectively around her. "I had the vision after they let me go—they're coming here—I'm so sorry."

"It's a miracle they let you live," Avarice responded, unusually calm, and patted her knee. "Be grateful for that."

All of us were gathered in the third story library because the graduation party was still heavily underway on the first floor. The McRaes were huddled together on the far right, the Cullens on the far left, while Alice, Avarice, Jasper, Carlisle and I were at the center. The tension was thick; the McRaes were slightly aggravated that Alice had left, while the Cullens were angry that the McRaes had brought danger to their lives.

"From what Alice described," Lazarus said, softly. "It sounds like she encountered three or four of the Zions. Avarice is correct in being thankful that she's still living. In fact, it's rather strange that they'd do such a thing."

"No, it's not." Melena's voice was emotionless and she looked bored. "They let her go so they could follow her here."

Everyone was silent and refused to look at Alice.

"Isn't that lovely?" Eric muttered and shrugged. "Well, nothing we can do to change it."

"I'm so sorry." Alice shook her head and frowned. "I shouldn't have left."

"Alice." She looked at me. "This isn't your fault—they'd come no matter what—you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She nodded and gave me a weak smile.

"There's one positive aspect about this," Dante said, a wicked grin on his lips. "She's given us a deadline."

He was right; Alice had told us that we had a week before the Pure Ones would march on Forks. Although it was close, Carlisle said it would provide us enough time to prepare. Regardless of their confidence, I was scared that the Zion Guard would lay waste to everything and everyone I cared for.

"You're sure they'll be here in a week?" Avarice turned to Alice, his eyes hopeful. She nodded and he exhaled heavily. "Then we have a lot to do."

"Where can we get more allies?" Skye, silent up until that point, moved forward, and addressed Carlisle. "Didn't your friends say they wouldn't help us?"

"They did, unfortunately," Carlisle said, anger flaring his eyes momentarily, "which means we'll have to call someone else."

It was ultimately decided that the Cullens would call every one of their friends around the world. Within the next few hours, Carlisle had called and been refused by everyone. All of the covens gave the same reason: they didn't dare go against the Pure Ones or the Zion Guard. According to Siobhan, from the Irish Coven, it was a fool's errand that we had taken upon ourselves.

"I knew this would happen," Melena commented beside me on the sofa. "It's unfortunate that the Cullens' friends are smart."

"Smart?" I didn't understand what she meant.

"Anyone who would knowingly fight the Pure Ones are either suicidal," she turned to look at me, "or insane."

I nodded and laughed. "Which one are we?"

"That depends on who you ask," she responded in a hard voice, but I could hear the underlying emotions.

Melena, Dante, and Lazarus had lost their loved ones to the Pure Ones. The deaths of Argos and Ira had, no doubt, changed their mates; they were hard, course, and emotionless. Were they heading into this fight with the intention of not coming out alive? And, what did that mean for the rest of them? Avarice, Eric, Skye…Lazarus?

I turned my attention back to Melena—she was staring straight ahead at the television—and took a deep breath. "Melena?" She turned to look at me. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," she responded, turning her eyes back to the news coverage. If she were a human, I'd be offended, but a vampire could do multiple things at once. Even though she wasn't looking at me, I knew she'd be listening.

"Well, I…uh," I stammered, knowing that I was treading on sensitive ground. "Well, I never really got a chance to know…Argos." Melena's gaze turned slowly to me. "I was wondering…if you c-could…um…tell me about him."

Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. For a second, I was expecting her to yell at me or something, however, she motioned towards the front door. I followed her out the door, through the misting rain, and came to a stop by the garage. When she shifted, Melena's steely façade was gone, and all that remained was a heartbroken girl.

"I haven't said his name in so long," she whispered and leaned against the garage, her face scrunching up in anguish. "Haven't let myself think of him."

I crossed to her and touched her shoulder. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," she answered, shaking her head. "He never would have stopped thinking of me."

I didn't know what I should do; I'd never been very talented at comforting others. Thankfully, Melena pulled herself together and shifted back in my direction, a soft smile on her lips.

"Did I ever tell you that I didn't believe he was real the first time I saw him?" Her eyes were faraway, lost in her own memories, and when the light hit her face, I was amazed by how beautiful she looked. Her hair, not quite blonde or brown, seemed to shimmer like finely spun gold. Her porcelain skin glowed under the muted daylight, still radiant. However, I think it was the look on her face that really sealed her beauty; she looked completely peaceful.

"You told Rosalie that your father sold you," I said and took a seat on the grass. "How did you meet Argos?"

"After leaving my family," she said, hesitantly, her eyes darkening. "I was brought to _Cádiz, _one of the ports in Spain. I was transported to a brothel inside the city and made to work every day, with no break."

I knew exactly what brothels were—I read about Belle Whatley's in _Gone With the Wind_—but I'd never really heard what life was like for them. Hearing Melena speak about it was shocking for me.

"The sleeping quarters were barbaric," Melena continued. "We were made to sleep in the basement. Sometimes there were so many, we were almost sleeping on top of one another. When a customer came in, they marched us into a large room and made to stand and be inspected." She stopped and took a deep breath. "It was quite humiliating."

"Did you ever try to escape?" I couldn't imagine Melena, sweet and caring Melena, being trapped in such a deplorable life. While I knew she eventually left, I couldn't help shuddering.

"Of course," she said and sat beside me. "Unfortunately, they had a very painful punishment for those who tried to leave. A few of my friends left when the head mistress was out—they jumped the fence and ran away—but they were caught. When I saw them again, all three had had their legs broken. I was lucky—the one time I attempted to leave, I was left in a well for a week…with no food."

I swallowed by the revulsion I felt.

"I'd been there for four years when I got sick," Melena said. "They quickly sent me to the sick house, which was a tiny shack behind the main house. My condition worsened and I could hear the murmurs of the staff—the head mistress was going to kill me and burn my body to prevent further disease."

"How could she get away with that?" I knew the answer before the entire question was off my lips. During those days, killing someone in Melena's position would have been common—the same as taking out the trash. It was still unthinkable.

"I was their property," she said, shrugging. "Later that night, the few friends I'd made snuck me out of the house. They had been ordered by a Lord to entertain him and his friends. When the carriage came for them, they snuck me onto the luggage rack on the very back. I was already overcome with the fever and could hardly keep my eyes open. One of my friends told the driver to pull over, and when he did, they dropped me off outside of an apothecary.

"I was promptly taken inside and put in a bed. The apothecary's wife cleaned me from head to toe, something I wasn't used to, and gave me some warm soup—I'd never known such kindness. I started to get better, a little at a time, and was eventually able to walk. Even though I was far across town, I didn't dare go outside—I couldn't risk being dragged back to the house. The kind wife and Doctor asked many questions, but I avoided answering as many as possible.

"After a week, I'd started wondering where I would go when I was all healed. It was only a day later that they came." She smiled and lowered her eyes. "Lazarus, Avarice, Aryana, and Argos came looking for a place to stay. I was in the kitchen, helping prepare dinner, when I first saw him. He could hardly fit through the doorway—it was too short and thin for his physique—and I heard him curse in protest. When I turned…I can't even tell you how I felt, Bella.

"I'd never seen someone so tall in my life. My first reaction was to take a step back, but I didn't. It was strange because everything about him should have frightened me, but it didn't. It was his eyes that stayed my fear—those green eyes—they were so nervous. He looked absolutely terrified of me. He and I were formally introduced, it was a…memorable event."

* * *

"_Melena," the Doctor's wife said and motioned to the four strangers. "Would you get our guests something to eat?"_

"_Of course," Melena said, nodding._

_As she scurried across the kitchen, one of the strangers grabbed her wrist lightly. The man had an icy touch and Melena turned, noticing that it was one of the dark-haired men. Memories flashed through her mind, all the horrible things that had been done to her at the house, and her eyes widened. The man's grip loosened even more and he smiled sadly at her._

"_Do not trouble yourself, my dear," he said with a strange accent. "We've already dined this evening."_

_She nodded and moved to stand beside the Doctor and his wife. The strangers introduced themselves as Avarice and Lazarus McRae, brothers from Ireland, Aryana, Lazarus's wife, and Argos, their friend from the East. Melena's cheeks pinkened when she locked eyes with the tallest of the four and quickly looked away._

_The four of them stayed for almost a month, making sure to pay the Doctor and his wife handsomely for their hospitality, and Melena grew to like them. Avarice and Lazarus told her stories of their journeys, while Aryana commiserated with her on life in forced servitude. Melena always wondered how she'd discovered her past in the house, but she never asked. _

_Then there was Argos. He was quiet, but when he did speak, he had an uncanny way of making her feel calm. They'd take walks through town, visit the beach, and stay up late talking to one another. It was clear to anyone with eyes that they had fallen for one another and Melena had never been happier. _

_One evening, Argos and Melena were on their way back after a day at the beach, when they were cornered. The head Mistress had discovered that she was alive and thriving, and had sent her men to retrieve Melena. The four men circled the couple, wielding swords and shouting threats. The entire time, she was screaming in terror, begging them not to hurt her._

_When one of the men grabbed her arm, pulling her across the ground, Argos had finally had enough. He let out a loud roar and proceeded to dismember the men. Before he could finish off the last, the man drove his blade into her stomach. He only lasted a millisecond after that, his screams echoing through the town. _

_Lazarus appeared shortly after and took in the scene before him: the dead bodies of several humans and Argos, with Melena in his eyes. He knelt before the two and inspected the wound. There would be no way to survive it. With a sigh, he looked at the grief-stricken Argos. "Do you want her to live?"_

* * *

I smiled at the conclusion of her story, especially when she told me how Argos protected her as a newborn. She told me about her small wedding, on the coast of Scandinavia, and the simple white dress Ary had given her. I compared the descriptions of hers to the outlandish portraits Rosalie had of her own wedding. While I was certain Rose and Emmett nuptials were lovely, there was something about Melena's simple ceremony that captivated me.

Thunder rolled in the distance and I knew it was only a matter of time before the clouds opened. Melena decided to stay outside for a few minutes and suggested I head inside. On my way towards the front door, I passed Rosalie. She stopped in front of Melena for a few seconds before the two of them disappeared in the forest.

_Should I be worried?_

Any concern I had over Rosalie and Melena was gone when Lazarus appeared at the front of the house. He smiled and glided over to me as I approached, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He'd changed out of the outfit he wore to my graduation and had slipped into jeans and a t-shirt. I briefly wondered where the clothes had come from; he didn't bring any clothes with him when the other house was demolished.

"I was wondering where you'd run off to," he commented and frowned when he looked at me, his eyebrows pulling together. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He gave me a look that spoke his not believing me, so I added, "I just talked with Melena."

"Really?" His eyebrows arched a bit higher. "Any particular topic of interest?"

"I asked her about Argos," I answered, shrugging. "She told me about the first time they met and how she joined you."

"Ah," he said, nodding. "I remember that."

"That's right, you do," I answered, laughing to cover up the chill I felt over remembering how old he really was. It was so easy to forget that the Cullens and the McRaes were at least triple my age. Another burst of thunder sounded from above, this time much closer, and the suddenness of it made me jump. The wind began to whip up around me and I knew that the rain was upon us. "We should probably get inside."

"After you," Lazarus said and gestured to the door.

It was strange; I hadn't seen him very much since he'd left after my graduation to find Alice. I actually felt like I missed his constant presence. It didn't escape me how much I'd come to rely on his in these past few days, which humored me because I'd always had such negative feelings for him. Now, as he followed me up to Edward's room, I felt a sense of calm wash around me.

"So," I said as I flopped on the bed and found Lazarus waiting in the doorway. "What are we going to do?"

"I beg your pardon?" He inclined an eyebrow, curiously.

"Well, it's raining," I said and gestured to the sheets of rain that were now pummeling the wall of windows in Edward's room. "That means that I'll have to find something inside to humor myself with."

Lazarus smiled and shook his head. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

I was thoughtful for a moment and my eyebrows perked up. When the McRaes had grabbed me, Lazarus had told me a few stories about Ary. However, there was something he'd said that had greatly confused me. Although I'd thought about it in fleeting, I'd never really understood what he meant.

"Something you said," I started, hesitating a little to find my words, "kind of confused me."

"And what might that be?" He leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed, a light smile on his lips. My stomach fluttered as I stared at him and I laughed, trying to push down the slight attraction I felt. It was very easy to see how Ary had fallen for Lazarus—he was very good looking, all the McRae men were.

"You said that I had to make a choice like Ary did," I said and noted how his features fell slightly. "What did you mean by that?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I figured this would come up, eventually—frankly, I'm a bit surprised she never told you. Of course, it's not exactly polite conversation."

"You can come in, you know," I said. His hanging around in the doorway was making me nervous. "Edward won't mind."

Lazarus had made it his mission to protect me and, also, had no romantic interest in me whatsoever. Keeping this in mind, I was fairly certain Lazarus could borrow his room for a month and he wouldn't mind. It was hilarious to see Lazarus take a few cautious steps into Edward's room; he looked like he expected something to jump out at him. Finally, after a few seconds, he took a seat on Edward's leather sofa.

I waited patiently, hoping that he'd open up, but he seemed reluctant to tell me what he'd meant. What choice had Ary had to make, and how did that relate to me? As a solid minute of silence passed, the wheels in my mind started turning and I attempted to piece together the truth. I tried to pull up any mention of Ary that had been made, but nothing seemed to fit…except one.

_"All you think about it her, all you've __ever __thought about was her, and she was never yours to begin with!"_

Dante had said the scathing words to Avarice after he, Eric, and Melena had attacked Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. However, I couldn't take his words at face value; Skye was Avarice's mate. The more I thought about it, though, the more sense it made. Was it possible? Had Lazarus's brother been in love with Ary? And, if he had, how had she felt about him?

Without stopping to rationalize if this was correct, I turned to Lazarus. "Avarice loved Ary."

He nodded, slowly. "Very much."

I rose off the bed and sat next to him. "More than friendship?"

His eyes turned to me slowly and he grinned. "It's good to know your cognitive ability is being used. Yes, Avarice cared for Yana on a level much deeper than family, he always has."

"You said that I'd have to make a choice like Ary," I started slowly. "By that, you mean Ary had to choose between you and Avarice?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I sat back and absorbed this information. Back in the fall, I'd seen several moments of closeness between the two, but nothing that I'd ever misconstrued as attraction. However, by Lazarus's words, Ary had been attracted to the younger McRae brother.

"I don't understand," I answered. "I was always led to believe that she and you were…I don't know…meant to be."

"Things were very different back then," he said, his brow creasing deeply. "She connected with both of us on different levels, it was a…very tumultuous time."

"Did you know how he felt about her?" When Edward had discovered that Jake had romantic feelings for me, he'd grown angry. Angela had suggested that he was jealous, even though it was preposterous.

"Yes," Lazarus responded. "I could see it."

"So, what happened?" I couldn't imagine that it could have ended well. "How did she end up choosing?"

"I bit her." He closed his eyes, his anguished expression almost too much for me to bear. "She wasn't supposed to be there and, when I saw her, I couldn't control myself. The blood lust I felt, combined with my desire for her, overpowered me and I lashed out. When we eventually found her, she had changed into something else entirely—a hybrid.

"She looked so beautiful—she always had—with her long hair, her pale skin, and her angry eyes. I thought she'd never stop attacking me, but she eventually did. She collapsed into my arms, unable to truly comprehend what had happened to her. We took care of her and helped her discovered what her primary dietary source was. We'd thought it might be blood, seeing how she was half vampire, but we were surprised. Meat off the bone, saturated with a blood, is the only thing that would sustain her.

"It was only a few days later that I proclaimed my love for her. Of course, my brother did the same thing. Thinking back, it was unwise for us to do such a thing to her. She was still newly turned and didn't understand half of the things that had happened to her. However, after a few days, she made her decision: she chose me.

"Although he put up a strong face, I knew Avarice was heartbroken. He hardly spent any time around us, which I knew was painful to Yana, but I didn't know how to help him. Things improved when Argos joined us. He and Avarice bonded on a brotherly level, but when Melena came he was the odd man out again."

"But he eventually found Skye, right?" I didn't mean to interrupt, but I needed a reminder that this story had a happy ending.

"Ah, yes," Lazarus sighed, his voice sounding somewhat displeased. "We found her in the latter part of the 1800s, outside of Tokyo."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I joked, but noticed how his hard expression didn't waver. "What is it?"

He held up a finger and waited, turning his ear towards the air. After a few more seconds he sighed. "I don't trust her, Bella…I never have."

"Why?" I couldn't fathom how on earth he couldn't trust the wife of his brother.

"Her arrival was…too sudden," he remarked. "She adapted too well to the family and seemed to know too much about us. There were also several incidents where our family was attacked and she was nowhere to be seen."

I tried to think back to the attack on the McRaes house; I couldn't remember seeing Skye in the fray. Then again, it was hard to remember anything other than the pain. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memories, but found it difficult. Was Lazarus suggesting that Skye had something to do with that attack? What about the others? Was he suggesting that Skye was some kind of spy or something?

His serious demeanor melted suddenly, revealing an endearing smile, and he patted my shoulder. "Don't trouble yourself with it, Bella. I know, it's not fair to say that after telling you, but honestly, I have it under control."

I nodded and tried to look like I believed him.

"I actually have something I wanted to talk with you about." I didn't miss his quick attempt to change the subject, but didn't fight it. "Remember when I told you about implementation?"

_Implementation. _It was the terminology Lazarus had chosen for yet another of his strange abilities. He could take his memories and place them in someone else's mind, basically giving them a front row seat to his experiences. Since his memory as a vampire was pristine and perfect, it would be like watching a movie. I eagerly nodded, hoping he was hinting at what I hoped for.

"Well, seeing as the Pure Ones know where we are," he said, smiling. "Avarice will be taking down his shield, which means my ability will return full force. I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip down memory lane with me. It'll be safe, I assure you."

I only needed a moment to think about it. "Let's do it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The Memories

"_Each player must accept the cards life deals him or her: but once they are in hand, he or she alone must decide how to play the cards in order to win the game." - Voltaire_

* * *

I fidgeted nervously in the plush, leather chair while Avarice and Lazarus argued quietly. We'd cornered the younger McRae upstairs, requesting his help with the sharing of memories, but he had vehemently refused. The next twenty minutes were spent trying to convince him that it was something I truly wanted. Avarice, of course, was looking at the glass half empty.

"It's dangerous, Bella," Avarice cautioned. "You saw what happened the last time he tampered with your mind—you had nightmares for two months. There are always residual side effects—the dreams are far from being the worst possible outcome."

"I'm willing to take that risk," I answered, pleadingly. "Please, Avarice, I want to see her again."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you honestly believe that she'd want you to risk your mental well being simply to see a shadow?"

"A shadow?" My voice was almost a gasp.

"Yes, a shadow!" He turned, his eyes blazing. "She's gone, Bella—trying to fool yourself into thinking otherwise is just masochistic. Anything Lazarus could show you is not real and, therefore, is irrelevant."

I stuttered for a few moments and had to fight the slew of insults I wanted to hurl at him. While he and Lazarus resumed their arguments, I tried to remind myself that Ary's death had devastated Avarice and, while he spoke out of concern for me, he was probably protecting himself. I grew a little misty eyed when I took in his posture and morose expression; he didn't want to walk down this path again.

Still, I needed to see Ary; I'd never gotten the chance to officially say goodbye to her. It still aggravated me that we needed Avarice to begin with. My natural quirk, which prevented Edward from hearing my thoughts, as well as protecting me from a variety of the Volturi's abilities, also precluded Lazarus from successfully entering my mind. He was only able to manipulate me with the assistance of his brother's shield, which was only fully effective through touch—for me, anyway.

Speaking of the shield, seeing how the Pure Ones had already decided to attack, Avarice had since removed the protection. The inevitable outcome had been irritated bickering between Edward and almost all of the McRae family. It seemed to generally bother them when he would answer their thoughts. Although I knew they were serious in their displeasure, it was slightly comical to watch.

My stomach had been tied in knots when I'd discovered that we had a week to prepare for the Zion Guard's arrival. Knowing that it would only be the Cullens and the McRaes was also bothering me. There was a bit of light, though—Emmett and Dante had gone looking for someone that could help us. Even if it was just one person, it was better than nothing.

Emmett and Dante had bonded in a way no one would have expected. They played video games, talked for hours on end, and play wrestled. Melena commented that she could see the beginnings of Dante's old character starting to come out. For his sake, I hoped she was right. It was disheartening to see him sitting in a corner, staring off into space, sorrowfully.

"Why is this so important?" Avarice's outburst brought my attention back to the present. "It won't change anything."

"That's for Bella to decide, isn't it?" Lazarus gestured to me. "She never spent as much time with her as we did, brother."

Avarice closed his eyes, sighed, and shook his head. "It won't help anything."

"Why don't you let her make up her own mind?" Lazarus placed a hand on Avarice's shoulder and the two shared a look.

With a resigned sigh, Avarice nodded. "All right."

I tried to reel in my emotions, knowing that this was a somber decision for Avarice, but it was very difficult. The entire concept of what Lazarus was describing was almost impossible to comprehend. From what I understood, I'd be viewing Lazarus's memories through his eyes, with the clarity of his vampiric vision.

"I suppose you two wish to do this now," Avarice said and sighed when we both nodded. "I thought so."

He gestured to the round table, the very one I'd spent hours studying at with Alice and Edward. After we'd all sat down, Avarice reached out and took my hand in his frigid grasp. His expression was a mixture between displeased and fearful, but he said nothing when Lazarus took my other hand.

"If you feel any pain," Lazarus said softly, "Please tell me."

I nodded and closed my eyes when I was directed to do so. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it in my ears, and my breathing was exiting my lips in thick, haggard gusts. However, when the lights began to flash before my eyes, an instant calm wash over my body and I felt as if I were floating. Before I could accustom myself to the sensation, the atmosphere changed drastically—it felt like I was outside.

The blackness peeled away like a curtain and I gasped at what I saw.

I'd never seen the sky that black, mainly because of the city lights, nor a field that big. The high grass reached my knees and tickled the palms of my hand as I reached down to feel them. It was a bit jarring when I realized that I wasn't the one moving my hand; in fact, it wasn't _my _hand, either. I was in Lazarus's memories, which meant I was seeing through his eyes.

* * *

"_Still feelin' downtrodden, Rossy?" I recognized the voice, despite the richer accent—it was Avarice. Ary had told me once that the brothers' accents had grown more subtle over the years. Comparing how they spoke now, to how they sounded then, it was a big difference. Lazarus turned his attention and I saw the younger McRae brother dressed in the splendor of their era. He wore black pants tucked into black, leather boots, a brown shirt that laced up, and a long, black coat. His hair was tied back with an unidentifiable piece of black cloth. "It be worth a few laughs."_

"_You speak for your own delight," Lazarus's deep voice answered and he turned away from his brother. As the picture grew clearer, I noticed there was a row of tents in the distance, illuminated by torches. "We should not be here."_

"_I'm tired of looking at you," Avarice responded gruffly. "Indulge me, Brother."_

_I could feel what Lazarus was feeling—he knew exactly what that tent was; a side show. They showcased unfortunate individuals, the majority of them slaves, parading them around for those willing to pay. He'd never liked them, not even as a human. The closer they grew, the more pungent the human aroma began. The smells were different to me; humans smelled too good, while food smelled horrible. _

_The stands in the main tent were a variety of benches circling the center ring. Lazarus and his brother sat in the first row, ignoring the swoons from the local women, and waited for the show to begin. When it did, it was just as vile as Lazarus expected it to be. An overly fat woman, a man with too many tattoos, a dark-skinned man from the jungles—it was disgusting. _

"_Brother, please," Lazarus whispered to Avarice, who was enthralled with the performance. "Can we not leave now? Have you not seen enough?"_

_A man in a bright coat walked to the center stage and tweaked his beard. "Now, laydeez and genteelmen, I prezent from the deepest, darkest depths of hell—the terrifying, cat girl—capable of changing shape into an ominous, horrible beast from Beelzebub!"_

_Lazarus's attention left his brother and focused on the frail creature they led to the center. Internally, I gasped when I realized who I was looking at; Ary. At first, I couldn't believe it was her, mainly because she looked so different. Her skin was bronze, a shade lighter than Jacob, and she was deathly skinny. However, as they poured more oil in the lamps, the fire illuminated her unmistakable blue eyes. _

_She was shivering, trying desperately to cover her bare torso, and a soft tear ran down her cheek. I was hit head on with Lazarus's emotions—captivation, sorrow, and desire. Ary's eyes rose and they locked on Lazarus's—mine, for the time being. The seconds passed and neither Aryana nor Lazarus made a move._

_The crowd began to grow restless, which appeared to anger the bearded man in the jacket. With three long strides, he crossed the ring and pulled out a long whip. Before Lazarus could react, the long, rough, leather strap cracked hard on Ary's back. A bit of blood shot up into the air and she screamed in response. She flailed her arms and tried to back away from him, but he continued his assault on her, yelling in a foreign language. _

_The audience had begun booing, assuming this to be a scam gone wrong, and started filing out of the stands. The entire time, Lazarus was glued to his seat, unable to take his eyes off the horrific scene in front of him. His entire being screamed for him to help her, but he was confused by his own feelings. _

_Seeing how the customers were leaving, the bearded man grabbed Aryana by her hair and pulled her off stage. Her anguishing cries echoed through the area, and Lazarus could see the worried grimaces on the other exhibits' faces. He thought about leaving—it wasn't his business—but one phrase forced him from his seats._

"_Please don't kill me!" Her panicked voice rang out, louder than before, and he couldn't take it anymore. _

_Despite his brother's cries, Lazarus flew across the stage and tore his way backstage. Once there, he found Ary on her knees, hands bound together in heavy irons, while the man stood over her with a knife. The blood dripping from her back, as well as her bloody nose, were enough to drive him over the edge. An angry snarl interrupted the screaming and the bearded man's eyes flew up, horror overtaking his features. _

_Lazarus moved towards him, his vision red hot with anger and was seconds from closing in on the man. _

"_No more," I screamed in my thoughts. "No more!"_

* * *

My sight blurred and, once again, I was staring at the back of my eyelids. I cautiously opened my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the McRae brothers looking at me. It was so jarring to see them in shirts and slacks after I'd just seen them in period clothing. The memory of Avarice, dressed like someone from the Renaissance Faire, made me giggle.

"What has you so atwitter?" Lazarus raised an eyebrow. "From the sound of your thoughts, you were quite horrified with what you saw."

"I was thinking of the way Avarice was dressed," I remarked and shook my head. "It's hard to believe that I was looking in the past—you look exactly the same."

They both lowered their eyes, reverently, and nodded simultaneously.

Remembering what Avarice had called his brother, I smirked. "Still feeling downtrodden, Rossy?"

Lazarus groaned. "Wonderful."

"Why on earth did he call you that?" I assumed it was some kind of family name, but I couldn't think where it had come from. Regardless, I made a decision to call him that from then on—Lazarus was just such a mouthful.

"When he was a boy," Lazarus replied, "he had difficulty saying my name. He always called me Rossy, which my mother thought was tremendously adorable. So, the name stuck."

I giggled. "That's so cute."

He grumbled in response, pursing his lips and turning away from both of us.

After I'd had my fill poking fun of him, I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm ready to go again."

"Again?" Lazarus's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I don't think so—one is enough for today."

"What?" My mouth fell open. "But, I hardly got to see anything."

"Lazarus is right, Bella," Avarice said, shaking his head. "Your subconscious is still healing from before—we can't push you too far. We'll do this again, but not today."

I pouted, disappointed, but saw their point. A sharp, twinge had appeared behind my eyes, feeling dangerously close to a migraine. I hadn't felt anything like that since before the McRaes had resurfaced. Assuming that it was caused by Lazarus's mind play, I decided that a day or two of rest would be good for me.

I thanked them for helping me and headed downstairs in a state of euphoria. The images of Ary were haunting my thoughts, particularly the way she had looked. When I'd first met her, Ary was extremely pallid, like the rest of the McRaes, so it was strange to see her skin so bronze. It made me wonder where she'd come from originally.

I was so lost in thought that I practically ran into Eric.

"Head's up, Bella," he said sweetly and wrapped his arms around me. "You look distracted."

"Sorry," I said, the close proximity of our bodies causing me to blush furiously. "I was caught up in my own mind."

"Hmm," he replied and cocked his head to the side, his eyes roaming over my face. "Care to share?"

"Did you know Ary had bronze skin before Lazarus bit her?" Eric hadn't met Ary until after her transformation, so I couldn't help wondering if he had ever seen her as I just had.

"I did," he answered, somberly, nodding. "I never saw her like that, of course, but she shared details with me…what she could remember, anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Lazarus shared a memory with me," I muttered, my eyes turning downward. "It was when they first found her…in that awful place."

Eric held up his hand, silencing me, and inclined his head towards the front door. I trailed behind him, lightly holding onto his hand as he led me into the downpour. Without much warning, he whisked me into his arms and dashed through the rain, heading towards the Cullens' garage. Once we had reached it, Eric opened the side door and lowered me to the ground. Instead of going inside, Eric sat in the threshold, allowing the scent of the rain to wash over us.

"She wasn't happy," he muttered softly, and I turned to find him staring at the wet earth, his brow furrowed deeply. When I asked what he meant, he turned his eyes to me. "Ary wasn't happy, Bella."

"I don't understand."

"These past few months," he clarified and ran a hand through his hair. "Things were never the same for her and Lazarus, and it got worse after we lost Ira. There were blank stares, silent treatments, and huge fights. I tried to help her, but she just wouldn't let me in."

"Poor Ary," I said, shaking my head. "I wish I could go back and do something to help her."

"You and me both, Bella," he answered robotically.

We sat in silence, listening to the pitter patter of the rain, and I tried to keep the thoughts of Ary at bay. After seeing how much she had suffered in the side show, I couldn't bear to imagine her being miserable before her death. It wasn't fair; she'd been through so much in her life.

I deeply wished that Eric hadn't shared that tidbit of information with me. It would have been better if he had just kept it to himself.

I was so distracted by my own thoughts, that I didn't notice when Eric turned in my direction. His frigid palm cupped my cheek, turning my face towards him, and he smiled softly. As his eyes bore into mine, I took a deep breath in anticipation, knowing where this was headed. Sure enough, he inclined his head and our lips met.

Lights burst behind my eyelids, heat swelled under my skin, and my heart pounded in my chest. Eric's kiss grew deeper and I felt his hand wrap around my waist, pushing me back against the doorway. I drank in his scent—it was so different than Edward's—and allowed him to curl his body against mine. I knew that I shouldn't encourage him—I still wasn't sure if my heart belonged to Edward or Eric—but I couldn't bring myself to stop.

He seized my bottom lip in his mouth, kissing me passionately, and gripped onto me tightly. The wind pushed the rain over us, coating our bodies with a fine mist, but it didn't deter us. Eric's hands wound up into my hair, fisting it with both hands, and a tingle ran through my body in response.

Slowly, one of his hands left my hair and started to trail up my side, making my body tremble in response to the temperature different. He smiled into my lips at my response, but made no effort to stop. His hand was seconds away from grazing the bottom of my bra when we were interrupted by a loud snarl.

"To be continued," Eric answered, rolling his eyes, and rose to his feet.

At the end of the garage stood a very pissed off Edward Cullen. His black eyes blazed, a mixture of hurt and anger in his expression, and I knew where this was headed. The storm had held off for too long, and it was about to get messy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Promise

"_Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone - but not the complete structure. It is much too pliable, too yielding." – Bette Davis_

* * *

"Edward, I…" I stammered as I stared at him, his face a mixture of anger and grief. "I don't…I mean…I didn't…I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Eric looked at me and shook his head, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

He left me in the threshold of the garage and sashayed towards Edward, who was visibly trying to control himself. His shoulders were rising and falling rapidly, his lips pulled up over his teeth in a very animalistic way. Regardless of his intimidating position, Eric continued to move towards him.

"You have the worst timing, you know that?" Eric's voice was loud enough for me to hear, so was the frustration in his tone. "What do you want?"

Edward's hand flew out, faster than I could follow, and gripped Eric's neck. Even though Eric stood a few inches taller, Edward was still able to look him in the eye. I saw his mouth move, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, it made Eric laugh. "I'll keep that in mind, _son_!"

His brazen attitude toward Edward seemed to infuriate him, and as he turned away, Edward gripped his shoulder. In a flash, Eric spun back around and his fist connected with Edward's chest, sending the vampire spiraling through the air. When he found his footing, Edward growled viciously and rush back towards Eric, who merely looked inconvenienced.

The two collided, a cacophony of snarls and incoherent words filling the air, their bodies a blur of motion. Their tussle briefly reminded me of the fight I'd witnessed between Paul and Jacob; they snapped at each other's necks, rolled, and wrestled in the dirt. I wasn't sure whether I should let them fight it out, or if I should try to pull them apart. However, as I took a step forward, Eric shoved Edward into a massive tree, snapping the trunk in the process. I stepped back and stared helplessly at the violence before me.

Although it appeared that Eric had the upper hand, Edward proved he wasn't willing to go down without protest. He rose from the ground, kicking aside the tree he'd just hit and snarled at Eric, who was moving straight towards him. They connected once again, but this time, Edward was able to counter Eric's assault and flip him on his back. He pinned the McRae down and punched him across the face, earning a vibrant snarl from Eric, and repeated the action.

I found myself torn in two; I was happy that Edward had the upper hand, and horrified that Eric was getting hurt. The indecision was making my head ache, as was the commotion they were causing. I had to stop this, had to keep them from hurting each other, but what?

As Eric squirmed on the ground, Edward brought his hand up and bit it. The harrowing scream that followed was too much to bear, and forced me from my frozen position. I approached them both at a quick pace, my rational side trying to tell me to back off, and Edward's eyes widened in response.

"Bella, stay back," he commanded and gestured with his hand for me to stop.

When he relinquished that one hand, however, it put him at a disadvantage. Seizing the opportunity, Eric brought his knee up to Edward's stomach, knocking the vampire to the side, and rose off the ground. He abruptly brought his foot back and kicked Edward's midsection, causing Edward to groan and wrap his hands around his torso.

I spied some movement in the brush and was relieved when the McRaes and the Cullens appeared. Surveying the carnage before them, Avarice and Carlisle rushed forward and grabbed their respective family members. Avarice wrapped his arms around Eric's midsection, refusing to let him go, while Carlisle restrained Edward.

"I was wondering when this would happen," Lazarus remarked as he approached me, throwing humored glances at the restrained vampires. "They lasted much longer than I anticipated."

I exhaled heavily and pursed my lips, trying as hard as I could to prevent the tears threatening to appear. Lazarus turned and his chuckling subsided to a concerned grimace. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "No, not in the least."

He nodded. "Would you like to go somewhere? Home, perhaps?"

"Not yet," I growled and proceeded towards Eric and Edward, their eyes brightening as I approached. For a moment, I simply stared at them, not saying a word, but eventually found my words. "I can't deal with this, not with everything that's going on."

"Bella—" Eric started but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it!" I hissed and glared at them. "I want you both to promise me that you're going to stop fighting each other." When neither of them responded I grew angrier. "I'm serious! You both claim to care about me, right? The more you fight one another the more you hurt me. I can't stand the thought of losing either of you. So, please, for my sake, stop this."

"If you expect us to play friends," Eric said huskily, eyebrows pulled together, "then I'll have to disappoint you."

"I don't expect you to like each other," I clarified. "I'm only saying, if you care about me, you'll stop hurting one another."

"We have more important things to worry about," Avarice offered and loosened his grip on Eric. "Time is a precious luxury that we don't have—we need to start preparing."

"I agree," Carlisle said, relinquishing Edward. "Both of you need to be ready."

"Need to be ready?" Eric sneered and shook his head. "I've been dealing with the Zions and the Pure Ones longer than you, _Dr. Cullen—_so, please, spare me."

"Erickson," Avarice growled. "Calm yourself."

He spun around, coming face to face with Avarice, and snarled. "Avarice…_don't_."

"Eric, please," I said and touched his hand, which was curled into a tight fist. I'd never seen him in such a rage before; it was slightly frightening. His hand visibly relaxed when I wrapped mine around his wrist. His face softened as he turned to me, and I could see the conflict behind his eyes. "No more fighting."

A few seconds passed silently, and I was beginning to wonder if he would outright refuse me, but he breathed a heavy sigh and said, "All right, I promise."

With that, he turned away from me and disappeared into the surrounding forest. I called after him, but he didn't answer and he didn't stop. Things had grown so complicated since his reappearance. I couldn't help but think back to when I'd first met him—things were so much easier.

As everyone dispersed, I turned my attention back to Edward, who was watching me intently.

"What about you?" I arched an eyebrow. "Do you agree to stop harassing him?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," he answered. "I followed his thoughts and, when I saw his hands all over you….I reacted irrationally. I promise I'll be better for you."

I groaned and gathered his hand in mine. "No, this is my fault."

"Don't worry, love," Edward remarked with a smile. "We're big boys."

I nodded and smiled weakly, feeling emotionally and mentally withdrawn. There was little more that I wanted to talk to him about, so I turned and found Lazarus waiting for me. The more I thought about going home, the more it seemed like a good idea—especially since the last time I was there, I had hardly stayed at all. I really wanted to see how my dad was fairing after Lazarus had removed the mind block.

So, after bidding Edward goodbye, I clung tightly to Lazarus as he carried me towards my home. We were there in no time, but I had to take a few extra minutes to clear my head once we had stopped. Even though I'd kept my eyes shut, the air whooshing past my head had made me queasy. When I was certain that I wasn't going to throw up, I headed inside.

Charlie was perched in front of the television, as usual. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells," he responded without tearing his eyes from the screen. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Huh?" My brow indented.

"Weren't you spending the weekend with Alice?" He finally looked at me, curious. "She said you were going shopping with her in Olympia."

"Oh, yeah," I said, nodding, pretending to know what he was talking about. "She said we should go next week—the sales will be better."

He muttered a reply, but his eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh, hey there, Lazarus!"

I looked over my shoulder and caught sight of Lazarus grinning. "Good afternoon, Chief Swan."

"So, what are you two kids up to?" Charlie asked, muting the television, and crossing over to us. I was relieved that he seemed to be acting normal—not a zombie like I'd been a few days prior.

"I just stopped by to get some things," I answered before heading up the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Once I reached my bedroom, I shut the door and leaned against it, allowing myself to breathe a sigh of relief. I turned around and groaned, remembering that I hadn't fixed my room after the stranger had torn it apart. Seizing the opportunity, I started picking up the discarded clothes and hanging them back in the closet. The majority of them were wrinkled and needed to be washed, but there were some salvageable ones.

While I sorted the clothes, I thought back to the fight and shuddered. Were Eric and Edward really trying to kill one another, or would they have stopped? I refused to answer that question; it was too painful to think of what the answer could be. Still, I knew eventually I'd have to make a decision between the two of them. Would I choose Eric—carefree, loose, but reckless—or Edward, controlling, cautious, but considerate? My head started to throb, so I pushed both of them from my mind.

A few minutes later, Lazarus knocked on my door and I let him in. Charlie had been called into the station, which left the two of us alone. Without hesitation, he began helping me clean up my room, entertaining me with anecdotes from his past. Apparently, Avarice had been quite the Elvis fan, which had both annoyed and amused Lazarus.

When we had finished folding the clothes, I threw a load in the washing machine and sat on the couch waiting for it to finish. Lazarus sat in the recliner, watching the movie I'd put on, glancing at me every now and then.

My mind juggled in between thinking of the fight between Edward and Eric and the approaching battle against the Zions. I was still disappointed that the Denalis had chosen to hold onto their grudge instead of helping us, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was still afraid though; scared that I would lose everything I held dear to me.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bella," Lazarus said softly. "You look somewhat troubled."

"It's just Eric and Edward." He nodded gravely in response, but froze when I added, "and the Zions."

"Why are you worried about them?"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," I explained and started pacing around the room. "I mean, I know you and the others have experience with the Zions, but the Cullens don't. What happens if they get injured…or killed?"

"You worry too much," he said, shaking his head. "The Cullens won't be facing the Zions, Bella."

"What?" Had I heard him right? Of course they would be facing them; the Zion Guard would be in Forks in five days. "What do you mean?"

"There are six Zion Guards," he explained. "We will take care of them—the Cullens will be responsible for the newborns."

I'd almost forgotten about the newborn vampires that were terrorizing Seattle. According to Alice, the newborns were moving with the Zions and would attack alongside them. The Cullens had suggested that fighting newborns was easy, so my optimism began to grow. While it would have been more beneficial for them to have more help, I realized this was as good as it was going to get.

There was something that I was curious about; where would I be during the battle. When the Cullens had been planning to go to Seattle, there was no mention of where I would be during the struggle. Would I be expected to camp a few miles away, or would I be allowed to witness the events between them?

"Lazarus?" My brow pulled together as he hummed a response. "What will happen to me during the fight?"

"You?" He was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure…what do you wish to do?"

"Well, I know I can't fight." No sense in denying the obvious. If I was a vampire then I could do something, but he'd made it abundantly clear that turning me would be a pointless decision that would ultimately lead to my death. "I was hoping that maybe I could be there…maybe I could distract the newborns."

He appraised me silently for a few seconds and sighed. "I don't think it's a very good idea, but you're your own person, Bella. If you feel that your place is at our sides, then so be it, but we will take precautions."

"I understand," I said, slightly shocked at his willingness to allow me anywhere near the action. I knew that if I asked Edward, he'd suggest that I go to Florida or something. "Not that I mind, but aren't you worried that I'll be in danger?"

"It's your choice, Bella," Lazarus responded. "Not to mention, I'd rather have you somewhere where we can keep an eye on you. For all we know, some of them may slip by us."

I tried to digest what he was saying, but it was difficult. What would be the repercussions if one or two of the newborns were able to slip past the Cullens and the McRaes? How many of my human friends would suffer? My internal revelry was broken when the phone rang, making me jump in surprise. I excused myself and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was a familiar voice, but one I had a difficult time placing. "This is Dr. Gerandy at Forks General."

"Oh, yes," I said. Since they had mended whatever fall out they'd had, they would routinely get together to play pool at a local bar. "My father's not here at the moment, can I take a message?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm calling for you," he said, a touch of sorrow in his voice. "It's about your father."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The Visit

"_Oh, I just wish someone would try to hurt you so I could kill them for you." – Frank Sinatra_

I pushed through the hospital doors, a sobbing mess, and flew past the front desk, not caring when the nurses demanded where I was going. Forks General was a rat maze of mindless corridors and dead ends, but it helped that I had Lazarus navigating me. He was on the phone with Carlisle, who was on his way, but held my hand reassuringly in his own.

Dr. Gerandy had called twenty minutes prior to tell me that Charlie had suffered a heart attack and was in the Critical Care Ward. The words had barely left my mouth before Lazarus had secured me to his back and made a mad dash through the woods. We arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes, but had to hike across the parking lot at a human pace.

The reality of the situation hadn't truly hit me yet. How on earth could Charlie have a heart attack; he was only forty-two and, to my knowledge, in impeccable health. Not to mention, I'd seen him thirty minutes prior to the phone call and he was fine; what had happened? The tears started to pour down my cheeks as I feared the worst. I couldn't lose my dad…not like this.

I spied Dr. Gerandy at the end of the hall and called out, "Dr. Gerandy!"

He turned. "Oh Bella! There you are."

"How is he?" I didn't fight the waver in my voice, but I choked back my sobs so I could hear him clearly. "Is he going to be okay? I don't understand how this could happen…he's so healthy."

"Calm down, Bella," Dr. Gerandy said and touched my shoulders gently. "This can happen at any age, the best thing is to stay optimistic. He's not out of the woods yet, but he is relatively stable, they're moving him to a room right now."

"Can I see him?" I looked up at him imploringly. "Please?"

"He can't have visitors right now," Dr. Gerandy responded softly, but added, "As soon as they stabilize him in the room, you'll be able to go in. They're going to be bringing him down this hallway, though, if you want to wait. Although, I have to warn you, he's unconscious at the moment."

He disappeared down the hall after I thanked him, and I leaned against the pallid walls, a strangle sob finally escaping my lips. Lazarus bent down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The frigidness of his skin was comforting and I found myself leaning more into him.

"It's going to be all right, Bella," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "No matter what happens."

"I can't lose him," I said, more to myself than him. "Please, Lazarus, if it comes down to it…will you…?"

I was asking him to change my father, should the tides turn in that direction. It was a selfish decision to make, but I couldn't help it; I needed my daddy. Lazarus merely stared back into my moisture rich eyes, his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes full of an unreadable emotion. I pleaded again, hoping that he would side with me.

"We'll see what happens," Lazarus hedged and silenced me when I protested. "I'm not saying no, Bella—I'm merely suggesting we wait and see what the diagnosis is."

"And if it's bad?"

"Then Forks will have one more vampire to add to its census," Lazarus said with a weak smile that I reciprocated.

"Thank you," I whispered and hugged him tighter, feeling even more friendship and adoration blossom in my chest. When he'd first arrived back in Forks, I'd been somewhat reserved and snarky with him, but now…we were closer than I'd ever been with Jacob, and quite possibly, more than I'd been with Ary. I continued to hold onto him until a hospital bed appeared around the corner.

"Daddy?" I squeaked as my father's hospital bed passed me by. I trailed alongside, squeezing my father's hand and calling out to him. "I'm here, Dad, you're not alone."

I was surprised when Lazarus appeared beside me, leaning over Charlie and touching his forehead. "Chief Swan, I wish you a speedy recovery, I'll look after Bella."

After a few more minutes of tearful words, the orderlies informed me that they had to get him into his room. I let go and collapsed into Lazarus, my tears staining his shirt, and was too lost to hear the approaching footsteps. Carlisle, Edward, Avarice, and Eric had arrived, each one asking what had happened. Although he filled them in with everything that had occurred, he never once stopped physically comforting me.

"There's a problem," Lazarus said and I pulled away to hear what he had to say. "This wasn't simply a sporadic medical problem—Chief Swan was attacked."

"Attacked?" Carlisle's voice was heavy with shock. "How can you tell?"

"I saw his thoughts," Lazarus admitted. "I also saw the bruises around his neck."

"Bruises?" I'd been too caught up in the sight of my father in the hospital to notice any bruising. On top of that, who on earth would want to hurt Charlie? I had my answer before I had even finished thinking the question. "Who was it?"

"I asked your father's subconscious the same thing," Lazarus replied gravely. "The only answer I got was _red hair and red eyes_."

My eyes widened and my nostrils flared; I only knew one person, with red hair, who would hurt Charlie. "Victoria."

"Someone you know?" Lazarus shifted to me, and I gave him a rundown of Victoria and all she had done. He seemed relatively concerned, especially when I revealed that she was after my blood. "This is serious—if this Victoria was able to get past us, as well as past your seer, then there's a high chance she's working with the Zions."

"You think it's possible?" Carlisle had moved closer, his expression growing more anxious by the moment. Then again, I couldn't really blame him; the thought of Victoria working with the Zions was terrifying.

"Definitely," Lazarus responded, nodding.

Avarice decided that it was time for some training, and left to arrange it with the rest of the vampires. Carlisle excused himself and headed into Charlie's room, wanting to get a firm look at what had happened to him. Lazarus wanted to check out the site where Charlie had been found, and I was surprised when Eric turned to leave with him.

"Eric?" I called out and he stopped, turning around curiously. "Where are you going?"

"If she's still in the area, we might be able to find her," he said, determined. "We won't let her get away, Bella."

Before I could ask him to stay, he was out the door without as much as a goodbye. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach and my face fell. I understood that he wanted to find Victoria and make her pay, I wanted the same thing, but why hadn't he offered to stay and comfort me? I remembered Lazarus telling me that Eric had changed drastically since Ary's death; was this a repercussion?

A feather light touch brushed my hair, and I turned to find Edward standing behind me. He didn't speak, instead he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I cried into him and didn't fight him when he picked me up and whisked me into Carlisle's office. Once there, we both sat on Carlisle's leather couch in silence.

"How could this happen?" I sobbed into Edward's shoulder. "This is my fault."

"No, love," Edward immediately replied. "This is _her _doing."

"I can't lose him, Edward," I cried and erupted into a fresh round of sobbing. He made no attempt to stop me, only rubbed my back and stroked my hair lovingly. I inhaled deeply, pulling his natural aroma into my nostrils, and reveled in his scent. My head began to spin by the close proximity, but I didn't care; I desperately needed the distraction.

"Your father's a strong man, Bella," Edward whispered. "He'll get through this."

I nodded, not completely believing what he was saying, appreciating his kindness none the less. Since Eric had returned, I'd taken Edward for granted. True, he was overbearing and controlling at times, but I'd easily forgotten how happy he truly made me. Now, as he hummed my lullaby to me, I smiled softly and felt all the tension leave my body.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but by the time we left the office, it was starting to get dark outside. Edward and I drove back to my house where I threw the clothes in the dryer, even though I wasn't planning on coming back to put them away, before we headed back to his place. Lazarus and Eric were there, relaying what they'd discovered at the police station. Apparently, Victoria had come in from the back door, when no one was around. Despite Edward's insistence that we go upstairs, I stayed to listen to the details.

"It's obvious that she didn't want him dead," Lazarus explained and touched my knee affectionately, offering me a supportive smile. "Unfortunately, she did this to send a message."

"So, what are we going to do?" I couldn't hold my anxiety; I wanted to know what they were planning on doing to that horrible creature. I had never wanted anyone dead in my life—but I knew I wouldn't be happy until Victoria was a pile of ash. "Are you going to hunt her?"

"We tried," Eric said, shaking his head. "She disappeared into the wolves' territory."

"So that's it?" I glanced at them all, angry. "You're just going to give up?"

"We can't hunt on their lands, Bella," Edward replied softly and tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away from him. "I know you're frustrated and worried about your father, love. We'll make her pay for this, I swear to you, but we have to be smart about it."

"Of course, our situation would be easier," Avarice growled and turned his eyes to Eric, "if someone hadn't trounced all over the Cullens' treaty with the wolves."

"I told you before," Eric hissed in response. "I followed a scent there."

I hadn't heard this piece of information and wanted to know a bit more, but Avarice quickly changed the subject. I made a mental note to ask Eric about it later on.

"I think it's time for some training," Avarice said seriously. "You'll all need to learn how to defeat the Zions' newborn vampires."

"I got a call from Emmett earlier," Carlisle responded, nodding. "They should be here tomorrow morning, we can start there."

"Did they find him?" Lazarus inquired, and sighed when his brother nodded. "Thank goodness."

"Find who?" I interjected, after having grown irritated of being out of the loop again. "Who did Emmett and Dante go looking for?"

"His name is Garrett," Lazarus explained. "He's a nomad and a very skilled warrior, he's also a very good friend of Avarice's and mine. We trust him explicitly."

I nodded and was about to ask more about the nomad when I yawned loudly. Edward chuckled and gathered me into his arms, which I didn't fight. Although the wound on my leg was healing rather nicely, it was still sore, as was my arm and hand. It was a relief not to have to walk up the three flights of stairs to get to Edward's room. I sighed when I was placed on the massive bed, the softness of the mattress causing my eyes to drift close.

"Would you like a bath, love?" Edward asked softly and I nodded without opening my eyes. "All right, I'll give you some privacy and bring up some food for you when you're done."

When I opened my eyes, he was gone and the bedroom door was shut. I groaned as I lifted myself off the bed and trudged to the bathroom. Edward had already started the water for me, which I was grateful for, and I quickly adjusted the temperature appropriately. I peeled off my clothes, which seemed heavy with sadness, and left them on the floor. As I stepped into the water, I felt the weight of the day slip off and dissolve in the warmth. While I was still worried for my father, I knew that Carlisle was a skilled physician and would do anything in his power to help him. I also reminded myself that Lazarus had agreed to change Charlie.

After I bathed, opting out of washing my hair, I dressed in the pajamas that I found waiting on the sink—thank you, Alice—and headed to the bedroom. I almost jumped a foot in the air when I found Eric perched in the open window, grinning wickedly at me. As his eyes danced to the outside world, indicating that I go with him, I shook my head.

"Not tonight," I said, an unspoken apology in my eyes. "I'm tired, I need my sleep."

"Fair enough," he responded softly as I got into bed. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," I answered robotically, and he gave me a look that told me he didn't believe me. "I mean, I'm worried about my father, but other than that…"

"Everything will be all right, Bella," he said and knelt beside the bed, smiling at me.

Even though I was tingling at the sight of him, the memory of his leaving when I truly needed comfort was in the forefront of my mind. Would it always be like this? Was his desire for revenge superseding any hope of us being together? I had to know.

"Eric, can I ask you something?" I looked away, a blush playing on my cheeks. "Something hypothetical?"

"You can ask me anything," he said, his voice dripping with its usual silken sensuality. "I'm all ears."

"If I asked you to leave with me tonight," I said, trying to steady my voice, "would you go? Would you pick me up right now, steal a car, and just drive away with me into the sunset?"

It was something I would never say, and I was astounded that I had the ability to say it now, but it was something that he needed to answer. While I understood his desire to avenge Ary—I had that desire myself—there was a form of mania that had attached itself to Eric. I had seen it when he had fought the wolves, as well as the newborn creatures that had attacked the house, and Edward too.

He sat there, on his knees, in front of me, and said nothing. The hole in my stomach started to throb as the seconds passed and he was silent.

After what felt like an hour, he sighed and shook his head. "I have to finish this, Bella."

Edward had told me that vampires were unchanging creatures, and only something really big could sway their natures. I, for instance, had changed Edward just by walking into the cafeteria that first day of school. However, Edward had also told me that he could never go back to the way he was. This was partly because he didn't want to, and partly because he couldn't. As I stared at Eric, I wondered if he had changed too much since the deaths of Argos, Ary, and Ira.

"I won't let the Zions get away with this," he whispered venomously, his eyes lighting up at his subtle mention of the Zions. "I won't allow them to hurt my family anymore."

"I understand," I replied, abashed by my question. I refused to give up on Eric, though; it was obvious that he had never done such to me. "Eric? Would it be okay if we spend some time together tomorrow?"

The slight grin on his face deepened to a real smile. "I would like that—where would you like to go?"

"Well, I want to check up on my dad," I answered, pondering a bit. "But, I'd also like to go to the library, and get something to eat. I really just want some excuses to get out of the house."

"I understand," he agreed and nodded. "What time?"

I was silent for awhile, trying to find an appropriate time, but finally decided and said, "Noon?"

"Sounds perfect," he said, his eyes softening. "Then I will see you at noon."

There was a knock at the door, and after I called for whoever it was to enter, Edward appeared. Although there was no spoken animosity between Eric and him anymore, they still glared at one another for quite a while. Edward presented me with a plate of food, seeing how I'd skipped dinner with all the excitement over Charlie. Both vampires were silent as I ate, and the awkwardness was making me uncomfortable. Thankfully, quickly Eric bid us a good night and took his exit, promising to see me the next afternoon.

While I cared for both Edward and Eric equally, I knew that I had to make a choice. The longer I waited to choose, the more I would hurt them. So, I ultimately decided to spend time with both of them and to make my decision based on my experiences. Part of me was betting that it wouldn't work, but I still held out hope.

"So, you'll be with him tomorrow?" Edward was trying to hide the displeasure in his voice, but it wasn't working.

"Yes," I responded, laying down my fork and looking at him. "I just think it's for the best."

"Bella, I need you to understand." He gathered my hands in his and his gaze pierced through me. "If you decide you love him more than me, I won't get in the way. If you need me to, I'll leave and never come near you again."

The thought of Edward vanishing from my life was too much to bear. "No! Edward, that's not what I want. Even if things did end up…like that, I would never force you away from your family."

He smiled and motioned for me to continue eating, thus ending the awkward conversation. I was grateful when he filled me in on the news Carlisle had shared with him moments before he returned. My father was in stable condition, although he was still under watch, and would be able to receive visitors in the morning. He was in and out of consciousness, mainly due to the medication he was given, but his waking moments had been getting longer. I was so happy by the news; I wrapped both arms around Edward and laughed heartily.

"I love seeing you this happy," Edward remarked and snaked his arms around my waist.

"This isn't the first time you've made me happy," I answered and lowered my eyes, embarrassed by my outright admission. However, Edward's chilly hand lifted my chin up and I met his elated grin.

Before I could rationalize the idea in my head, I leaned forward and kissed Edward. He was very surprised, but he lips began to move with mine, a smile on his lips. A part of me wondered if it was uncouth to have kissed two vampires in one day, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Kissing Edward had always felt so right. I would have continued—I wanted to keep going—but a loud crash from outside forced me to stop.

"What was that?" I gasped and looked back toward the open window. My thoughts went to Eric, who had been at the window a few minutes prior, and I wondered if maybe he'd seen the kiss. "Did he…?"

"Throw a tantrum? Yes," Edward remarked and rolled his eyes. "He's fine—although he did uproot a tree just now."

I groaned. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Tell you what," Edward said, rising from the bed and closing the window. "Why don't you stop worrying about what's happening outside and get some sleep."

Although I tried to contest, I couldn't fight the weight my eyelids were carrying and promptly lay down. Edward pulled the covers around me and shut off the lights, but when he moved to exit the room, I stopped him. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Downstairs," he responded, but he turned back toward me. "Did you need something, Bella?"

I wanted him to stay, to hum my lullaby and stroke my hair while I slept, but, after hearing Eric's reaction, I didn't know if it was appropriate. My brow creased as I wondered what I should do; should I simply ignore Eric's response or take it into consideration? After a few seconds of silent deliberation, I ultimately decided that it would be best to avoid any unnecessary awkward encounters.

"Um, no, nothing," I said and promptly turned over in bed. "Sorry."

His sigh was clearly audible from where I was. "Well, if you need anything, I'll be in earshot."

Once I heard the door close, I shifted on my back and covered my face with both hands. As if the fight between Edward and Eric hadn't been emotionally detrimental, now my father was in the hospital because of a vengeful vampire. The tears slipped easily down my cheeks as I thought about Charlie, gasping for breath, in the middle of the police station. I also wondered if Victoria had instigated my father being called to the station to begin with.

Sleep eventually claimed me, and I sunk into the black abyss of my own dreams.

I awoke the next morning rejuvenated, but the memories of the previous day quickly brought me back down. After dressing in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that was probably left by Alice, I went downstairs and found Esme waiting with breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella," she said, offering me a plate with scrambled eggs and biscuits, and gave me side hug. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," I answered and started eating. "This is delicious Esme, thank you."

"You're very welcome," she said and giggled. "It's strange how well cooking has come to me, especially since I find the food unappealing."

We exchanged pleasant conversation while I practically inhaled the food, and I was pleased to hear that Carlisle had good news on my father. Apparently, he'd been awake for the past three hours and showed no sign of slipping back into unconsciousness. My anxiousness to see my father grew and I couldn't wait for noon.

"Oh," Esme said, turning her ear towards the backdoor. "It would appear the boys are back."

I could hear the jovial laughter before they entered the back door, but could only identify two of the three voices approaching. When the door swung open, I was happy to see Dante and Emmett laughing hysterically, but was immediately nervous at who followed them. He was just as tall as Dante and had the same pallid skin all vampires had. His sandy blond hair, which reminded me of Argos, was pulled behind him. However, it was his eyes that alerted me; they were crimson red.

"I must say, Emmett," the strange vampire said and gazed around the kitchen. "When you said 'home,' I wasn't sure what to expect."

Emmett's shoes were covered in mud, as was the rest of him, and Esme was quick to chastise him. "Goodness, Emmett Cullen! Have you three been rolling with the pigs? Go clean yourselves off outside!"

It was true; Emmett, Dante, and the stranger were all covered in mud. They looked like three adolescent children who'd been wrestling in the mud. It was difficult to keep a straight face while looking at them, until the stranger's gaze fell on me. I was immediately taken back to Eric's birthday party and the moment Rochester's eyes fell on me in the same manner. However, instead of a sinister smirk, this vampire smiled warmly.

"You must be Bella," he said softly and crossed to me, a strange curiosity in his eyes. "I've heard a lot about you—the human that sways the hearts of our kind."

"Uh, I guess," I responded, not sure what to say to his comment. However, as I remembered the previous comment with Avarice, I knew who I was looking at. "Are you Garrett?"

"I am," he said, clearly pleased that I knew him. With a swift motion, he grasped my hand and brought it to his lips, forcing a blush from my cheeks. "It's a great honor to meet your acquaintance, Miss Bella."

"All right, enough with the heroics you ham bag!" Emmett grabbed his collar when he let go of my hand, and proceeded to drag him outside. "Come on, we have to clean up."

I couldn't help but laugh as the three poured out the door, raucous laughter following them all the way. It was a relief to see Dante's spirits lifted by Emmett and Garrett. When I turned around, I found Lazarus leaning in the threshold.

"I take it they've arrived?" He asked and laughed when a loud noise came from outside. It was a mixture between thunder and clapping, which disturbed me greatly. "What are your plans for today, Bella?"

"I was going to spend some time with Eric," I said. "He was going to take me to see my father, to the bookstore, and a few other stops. Why?"

"Just make sure you're back by five," he requested seriously. "Training begins today."

I nodded as he moved past me and disappeared out the door, and quickly finished eating. The clock on the wall said eleven-thirty, which caused my heart to beat a little faster. Before I bounded upstairs to find my shoes, Esme commented that Alice had predicted rain today. So, I headed upstairs with the intention of asking Alice for a jacket to wear, but found a brown, stylish jacket hanging from her door knob. I smiled and whispered, "thank you" before bouncing back to Edward's room.

When I finished brushing my teeth and hair, I walked out of Edward's bathroom and was, once again, startled by Eric's presence in the window.

"You ready?" He smirked and straightened up, taking a step into Edward's bedroom.

"We're not going out the window, are we?" My eyes cut from Eric to the outside world, and I remembered how he had carried me out the window a few days prior. I had no desire to do that again.

"Of course not," he answered with a laugh, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "What kind of creature do you take me for?"

I laughed all the way down the stairs until I saw what was parked outside the front door. It was sleek black car, with a symbol on the front that made my heart seize; it was the car Ary had driven when she'd been here last fall. I ran my hands over the shiny black paint and sighed heavily, remembering all the times I'd driven with her.

"Is it the same one?" I asked, shifting back to Eric, and he shook his head. "Where'd you get it?"

"That's…not important," he responded, opening the passenger side door and shutting it behind me. When he climbed in, I gave him another inquisitive look. "Don't worry, Bella, I didn't steal it."

I decided it was better not to know and kept quiet. While he drove us to Forks General, he filled me in on how the McRaes knew Garrett and what his presence meant for the battle. According to Eric, Garrett had been changed in the late 1700's, and like Jasper, he was a soldier at heart. He easily equated the McRaes struggle against the Pure Ones to America's war against the English. So, he was more than eager to assist us.

"He was always close to Ary," Eric said as he took the turn off that would lead us to the hospital. "He was curious about her, and therefore made it his mission to find out everything about her. Whenever he'd come for a visit, he loved to spar with her and Argos. He was heartbroken to find out they had died."

I nodded and fell silent again, turning my attention to the trees rushing by my passenger side window. Thinking about Ary had grown too painful, so I tried my best not to.

Billy, Jake, and Leah were in Charlie's room when we arrived a few minutes later. Sensing their unease, Eric hung back while I crossed to my father and hugged him. Unfortunately, he had no recollection of anything that had happened prior to the heart attack. After an hour or so, a nurse came in to usher us out so she could give him some medicine. I seized the opportunity to tell Jake and Leah exactly what had happened.

"It was Victoria," I said as soon as we were in the hallway. "She did this to him."

I wasn't entirely sure if the wolves were even concerned about Victoria anymore, seeing as how they were opting out of the battle against the Zions. However, since she disappeared into their territory, I hoped they were still active in the search for her.

"That would explain why she was in our area," Leah said and shook her head. "I'm sorry we didn't stop her, Bella."

"It's not your fault," I insisted and turned to Jacob. "Still thinking that this isn't your fight?"

"Please, not here, Bella," he said, sighing. "It's out of my hands."

"I thought you were all about killing the leeches," I whispered angrily. "What's changed?"

I was fuming, but stayed silent. The last thing I needed was to cause a scene and be kicked out of the hospital. Eric came up behind me, which made Leah, Jacob, and Billy tense up. Although his eyes had dulled down due to his lack of sustenance, they still signified what his diet was. However, his presence also reminded me to ask him about the scent he had chased into the Quileute territory.

"Eric?" I turned around to face him fully. "Why were you on their land?"

His smile faded and he lowered his eyes. "It's not important."

"It's important to me," I insisted and turned back to Jake and Leah. "It's important to them, too. They could have killed you!"

"I thought I smelled someone," he remarked and dug his hands in his pocket. "Someone familiar, but I was wrong…it couldn't have been…"

His eyes rose and I saw the disappointment written across his features. I didn't even have to ask, I knew whose scent he thought he found and, like Eric, I knew it was an impossibility. It was wishful thinking. Seeing how upset he was, I decided it was best if I drop it.

"My cousin, Emily, is sorry she missed you the other day, Bella," Leah commented, and I was grateful that she changed the subject so easily.

"You also left your truck in front of my house," Jake commented, wrapping his arm around Leah's midsection.

In all the hustle and bustle of the past couple days, I'd forgotten completely about my truck. I slapped my forehead and turned to Eric. "Would it be all right with you if I went to La Push and got my truck?"

"Not at all," he said, shrugging. "However, you'll have to find your own way, I'm fairly certain I'm not the ideal car pool at the moment."

A few minutes later, Leah and I pulled out of the hospital in her '95 Accord. Eric was planning on taking his car and waiting at my house. I felt a little bad for cutting our time short, but I had to get my truck. After everything that had happened to Charlie, I wanted as many memories of my father as possible. So, when we pulled up to Billy's small house, I practically sprinted towards my red monster.

I drove out of La Push and made my way home, happy to find Eric sitting on the front step of my house. He smirked and ran a hand over the bulbous head of my truck.

"I can't believe you're still driving this thing," he commented and shook his head.

"Hey," I said, pointing at him. "Don't knock the truck!"

We exchanged a few words, but ultimately climbed into his car and took off towards the diner. After a quick lunch, we drove to the local library, which had a sparse collection. However, we were chased out after the librarian continuously found Eric nipping at my neck. We eventually ended up driving around aimlessly.

"Where should we go?" I asked as we drove down Spartan Avenue for what felt like the sixth time.

"I have an idea," he remarked and looked at me. "We could go to the old house."

"Is it safe?" The last time we'd been there, the area had been overrun with the Zions' newborns. Was it safe to go back, or would they still be there? I wasn't up to fighting for my life at the moment.

"I've been by there recently," he answered. "They're all gone."

I had reservations about it, but ultimately decided that I trusted Eric and agreed to go. After twenty or so minutes, we were pulling up the passageway to the McRaes' former dwelling. When I saw it, I had to remind myself that I was actually looking at their house and not a stranger's home. The structure was littered with holes and the surrounding ground was covered in debris. From the looks of it, the newborns had exploded from the house before chasing after us. I shook my head as I kicked a broken off piece of wall.

"I'm sorry your house is gone," I said as Eric moved beside me.

"Eh," he answered with a shrug. "It wasn't our house to begin with."

"Not your house?" I turned to face him. "I don't understand."

"The way I remember it," he said. "The true owner of this estate never comes out here. He, or she, has hired people to come clean it up once a month, but other than that, no one else visits. It was the perfect place for us."

"And you never got caught?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "We'd vacate whenever anyone came, however, after a few months, they stopped coming to clean. We never could explain it."

Eric and I entered the house, and after sniffing the air, he decided that it was empty and safe. The first floor was a war zone, seeing how that had been where the McRaes and the newborns had fought. We went to the second floor and Eric seized the opportunity to change. According to him, he'd been using the discarded Cullen clothes—meaning, the clothes that Alice had deemed unfit for her family to wear. Now, as he sashayed out in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and a brown, leather jacket, I couldn't help swoon a little bit.

He had an uncanny ability to make the simplest ensembles look absolutely dashing.

We went through the other rooms and grabbed a few items—a picture of Aryana and Lazarus together, Ira's wedding ring, Skye's laptop, and a pendant that Argos had given Melena. During the attack, the McRaes hadn't had time to grab their personal belongings. According to Eric, this would make them all very happy.

There was one room we didn't go into, for many reasons. Instead, we just gazed at the door positioned at the end of the hall and sighed.

"What happened to her room?" I shifted to him. "Why is it destroyed?"

"The night the brothers locked your memories away," Eric said, leaning against the wall, "they tried to do the same to me. She intervened and I was able to get away, but I still left with them. Before she joined us in Mexico, Ary came back to this place and pretty much lost it. I didn't know it was this bad, though."

"Did she…um…did she ever say anything about me?"

He turned to face me, a warm smile on his face. "All the time."

We spent an additional fifteen minutes in the house, trying to find things his family might want, before heading back to the Cullens' home. I asked him about the training that Avarice was planning, and Eric was well aware of what it would entail. According to him, the Cullens wouldn't leave without an innate understanding of the movements of the Zions' newborn vampires.

When we arrived at the Cullens' home, Eric bent down to kiss me and, not wanting a repeat of the previous day, I turned my head so his lips touched my cheek. While he looked disappointed, there was also a flicker of understanding in his eyes, which I was grateful for. He escorted me inside before excusing himself; he was planning on catching up with Garrett.

As I settled into the Cullens' library, with a cup of tea and a book, I glanced at the clock. In three hours the Cullens' training with the McRaes would begin. One step closer to the end.

**Author's Note: As if I was going to leave Victoria out of this. Next chapter should take a bit longer. More Edward/Eric angst coming in the next chapter, that's probably what will make it take so long. Leave me some love! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The Traitor

"_A nation can survive its fools, and even the ambitious. But it cannot survive treason from within."  
- Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

Alice came in to the study an hour before training, a familiar, red bag in her hand. My eyes narrowed and I fought the urge to throw my book at her. Alice's red bag was filled with maniacal forms of torture, otherwise known as nail polish, brushes, eyeliner, and mascara. She laughed as I stood up and moved away from her warily.

"Relax, Bella," she said and gestured for me to sit down. "I'm just going to pull your hair up."

"That's what you said last time," I growled, remembering when she had given me a full makeover under the ruse of wanting to fix my hair. I wasn't falling for that again. "Put the bag in your room and I might let you near me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"No," I insisted, shaking my head. "I'm being smart."

She left the room, muttering something under her breath, and returned sans the bag. In her hand, she held a vast array of combs, a hair tie, and some hair product, all of which I could deal with. I settled into the chair and took a deep breath, trying to convince myself that she was only going to do my hair.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she began twisting the hair atop my head.

"Honestly, not that great," I responded. "My father's in the hospital, there's a group of vampires coming to destroy my loved ones, and I have two vampires fighting over me. I feel like my head's about to explode with all the tension floating around."

"I wish I could help," Alice said, tugging my hair into a French braid. "However, I think I'm a little biased."

"If I…didn't…end up with Edward," I said. "Would we still…you know…you and I…would we…um…"

Alice set down the brush and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You'll always be my sister, Bella, regardless of who you choose to spend your eternity with."

I smiled and nodded, happy that I had her on my side, before she handed me a mirror. Alice had tightly French braided my hair away from my face and off my shoulders. She'd done this before, but it was usually before some kind of physical activity. I set down the mirror while she meticulously cleaned her brushes, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Why was Alice preparing me for physical activity? "What's going on, Alice?"

"Come on," she said, gesturing with her hand for me to join her, completely ignoring the skepticism in my voice. "It's almost time to leave."

"Leave?" I stared at her curiously for a moment. "Oh, for training."

"Exactly," she said and glanced down. "We have to get your ready."

"Wait a second," I contested as Alice gripped my wrist and began pulling me down the hallway towards her room. She didn't release me until we were deep inside her closet. "What do you mean get ready? I'm already dressed, Alice—I really doubt that this training is a fancy occasion and warrants a new ensemble."

"You're right one right," she said, glancing over her shoulder. "It's definitely not a fancy occasion, but it does warrant a new ensemble." She pulled out a pair of running pants and a t-shirt, both which still had the tags on them. "This is for you."

"Workout clothes?" I inclined an eyebrow and scoffed. "Are you trying to tell me I need to lose weight?"

"Far from it," Alice replied and ushered me out of the closet, handing me the pants and shirt. "In fact, I'm fairly certain you could stand to gain some, but that's another conversation for another time. Either way, Avarice suggested that I put you in something you can move in."

"What?" I stopped and gave her a confused look. A thought appeared in my mind, but it was too ludicrous to really comprehend. Still, could it be true? "Alice? Am I going to be involved?"

Her grin deepened and her eyes feigned innocence. "I don't know—I'm not entirely familiar with the motives of the McRaes."

"You know something, I know you do!" I pulled the shirt over my head and pointed at her. "Tell me, Alice."

"Oh, Bella," she said and shook her head. "Where would be the fun in that?"

I knew I wasn't getting anything more out of her, so I simply finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. The house was relatively empty; everyone had already headed out to…wherever it was they would be training at. Edward was sitting on the sofa, but stood up when I came into view.

"Are you ready?" He took a step towards me, handing me the brown jacket Alice had given me earlier. There was something about his expression that worried me—he looked displeased about something.

"Yeah," I answered. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The baseball field," he responded with a timid smile. "If it's too uncomfortable, we can stay here."

"Why on earth would it be uncomfortable?" My eyes narrowed. "I mean, yeah, that's where everything started with James, but it's not like it's going to happen again."

His brow furrowed and he smiled curiously. "You don't know?"

I shook my head. "Know what?"

"It seems they intend on having you present for the fight," he answered, shaking his head and scoffing. "Carlisle said I should trust them since they've had more experience in this, but I don't know, Bella. I'm trying to be open, I really am."

"Edward," I said, stopping him before he continued any further. "I have an idea—how about we pretend I have no idea what you're talking about, okay?"

He gave me a sideways smile. "This afternoon, Avarice told me that you need to be an active participant in the training since you're going to be there during the battle. We had a rather lengthy discussion about it, but Carlisle and I eventually agreed. He made a very…valid argument."

I couldn't help but laugh at his explanation; seeing Edward willingly put aside his protective tendencies was unbelievable. Although I could see it was bothering him, I was grateful that he was allowing me to join in. He'd always been so terrified that he'd hurt me, he'd refused to fully let me into his world. This was a major step for him and I'd be an idiot not to recognize it for what it was.

I was equally grateful when Edward retrieved Emmett's jeep, meaning we wouldn't be running the entire way. Alice, Edward, and I piled into the jeep, and in less than fifteen minutes, we were pulling up to a very familiar stretch of road. I groaned, realizing that we would still be running part of the way, but didn't put up much of a fuss when Edward picked me up.

The baseball field was the same, with the exception of some plant overgrowth near the edges, and it was hard not to think back to that fateful day over a year ago. The McRaes and the Cullens were interspersed throughout the space. Garrett was standing among Emmett and Dante, a large smile on his face. His ruby eyes made me wary, however, knowing that Lazarus and Avarice trusted him made it a bit better.

The training began with Avarice explaining the attack patterns of the Zions' newborns. They attacked differently than regular newborn vampires. Since they were starved, and sometimes blinded, they relied heavily on their senses. However, according to Avarice, this made them slightly more efficient than the average, run of the mill newborn vampire.

I sat off to the side, watching Avarice and Lazarus demonstrate different tactics for attack. I was so wrapped up in their mock fights that I didn't hear Melena approach me.

"Having fun?" I jumped a little and she smiled apologetically.

"I guess," I answered and turned back to face them as they began sparring once again. "I'm surprised that I actually get to be involved for once."

"Why?"

I scoffed. "Because Edward keeps me on the sidelines—he's always afraid I'd get hurt."

Melena shook her head and sneered, "What a ridiculous concept. He put you in even more danger by not preparing you."

"I guess he thought he was doing what was best," I reasoned, noticing that Edward was glaring openly at Melena. Of course he'd heard her. "The theory was good, but the practice was poor."

"You can certainly say that," she remarked and turned her attention back to the field. We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the McRae brothers skirmish, but Melena eventually shifted back to face me. "He loved running drills with Avarice."

My brow furrowed. "Argos?"

"He loved being a part of this." She nodded and gestured to the other McRaes. "After years of isolation, he could never get enough contact with us."

"Isolation?" I shifted towards her, slightly confused. I hadn't heard very much about Argos back in the fall, so I was curious to find out more about the reclusive hybrid. He'd always been nice, yet distant, to me, but I'd been too wrapped up with Eric to notice at the time. "What do you mean?"

"As far back as he could remember," she started, her emotionless tone replaced by something more reminiscent, "he was always in the remote areas of Russia, particularly Wrangel Island. He was able to thrive in the harshest environments because of his warm coat…when he was in animal form, that is."

I smiled, briefly recalling the time I'd seen Argos in his shifted form of a bear. There was so much that I didn't know about him. Then again, there was so much I didn't know about Ary, as well. Now that my memories had been released, they were fading rapidly—as human memories did—and I wasn't sure which recollections were true or not.

"Can I ask you something?" She raised her eyes in acquiescence, an allowance. "How did Argos become…like Ary? You know, a hybrid? I don't really remember the story."

"Oh, that one," she answered with a smarmy smile. "Ary, Lazarus, and Avarice were moving through the forest area of Romania, when they began hearing some strange rumors from the farmers—those who could speak English, that is. They told of a monstrous animal living in the wilderness and feeding off the local wildlife. Thinking it nothing more than a predator, and a likely meal for Ary, they proceeded—not truly understanding what they were getting themselves into."

* * *

_They hadn't had anything substantial to eat in a week. Avarice and Lazarus never felt particularly right feeding on humans after what had happened to Aryana, and there just wasn't enough wildlife for her. So, they trudged on, guided by Avarice's determination to find the giant beast, which had been killing the local livestock. Ary and Lazarus were growing weary of the, so far, fruitless journey, and Avarice was disappointed that they hadn't discovered anything._

"_Can we not turn back?" Lazarus called out over the thunderous roar of the snow storm. "Brother, we may not be harmed by this maelstrom, but it is an annoyance, nevertheless. Why not abandon this quest now and return when the weather is more favorable?"_

"_Where is the sense of adventure you once had?" Avarice called over his shoulder. "Can you not see we are at the precipice?"_

"_He lauds that which he has not found," Aryana commented and frowned at her adoptive brother. "It is foolishness."_

"_That may be, my dear," Lazarus responded, the back of his hand touching her cheek lovingly and careful. "However, he is as much a part of you as you are of me. We cannot abandon him here—he is in need of our guidance."_

"_Not when he refuses our—," Aryana's words were cut off quickly by an inhuman roar._

_A massive black mass flew over their heads, a mere six inches from the top of their skulls, and tackled Avarice where he stood. The younger McRae brother fell to his stomach, squashed by the great weight of the four legged creature above him. It was big, at least six feet from ground to flank, and was black as the night sky. Avarice struggled beneath the creature, hissing and snarling, but it was to no avail; whatever it was, it was much stronger than the vampire beneath its feet. _

_Another equally massive sound echoed through the empty forest, and Avarice glanced up to see a white figure smash into the black beast above him. He lay flat, trying to avoid the tussle that erupted above him, as Aryana phased and engaged the giant creature in a fight. Her massive paws, tripled in size since Lazarus had bitten her, hit the side of the black creature's face, earning her a roar in return. _

_Lazarus looked on, horror-struck, unsure how to aide his newly claimed mate; Avarice watched, thoroughly impressed. _

_Aryana's body coiled as she moved, more similar to a serpent than the feline she morphed into, but could not overpower the beast by swiftness. The creature, which looked similar to a bear now that she was close enough to observe it, could match her in speed and stealth. While she knew there was a chance she could overpower it, she was terrified of her newly acquired strength. _

_It reared back, extending to a height of nearly eight feet, and bellowed at her. She seized the opportunity and grabbed the creature's midsection, squeezing with all her might, until she heard a crack. The thing fell backwards, and his appendages began to change. Aryana stumbled backwards as she watched the black beast's form morph into, what was shaping up to be, a human physique. _

_Aryana changed back, wrapping Lazarus's black cloak over her tattered clothing, and rushed over to where Avarice was already inspecting the trembling man. He was barely clothed—the material around his waist, which was once pants, was only lightly covering his manhood. However, the snow around him appeared to be melting under his skin as if it were on fire. In fact, when Avarice touched him, his skin burned hotter than any creature they'd ever encountered._

_The man's eyes popped open, and he scurried away from the three, a violent snarl coming from him. Avarice and Lazarus pulled away, but Aryana stood her ground. For the longest time, she'd assumed she was the only one of her kind—a human who could turn into an animal—but this man could as well. There was a small chance that he led the key to finding out who she was and where she'd come from._

"_Who are you?" She approached him cautiously, hand stretched out to him. "We won't hurt you."_

_His angry façade deepened, and he pulled back, swatting at Aryana's hand. "Shaack nayana aul dooma!"_

_While his words were gibberish to the two vampires, Aryana stopped and narrowed her eyes; there was something morbidly familiar about his language. As she turned the words over in her mind, she found herself understanding them, as well as forming a logical response. She wasn't sure why or how, but she knew this language. _

_Seizing this new found discovery, she spoke the first words that came to her mind, which translated to, "We mean no harm, please do not be afraid."_

_He stopped, his posture becoming rigid, and narrowed his eyes. "You know my words?"_

_She nodded. "I know not how, but I understand."_

_Lazarus and Avarice merely looked on, confused by the strange speech Aryana and this man were using. They wondered if they should attack him, or question her. However, they chose to remain silent, as Aryana and the man continued their conversation._

"_Will you come with me?" She extended her hand to him. "We will not hurt you, I swear."_

_He eyed her warily, trying to determine if she could be trusted, but slowly began to rise off the ground. Aryana was astounded by how tall this man was—he stood over a full foot taller than she—_

* * *

Avarice called Melena to the field, which caused her to cut off her story. Lazarus and Avarice had abandoned their teachings, they were now ready for one-on-one. As Melena came to a stop, I noticed that Rosalie was less than fifteen feet from her. Before I could truly comprehend what they were doing, Rosalie and Melena rushed towards one another. Rose snarled loudly and swung at Melena, who dodged the attack and forced the blonde vampire on her back.

"Don't lose your head," Avarice called out loud.

Rosalie curled her body inward, bringing her knees to her chest, and kicked Melena in the stomach. The vampire flew through the air, but ultimately landed on her feet. It was only a millisecond before they rushed at one another again, a mixture of angry growls and flailing appendages.

"Come on Rosie!" Emmett cheered on the sidelines, pounding his fist in support of his wife.

They tussled for a bit before Avarice separated them and called two more to take their place. I tensed when Dante and Alice both stalked to the middle of the field. He dwarfed her by at least a foot, and was significantly heavier in weight. However, as they started sparring, I realized that my worries were for naught. Every attempt to attack the tiny vampire failed; she could see every choice he made, and reacted accordingly. I caught myself giggling when Alice was able to get Dante in a choke hold, but frowned when Avarice called the next two.

Eric and Edward stalked onto the field.

I swallowed heavily and focused my attention on what I was seeing, hoping that they wouldn't hurt each other too badly. Melena had returned to my side, but noticing my distraction, made no attempt to continue her story. Instead, she reassured me that Avarice and Lazarus wouldn't let things get too far. Although her words somewhat calmed me, they weren't enough to fully quell the anxiety running through me.

Avarice didn't even need to give them a signal to start—Eric was halfway across the field when Avarice opened his mouth. The two vampires collided, as they had before, and Eric wasted no time in throwing Edward to the ground. He rolled a few feet before getting to his feet, an angry grimace on his face, and sped back towards Eric. The connected once again, each one grappling at the other's throat, trying to get an advantage of the other, and this time, Edward was able to throw Eric across the clearing.

As I watched the two of them, a distant howl caught my attention, and I turned to look over my shoulder. We were deep in the Cullens' territory, there was no way the wolves would be this deep in the forests. Sure enough, after a minute or two, the howling ceased. _They're probably patrolling the borders._

"Bella!"

I turned my attention back to the field and noticed that Avarice was waving me forward. I left the sidelines, not understanding what he wanted me for, and stopped beside him. I wasn't entirely sure what he had planned, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"To those of you who are unaware," Avarice said to the others. "Bella will be present for the fight. That being said, it is wise that each of you learn to fight with a human present." He positioned himself behind me. "Lazarus—if you would."

Lazarus started toward me, and before I could truly comprehend what was happening, he moved forward at vampiric speed. I didn't have time to see if he was going to stop, or crush me, because I was immediately staring at Avarice's back. The younger McRae brother had flipped me over his shoulder, and I had barely felt the motion.

He repeated his actions in a slower fashion—slow for vampires, anyway.

"Erickson?" Avarice called, and Eric crossed over. "Your turn."

"Don't worry, _Mi Bella_," Eric whispered in my ear, sending a shiver through my shoulders. "I'll be gentle."

He agilely flipped me over his shoulder, placing me lightly on my feet, and kissed me softly on my cheek when he was dismissed. My cheeks were burning when the next vampire took their turn with me, and it was hard to think about anything else. Although it was confusing to be thinking of Eric while Edward took his turn, it prevented me from getting motion sickness. After ten minutes, I was fairly certain I'd been tossed in the air almost fifty times and was happy when Avarice let me sit down. However, as I crossed towards where I had been sitting, a series of howls forced me to stop.

They were close—too close. There was no way those howls were coming from La Push, and as I glanced around, it seemed the Cullens were aware of this too. I took a step in Edward's direction, but at the same time, the wolves spilled from the tree line, growling and snaring. The Cullens and McRaes moved together, Lazarus snagging me and putting me in the middle of their huddle.

"Sam, what is the meaning of this?" I heard Carlisle call out sternly. "Why have you chosen to break the treaty?"

"They're not here for a fight," Edward responded, probably reading the mind of the pack. "He says they found two of our kind on their land—they brought them here to see if they are our friends. If they are—we're to watch them die."

I pushed through the crowd as four of the wolves, in human form, appeared through the furry mass of their brothers, tugging two struggling forms with them. A series of hisses came from the McRaes, and as I gained a clearer view, I saw why. Paul and Jared were restraining a very tall, familiar vampire; it was Rochester.

I shivered as I remembered almost dying at his hands, and felt Lazarus's arm rest on my shoulders.

Beside him, Jacob and Embry were clinging to the tiny form of Skye McRae—Avarice's mate.

"Avarice!" She cried out and fought against the wolves', but it was in vain. "Please, help me—I told them it was a mistake."

"Release her!" Avarice commanded, but they made no move to let her go. "Do not make the mistake of thinking that a request! Take your hands off her!"

"She trespassed on their land," Edward responded softly. "The treaty demands her life."

"Hang your treaty!" Avarice spun around and snarled at Edward, his eyes panic-stricken. "Your alliances are not ours, and are therefore meaningless!"

"You're not helping your case, Avarice," Edward explained, sorrowfully. "Please, calm down."

"Spare my life!" Rochester said suddenly, earning the attention of the wolves and the vampires. "Please—I have information vital to all of you—let me go and I will help you."

"You had your chance!" Dante pushed through the crowd and spat in Rochester's face. When Rochester opened his mouth to speak again, Dante hit him across the face, silencing him. Jared and Paul were fighting back smiles. "Silence! You will not speak again!"

"What if we give you him in exchange for her?" Carlisle reasoned with Sam, who was looking somewhat removed from the entire interaction. He growled in response to Carlisle's question and shook his head. "Please—she's the equivalent of an imprint to this man."

Avarice's chest was rising and falling, and his arms were trembling. I'd never seen a vampire on the verge of collapse before, but he was there. I also knew, even without being a mind reader, that unless the wolves' were willing to acquiesce, there would be bloodshed.

With a slight snort, Sam turned to the other wolves as Edward whispered, "They're deciding—Carlisle's comparison to the imprint touched Sam deeply. I'm sure it will sway their choice in our favor."

"Are you kidding me?" Rochester sneered loudly and tugged against those gripping his arms. "You'll dismiss my life because of treason, but you let this little miscreant get away with it?"

"You son of a—" Avarice moved forward to attack Rochester, but his brother stopped him.

"What are you talking about, Rochester?" Lazarus implored, a curious expression on his face. He'd always been suspicious of Skye; if Rochester had information that would prove her guilt, Lazarus would do anything to get to it. "Tell me what you know, and we'll see if it's enough to buy your freedom."

"She's an informant," he growled. "She sends out word of your location, and they move in—she's been doing it ever since she joined your coven."

"Lies!" Skye shouted and shook her head. "Don't believe it—he's trying to divide us! We're less of a challenge that way!"

"Why do you think we were captured together?" Rochester laughed and looked wickedly at Avarice. "Are you having second thoughts about her yet? Ever notice when she's away for long periods of time, you find yourself thinking of her less and less?"

Avarice was quiet.

"She's a damn Siren, Avarice!" He spat the word, as if it were a curse. "She can manipulate unmated vampires! That's why they sent her to you! She cares nothing for any of you!"

"It's not true," Skye insisted, her voice quivering. "I don't have any ability! He's just trying to save his own skin!"

Her snarling and fighting had grown more incessant, and behind her ardent pleas, I could see pure panic in her eyes. Something Rochester was saying was striking a cord, and there was only one thing that it could be; Lazarus was right all along. As the McRae brothers and Rochester argued, Jared cleared his throat.

"She was talking to him before we grabbed them both," he said. "I heard her say something like 'this time will be different.'"

"Yes!" Rochester agreed, nodding feverishly. "She's grown anxious over the years." Avarice turned away while his brother moved in closer. "Take my thoughts, Lazarus—I know you can do that—show him what I'm talking about!"

Without even stopping to think about it, Lazarus crossed the distance separating him and the wolves. Jared and Paul took a few steps backwards, and the wolves growled, but Lazarus wasn't even paying attention to them. He reached out and grasped the vampire's face. Rochester groaned in response, and after a few seconds, he fell to his knees.

As Rochester started to gasp for breath, Lazarus turned to his brother and nodded. My heart was throbbing in my ears, and I waited anxiously as the two brothers joined hands. What would happen to Skye? Would they actually let Rochester live in exchange for outing Skye as a spy? Too many question, not enough answers.

"No!" Avarice pushed away from his brother, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's ludicrous!"

"It makes sense," Lazarus insisted. "Let yourself believe it!"

"Would you have believed it if it were Aryana?" Avarice spun around and glared at his brother. "Would you?"

"She was my mate," Lazarus responded, calmly. "This…woman has never been yours…and you _know_ it!"

Avarice was dead silent, his brow pulled together tightly, while Skye continued to whimper. I thought about asking Edward what he was thinking, but decided against it. Even though Lazarus had said I was like family, I was fairly sure it would be more beneficial to keep my mouth shut. My heart went out to Avarice, though. When Edward had lied and told me he didn't love me, I was devastated.

After what felt like hours—although it was only about ten minutes—Avarice moved to Skye. "Answer me this question—have you ever loved me?"

Skye stuttered and smiled. "Of course, I love you, Avarice—with all my heart."

He nodded, his frown deepening, and looked at Sam. "We want him."

"What?!" Skye screeched. "Avarice, what are you doing?"

"You can have her," Avarice growled, refusing to acknowledge Skye. "Please—make it painful."

He turned away from the wolves and moved towards Lazarus, who embraced him. However as the wolves pulled her away, Skye started cackling. "You are so stupid! You think my death will bring an end to anything? I'll save you a spot next to me, Avarice—in Hell!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The Lamentation

"_Then indecision brings its own delays, And days are lost __lamenting__ o'er lost days"  
- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

Her screams echoed through the trees, and although I knew Skye deserved what she got, I covered my ears with both hands. Avarice had requested that the wolves kill her as slowly as possible—his exact words were 'make it painful'—and that's what it sounded like they were doing. Despite the fact that my ears were muffled, the sound still filled my mind, and a shudder ran through my body. When the screeching finally came to an end, and a long trail of purple smoke rose up from the horizon, I finally lowered my hands and sighed. _It's over. _

Unfortunately, I realized once I turned around that it was far from being over.

Eric and Dante had Rochester by the arms, and had forced him on his knees. The rest of the McRaes stood around him in a half circle. When I rejoined their group, Rochester hardly spared me a glance—a big difference from our first encounter. Then again, his life hadn't been in jeopardy at the time, and he hadn't been guilty of double-crossing the McRaes.

"Tell me what you know," Lazarus commanded, "and we'll see what your future holds for you."

"Give me your word," Rochester growled. "You will not kill me."

Lazarus was silent for a few seconds, a tiny smile appearing in the corner of his mouth. As I stood beside Melena, I was expecting him to give Dante and Eric and order to kill Rochester. It was the only fitting end for him, after all. However, he disappointed me.

"All right," Lazarus agreed, earning him angry snarls from the others, and pointed to the other McRaes. "None of you are to harm Rochester—is that understood?"

They all begrudgingly agreed, and my stomach burned in anger. He had betrayed them, which ultimately meant he had contributed to Ary's death. How on earth could they let him live? I pursed my lips as Lazarus began to interrogate him, noticing how, although they had agreed not to kill him, Eric and Dante made no effort to let go of his arms.

"Out with it," Lazarus growled. "Don't make me change my mind."

"So arrogant," Rochester sneered and shook his head. "Do you really think you're in a position to be condescending? I don't believe you are—not with what's coming."

"Enough!" Avarice, who had been silent ever since Skye had been carried off, marched forward. "How did you know she was one of them?"

Rochester was silent, the mockery gone from his features; he appeared genuinely remorseful as he stared up at Avarice. "When I…joined them, I was taken to meet the Pure Ones directly. She was there. Lord Bane informed me of her purpose, as well as what she was to Zador."

"Zador?" Avarice growled, taking a step forward. "Bane's Bodyguard?"

"Yes," Rochester answered, hesitantly, and when he was silent, Avarice urged him to continue. "She was Zador's mate."

Avarice recoiled, a horrified expression on his face, and growled in response. "You're lying!"

Rochester sighed. "No, I'm not, Avarice—and you know it."

I'd heard the term 'mate' be used by the Cullens in the past, but I wasn't entirely familiar with the full definition of it. Alice had explained that it was a deep connection—a love that far surpassed anything felt between humans. However, I didn't comprehend the subject enough to understand why Avarice was so upset. Then again, as I thought about how I'd felt when I thought I'd lost Edward for good, I started to get the general idea.

"Well, isn't that lovely?" Eric said sardonically. "We happened to kill the mate of the most violent Zion Guard—this is just beautiful, isn't it?"

Avarice turned and shuffled a few steps while Lazarus continued to prod Rochester for answers.

"Come on," he growled, kicking Rochester. "You said you have information—out with it."

"They have a secret weapon," Rochester said lowly. "I haven't seen it, but I know that they've brought it with them."

"How do you know?" Dante demanded.

"Outside Seattle," Rochester explained. "They're keeping it hidden, but it's clear, by the way they protect it, it's special. I heard one of the Zions say that it will change the tide of the battle. As I said, I'm not sure what it is, but I do know that it's dangerous."

I fidgeted beside Melena and she placed a supportive hand on my shoulder. What if Rochester's claim were true? Was he implying that there was no winning this fight against the Zions? If that were the case, what would it mean for me? The last thing I wanted to think about was the death of anyone I loved, but it seemed like I might have to. As my gaze cut across the Cullens and the McRaes, the hole in my chest began to burn, and I wondered, who would be destroyed?

I glanced over at Edward, standing beside his family, and I wondered what the future had in store for him. As I examined his finely curved cheek bones, broad shoulders, and elegant form, I couldn't fight the blush that arose in my cheeks. He had changed so much since we had returned from Volterra; it was hard not to see it. He was overbearing, and overreacted quite often, but he was also kind, romantic, and loving. I couldn't deny that whenever he was around, I could hardly contain myself.

Then there was Eric; the polar opposite of Edward in so many ways. He'd never inhibited me from doing anything, he was very…open about his feelings for me, and he understood me in a way that Edward never had. However, a great portion of my affection was for the Eric he was. With all the death he'd seen in the past few months—including Ary, who had been his best friend—he'd changed drastically. Although he was relatively the same around me, there were moments where he was callous, angry, and harsh. A part of me hoped this would diminish after the fight with the Zions, but Edward's words describing vampires as unchanging things gave me little hope. I wouldn't give up on him, though—he hadn't given up on me.

"This…secret weapon you speak of," Lazarus continued, crossing his arms and beginning to pace. "Is it a person, or a thing?"

"That greatly depends on your definition of our kind," Rochester responded with a smug grin and laughed at his own words. "To my knowledge, they're vampires."

"The Volturi?" Edward interjected, but Avarice immediately denounced his theory. "It's possible, isn't it? They're their creators after all—"

"The Volturi hate the Pure Ones," Avarice explained, shaking his head. "If anything, they'd be lining up to fight against them if it meant gaining more power. However, they'll never risk open war with the Pure Ones...they'd never survive, no matter how strong their Guard is."

"Then what could it be?" Edward pondered for a bit before glancing back at Alice. "No, it's okay, Alice—it's not your fault."

"What is it?" Lazarus shifted in their direction, curious. "Edward?"

"Alice can't see what the Zions are hiding," he explained, and Alice's frown deepened. "It's very frustrating for her."

Lazarus smiled softly. "Don't trouble yourself, Alice—you've done wonderful so far." With that he turned back to Rochester and sighed. "I guess you've given us something."

"Exactly." Rochester nodded. "Now release me! You gave me your word I'd be unharmed by your family."

Lazarus motioned with his head, and Eric and Dante released him. Each of them shoved the treacherous vampire, whispering things into his ears. Rochester dusted off his overcoat and smiled at the McRaes.

"Well, it's been really wonderful seeing you all again," he remarked, his voice dripping with malice. As he headed towards the forests, he stopped and waltzed back to Lazarus. With a sinister voice, he said, "Sorry to hear about your pussy cat—you must be devastated."

Lazarus's jaw tightened, and he stared into Rochester's eyes, however he made no other movement. The rest of the McRaes were visibly trying to restrain themselves, but still made no effort to attack him. My stomach lurched as I watched him turn his back and start walking, and for a moment, I actually thought they were going to let him go. But Lazarus had always been one for surprises.

He turned around and said, "Edward? Did you know that Rochester tried to kill Bella?"

My human eyes could hardly focus on what occurred next; the Cullens moved so quickly, I couldn't keep track of them. As Rochester tried to escape, breaking out into a sprint, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper descended on him. Without much effort, and despite his violent cries for mercy, they tore him apart. Although I was happy he was dead, I cringed and closed my eyes.

After a few seconds, I felt cold hands on my face. "Open your eyes, love—it's over."

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Edward, who offered me a sad smile. Over his shoulder, I could see Emmett and Jasper had set fire to Rochester's corpse. A shiver ran through my body, but it wasn't from revulsion—I was relieved that he was gone. Without even meaning to, I collapsed into Edward's arms and smiled when I felt them close on me.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Edward whispered, and I nodded. "All right."

I hardly felt him lift me off my feet, but before I knew it, the wind rushed around me on all sides. I didn't dare to look up, not wanting to end up getting nauseous. Instead, I concentrated on the smell of Edward's natural scent, as well as the fresh odors of the surrounding forest. I took a deep breath, feeling a bit more relaxed, as Edward set me on my feet.

We were in the meadow…our meadow. The flowers were in bloom, making the area absolutely rich with color, which was a stark contrast from the perpetual greenery that was Forks. As I took a deep breath, filling my nostrils with the aroma of the flowers, I took a seat on the ground. Edward situated himself beside me, and for a few moments, we didn't speak. The impact of the last hour was still hanging above our heads.

Edward brought his hand to my hair, pushing a loose strand behind my ear and I smiled in response.

"Was it true?" Edward asked softly. "What Lazarus said about Rochester?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"There isn't much to tell, honestly," I said with a shrug, but one look from Edward told me he wanted me to tell him. "The McRaes were going to celebrate Eric's birthday, and Rochester just happened to be invited. He ended up cornering me at the front of their property and almost killed me. Eric ended up tearing his arms off before sending him away."

Edward nodded, listening intently to my story, and when it was over, he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed into his shoulder, the chilliness of his skin comforting me. However, he pulled away a few seconds later, the scent of my blood probably forcing him away. When our eyes met, he looked stressed.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm just worried, Bella," he answered. "I don't like the idea of you being there, during the battle. I can't risk losing you."

I knew where he was going with this, and I knew I had to stop him. There was no way I'd hide out for this altercation; I had to be there and offer what little help I could.

"I was thinking," Edward started, appearing to mull over his words before speaking. "Maybe you and I should camp out for the battle, far away, in the shadow of the mountain. What do you think?"

"I think your family needs you," I answered, shaking my head, "just as the McRaes need you."

"Then Jacksonville," he said, hurriedly. "You could stay with your mother."

I knew he was trying to protect me, and I greatly appreciated it, but this was something that I had to be here for. My dedication to the McRaes went deeper than just friendship—they'd become my family. So, I shook my head, and said, "No, Edward, I have to be here."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and for a second I thought he was going to be angry, but he surprised me by nodding. "I know you do, Bella—I just didn't want you to feel you didn't have options. If you need to do this…be here for the battle, I'll stand by your decision. I just can't think about losing you."

I was so taken back by his words, as well as the change in him, that I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around him. When he reciprocated, pulling me against his chest, I started laughing. It was so unbelievable that Edward—Mr. Lie to Bella to keep her away from danger—was saying the things he was saying. Where had this change come from? Was it merely because of Eric, or was it something else? I figured it didn't matter, I was just happy.

When Edward and I finally separated, he was laughing too. "I love you, Bella."

I sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to relish the moment. "I love you, too, Edward."

It was the truth; I did love him. However, his reluctance to change me had been a major road block for us both. I couldn't understand how he would still want me when I was an old woman, body spent and mind withering. Eric had been more than willing to change me, and he never tried to inhibit me. I couldn't help wish that Edward was more like Eric in that respect.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me," he whispered, and I felt his hand trace the curvature of my jaw line. A chill swept through me, and I felt goose bumps appear on my skin. Although the days had been relatively wet, the air was warm, which made Edward's skin a pleasing contrast.

I silently thought about how many times we'd been here since Volterra. Even though I'd been grounded, we still made daily trips here. _Grounded…oh!_

I pushed away from Edward. "Any news on my dad?"

"Yes," Edward said, nodding. "He's doing well—they expect he should be able to go home in a couple days."

"Why would Victoria attack him?" I knew the answer before the words left my lips; she was sending me a message. None of my loved ones would be safe until she was destroyed, or she killed me. She reminded me so much of James, it was easy to see how they were mates; they were equally vicious and unyielding. "Has she been back since?"

"Not that I know of," Edward responded, his face curling in frustration. "Jasper and Erickson have been running patrols, but they haven't come across anything. Don't worry, Bella, we'll find her and make her pay."

I nodded, angry thoughts swirling in my head, and tried to refocus on something positive. Charlie would be released soon—he was going to be okay. For a moment, I didn't care about Eric or Edward, all I wanted was to see my dad again. I'd been pulling away from him since the Cullens' had returned, mainly due to his hostility towards Edward, and I wanted that to change. I needed him to know that I loved him, and that I appreciated everything he'd done for me.

Edward's hand touched my cheek, breaking me from my thoughts, and I smiled at him. However, seeing how much he cared for me made me think of Avarice. I couldn't even fathom what he was feeling at the moment; his world had been turned upside down.

"Edward?" He looked curiously at me. "Is Avarice okay?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Define 'okay,' Bella."

"It's just so hard to believe that Skye was…one of them," I said, shaking my head. Even as the words came out of my mouth, I couldn't believe them. I remembered seeing her interact with Ary the previous fall—they seemed like family. "How could she have deceived them?"

"I've heard of Sirens before," Edward responded. "It's a term given to someone who can manipulate another. If you look at it technically, Lazarus could be considered one, only his ability is much stronger."

"I just can't imagine what he's going through," I said.

"Avarice is strong," Edward responded. "As soon as the effects of her hold on him fade away, he'll be much better. At the moment, he's very overcome with sadness."

"I guess, I understand how he feels," I said, absent-mindedly, but noticed his confusion and added, "I remember how I felt when you told me you didn't want me."

His frown deepened. "Very different circumstances, but similar."

We fell into an awkward silence, and I cursed myself for bringing it up again. I had forgiven Edward for lying to me, but it was still a hot subject. I didn't want him to think that I was holding onto it, or that I was still upset—it was just a comparison, that's all.

The sky had grown dark, and the smell of moisture had filled the area, which meant a storm was on the horizon. When Edward insisted that we head back to the house, I didn't resist. It took us a few minutes to reach the Cullens' house, but when we arrived, the awkwardness was still there. Edward refused to look at me, and merely mumbled that he had enjoyed our time together. As he turned to walk away, I caught his hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I apologized and hugged him around the waist. "I'm not upset—I was just comparing the situation, that's all."

"I understand," he responded, a smile in his voice. "Although, I'd understand if you were mad at me. It makes sense for you to be angry."

He took his exit after that, explaining that he needed to speak with Carlisle, but promised to see me soon. As I watched him disappear upstairs, I couldn't help but swoon a little. Even after all this time, Edward still knew how to dazzle me. However, as I turned around, ready to find some activity to occupy my time, I noticed that Eric was perched on the sofa. His feet were propped up on the Cullens' silver coffee table, and he was grinning at me.

"What?" I said, finding it hard to keep a straight face with him grinning at me like that. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"No reason," he remarked, and wrapped his hands around the back of his head. "Can't I smile at you without having an ulterior motive?"

"You can," I said, crossing over to him, "but that doesn't mean you are."

"Touché," he said when I stopped in front of me, and he stood up. "So, what is it that you think I'm doing?"

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I just stood there, smiling like an idiot.

"So," Eric said, shoving his hands in his pockets, and looking at me through his eyelashes. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

"Not particularly," I answered, tossing a glance to the staircase and wondering if I should wait for Edward. He hadn't specified how long his talk with Carlisle would be, so I was fairly certain I had a good amount of free time. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was thinking of carrying you off into the woods, and possibly having my way with you."

My smile fell, and I felt my face heat up at his insinuation. "Um…uh…what?"

"What's wrong?" His smile grew larger. "I want to work on practicing the maneuvers Avarice taught us. Since I probably won't leave your side, I need to be on my game when it comes to you. What did _you _think I meant?"

I scoffed and shook my head, not willing to answer that question. "Sure, I think that would be fun."

"I'm sure you would," he replied, the same suggestive tone returning to his voice. "Well, are you ready now?"

I took a few moments to take care of my human needs, and after changing my shoes, which had gotten dirty at the baseball field, I headed downstairs. Eric hadn't moved much from his position, and he smiled at me when I appeared. We left the house, and within thirty seconds, Eric had me pressed to his chest as he ran through the woods.

We didn't go far, a mere mile away from the house. He set me on my feet, and allowed me to get my bearings before he began practicing. Although I tried to keep my eyes closed, they would open accidentally and I get incredibly dizzy. After a few minutes, we took a break and I seized the opportunity to talk to him about Avarice.

"How's Avarice doing?" I took a seat on the ground and he mirrored my action. My eyes instinctively went up to the sky, and I was happy to see that the storm appeared to be holding off. "Have you seen him?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "He's with Lazarus, though—he'll be all right."

"It's still so hard to believe," I commented. "She's been a spy all this time."

"Yeah," Eric answered, his gaze darkening. "She was always so friendly with everyone."

He stood up, crossed to a tree, and with one violent swipe of his hand, he severed the tree trunk. I jumped in shock and watched as he kicked and punched the wood. I'd never seen him so angry, and it was shocking, but I understood how he felt. He and his family had been betrayed…again. He continued taking his anger out on the tree, until there was only a pile of wood shavings left behind.

"I'm sorry," he said and took a seat beside me, resting his elbows on his knees. "I shouldn't have let myself get carried away like that."

"You don't have to apologize," I insisted and rubbed the back of his hand. "It's only natural for you to be upset."

"Always so understanding," he said, and his face cringed as he shook his head. "I just remember last fall, when I was able to give you the proper attention. It just doesn't seem fair to you."

"Eric, you can't blame yourself for that," I replied, touching his shoulder. "The situations were completely different."

He turned his face in my direction, his dull, red-brown irises piercing through me, and I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. His hand cupped my cheek, the chill of his skin thrilling me physically and emotionally, while he scooted closer to me. My heart beat picked up as he scooped me into his arms and pulled me into his lap. When our lips met, my body erupted into flames—good, pleasurable flames. Our kissing started out sweet and slow, but as the passion overwhelmed us, our motions became hurried and rushed.

I was slightly disappointed when he pulled away, remembering how Edward would always cut our intimate moments short, but was pleasantly surprised when Eric made a path from my jaw to my neck with kisses, pausing every now and then to make circles on my skin with his tongue. He nipped and sucked on my collar bone, which was exposed through my v-neck shirt, and before long, he had me gasping for breath. Although I'd been open with Edward, he'd never been this restrained.

As his hands and lips explored my body, I felt a few drops of wetness hit my skin, and I groaned as the rain descended on us. Before I could even mention the downpour, Eric seized me in his arms and found a spot that was protected by tons of overhanging trees. Without much hesitation, Eric fell backwards, pulling me with him, and resumed where he had left off. I moaned in ways I'd never thought possible for myself, but I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed. For every sigh, moan, or whimper, Eric offered one with just as much intensity.

I was so focused on his lips on my skin, I didn't notice when he reached up and pulled on my shirt. The serenade of the rain storm was quickly interrupted by a sharp tearing of fabric. Both of us pulled away and looked down, and I was shocked to see that my entire torso, including my bra, was now fully exposed. Our eyes met, and I could see the guilt in his eyes but it was fleeting. His lips were on mine once again, the temperature of his hands bringing goose bumps to my entire body.

As our bodies moved together, I found myself doing things that I'd never done before. My hips were grinding against his, my hands were under his shirt, feeling the way he shuddered when my hands touched him, and I fisted my hands in his hair. There was something about Eric that made all my inhibitions fly out the window, and I didn't care.

I started to grow nervous as his lips began to move lower, and he was inches from the top of my bra when I heard a distinct buzzing. He growled and pulled away, fishing a cell phone out of his pocket and silencing it. However, when he pulled me back to his chest, the phone started vibrating again. Eric cursed angrily, apologized to me, and answered his phone.

"Yes?" He all but growled into the cell phone, but his expression changed almost immediately. "When? All right, we're on our way."

"What is it?" I asked as he shut the phone, and I climbed to my feet. The wind tossed my torn shirt, exposing my flesh even more, and I wrapped my arms around my torso to shield my bare skin. Seeing my distress, Eric pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to me. While I was sure Eric was talking, I couldn't take my eyes off his nude upper body.

"Everything all right, Bella?" Eric's lip curled into a wicked smile, and I abruptly looked away. "Well, if you're done ogling me, we need to get back. The Zions have sent the Cullens a letter."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The Loyalty

"_He who does not feel his friends to be the world to him, does not deserve that the world should hear of him."  
- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

My cheeks were aflame as we walked to the back door of the Cullen house. I clutched at my jacket, trying to hide the fact that I was wearing Eric's shirt underneath, but it was still visible at the bottom. Part of me wanted to run upstairs and slip on something else, but I knew I'd have to pass the living room in order to do that. Seeing how the Cullens usually met there for discussions, it was a useless plan.

As we approached the back porch, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a shirt folded on one of the steps. I quickly fled to the bottom floor bathroom, which was accessible without going by the living room, and slipped the shirt over my head, making a mental note to thank Alice. When I found everyone else in the living room, I noticed that Eric was still shirtless and was standing to a very irritated Edward.

"When did it show up?" Avarice asked as he turned a white, square envelope in his hands. The borders were detailed with shiny, gold trim, and the calligraphy on the front was exquisite penmanship. All in all, it looked like a letter you'd see in a bad romance film, heralding a visiting prince or such. However, knowing that it came from Zions made me uneasy.

"About an hour ago," Garrett, who was sitting on the sofa in between Jasper and Dante, said. "It was strange—I was outside and didn't see anything on the door, but when I turned around a few seconds later, it was just sitting there."

"Well, this is comforting," Emmett growled. "These guys can move on our property without us knowing."

"Now, just hold on a second," Carlisle said, and took the letter from Avarice's hands. "We don't know what it says—it could be a cease fire, of some sort."

"Yeah, sure," Dante snorted. "I bet they're trying to recruit your family to their side."

The other McRaes agreed with Dante's observation, and Emmett even offered to wager him twenty dollars that it was a cease-fire. However, everyone fell silent as Carlisle opened the letter.

**'_Surrender the fugitives and your coven will be spared.'_**

Carlisle read it aloud, and everyone was speechless once he was done. With a heavy sigh, Carlisle set the letter on the coffee table. The Zions had made their position clear: the Cullens would live if they turned in the McRaes. I glanced around the room, and the faces of Edward's family held a plethora of emotion.

"Well, that was short and to the point," Eric commented, running a hand through his hair, but his attempt at humor failed.

"We shouldn't have come here," Melena growled and turned away from the group. "The only thing we've succeeded in is complicating their lives. Avarice, I think it would be best if we leave."

"No, you can't." I couldn't stop my outburst and couldn't bring myself to regret it. There was no way I could lose them again. "Look, you've been dealing with them for hundreds of years, Avarice—did you honestly think they wouldn't do something like this?"

"It's not in our nature to get others killed, Bella," Avarice answered with a broken smile, his eyes barely making contact with mine. "I think Melena might have the right idea."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; a few days ago, they'd been so keen on fighting the Zions. What on earth had changed? I knew what was different; Avarice had discovered that Skye wasn't his mate. His trust in everything had been shaken, and in his desperateness to hold onto those who did love him, he was making a bad decision. Of course, that was merely my speculation and could have been wrong. Regardless, I knew what had to be said.

"Fine, then leave," I growled as Avarice turned his back on me, and I prepared to say one of the most vicious things I would, hopefully, ever say. With a deep breath, and a mental assertion that this was for his own good, I said, "It just proves that you never loved Ary."

He froze, and I could see the shocked expressions on the other McRaes' faces. However, I knew I couldn't stop, not now, so I turned and faced Melena. "And what about Argos, Melena? Do you think he'd run? Or Ira? Dante, did she run when they set the house on fire?"

I had to turn away; the hurt in their eyes was too much to bear, and knowing I caused it made it even worse. However, these things needed to be said. As I continued speaking, reminding them about how much they'd lost, Avarice continued to keep his back turned and Lazarus refused to look at me. My confidence was quaking, but I held strong.

"Don't you remember what you told me, Avarice?" I took a chance and touched his shoulder, but he didn't turn. "You said, 'We fight for the ones we lost.'"

He finally turned around, slowly, and whispered, "She's gone."

I shook my head and answered, "But not forgotten."

He stared silently at me, an unreadable expression on his face, and I began to grow nervous. What if my words did nothing but push them further away? What if they left and the Zions decided to attack anyway? The deaths of the Cullens would be on me, as would the death of the entire town. I was relieved when Lazarus moved behind me, and placed his hands on my shoulders, easing my internal dilemma.

"I'm staying here," Lazarus said firmly. "What's your choice, brother?"

Avarice was silent.

"I'm with you," Eric said, offering me a warm smile, and captured my hand in his. The low growl from behind us made me cringe a little, but I made no effort to leave Eric's grasp. We were in this together.

Melena and Dante were quiet, their eyes still glued to my face, and I couldn't help but wonder what their choice would be. Would they disappear into the night, or would they stay and fight alongside the others? If this had been last fall, their loyalty would have been unquestionable, but it wasn't. They'd seen the deaths of their loved ones, and it had changed them.

"I'm with you, too." I turned in time to see Carlisle step forward, a determined expression on his face. "Not only do I owe your family for not being strong enough all those years ago, but I don't believe any of us could thank you enough for what you did for Bella. My family is in your debt."

"Hell yeah, count me in, too!" Emmett thundered and moved beside Carlisle. "It's been too long since I was able to kill something for a purpose other than food."

Esme and Rosalie moved beside their husbands, each one offering their support, and Jasper, Alice, and Edward joined soon after. I had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall; it was touching that the Cullens were willing to risk their lives for the McRaes. They'd known them for less than two weeks, but in that time, they'd become loyal to them. I knew exactly how they felt.

"What do you say, brother?" Lazarus held his hand out to Avarice, and the entire room focused on him. "One more time, for old time's sake?"

Avarice continued to look hesitant, and I was afraid he was going to refuse, but he seized his brother's hand and nodded. The two McRae brothers embraced tightly, and mumbled a few intelligible words, before turning back to Melena and Dante.

"Melena, Dante?" Lazarus said, smirking. "We can't do it without you."

Although they were slightly more hesitant than Avarice, they begrudgingly agreed. However, they didn't stay; they vanished out the front door. I wanted to go after them, to apologize for what I'd said about their loved ones, but I knew it was useless; they were probably a mile away by now.

Avarice and Lazarus requested an audience with Carlisle, and the three of them disappeared upstairs. The majority of the Cullens' dispersed, leaving me, Eric, and Edward alone.

"Lose your shirt?" Edward growled at Eric, who was still bare-chested from our previous encounter.

"You should ask Bella about that," Eric remarked, crossing his hands over his chest, and smirking.

Before I could tell them to stop, Edward's face fell significantly and a strong growl came from his chest. I didn't have to think long about what was going happening to figure it out, especially when Eric's smile grew more devious. I'd seen Jacob use the same trick on Edward; he was thinking of something in hopes that Edward would read his mind. As the two vampires took a step towards each other, I knew there was only one thought that would anger Edward that much.

"Eric, Edward," I said cautiously. "You promised there wouldn't be any more fighting."

"She's right, you know," Eric growled, the right side of his mouth pulling up in a lopsided grin. "We made a promise not to tear one another limb from limb, not to take pleasure in ripping the life from each other. So, one of us had better back off."

The last of his words were laced with venom, and hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I can't take this anymore," Edward replied and shook his head. "Bella, if you prefer his company, please tell me. I won't judge you, and if you request it, I'll leave this moment. You'll never have to suffer through my interference again."

I wanted to firmly deny any desire for him to leave, but Eric cut off my chance.

"Go ahead, Bella," Eric agreed, shaking his head and chuckling. "Tell him how you _prefer _me…because I'll actually touch you."

"At least she knows she's the only one I've touched!" Edward sneered. "Why don't you explain to Bella how many beds you've shared with women?"

"I'm experienced, so what?" Eric shrugged, nonchalantly. "All you've insinuated is that I come with a 'Satisfaction Guaranteed' sticker. Instead of lying to her, and leaving her in the middle of the damn wilderness, I actually tell her what she wants to know."

"Did you tell your wife what she wanted to know?" Edward's angry question was met with silence, and I could only gawk at him. He had obviously plucked that piece of information from one of the McRaes' minds but didn't know the complete details. If I had been hoping for a peaceful resolution to this, Edward had just ruined it.

I turned to Eric, hoping to quell his temper, but my heart broke when I saw his expression. His gaze was focused on the floor, and he looked to be on the verge of tears. Without any other word, he turned and walked out the front door. When I started to trail after him, I was stopped by Edward.

"Let me go," I growled, without looking at him, and he released me. "I've known you to be a lot of things, Edward, but you've never been purposely cruel."

"You knew that he's married?" The way Edward looked at me didn't make me feel good. His cutting gaze and outward sneer made me feel dirty, like he was judging me.

"He _was _married," I snapped. "His wife was killed a long time ago! It was a very devastating time for him, and you probably just reopened the wound!"

He was quiet, but his expression spoke louder than he could; he'd never expected that she was dead. I scoffed, shook my head, and pulled my arm free of his grasp. For once, I didn't care how my actions would affect him. Instead, all my worry and concern was focused on Eric. As I shut the door behind me, I was relieved to find Eric pacing in the front yard, a series of growls coming from him.

"Eric?" I called softly. "Are you all right?"

"How on earth can you stand him?" He spun around, his eyes blazing angrily, and crossed to where I was standing. "Arrogant doesn't even begin to cover his level of delusion and asinine behavior! What if my wife was still alive? Who died and gave him permission to delve into subjects that have absolutely nothing to do with him?"

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I stayed quiet.

"You don't deserve someone like that, Bella," he continued, gesturing towards the house. "He doesn't think before he speaks, and he treats you like an object! It hurts to know that I practically forced you back into his arms when I left. I'll never forgive myself for doing that to you, but I hope you'll give me the chance to make amends. How could I be so idiotic! If I had stayed behind, not gone to Mexico, we wouldn't be in—"

"Stop!" I rushed forward and put my hands on his chest, noticing that he still hadn't put a shirt on. He was starting to remind me of Jacob in that respect. "Eric, please no more of this 'It's my fault' crap. I get that from Edward all the time, and I can't stand to hear it from you. You left out of the need to protect your family—he left in an attempt to make decisions for me. Don't blame yourself for anything, not in front of me, at least."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. There's just something about him that makes me want to run to the nearest living thing"—he started strangling the air in front of him—"and kill it!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his exclamation; it just sounded so…well…funny. "Well, please don't do that—I'm the closest living thing at the moment."

His angry expression folded, and with a shake of his head, he was laughing again. With a quick swoop of his arm, he gathered me in an embrace, bringing his lips to the top of my head, and I felt him chuckle into my hair. I seized the opportunity to inhale his scent, drinking it in hungrily, and smiled into his bare chest. My hand reached up and gripped his shoulder blades, which earned me a subtle purring noise from him. However, when my stomach filled with butterflies, I anxiously took a step away.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Eric asked, huskily, his eyes hooded with desire.

"Where did you have in mind?" I asked, lowering my eyes to avoid his intense gaze. Even Edward, who had claimed to want me on all levels, had never looked at me in such a manner. I wasn't sure if it made me feel good or bad, but it definitely made me feel something.

"Well, we're taking our chances with the rain," Eric commented, turning his eyes towards the sky. The rain had subsided since our last encounter, but knowing Forks, it would probably start up again. "So, anything outdoors is clearly off the table." He returned his gaze to my face. "What about your place?"

"My place," I squeaked and swallowed hard.

Charlie was still in the hospital, so we'd have the house all to ourselves. Although we'd spent time alone here, the Cullens and McRaes were always in earshot. This time, Edward would be miles away, incapable of hearing what was happening between us. The idea thrilled me, but I was also worried. Since the Cullens had outright refused the Zions' proposal, would we be in danger? If we encountered trouble, would someone be able to help us?

The memory of being kidnapped by Ehdrid appeared in my mind and I shivered in response.

"Is it safe?" I asked, worried.

"Safe?" His eyebrows pulled together.

"Yeah," I answered, glancing at my shoes, awkwardly. "I mean, with the Zions running around and everything. If we're far from the house, they could attack us."

"They won't," he answered firmly, shaking his head and smiling. "I know this sounds bizarre, but they won't attack until the battle—they have…standards and practices."

"Standards and practices?" I could help but laugh at the technical term he used. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, it's a bit of a bad joke," he commented, laughing at his own humor. "By standards and practices, I mean they have rules about engaging in combat. In a nutshell, we're good to roam around—although, it would be wise if we stay away from Seattle."

I nodded, not really understanding, and said, "All right, let's go."

Seeing how Eric was still lacking in the vehicle department—all the McRaes were actually—he picked me up in his arms and ran through the forest. I closed my eyes as the world around me turned into a blur, and I focused on what we would do once we reached my house. Whenever Edward had come over—before Charlie hated him—we'd usually spent time watching movies, talking in the kitchen, and cuddling in my room. However, I wasn't sure if Eric was the type to be into the normal teenage stuff.

After a few minutes, I felt light drops hit my head, and I realized that it had started to rain lightly. I laughed as Eric tried in vain to protect me from the droplets, especially since he was still shirtless! My first plan, I decided, was to get him in a shirt. If my neighbors told Charlie that a shirtless boy had waltzed into the house with me, he'd probably have another heart attack.

As we came up through the brush behind my house, I insisted the Eric stop. "Let me go inside and get you a shirt."

He laughed as he set me on my feet. "Does my being this way make you uncomfortable?"

"Not necessarily," I explained, blushing harder than I'd ever blushed in my existence. "However, I don't think my neighbors will be as appreciative."

"Fair enough," he said, holding his hands up in the air. "I will wait for you, so as not to molest their eyes."

I laughed as I ran across my backyard, surprised when I didn't trip, and unlocked the backdoor. Without stopping to revel in the feeling of being home again, I rushed up to my father's room and threw open his closet. I stopped for a moment, smelling the familiar musk of my father, and sighed. As a tear started to fall, I sucked in a deep breath of air, grabbed a long sleeve, flannel shirt, and left the room. I reminded myself that Charlie was still alive and would be back in a few more days.

Eric was leaning against a tree, hands in his pockets, when I returned. As he pulled the flannel shirt on, which was a little tight across his chest, I couldn't help but stare at the way his body angled and cut perfectly. As the sunlight broke through a small patch in the clouds, his skin glistened, and I felt my head start to get dizzy. He was just so…glorious.

"Are you all right?" I half expected him to have noticed me ogling him again, but when I looked at him, he appeared genuinely concerned. He closed the distance between us, and he put his hand against my cheeks. "Bella, you're a little warm."

"You're a vampire, Eric," I commented, smirking. "I'm always warm to you."

"No, this is different," he remarked, concerned. "We better get you in the house, you feel a bit feverish."

He ushered me inside, and after locating the kitchen, instructed me to take a warm shower and get in my pajamas. It was strange to see him like this, and I found it a bit strange. However, as I started to climb the stairs, I grew dizzy again and was forced to hold onto the banister for support. Maybe Eric had been right; maybe I was getting sick.

By the time I had finished showering, dried off, and changed into my pajamas, a tickle had formed in the back of my throat. It didn't necessarily feel serious, but it was definitely noticeable. I headed downstairs and was greeted by the heavenly scent of chicken soup. Eric quickly ushered me to the living room, where a bowl of soup was waiting for me.

"How could you tell?" I asked in between mouthfuls of soup.

"Your cheeks were flushed more than normal," he explained, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Your body also quivered a little bit—it's something I learned when we were in Scandinavia years ago. I picked up on certain symptoms that weren't visible to the human eye. Although, I must admit, I never assumed I'd have a chance to spot them."

"Well, thank you," I said graciously and leaned into him. "I'll probably have a better chance of fighting it off quickly."

"My pleasure," he said, kissing my temple, and gestured to the soup. "Eat."

I sat there, enjoying the soup, while Eric filled me in on more anecdotes from his life. When he got to the part where he'd been a marvelous dancer, I almost spit my soup everywhere.

"A dancer?" I looked up at him as I cleaned the soup off my chin with a napkin. "What kind of dancing?"

"Ballroom, waltzing," he explained. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I said, trying to quell my laughter with my hand and failing miserably. "It's just funny to think about you, twirling around the dance floor. I'm not going to mention that a vampire waltzing is kind of a literary cliché."

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows. "And, I suppose, a human falling in love with a vampire, is not?"

"Touché," I commented.

After I had finished my soup, Eric picked me up and carried me to my room. The sun had fallen in the sky, and although it was still relatively early, I was somewhat tired. When we entered my room, the butterflies returned to my stomach—especially when Eric's hands grabbed hold of my waist.

I turned to face him, a soft smile on my lips, and he wrapped his arms around me. The chill of his body quelled the fever that I had started to feel, and I leaned my head against his chest. He brought his hand to my chin, lifting it so he could see my face, and kissed me softly. His lips were soft on mine, but the passion was white hot, and before long, fireworks were bursting behind my eyelids. With a quick tug, he lifted me into his arms, his tongue darting out to taste my mouth.

My head was swirling from more than just the illness, and when I pushed for more, he happily complied. His cold hands slid up my shirt, bringing a shiver to my body, and he growled when my palms did the same to him. His body was so firm under my touch, and yet everywhere my hands travelled, his form trembled. I had no idea what I was doing—I'd hardly touched Edward like this before—but Eric seemed to enjoy what I was doing, so I continued.

After a minute of heavy kissing, he urged me backward and laid me on my bed, his hands running down the curves of my hips. When he pulled away from me, I only lamented his missing mouth for a second, his lips started to graze my exposed midsections softly. With delicate care, he slowly rolled up my shirt, kissing each inch of skin that appeared, until he reached the base of my bra. My breath hitched, and I wondered what he was going to do now.

Although I'd had a discussion with Edward about a physical relationship concerning him and me, I'd never really given much thought to _if _I could do it. Remembering that Eric had been the most promiscuous of the McRae family was also a bit daunting. What if my inexperience was a turn off for him? What if I wasn't…good? There was also the issue with Edward hovering over my head. It wouldn't be right to open myself up to Eric when I still wasn't sure.

My hesitation must have come across to Eric, because he suddenly pulled away. "Bella, it's all right, we don't have to move forward if you're not comfortable."

"Oh, no, it's fine, I'm sorry," I said, sitting up and pulling my shirt down. "I'm being ridiculous."

"What are you talking about?"

My eyes retreated to my lap, and I could feel my cheeks heating up even more. "It's really embarrassing."

"Tell me," he insisted, leaning in closer and inhaling.

"I just…uh…I'm not," I stammered, trying to find the nerve to actually say what I was thinking. "I haven't…um…darn it. Why can't I say it?"

"You're nervous," he said, smiling, and I nodded. "Is it because of my past?"

"Partially," I said, still refusing to look at him. "I'm confused, Eric—with you and Edward…and everything."

I wasn't sure what to expect, but I certainly didn't anticipate his laughter. I turned my eyes up to find him chuckling.

"I'm such an idiot," he commented and leaned away from me. "Forgive me, Bella—I forget to control my urges at times. I agree—it wouldn't be wise to pursue…carnality right now."

He moved away from the bed and sat on my rocking chair, inhaling deeply. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed by his agreeing to stop, but it was necessary. Still, the need for his touch was coursing through me like fire, and I had to do something about it.

As I sat there, thinking about how our bodies had moved so flawlessly, my breathing quickened and my heart beat faster. Without thinking, my eyes closed and my lips parted.

"Bella?" His voice was heavy with want, and when I opened my eyes, he was staring at me with that same look in his eyes. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer truthfully"—I nodded—"Do you want me to touch you?"

My breath caught in my lungs. I couldn't lie, and I couldn't stay silent. "Yes."

He rose from the chair, moving towards me slowly. "Will you tell me if I'm going too far?"

"Yes."

He stopped at the edge of my bed. "Can I take off your father's shirt now?"

"Yes."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**The Sickness**

"_Falling ill is not something that happens to us, it is a choice we make as a result of things happening to us" – Jonathan Miller_

* * *

I knew something was wrong when I awoke the next day. My entire body hurt, my head felt like it weighed two tons, and my throat burned like fire. When I tried to sit up, an intense dizzy feeling forced me back and I knew what was happening to me. Regardless of Eric's attention to my budding illness last night, I had caught a full blown cold. It wasn't really that surprising; I'd spent a lot of time outside recently. I winced as I coughed up a ball of green phlegm and struggled to breathe through the congestion in my chest.

The door opened, revealing Eric, clad in another of Charlie's shirts, carrying a steaming cup. His brow indented heavily when he laid his eyes on me, and he set the cup on my night table. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to utilize my usual response of 'fine,' but instead, I started coughing violently. When I stopped, another large amount of sputum shot out of my mouth and landed on my comforter. Grimacing at the completely grossness of the situation, I peered up at him and said, "I'm sorry…I'm so disgusting."

"Nonsense," he said, smiling, and offered me the hot mug of tea. It felt good as it poured down my throat. "You could never be disgusting"—he pushed my hair away from my face—"and besides, I've seen worse."

"I'll take your word for it," I rasped and closed my eyes as my head began to throb. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten," he said softly, and I felt him press a warm washcloth on my forehead. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed Eric had my salad bowl next to the bed. He had filled it with hot water, and now, he was pressing warm washcloths on my head. I'd been sick around Edward before, but he'd usually just take me to Carlisle.

I still couldn't believe my horrible, awful luck. After an amazing, beautiful evening with Eric, my body had to rebel against me and embrace the illness. My cheeks heated up even more as I remembered the previous night, and I shivered when I recalled how gentle and loving he'd been. To be honest, with all his suggestive comments and insinuating glances, it was a pleasant surprise. Just as I started to recall how Eric's lips had explored many, many parts of my body, I heard him chuckle.

"As much as I would love to indulge"—Eric shook his head—"I'm too distracted with your breathing at the moment."

My eyes widened. Could he read my mind? "Uh…what?

He put down the wash cloth and offered me a sardonic smile. "The wonderful thing about being a vampire is I can pick up changes in your body, Bella. This is how I knew you were getting sick yesterday. I can _smell _the changes, even if you can't."

I covered my face with my palm, thoroughly embarrassed by what he'd just told me. Although I had no experience when it came to physical relations with men, but I had taken Sex Ed and knew how things worked mechanically. Eric could smell my arousal, which practically horrified me. As he returned to pressing the hot compress to my forehead, I tried to discreetly cross my legs.

"Don't give me that look," Eric chastised playfully and cupped my chin. "If I wasn't worried about you developing pneumonia, things would be quite different."

I smiled, wanting to tell him how much last night had meant to me, but my mouth seized up by another round of coughing, following by a series of sneezes. At the end, my nose was dripping and I had coughed up some more nasty substances. As the room began to spin, I gripped onto Eric's hand and unleashed a series of pained moans.

"I'll be right back, Bella," Eric said and disappeared quickly. I frowned, wondering if he'd finally had too much of sick Bella, but immediately noticed the dual set of voices coming from downstairs. After a few moments, Eric appeared with Alice. "I don't need his help, I'm perfectly capable—"

"Of getting her sicker than she is," Alice replied, cutting him off. "I've seen it, Erickson."

"Please don't call me that," he growled, but Alice wasn't listening.

"Alice?" I croaked, wincing at the sound and feeling of my own voice. "What's wrong?"

"I've come to take you to Carlisle," she said, and when I tried to contest, she stopped me. "If you stay here, you'll get worse, Bella. I know you two are having…fun"—she threw a disdainful glare at Eric—"but you need to put your health first."

I didn't want to leave; I really was enjoying the alone time with Eric. However, Alice had a valid point, and the pain in my lungs and throat was getting worse. So, with deep reluctance, I agreed to head back to the Cullens' house. After bundling the blankets around my body, Eric lifted me into his arms and carried me downstairs, Alice trailing behind.

As we crossed to the black Mercedes, I looked back at Alice, who was locking the door. A part of me feared that she'd had a vision of me with Eric, and she had shared the information with Edward. What kind of storm would we be walking into? Would she have done such a thing? I made a decision to ask her about it when we were alone, and I saw her glance back at me.

When Alice had climbed back into the car, it took only a few seconds for her to reach the highway.

"Bella?" Alice glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "I didn't tell him, but it's been very difficult trying to keep it from him. Is there any way you can help alleviate my burden?"

"Should I know what she's talking about?" Eric narrowed his eyes and turned to me.

"Thanks Alice," I said, feeling a bit more relieved. "Can we talk when we get to the house? Just you and me?"

"Of course, Bella," she said, nodding. "You know what that means—don't you, Erickson? It means you and your urges have to take a hike."

He grumbled an answer, and I couldn't help but laugh at their interaction. While I was disappointed that Eric and I couldn't spend more time alone, I was happy that I was going to see Carlisle. I could feel the pain of my illness getting worse, and I wanted to take care of it. However, when I realized how close the battle was, I groaned.

"What is it?" Eric asked. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes, I am," I nodded, "but that's not why I'm groaning. I just realized that I probably won't be well by the time the battle happens."

"Don't focus on that," Eric insisted and placed his cold hand on my forehead. The chilliness of his skin made me feel somewhat better. "You just worry about getting well."

The rest of the drive was silent. Alice was focused on the road, Eric was stroking my forehead, and I had my head in his lap. I was half asleep by the time we reached the Cullens' house, and although he tried to be gentle, I was awoken when I was pulled from the car. The world spun around me as I was carried into the house, and before long, I found myself in Edward's bed. Awkward couldn't even begin to explain how I was feeling.

Once I was dressed in a new pair of pajamas, and comfortable in bed, Carlisle knocked on the door. Eric was sitting on the bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, while Edward lurked in the corner. I felt guilty every time our eyes met; he looked so heartbroken and sad. However, as Dr. Cullen began inspect me, all my attention was focused on him.

"When did this start?"Carlisle asked while listening to my breathing with a stethoscope.

"Um, Eric said he could notice the beginnings yesterday," I answered and lowered my eyes, not wanting to see the look on Edward's face. "When I woke up this morning, my whole body hurt, my throat was burning, and I was coughing up a lot of stuff."

Carlisle nodded and shifted to look at Eric. "When did the severe changes begin?"

Eric frowned. "A little after nine-thirty."

After a few more questions, and a few more tests, Carlisle packed up his equipment and smiled at me. "It appears you've caught a pretty nasty cold, Bella. Don't worry, you should be fine in a week or so."

"A week?" The scratchiness in my throat was evident in my voice, and I lowered my volume to a whisper so as not to irritate it even more. "What about the battle?"

"She'll have to stay behind," Edward said and moved to the end of the bed. "Someone will have to be here with her."

"And I suppose you want the job," Eric growled, rising from the bed and squaring his shoulders. "It's a nice sentiment, _boy_, but it's not going to happen. As much as I hate to say it, Bella has to be there."

"Are you insane?" Edward took another step towards him, a growl in his voice. "She could get worse!"

"And if we don't make it?" Eric snarled, moving close enough to put him and Edward nose to nose. "Who will warn Bella? How will she be able to escape before the Zions slaughter the town? I'll give you a hint—she won't!"

"Her presence would help with the newborns," Carlisle commented, appearing thoughtful. "Although I don't relish having a human so close to a vampire battle, it's the only necessary option."

"No, it's not," Edward growled. "Carlisle, she's sick."

"Edward, there's no other choice," Dr. Cullen insisted. "If you don't trust Erickson, that's fine, but trust me."

With a defiant snarl, Edward left the room, and Dr. Cullen turned back to Eric. "I trust that you will inform Avarice and Lazarus about Bella's condition. Although I don't agree with bringing her outside, with the proper precautions, it should be fine."

"I will tell them," Eric responded tersely, and Carlisle exited the room with a promise to check on me in a couple hours. Moments later, Alice bounded through the doorway and gave Eric a fierce look. "I know, I know, I'm going"—he kissed my forehead—"I'll be back later."

As Eric breezed out of the room, Alice turned her head towards the doorway. "That includes you too, Edward! Out…now!"

She was silent for a few seconds, and I assumed she was waiting for Eric and Edward to clear the area. I was happy that she'd forced Edward out of the house. The last thing I needed was for him to overhear what had happened between Eric and me. It was only a matter of time before he found out, but I hoped to keep it from him until after the battle; he needed a clear head.

When she appeared satisfied that neither Eric nor Edward were around, Alice sat cross-legged at the end of the bed and smiled at me. "So, what's happening?"

"What all did you see last night?" I twiddled my fingers as I asked her, embarrassed by what she would say.

"A whole lot of action," Alice responded gleefully, laughing when I turned beat red. "Oh, relax Bella! It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not embarrassed," I commented and covered my face with my hands. "So, in your opinion, who... ah, um ... who do you... uh...?"

She sighed. "I told you, I'm too biased. I will say, however, I don't think Edward would have gone as far as Eric had last night."

"Don't remind me," I commented, and a flock of butterflies infiltrated my stomach as I remembered how Eric's hands had massaged my body to the highest point of ecstasy I'd ever felt. "I'm just curious if you've seen anything."

"Not particularly," she answered with a shrug. "The future's always changing, Bella. It's difficult for me to concretely say who would be a better match. Only you can do that."

I sighed. "I know—it's just really hard."

"It would seem to me," Alice said, smiling, "that you already made your decision, but you're rebelling against it."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself," Alice replied in her sing-song voice. I wanted to ask her what exactly she meant, but my stomach chose that moment to growl. "You rest here, and I'll have Esme bring you up some food."

She disappeared out the door, and I leaned back into the plush, comfortable bed. What on earth was I going to do? I still loved Edward, but my love for Eric was extremely comparable—especially with what happened the night before. As I let my gaze travel the room, it ultimately rested on a picture of me and Edward. The framed picture was one I'd seen before, taken during the previous summer, and it was one of the rare "good" pictures of us together. I sighed as I remembered that wonderful afternoon, but frowned when I recalled how he'd pulled away when I tried to kiss him.

Alice and Esme breezed into the room, bringing more soup, hot tea, and water for me. After making sure I didn't need anything else, Esme left us to talk. Alice returned to her prior position—cross legged at the end of the bed. She smiled patiently while I sipped on my soup and coughed into my tissues. I hated feeling like such a burden, but Alice assured me that I wasn't. To keep me from focusing on my inadequacies, she humored me with stories of her life before joining the Cullens.

"The world was so different then," she commented when I asked how the times differed. "The fashion, the music, the politics, everything. However, things were so much simpler for Jasper and me. All we had to do was…" She trailed off, looking extremely displeased. "Lazarus is on his way up—he wishes to speak with you."

Sure enough, a few seconds later, there was a soft tapping at Edward's door. I propped myself up with more pillows, and smiled when Lazarus entered the room. Even though his physical appearance was unchanging, I could see a difference in his eyes. A heavy shadow hung over him, probably having to do with Avarice and Skye. I wanted to ask him how Avarice was doing, but decided that question was best saved for our conversations alone.

"Good morning, ladies," Lazarus said, bowing at the waist, and offering us both a smile. "I'm sorry to hear you're under the weather, Bella. When did it start?"

"Yesterday," I said, and I cringed when a fresh round of coughing had me curling inward. Alice was immediately at my side, rubbing my back and offering me a handful of tissues. I was so grateful for her presence, and made a mental note to tell her later on. "Eric said he could sense the change in me."

"I can't help but think we're to blame," Lazarus remarked with a sad smile, and he shook his head. "We've had you outside in the wet weather, it's a surprise that you've lasted this long without illness."

"Don't worry about it," I insisted, shrugging. "So, how have things been? I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

He smiled. "Well, it hasn't been that long, I assure you, but I do understand what you mean. I believe my constant presence has become quite normal for you. Would you prefer me to stay with you?"

"No, I'm not complaining," I said quickly, not wanting to usurp his time. "I mean, I understand why you weren't with me, and besides, I had Eric to keep me company."

"You can say that again," Alice snorted, and I glared at her.

Lazarus, however, seemed undisturbed by her comment. "That being said, I actually came here to ask if you are well enough for another round of implementation. I'll understand if you want to rest a little more."

"No!" I practically jumped up from the bed, but tumbled to the ground the moment my feet touched the carpet. My body seemed hell bent on keeping me in bed, but I wasn't about to let that stop me. As Alice helped me back into bed, I pleaded with Lazarus not to worry. "Is there any way we can do it in here? It might be a bit more comfortable."

"Are you sure?" He didn't appear to believe me, especially since I could feel something leaking from my nose. I couldn't believe how absolutely disgusting I felt at the moment. However, that wasn't enough to prevent me from doing this.

"Positive," I said quickly. "Go get Avarice."

"Uh, Bella?" Alice interjected, smiling. "How about you take a bath first? It'll make you feel…somewhat better."

I debated internally. I wanted to view more of Lazarus's memories, but I was fairly certain I smelled. Knowing that vampires' had a heightened sense of smell made me realize how important bathing would be right now, especially since I was sick. Perhaps Alice had told me to take a shower because _she _thought I smelled. The thought mortified me, and I instantly made up my mind.

"Would you give me a few minutes?" I asked Lazarus, and as soon as he had left, Alice helped me into the bathroom. As she filled up the tub, I took a chance and looked at myself in the mirror; I was not happy with what I saw. My eyes were bloodshot, my nose was bright red, and my skin looked anemic. I turned away as I started to cough, and I shook my head. "Of all the times for this to happen."

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice chimed, and she smiled at me from the edge of the bathtub. "You're only human."

"Thanks," I responded sardonically. "I can't wait until I'm one of you—then I won't have to worry about getting sick."

"I will admit," Alice laughed, rising from her position and helping me get undressed. "It is a perk."

I climbed into the tub and sighed, the heat of the tub relaxing my tense muscles. As I leaned back, I sighed deeply and tried my hardest not to think about anything. It was extremely difficult, though. On top of everything happening with the Zions, I worried about my dad, the future of my friends, and most importantly, my future with either Eric or Edward. This was quickly spiraling out of control.

After a few minutes, I climbed out, with Alice's assistance, and dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas. I was quickly noticing how many different types of sleepwear sets Alice had in her closet. I had never used the same pair twice, which was a little daunting. When she helped me walk back to the bedroom, I found Avarice and Lazarus both standing in the room, looking pensive.

As I hobbled to the bed, Lazarus turned to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said. "What will we be seeing this time? Something funny, or something sad again?"

"It's nothing like that," Lazarus answered seriously, shaking his head. "It's time you see what we're up against."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The Ancients

"_All men's souls are immortal, but the souls of the righteous are immortal and divine" – Socrates_

* * *

_(Past memories)_

"_Would you get down from there?" Lazarus called playfully up to his new mate, who was perched on the highest branch of the tallest tree. She had wanted to get a better look at their surroundings, and before he could contest, she had practically flown up the side of the tree. Although he knew she couldn't hurt herself, should she fall, he was never comfortable with her being too far from him. Something new had developed in his personality in the past years—he had grown extremely protective of Aryana. "Please, Yana, come down."_

_The endearing nickname he'd procured for her was pleasing to her ears, and in less than two seconds, she was on the ground. As she dusted the bits of wood from her clothes, she shook her head and laughed. "You worry like an old woman, Lazarus."_

"_Only when it involves you, my bonny lass," he answered and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. The same desire and love blossomed in his chest, responding to her proximity. Who was he kidding; it had nothing to do with her closeness, and had everything to do with who she was. He worshipped the ground she walked on—she was his softness, his stillness, the one creature on earth who understood suffering. "Come on, we should go find the other two and see if they have reached a decision or not."_

_They moved, hand-in-hand, through the forest, not caring to abate their speed. They soon heard the unmistakable voices of Avarice, Lazarus's brother, and Argos, their friend from the East. When they came into view, the two men were arguing over which route to take. They were planning on heading back to England and were trying to find the best way._

"_Good evening, my brothers," Lazarus said, and he and Aryana took a seat on a stone situated next to the two. "Have you found anything of interest?"_

_Argos growled and spoke in the bizarre language only he and Aryana understood. She immediately laughed and shook her head. "Yes, he does that."_

"_What is it?" Avarice was exasperated with the entire situation; however, Aryana didn't wish to annoy him further and simply refused to share what Argos had said. "No matter, I think I have found an appropriate path for us. We should follow the water, until we find our way up north."_

"_That sounds fine," Lazarus responded, throwing Argos a curious look. "Argos, what troubles you?"_

"_I have never visited this land," he responded, turning away from the three McRaes. "It is strange to me."_

"_Well, we could always travel the northern waters," Lazarus offered, thinking of the cold tundra Argos was used to. For the past five years, since Lazarus had bitten Argos, they had stuck close to the cold regions of the East. However, it was eventually time for them to move on. Still, Lazarus wanted his newfound brother to be comfortable. Knowing that he shared a link—his strange ability to shift into an animal—with Aryana made him that much more important to Lazarus._

_Avarice opened his mouth to comment on his brother challenging his decision, but he stopped as a new odor wafted under his nose. Lazarus, Aryana, and Argos smelled it as well, and their backs arched defensively. As the group started moving in a circle, trying to pinpoint where the scent was coming from, Lazarus froze in his place. _

_There were six of them, all cloaked in bright, red capes, and all of them with deep, red eyes. Instinctively, Lazarus pushed Aryana behind him, wanting to shield her from any danger. He heard her growl of protest, but he made no effort to move. His need to protect her was more important than her annoyance with him. The tallest, widest of the red hooded creatures stalked forward, his eyes narrowing the closer he came to them._

"_Greetings," he said, his voice bellowing in the open forest. Lazarus frowned at the man's thick accent, not knowing where it was from. When none of the McRaes moved to speak, the hooded man tried again. "Do you speak?"_

"_We speak," Avarice growled, his eyes cutting to the five vampires behind the man, "but not to just anyone."_

"_Wise," the man answered with a bow. He reached up and pulled the hood down, revealing a fully shaved head. "Allow me to introduce myself—I am Chavis, High Guard in the Zion, and servant to the Lords and Ladies of Pureness. May I inquire your names?"_

_The McRaes looked at one another, unsure what they should say about themselves. From the other vampires they'd come across, Lazarus and Avarice had always been told anonymity was the best choice. However, these men were obviously vampires; did that mean they could be trusted? Lazarus ultimately nodded to Avarice, agreeing to disclose their names to this stranger._

"_I am Avarice McRae," he said firmly, bowing slightly at the waist to show respect. He then gestured to those behind him. "This is my brother by blood, Lazarus, his mate, Aryana, and our friend from the East, Argos. Please forgive our trepidation—it has been a very long time since we have come across others of our own kind."_

"_I can imagine," Chavis responded gleefully, his smile growing. "Where do you hail from?"_

"_We have spent the last few years in the East," Avarice explained. "However, my brother and I are originally from Ireland."_

"_And the others of your party?" His eyes left Avarice and rested on the woman hiding behind Lazarus, as well as the giant man a few yards away. Chavis's eyes narrowed as they rested on Argos, and there was a deep seated suspicion there that disturbed Avarice. "Where do they come from?"_

"_Argos comes from the East, as I told you." The look in the stranger's eyes was truly bothering Avarice, and he tried to keep his voice even. "Aryana…well, we're not sure where she came from. She has very little memory of her past."_

_Recognition flashed in Chavis's eyes, and a sympathetic grimace replaced his suspicion. "Something she and I have in common."_

"_What about you, friend," Lazarus asked, trying his hardest to sound civil. "Where is your home?"_

"_I live with my Masters," Chavis said quickly, squaring his shoulders and pointing behind him. "North."_

_They all fell into silence—the red cloaks gazing curiously at them, and the McRaes gazing suspiciously at them. Each side knew that something had to give; someone had to make a move. So, with a hesitant sigh, Chavis stepped forward. _

"_I want to be honest with you," he said, his eyebrows pulling together. "I was sent here to find you, and to bring you back to my masters."_

_This was just what Lazarus had anticipated, and he felt a familiar pressure form in his head. If this man, this Chavis, took another step closer, Lazarus would not hesitate to stop him. Although he hadn't had much experience with his…quirk, he knew it well enough to be able to stop the vampire from hurting Aryana._

_Avarice, who seemed more curious than threatened, threw his hand out to Lazarus, trying to calm him. "What do they want with us?"_

"_We have heard a great deal about you," Chavis explained, the right side of his mouth tugging upward into a grin. "A traveler came through our lands, sharing great tales of two brothers with extraordinary abilities. Once they heard this, my masters requested that I find you."_

"_And how do you know we are who you seek?" Lazarus crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. There was something off about these red coated individuals, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His guard was up, and he didn't intend on bringing it down. _

_This time, it wasn't Chavis who spoke. A gangly, blond vampire skulked forward, cocking his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes. Before Lazarus could remark on what he was doing, the vampire moved to Avarice and Argos. He, thankfully, had enough sense to stay away from Aryana. With an airy scoff, he whispered, "You are who we seek."_

"_How can you know that?" Avarice asked, curious. "We have told you nothing to indicate anything."_

"_You don't have to," the blond vampire hissed, and without saying anything more, he turned and fell back in line with the others._

"_You must forgive Agen," Chavis commented, his smile curling wickedly on his face. "He has a talent for spotting the truth."_

_Chavis's words sent a chill through Lazarus and he knew there was more to the vampire's words than he was letting on. _

"My m_asters mean you no harm," Chavis explained, becoming somewhat reasonable. "They only wish to meet you, and possibly learn more about you. Will you please come with us?"_

_Avarice requested some time to make a decision, which Chavis granted them. So, for the next hour, the McRae brothers, Aryana, and Argos discussed whether they should go with Chavis or not. Argos was vehemently against traveling to an unknown area, with unknown people, while Avarice was open to seeing new sights. The vote ultimately rested with Lazarus and Aryana, who were torn in their feelings. However, Avarice eventually won them over—he'd always been the negotiator—and he returned to the strangers with their answer._

"_We will go with you," he informed them, and Chavis's smile deepened. "I would like your word that your masters mean us no harm."_

"_You have my word," Chavis promised, bowing at the waist in a show of good faith. _

_The McRaes stayed behind the red cloaks as they ran, and after an hour of constant running, the strangers began to abate their speed. As they broke through a line of trees, the McRaes were stunned by the massive stone structure before them. The architecture was bizarre, twisting and spiraling in different angles, and the stones were darker than any the brothers had seen before. _

_They were led to a great chamber, where a giant, angry looking vampire was poised._

"_Chavis?" He stalked forward and looked disdainfully at the McRaes. "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_I found them, Zador," Chavis responded, testily. "The ones Lord Bane requested."_

_Zador, as he was called, sneered, but guided them through a pair of ornate, massive doors. The paintings on the wall were both magnificent and disturbing, and Lazarus tried not to focus on the violent nature of them. While he wasn't ashamed of his nature, to see it blatantly glorified on the walls was somewhat unsettling. The very ground they walked upon was soaked with the scent of blood, and it was making Lazarus's throat burn._

_Another large set of doors swung open, and the four of them were escorted into a large chamber with twelve thrones set high in the walls. Sitting in them were six males and six females, all vampires. However, there was something very different about these creatures; their eyes were all black, no trace of humanity. Before Lazarus could identify anymore distinguishable features, a loud snarl interrupted him._

"_What is this you bring before me?" One of the creatures stood, his angry glare focusing on the strangers. _

"_These are the ones you requested, my Lord Bane," Chavis responded, groveling on the floor at his master's feet. "The gifted ones."_

"_It cannot be," Bane sneered, and he glared past the two brothers, right at Aryana and Argos. "What are they? They are not our kind!"_

_Lazarus realized exactly who they were referring to, and he glanced over his shoulder at his Yana, and Argos. Without stopping to consider his words, he said, "They are hybrids—vampires who can change into animals."_

_Bane's angry stare focused on Lazarus. "And who, may I ask, is responsible for them?"_

"_I am." Lazarus saw nothing wrong with admitting to what he had done. Aryana and Argos were oddities, but not in a negative way. _

"_What is your name, boy?" Bane's contemptful attitude had just about run its course with Lazarus, and he was starting to get uncomfortable with this entire situation. When he didn't answer right away, Lord Bane restated his question in a harsher tone._

"_Lazarus McRae," he said. _

"_Well, you, Lazarus McRae, have defied the sacred oath of our kind," Bane snarled and pointed at the vampire. "You have defiled the blood line by creating these monstrosities. The punishment for such transgressions against the Pureness is death."_

_Avarice stumbled backwards, as if he had been stabbed in the chest, and turned his eyes back to his brother. Immediately, the two banded together, forming a wall between the ancient vampires and the two hybrids. Was this truly happening? Was this how it all ended? No—Avarice and Lazarus both decided that it wouldn't end here. If they had to perish, then at least, they'd see to it that Argos and Aryana survived. _

_However, one of the ancients whispered to Bane, and he appeared thoughtful for a moment. Finally, with a deep sigh, he said, "There is an alternative for you, Lazarus. I will allow you clemency, and forgive all transgressions, if you kill these…things you've created."_

_Lazarus heard Aryana's sharp intake of breath, and he turned to find her in the hands of Zador, the vampire from outside the door. He moved to attack him, but Aryana stayed him. _

"_Do it," she whispered gently. "Please."_

_He shook his head; how could she ask such a thing from him? No, he couldn't, he wouldn't…_

"_I would listen to the creature, if I were you," Bane remarked, bored. "Now, what is your decision?"_

_Lazarus moved to where Aryana was being restrained, and although he wanted to rip the Guards' arms off, he stayed his anger. Instead, he allowed his hand to trace the contour of her cheek, and noticed the sad, soft smile that appeared on her lips. All the memories of their precious moments together came rushing back to him, and he knew what he had to do._

_He stretched his mind out, seizing the consciousness of the Guards, seizing their motions and freezing them up. As they fell to the ground, he and Avarice urged Aryana and Argos out the door. The Pure Ones growled ferociously, but none more than Bane. He cursed loudly, promising to hunt them down whatever the costs._

* * *

I blinked as the black curtain pulled back from my eyes, and I was met with the serious faces of Lazarus and Avarice.

"Okay," I said, rubbing my hands together. "What exactly am I supposed to take away from that?"

"Knowledge," Lazarus responded, seriously. "You have to know who is a friend, and who is not."

So, for the next hour, Lazarus shared individual memories of all the Zion Guard members, detailing what their strong points were, and most importantly, how I could spot them. Although I was happy that he was sharing his memories with me, the ones he chose to show me were terrifying, and after we had finished, I was thoroughly freaked out. After seeing the battles up close, I had a new appreciation for the McRaes.

By the time the McRae brothers left Edward's bedroom, the cold medicine Carlisle had given me had worn off and my symptoms had returned. I coughed into my hand, my nose wrinkling in disgust as my palm was covered with a layer of phlegm, and was thankful for the tissues Alice had thoughtfully set beside my bed. While I wiped the grotesque bodily fluid off my hand, the tiny Cullen breezed into the room with some more tea, and a mischievous smile.

"What has you all atwitter?" I croaked, taking a sip of the odd smelling, herbal tea. It was disgusting—the taste and the smell—but it appeared to work miracles on my burning throat. So, I choked it down as best I could.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" True to her character, Alice side stepped my question all together and asked her own. I would usually find this suspicious, and spend the next few minutes interrogating her, but seeing how I was in the throes of illness, I just couldn't muster the strength. So, I simply shrugged; a non-committal answer. "Great! Okay, bring it in, Garrett!"

Garrett, who had changed from his worn clothing to something cleaner, stepped through the doorway, carrying a massive flat screen television. I winced as he danced back and forth, expecting him to bang the television into the interior of the door frame, but the two never once made contact. He skillfully placed the device on the floor, and stepped away with a sense of accomplishment written on his face.

Alice dismissed him, and he left after wishing me good health. I was deeply curious about Garrett, and I hoped that I would get a chance to learn more about him before the battle, despite the fact that I was bedridden.

I watched Alice buzz around the room, connecting wires and turning the television on and off. Finally, when I was sure she was going to throw it out the window, the DVD menu popped on and she threw her hands up. When she started the movie—an action comedy—she crawled on the bed and lay down beside me.

"So, what's with this?" I asked, motioning towards the tv screen curiously. "We could have gone downstairs."

"I don't think so," Alice responded by waving her finger in the air. "Carlisle was very strict about the 'no moving Bella' policy. Besides, I knew you'd get tired of looking at Edward's boring old knick knacks eventually."

I laughed, despite the upheaval of sputum that it caused, and tried my hardest to relax. Unfortunately, after having seen Ary through Lazarus's eyes again, I couldn't help the morose longing that I felt for my lost friend. My heart ached over her death in a whole different way, and it was starting to freak me out. Avarice had said there'd be a distinct change in my feelings, although he didn't offer me specifics. I wondered if, since I was viewing Ary through Lazarus's eyes, my feelings would reach the depth of his. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

There was also something else pulling at my attention, driving me insane. The memories of Eric encapsulated my attention, and I had to struggle to think of anything else. In my quest to find out which one had my heart, I had only succeeded in confusing myself even more. Alice had hinted that I already knew what I wanted, but that I was rebelling against it. Like always, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Alice?" She hummed a response. "What did you mean by me rebelling against my own choice?"

She sighed and pushed herself up, laughing. "You would have to ask something like that."

"Forget it." If she was just going to laugh at me, I didn't want to hear it.

However, Alice stopped her chuckling and cupped my face. "You're a good person, Bella—regardless of what you think—and that's why you don't want to hurt anyone. Sometimes, I have to say, you care way too much about the feelings of others."

"But, Edward and Eric—"

"Are big boys," Alice said, cutting me off, and smirked sardonically. "They're fully capable of taking a little heartbreak. The one truth I can tell you is that they both want you to be happy. If you're expecting them to scream and yell, I hate to disappoint you, but it won't happen."

"I guess you're right," I answered, feeling somewhat better about everything.

Alice returned to watching the movie, but my attention was diverted elsewhere. I think the storm in my head was finally starting to clear—and the answer, which was there all along, wouldn't be far behind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The Apology.

"_Hateful to me as the gates of Hades is that man who hides one thing in his heart and speaks another." – Homer_

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, the pain in my body had intensified and the substance in my lungs had increased. As I sat up and reached for the glass of water on the nightstand, my body seized with coughs, and before I could cover my mouth, sputum shot in all directions. I desperately reached for the tissues strewn across the bed, but I started spewing before I could grab one of them. With each hack, and every heave, my entire body felt like it was dissolving.

"Bella, are you all right?" Esme entered the room carrying a fresh box of tissues, some bottled water, and what looked like, some cough syrup. Instead of offering me a drink from the water, she poured it onto a soft wash cloth and proceeded to clean my face. When she was satisfied that all the grime had been removed, she poured me a spoonful of medicine and offered it to me. "There you go, honey."

I gagged a bit on the cough syrup, but eventually got it down. "Thanks, Esme."

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead, the coldness of her lips sending a temporary shock of relief through me, and as I lay back onto the soft pillows, she left the room. I took a deep breath, wincing when I tasted the remnants of the medicine, and the oxygen leaked out of my mouth in croaking intervals.

An hour later, Carlisle appeared with a thermometer, some more medicine, and a stethoscope. He listened to my lungs carefully, although I was fairly certain he could hear them without the equipment, and he frowned at whatever he was hearing. His serious demeanor made me panic. What if I had to go to the hospital and miss the battle? What if my absence caused a chain effect and everyone died? The hypotheticals continued to race through my head until I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

"Bella?" Carlisle's serious expression changed to concern easily, and I realized it was because of my worrying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I insisted, trying to stop my heart from racing, and shook my head. "I was just freaking out a little."

"It didn't sound very little," Carlisle commented, and his frown deepened. "What had you worried, Bella?"

"It really is nothing." I tried to dissuade him, but it wasn't working, he still wanted to know what had caused my heart to race. "I was worried that I'd been sent to the hospital and not be part of the battle."

Carlisle laughed sardonically. "Are you so anxious to see violence?"

"No," I insisted, shaking my head. "I just want to make sure no one gets hurt, Carlisle. If there's anything I can do to help you guys, I'll do it."

"I know, Bella," Carlisle responded patiently, and he smiled warmly at me. "However, right now, you need to think of your health first."

I nodded, and after he looked over me once more, Carlisle headed out the door. Edward's room glared back at me, somehow judging me for the past twenty-four hours, and I started to get very unsettled. However, a few moments later, Alice breezed in the room and all was forgotten, until she produced her nail file and nail polish collection.

"Don't give me that look," Alice warned, pointing the nail file in my face with a sly grin. "We're going to have sister time, damn it, whether you like it or not!"

"Alice," I said carefully, regarding my sister as I would a man with a loaded gun. "Can you lower the sharp pointy thing, please?"

She happily obliged, but proceeded to seize my toes and paint them a deep, glittery blue. We talked back and forth about nothing in particular, which I was grateful for. Although my entire body hurt, when I talked with her, I somehow felt better. So, I gladly chatted away with Alice, despite what she was doing to my toe nails. We had just finished talking about Dartmouth when her eyes glazed over and she fell quiet.

She was having a vision.

"Edward's on his way," she said, offering me a sad smile, and stood up. "I think it's time you two talked."

"You're probably right," I mumbled, and she breezed out the door as he crossed the threshold. The sight of him made my chest ache, then again, that may have just been the sickness. "Hi."

"Hi," he said softly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, but not much," I answered honestly and stifled the urge to cough. "Edward look …I'm sor—"

"Bella, it's all right." He cut me off, smiling graciously. "You don't have to apologize—in fact, it's me who should be apologizing to you. Since these Pure Bloods came into the picture, I haven't been treating you the way you deserve to be treated, and for that I'm very sorry. When we came back from Volterra, I promised I'd stop making decisions for you, and it seems as though I've been breaking my promise right and left. Bella, can you forgive me for my idiocy?"

"Of course I can forgive you." I shook my head and my face fell. "I always forgive you, Edward—that's the problem. No matter how many times we say things will change, they never do…you never do. It's a serious problem, one that I don't foresee changing."

"I understand what you mean," he answered, nodding. "Tell me what you need from me, Bella. Would you like me to never say no to you?" I looked up to see if he was being snarky, but there was only genuine honesty in his eyes. "What can I do to make you happy?"

"Everyone needs to be told 'no' once in a while, Edward," I grumbled, and took a deep breath, "even me and you. I've never needed anything—except you."

We fell into an awkward silence, and I was afraid my head would explode with all the tension. The night I'd spent with Eric had changed things for me, in a big way, but I wasn't sure what that meant for Edward and me. One thing I did know was, I would always want him in my life. Despite everything he'd put me through back in the fall, I still loved him.

"Bella," Edward said hesitantly, and I turned to find him looking upset. I worried he was going to ruin our semi-touching reconciliation with another attempt to control me, but he surprised me. "Erickson seems to have an understanding of you in a way I never will, and if you choose him, I won't hold it against either of you. I just want you to be safe and happy, regardless of where that leaves me. I've been so obsessed with you, and I'm afraid it's made me extremely irrational, for which I can't apologize enough."

"Edward," I said, shaking my head. "I haven't exactly been fair to either of your—you can't take all the blame for this situation."

"Maybe not," he replied with a crooked grin, "but I'm taking my share regardless."

I wanted to change the subject; I couldn't see him suffer like this. "So—two days?"

He nodded. "If what Alice said is correct, they'll be here."

"And you still don't want me there." I sighed when he refused to meet my gaze. "I know you want to protect me from the world you live in, Edward, but I need you to trust Lazarus and Avarice. They know what they're doing, even if you can't see it right now. There's a point to all this, there has to be." I was babbling incoherently, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. "The Zions need to be destroyed so the McRaes can have a chance to live."

"I'm just worried about you," Edward admitted. "If these … Zions are as bad as the McRaes say—I don't want them within a mile of you. However, if you think it will be okay then I trust you."

This new Edward was unsettling and pleasing at the same time, which just made me feel weird. Feeling slightly tongue tied, I simply nodded and stared at my hands. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but I just couldn't find the words to adequately convey everything I wanted to say. Instead, I sat there, trying to focus on everything except him. We continued to sit there, making idle conversations about nothing, and I was happy to hear Charlie would be going home in a few hours. I was a little worried, though, especially since I wouldn't be there to take care of him.

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward responded after I voiced my concerns. "Leah's mother will be over daily, and Jacob and Billy promised to do their part. In fact, the entire community has really stepped up to help him out."

I nodded. "Does he know where I am?"

"Yes, Carlisle informed him of your condition," Edward confirmed. "While he's not happy you're staying in such close proximity to me, he's thankful you're not alone."

"How did he sound?" Even though Carlisle was the best doctor I knew, I still wondered if my dad would be all right. I'd heard so many stories of heart attacks and how deadly they could be. It was only a few months earlier when Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, had died moments after suffering a heart attack.

"Tired," Edward answered, an understanding smile on his face, "but good … all things considered."

I nodded. "Thank you, Edward, for everything."

He smiled and opened his mouth, probably to tell me I didn't have to thank him, but his face suddenly glazed over. His mouth open and closed several times, but no sound came out, and he stared off into space, his eyes moving from side to side. I'd seen this happen several times before; Alice was having a vision, and Edward was picking up on it with his mind-reading.

After a few seconds, a smile spread across his lips. "They've reconsidered."

Before I could ask who, Alice and Carlisle appeared in the doorway, exuberant looked on their faces.

"Alice, is it true?" Edward asked hopefully. "They've changed their minds?"

She nodded. "As far as I can tell—we should be getting a call …"

Carlisle's phone started ringing, and as he moved to answer it, Alice bounded on the bed with me.

"Would someone mind telling me what's happening?" There was a flickering hope in the dark recesses of my mind, one that hopes they were talking about the Zions. However, I knew it was too good to be true, and instead, waited for Alice to answer.

"The Denalis. Our cousins in Alaska," she informed me. "The ones who refused to help up because of Laurent."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the good news, and I couldn't help but smile. Even if it still meant they were going to fight, at least the Cullens and the McRaes had more help. It was more than I could have asked for. Alice and I listened intently to Carlisle, who was speaking to one of the Denalis, hanging on his every word. When he finally hung up and turned to us, we started to interrogate him.

"What did they say?"

"When will they be here?"

"What changed their mind?"

Carlisle held up his hand, and we stopped. "They have reconsidered after a long, family discussion, and will be here in a few hours. They left yesterday morning, but didn't want to drop in on us unannounced."

"So, has Irina moved on?" Edward made no effort to hide the contempt in his voice, and he glared openly at Carlisle. When Dr. Cullen made a move to speak, Edward cut him off. "Don't start with me, Carlisle—she turned the others on you for someone they hardly knew. She was deluded to think he could change."

"Regardless," Carlisle said. "They have seen the error in their ways and are coming to help. They are family and guests, Edward, and you will treat them as such." He turned back to Alice and me. "Alice, I think you should prepare the guest rooms—I need to call the Elders."

I turned an inquisitive look at Alice when Carlisle left. "Whenever we have family or friends visit, Carlisle is required to let the Quileute Elders know about it. While he doesn't relish having to check with someone, it keeps them off our backs."

I pretended to understand, but when she left to fix up the extra rooms, I furrowed my brow deeply. The pack had refused to help the Cullens in the upcoming battle, and yet, Carlisle still kept to the traditions. I was surprised Carlisle hadn't seen the unevenness of their little treaty, but then again, it wasn't my place to say anything. So, I simply sat there, stewing and pouting.

When Edward informed me of the Denalis' arrival, as much as I wanted to be there to greet them, I chose to remain upstairs. Knowing three of them were women, and probably breathtakingly beautiful, I knew I would feel insignificant, especially in my ill state. Regardless, after settling into the second story guest rooms, the five vampires made their way up to meet me.

Three beautiful, blonde women entered the room, followed closely by a dark haired man and woman. They all stopped at the foot of my bed, smiling curiously.

"Bella, these are our cousins from Alaska," Edward said and introduced them from left to right. "Kate, Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen."

"It's so nice to meet you," Carmen responded kindly, but she frowned when I coughed. "Carlisle said you were not well, my dear. How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," I answered. "It's very nice to meet you all, and thank you for coming."

"We realized we were being unfair to our dear friends," Kate interjected, but I noticed the deep frown on Irina's face. "Although the loss of Laurent is a heavy one, it should not deter us from standing with our family."

I had not seen any of the McRaes, with the exception of Eric, so I was surprised when Avarice and Lazarus breezed into the room.

"What's this?" Avarice asked Edward, his gaze resting on the Denalis. "Friends of yours?"

"Yes," Edward responded. "Avarice, these are our cousins from Alaska—this is Eleazar and Carmen, Kate, Irina, and Tanya."

The introductions were tense, and when they were over, Avarice disappeared out the door. I really wanted to talk to him, to find out if he was okay, but I realized that it would have to wait. With the battle just around the corner, he needed to stay focused. However, it hadn't escaped my notice how he hand held Tanya's hand a little longer than the others, and how he had glanced back at her before leaving.

Later that night, the Denalis were filled in on the McRaes' past with the Zions, as well as what should be expected from the battle. I was thankful I wasn't left upstairs for this; Eric had carried me down and sat with me on the couch. I leaned into him as Avarice informed Eleazar about the newborn army crawling around Seattle.

"As far as we know, the Zions and the newborns are unrelated," he answered, frowning. "When we passed through Seattle, the new vampires didn't look like their handy work. This is a blessing, as well as a curse. There's no telling who's creating these newborns, but I'm willing to stake my life on the likelihood that they're coming here."

"You have our support," Eleazar answered. "We will give you what assistance we can provide."

Avarice nodded grimly. "Thank you."

After the meeting had concluded, I turned to Eric and noticed his attention was focused across the room. Tanya and Avarice were speaking softly in a corner, their bodies close, and there was a light smile on his face. As we continued to watch them, Avarice became aware of our attention, and he guided Tanya out the front door, earning him a hearty chuckle from Eric.

"Well, that's a surprise," Eric commented and smiled when I looked perplexed. "It looks like that Tanya is a little taken with Avarice. Although the timing is a little bad, I think she might be what he needs."

I tilted my head, still confused. "Why is the timing bad?"

"Well, there's no telling what the battle will bring," Eric replied hesitantly, but patted my hand when I frowned deeply. "Don't worry, Bella—the Denalis' presence will definitely turn the tide in our favor."

"I hope so." I sighed. "Can you hear Avarice and Tanya?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Bella, are you suggesting we eavesdrop?" I shrugged. "Unfortunately, they're out of range, but I think I can guess what they're doing."

"Well, that …"

I trailed off when a pair of timid eyes peered around the corner, and I smiled when Irina stepped into the threshold between the hallway and the living room. She was wringing her hands nervously, and she was frowning.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked. "I could come back."

"Not at all," I answered, motioning her forward. "Irina, right?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I wanted to speak with you, Bella … to apologize for my behavior."

My brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

She sighed and took a seat on one of the arm chairs, keeping her gaze trained on the floor. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke. "I'm not sure if the Cullens told you about Laurent and me."

I shuddered as I remembered the last time I'd seen Laurent. He'd been poised to kill me when the pack had interceded. When Eric and I had eavesdropped on Carlisle and Edward's conversation with Lazarus and Avarice, we'd discovered Laurent and Irina had grown close during his stay in Alaska. Unfortunately, that was also the reason the Alaskan coven had originally decided not to help us. With that knowledge in mind, I tensed.

"Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am," she said. "While I'm sure you can understand how the loss of a loved one is never taken lightly, Laurent was so much more than that. I can't be sure, but I'm fairly certain, he was my mate. Regardless, I selfishly put myself above the needs of others. I turned against the Cullens … my family, and you"—her frown deepened—"I wasn't fair to you—not in the least. I painted you as a liar, someone who wanted to cover up for the wolves."

I felt my ears redden, and I felt I should say something. "Irina, please, this isn't—"

"It is," she insisted and clasped her hands around my own. "Please, say you'll forgive me and accept my help."

"Of course, I forgive you," I said. "There's nothing to forgive, Irina. You're right, I know exactly how you feel."

My thoughts retreated back to the previous spring, when I had thought Edward had never loved me. The loneliness had almost killed me. So I could definitely commiserate with Irina on a certain level. After a few more awkward exchanges with her, she eventually disappeared and left Eric and me alone.

After the night we'd had, I felt closer to him, but I was also hesitant. As he leaned in to kiss me deeply, I pulled away from him.

He frowned. "Why so distant, Bella?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, to be honest—I just don't think … well …" I couldn't give a logical reason why.

"Is it because he's in hearing distance?" Eric prodded. "Because I guarantee you, we will be given our privacy."

"No, that's not it."

"Well, is it me?" His face melted, and his typical, eager demeanor melted before my eyes. "Did you … not want … uh …"

Although it was interesting to see Eric tongue-tied, I immediately put an end to his misery. "That's not it either, Eric. I'm not sure what's wrong with me—I'm just … not into it."

"Fair enough." He moved away. "So, what are you into?"

The next few hours were spent doing a variety of things. We watched movies, talked about nothing in particular, and eventually, I took a nap. I needed this more than anything, especially with the battle two days away. My chest tightened every time I thought about losing any of the McRaes or the Cullens. So, I was grateful for the distraction Eric provided me. Even when Edward appeared, and the two of them started vying for my attention, it was better than the alternative.

As the day waned, and my eyelids began to droop, I fought the urge to sleep. I didn't want the inevitable to come, didn't want to see what awaited us on the baseball field—Alice had predicted that's where everything would take place—I just wanted things to go back to normal.

But I knew it was useless—nothing would ever be the same.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The Choice

"_Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives." – A Sachs_

* * *

The days had dwindled down, the time had slipped through the hourglass, and finally, we were facing the final hours. As I stared across the room at Edward and Eric, each one positioned on an opposite side of the window, I felt a knot tighten in my stomach. Would the both survive, or would they both be killed? The very thought of losing either of them was too much to bear, and I tried to refocus on something else.

Since the arrival of the Denali coven, spirits had been high—even the McRaes were much more positive—but I could see they were all still worried. Even though the five vampires added to our numbers, we were still lacking. According to Alice, the newborns would be attacking with the Zions, which meant their creator was working with the Pure Ones. Who was it? Who was making these newborn vampires? Too many questions; not enough answers.

I was also disappointed my illness had decided to take a turn for the worse. Carlisle had placed me on bed rest until the battle. Normally, I would have fought his diagnosis, but seeing how I could hardly stand up, I decided to be compliant. So, there I sat, wrapped up in blankets, drinking an endless supply of hot tea, and sporadically coughing up gallons of phlegm. I'd never felt so disgusting in my life. As I fumbled with the mug of tea in my hands, I felt my stomach twist again, only this time it had absolutely nothing to do with death or destruction. As if on cue, the tea was out of my hands, a cool palm was rubbing my back, and a small, metal waste basket was placed in front of me. I had only a few seconds to ponder what I was feeling before my insides purged themselves.

"Here you go, love," Edward said softly, handing me a glass of water.

The water slipped down my scratchy, raw throat violently, but it still felt relatively good. While Edward carried the soiled trash can away, Eric brought a wet washcloth to my face and cleaned the grossness from my chin and lips. When it had become apparent that I wasn't getting better, the two of them had joined forces and become my caregivers. While there was still a large amount of confusion, I was happy they were somewhat getting along.

There was a knock at the door, and all three of us turned to find Esme and Melena in the doorway, trays of food in hand. My stomach growled, although I couldn't smell any of the food they had brought, and I waved them forward. Over the past week, Melena and Esme had grown significantly close. The Cullen matriarch was such a compassionate person, and Melena found it easy to open up to her about … everything. After one afternoon, Esme had learned about Argos, Aryana, their deaths, and everything else that made Melena who she was. I'd learned all this second hand from Edward, though; Esme refused to betray anyone's confidence.

As they moved into the room, I noted the subtle changes in Melena. Her expression was softer, and she had a small smile on her lips. She looked noticeably happier.

I ate the soup and sandwich quickly, letting Esme know how grateful I was in between bites, and was finished in less than five minutes. As I lay back against the pillows, I felt my stomach grumble its thanks, and I hoped I wouldn't throw up again.

As I lay there, trying to focus on anything except the gross feeling in my head and lungs, Eric started laughing. It wasn't long before Edward joined in, and I glared at both of them.

"Care to share?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "What's so funny?"

"Tanya's going after Avarice again," Eric said. "She's been pursuing him since yesterday, and frankly, she's starting to scare him. It's … entertaining."

"Thank god it's him and not me," Edward commented. "I've been the object of her personal torture for years. It's refreshing to be within ten miles of her and not have her thinking of undressing me."

I frowned and tried not to make my discomfort obvious. The idea of a beautiful, blonde vampire lusting after Edward was doing new things to my stomach, which combined with the nausea, wasn't helping me at all. I knew it was a bit hypocritical of me, what with everything going on with Eric and Edward, but I couldn't help how I felt. As I stewed, I made a point not to say anything; I didn't want to make Edward feel bad.

Regardless of how negative I felt toward Tanya, I couldn't help feeling grateful that she was distracting Avarice. Even if he was just a play thing for her; it would help him forget about Skye. I also had to admit, the thought of straight-edge, serious Avarice being bugged by a woman was a funny image.

I'd called Charlie earlier on in the day and was glad when Sue Clearwater had answered the phone. We talked for a good twenty minutes on how Charlie was doing, what was going on with Jake and Leah, and just life on the reservation in general. I hadn't been back since I had picked up my truck after my dad was admitted into the hospital. To be honest, I was still upset with the wolves for deciding to stay out of the battle, which had probably fueled my choice to stay away from La Push. I tried my best to curb my hostility when Sue said Leah and Jake were planning on having a double wedding with Sam and Emily. I had congratulated her, and asked her to relay my well wishes to the happy couples. It wasn't Sue's fault, after all.

Charlie had sounded tired. His voice was husky and low; I had to struggle to hear what he was saying. However, on the plus side, he was eating, and although the doctor advised against it, he was moving around. My father and I were similar; we didn't like to be treated like invalids. He had also found my current predicament rather hilarious, even if he did frown on me staying under the same roof as Edward. All in all, hearing from my dad had made me feel better.

As another round of coughs hit me, I bent over at the waist and covered my mouth with my hand. Another glass was thrust into my hand; another palm started rubbing my back. The repetitiveness of it all was getting on my nerves.

After a few hours, Lazarus came to sit with me, which I was grateful for. I hadn't had any alone time with him since the incident with Skye. Although I couldn't begrudge him for tending to his brother, I was happy to have him to myself. There was something about him presence that calmed me. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted nothing more from me than friendship, or maybe it was his history with Ary. I wasn't sure, and frankly, I didn't care. As he nestled beside me in bed, I found myself leaning against him unconsciously.

"What's the best case scenario for tomorrow?" I asked absentmindedly. I wasn't exactly sure where the question came from, but I couldn't bring myself to regret asking it. From what the McRaes and the Cullens were telling me, the battle would be costly. Someone was going to die. The question on everyone's mind: who would it be?

"The other side suffers more losses than we do," Lazarus answered. "To be honest, Bella, I'm not entirely sure what to expect anymore. The Denalis will help us, but I can't determine whether it will be enough."

"Everything will be fine," I said, more to myself than him. "It has to be."

"I wish I shared your optimism." He frowned, his brow creasing deeply, and sighed. "I don't wish to bring you down, Bella—just ignore me."

"It's kind of hard to when you say things like that," I answered honestly, shaking my head. "Do you really have such a negative outlook on this? I mean, don't you have any hope?"

He smiled ruefully. "My hope left with_ her_."

"I can't even begin to know what you've gone through, Lazarus. You, Dante, Melena, all of you, have seen so much death and destruction, it's amazing you haven't completely hollowed out. But, I want to remind you that you're not alone. None of you are. I know you've never adequately warmed to the Cullens, but they're here for you. I'm here for you. I didn't know her half as long as you, but I'm fairly certain Ary wouldn't have wanted you to give up hope. She would have wanted you to fight… and live."

"I know, Bella," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've heard it from many others."

I couldn't really blame him for feeling the way he did; trying to get over Edward had been next to impossible, and I'd had to do it twice. The first had been when the McRaes had been in town, and the second had followed when they had left. Each time, I'd had someone to help me through the transition. The first time, Eric had helped me; the second time, Jacob had helped me. Of course, I had been acting under the assumption that Edward had never loved me. Lazarus had known Ary had loved him, even if they had been at odds toward at the end; they had, literally, hundreds of years of happiness. Surely that had counted for something.

"Why can't you move on?" I'm not sure where the question came from, or whether it was appropriate or not, but I didn't regret it. After much hesitation, I had started to move on from Edward. True, I had still loved him, but I was willing to move forward with my life, even if it would have been a half life. It almost seemed as if Lazarus had given up… like he was just taking up space.

"This world holds no meaning for me, Bella," he answered, and there was a firm resolution in his eyes. This was not something that was up for debate; there would be no swaying him. "Don't look at me like that—I've tried, I really have. There's just nothing left in here"—he gestured to his chest—"I'm all but empty now. Every reaction you see, every emotion, is rehearsed and mimicked. I'm just so… tired of it all."

"Tired?"

"I'm tired of holding it all in for the sake of others," he explained. "I'm sick of withdrawing for the protection of the world. I can't tell you how much I want to scream and shout, how angry I wish I could get, but I… can't." He rose from the bed and moved to the window. "There's a part of me… a dark part that wishes I could just let go, destroy everything around me, but I won't. I'm sorry if it's frightening, but this is simply how I feel."

I reined in my shock, trying to keep my face neutral, but couldn't find an adequate response. As I stared at him, I realized something that he hadn't said. It was written all over his face, and I didn't need Edward's ability to confirm it. Lazarus had no plan for after the battle; he had no intention of being alive after it. The thought was abhorred to me, especially with how close we had grown. How could he abandon me like that? What was he thinking? However, I stopped that line of thinking immediately; this wasn't about me. This had never been about me; it had only ever been about him. He wanted to see Ary again, and in that desire, he had planned his own death.

I couldn't find it in me to be mad at him, as much as I wanted to be. I was simply… sad.

"Do they know… that you don't plan on surviving?" Did the rest of his family know of his choice? Did they approve, or were they vehemently against it?

Seeing beyond my words as usual, Lazarus understood. "Yes."

"Do they agree?"

"It wouldn't matter if they didn't," he answered. "However, the majority of them do. Melena and Dante have their own agreement worked out with my brother. I won't dive into the details, but I'm fairly certain you can guess what it entails."

"Poor Avarice," I commented absentmindedly. "He'll be alone."

"I wouldn't have made this choice if I believed that. It appears he'll have a companion for quite some time now. Although he doesn't know it yet, she is just what he needs. She will help him heal."

I started to ask who he was talking about, but it dawned on me; Tanya. Although Edward and Eric had laughed over her affection for him, Lazarus knew better. Her feelings were genuine, chaste, and pure. According to Lazarus, she was Avarice's other half, the calming presence he so desperately required. When his family was gone, she would be there for him; she would be his constant. Seeing her come into his life had eased Lazarus's worries.

"I wish you wouldn't," I said honestly. "But, I know why you feel this is necessary. I've been there."

"You have to promise me something, Bella. Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll look after Erickson. He's young compared to the rest of us, and he's suffered so much. He thinks no one noticed how hard her passing hit him, but he's wrong. We all saw it, but there was nothing we could do for him. Please, don't let him drown. You're the only one who's been able to reach him. You'll be all he has in the end. Don't let him fall."

I sighed, feeling the weight of the choice I had yet to make rest on my shoulders, but I pushed it away. "I will, I promise."

"And promise me one more thing?" I nodded. "Don't mourn for those whose time has come. Everything will be all right in the end. You will live and be happy."

I nodded, sniffling a little bit and trying to keep the tears from falling. Wanting to redirect my attention, I spouted off the first thing that came to mind. "Tell me about them… the Zion Guard."

This caught him by surprise, and he quickly narrowed his eyes. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything," I all but growled. "I want to know what we're up against."

"All right." He nestled in beside me. "The head of the Zion Guard is Zador, someone you've seen. He was the giant one from the memory I shared with you. He has no hair on his head, and he almost always looks angry over one thing or another. He's the most vicious of the Guard—his name actually means 'violent one.' He's a skillful fighter, cunning and strong, and it's those reasons why he is also Bane's bodyguard when he travels."

"Who's Bane? I've heard you talk about him before, but you've never told me who he is." I had remembered seeing him in Lazarus's thoughts, but I never rightly understood who he was.

Lazarus's features went dark. "Bane is the leader of the Pure Ones. He's an extreme traditionalist, and extremely Old Testament, if that makes sense to you. He hates everything, with the exception of himself, and he rules with an iron fist. He was also in the vision, remember? He was the one who sentenced Yana and Argos to death."

I thought back and immediately remembered who he was speaking of.

"Chavis is the second in command," Lazarus continued. "You remember him, as well, yes?" I nodded. "He's a tracker in a sense, although it isn't necessarily a special ability. He's fine tuned his senses over the years, and he's able to follow a scent, even if it's almost gone. "

For the next two hours, Lazarus educated me on the finer workings of the Zions—their names, their strengths, weaknesses, and what they look like. I knew what he was doing; he was preparing me. In case the following day went horribly awry, he wanted me to be as safe as possible. The thought of running from the Pure Ones was a frightening thought, but not as bad as the idea of losing the ones I loved.

The day came to a close, and although my body screamed for sleep, I just couldn't slip away. Edward and Eric took their turns, coming in and check on me. Whispered words were exchanged, reminders of happier times, and insistence that I not worry. Little by little, all the Cullens and McRaes came to speak with me… even Rosalie.

She took my hands in hers, and she smiled at me. "Bella, I don't want to… I don't want you to…" She took a deep breath and started again. "I'm glad I had a chance to know you, happy you've brought my brother out of his shell. Although I've never showed it, I do care about you."

When sleep eventually claimed me, my dreams were filled with endless scenarios. I saw the deaths of everyone I loved, but I also saw outcomes where they lived. Each time I stirred from my slumber, I wondered what would happen. Would we survive this? Would we all walk away unscarred? Or would this be the last of the Cullens and the McRaes? Would I be forced to flee?

The dizzying worries made me freak out, however, I smiled when an intense calm descended on me. I silently thanked Jasper and slipped off into dream land.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for filling your inbox with notifications. I just figured if I didn't get this all up now, I never would. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

The Unexpected

_Success depends upon previous preparation, and without such preparation there is sure to be failure. – Confucius_

* * *

It was cold; why was it cold? We were supposed to be at the beginning of summer, halfway through the month of June, and yet, it felt as if we were days away from the start of winter. It didn't make sense, and that fact only served to annoy me further. According to Edward it was probably a cast off from a storm in Canada, a freak of nature—pun intended—is how he had put it. As we moved through the forest, I couldn't help the hateful glares I was directing at the darkening clouds above us.

In reality, I was using the weather as a scapegoat for my anxiety and hatred. The real reason for my negativity was waiting a mile or so away, in the clearing. Just thinking about what the next hour held in store for me and my loved ones was enough to make me panic. Every time I tried to ask Alice if she could see the outcome, she would simply shake her head; she couldn't see that far.

Alice hated being blind, especially when her gift was crucial to the survival of others. For the past few hours, she had been sitting alone, trying to get a read on what was happening with the Zions, but she couldn't see anything. The only vision she did have was of us in the clearing, facing off with the newborns and Zion Guards. To say she was frustrated was putting it mildly. She tossed me hopeful smiles every now and then as we walked, and I reciprocated them as best I could.

I was bundled up tighter than… well, tighter than anything. Not wanting me to get sicker, Edward had ransacked Rosalie and Esme's closets, looking for warm clothes for me to wear. That was why I was trudging through the wilderness wearing a slick, black leather jacket and snow boots. I felt absolutely ridiculous, but I also took comfort in the reminder that no one would be worried about what I was wearing.

The McRaes, the Denalis, and the majority of the Cullens had chosen to run to the rendezvous point three miles from the battle ground—while Edward, Alice, and I had taken Carlisle's car. As much as Eric wanted to come with us, Avarice had demanded he join them for a run.

Lazarus and his brother had flipped a switch over night; they were all business when it was time to go. While I had slept, they had forced the other vampires to train and memorize strategies. They all needed to be cogs in a well oiled machine, or so Avarice had told them. I hoped their training would be enough to save everyone, but deep down inside, I knew it was a foolish hope.

"You know," Alice chirped with a devious look in her eyes. "This would go by a lot faster if one of us carried you."

I frowned. "It's not necessary—I can move just fine."

"Oh come on, Bella," she complained. "At this rate, the battle will be over by the time we get there! Stop being difficult and let Edward pick you up."

"She does have a point, love," Edward interjected. "I'm fairly certain everyone is waiting for us."

The thought of forcing everyone to wait, while I bumbled my way through the forest, made my face turn tomato red. "Fine."

He smiled and picked me up into his arms, and before I could get myself ready, he launched forward. Regardless of how many times he'd done this before, I could never get used to seeing the forest fly at me like it did. After a few seconds, I buried my face in Edward's chest and closed my eyes. The last thing I needed to do was throw up while going… however fast Edward was running.

After a few minutes, I could hear the wind stop rushing, and Edward whispered, "We're here, Bella."

He set me on my feet, and I had to take a moment to compose myself. The wind had tossed my hair, and my nose was running fiercely. Using the tissues I had stashed in one of the jacket pockets, I cleaned my face of any embarrassing bodily fluid, and I turned back to the group.

It was slightly aggravating to see all the vampires wearing thin, long sleeved shirts and running pants, while I was covered from head to toe in winter wear. However, I chased off the negative thoughts and reminded myself why we were all here, and most importantly, what was waiting for us. As the three of us joined the rest of the group, I felt an agonizing twist in my gut; who wouldn't survive this?

Eric moved to stand behind me, a warm smile on his face, and I felt a fluttering in my stomach. He was so beautiful in the muted daylight—all of them were—and I smiled when he intertwined his fingers with my own. I chose not to think about the choice I'd have to make, and instead, I focused on those surrounding me.

Avarice took a step forward, a serious expression on his face, and everyone fell silent.

"Everyone knows why we're here, and we know what's waiting for us. If any of you are having second thoughts about joining us, please speak now. There will be no hard feelings, and we will wish you well. The last thing we want is to force or obligate you, so if you would like to leave, please do so now." No one moved, and no one spoke. It was hard to not be moved by the moment, and I had to bite back my tears. After a few moments, Avarice bowed his head. "Thank you."

He took a few shallow breaths, and I smiled when Tanya took a step forward and rested her hand on his bicep. The two shared a silent interval, and Avarice seemed to recover the confidence he had lost.

"Our new friends never had a chance to meet Aryana, Argos, or Ira, which is exceedingly unfortunate. They were the true essence of our coven… our family." His voice quivered. "Although they're not here, they're always with us." Avarice turned and locked eyes with me, a haunting smile on his face. "Always."

I nodded. "Always."

"I just want you to know, Avarice," I was surprised when Carlisle spoke. "I will always regret the decisions I made with your family, and I will always hold myself responsible for the destruction of Aryana, Ira, and Argos, but I hope to rectify my misdeeds today. Getting the chance to know you and the others has been an absolute privilege for me. I'm so sorry I was swayed so long ago."

Avarice clapped Carlisle on the shoulder, and the two of them seemed to have a moment of silent understanding. While this occurred, I glanced up at Eric, who was staring stoically ahead, and smiled. He turned his attention to me and reciprocated with a lopsided grin that almost took my breath away. In the past twenty-four hours, I'd made an important decision, but I wasn't sure if I should share it with Edward and Eric. I wanted them to have a clear head in the battle.

"Are you all right?" Eric asked, his smile turning into a confused frown.

"You mean aside from the fact that I'm coughing up gallons of phlegm?" I replied smarmily. "I'm just nervous… and afraid."

"You don't need to be afraid," he said. "No one here will let anything happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I can't bear the thought of losing you, or any of the others. Every time I think of it, I can't breathe."

"Don't focus on that, Bella," he insisted and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Trust me, it won't help."

I swallowed my grief as best I could, and I could almost feel it hit my stomach with a sickening thud. As I stood back and watched the supernatural creatures before me, I felt my inadequacy rise, and along with it came resentment. Why couldn't Edward have let James's venom spread? Why was I trapped in this fragile human body, facing down creatures that were a million times stronger than me again? Why couldn't I be like Alice and the others?

However, as Eric smiled at me, my negativity fell away. If I had become a vampire, the Cullens and I would have had to move away. I wouldn't have been here to meet the McRaes. I wouldn't have known Ary, or Avarice, or Lazarus—and I wouldn't have known Eric. I offered him my best smile, and he wrapped his arms around me.

There were no boundaries with him, no warning labels, and no hesitations. Ever since I had first met him, Eric had been open with me. I knew about his past, his weaknesses, his likes and dislikes, his hobbies, his mannerisms, and most importantly, I knew him. I was different around him and his family; I was stronger.

I loved the Cullens, and they had done so much for me over the past year, but they sheltered me. The previous fall, they had bowed to Edward willingly, regardless of their love for me. His wants and choices had superseded any of mine, and the family had left without as much as a goodbye. I had forgiven them for their actions, but the truth of the matter was that they had still made them. All the apologies in the world could not change what had happened.

The McRaes didn't leave because Ary or Eric told them to. They left because they were in danger. Lazarus took my memories to preserve his family's anonymity, and I couldn't begrudge them that. Given a chance to do it over again, I would have willingly given them my memories. I would give my life to protect them, and that was why I would stand beside them in the clearing. Not because it was the best strategy, or because I didn't want to be alone. It was because, like it or not, I was just as much one of them as Ary, Argos, or Ira had been.

"Are you all right?" Eric's brow was knit deep with concern, and he cupped my face. "You look like you're in pain."

"I-I have to tell you something," I said, and I pulled him away from the group. However, as I opened my mouth to say what needed to be said, I noticed that Edward was watching us. His eyes were sad, and his lips had formed a tight line. Would my revelation help either of them? As Eric asked me what was wrong, I sighed. _I have to keep this to myself—both of them must have a clear head. _"Edward, come here."

Eric cocked his head to the side, confused, as Edward joined us.

I took a deep breath and eyed them both intently. "I want you to forget about everything that's happened between the three of us. I can't stand the idea of losing either of you."

"Everything will be fine, Bella," Edward replied softly, and Eric nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. "Promise me."

Very slowly, Edward took my hands in his, leaned forward, and kissed my forehead. His cold breath danced across my forehead. "I promise, love."

He pulled away, and very slowly, he turned and walked over to Alice. She smiled back at me and winked. I felt a twinge of guilt in my heart as I smiled back at her. Our relationship had been somewhat strained over the past few days. Although we'd reconnected due to my illness, she was still distant. I longed to hug my friend, but I ultimately realized she needed to stay focused.

I turned back to Eric, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Promise me."

"You know I shouldn't make that promise," he whispered, and I felt his hands intertwine around me. "It's not fair to you."

"It'll make me feel better," I pressed, knowing that it wouldn't.

"No, it won't," he answered, reading me like he always did. However, when I pleaded with him a second time, he relented. His hand cupped my cheek, and as he kissed me softly, he whispered, "I promise."

"Erickson?" Avarice called from a few yards away. There was a stern look in his eyes, one I had never seen before. It was time. The McRae brother had shut down emotionally and had become a soldier. It was likely he, his brother, and what remained of his family were heading to their doom. The last fight of the McRae Coven, but he didn't seem scared or worried. He was firm, a pillar of reason and might. At that moment, I felt my eyes tear up. "We're ready."

Eric nodded and moved forward, his fingers staying in my hands until he was forced to pull away. My heart broke, but I knew it was absolutely necessary. He needed to be with his family, the ones who had fought and almost died for him… the ones he had fought and almost died for.

"Bella." Carlisle appeared behind me and gingerly touched my shoulder. "When the fight begins, it would be best if you try to conceal yourself. Your scent alone will drive the newborns crazy. If they see you, I cannot guarantee that we'll be able to hold all of them back."

"All right." I nodded quickly, trying not to let the nerves overtake me. "I can do that."

He smiled at me and looked like he was about to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Esme and buried his face in her hair. She reached up slowly and stroked his cheek, her lips moving inhumanly fast. I could only wonder what she was telling him, but I knew it was none of my business. I just smiled and turned away, allowing them their privacy.

The vampires had paired off with their loved ones. Alice and Jasper had pulled away and were talking quietly, Rosalie and Emmett were embracing, and Carmen and Eleazar were staring deeply into one another's eyes. The Denali sisters were holding hands, eyes closed, not speaking. The solemnity was so overpowering, I almost wanted to scream to break through all the tension, but I stayed quiet. They deserved their moment of peace.

The McRaes, however, stood in a circle. They looked at one another, but did not speak. There was a haunting edge to the looks in their eyes. Did any of them expect to walk away from this alive? Were they saying their goodbyes?

"It's time." I hadn't seen Alice and Jasper return to the group, and I jumped a little when I heard her voice. "They're on the move."

All the vampires converged on where the tiny vampire stood, and without so much as a nod, they started moving. Edward wrapped a supportive arm around my waist, and together, we followed the rest. It was a strange feeling, being part of it all. This was so new for me; I wasn't sure how to feel. I was proud to stand beside the McRaes, the Cullens, and the Denalis, but I was also scared senseless. Beyond the ridge was a horde of creatures whose main purpose was to destroy all I held dear. I wasn't even sure if we stood a chance. The frenzied emotions returned, and my heart started to pound harder the closer we got.

The hill was steep, and my legs screamed after a few minutes of climbing it. Edward offered me a hand, and I gratefully took it, happy that he didn't simply pick me up without asking. However, when it seemed like the others were waiting for me, I nodded to him. He smiled in return, picked me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way. Once we had reached the top, he set me down.

There was a flat expanse of land, one that I easily recognized; the baseball field. I gaped at the empty area, all the memories of James spilling through. I held my breath as Alice sounded the warning, and Eric moved beside me.

There was no time for speeches. There was no time for tears. There was only time for me to slip my hand in Edward's and Eric's and whisper, "Please come back to me."

A flash of yellow flitted through the distant trees, and as quickly as it registered in my mind, they appeared. There were six of them, all clothed in a deep, mustard yellow cloak that covered their faces entirely. Their pace was so quick, it almost seemed as though they were spirits, floating over the earth. They stopped at the edge of the clearing, and other than the gentle wind tossing their capes, they were motionless. As I observed them, I realized that we had them outnumbered. There was a chance we would win this fight.

"No!" Lazarus growled, and I whipped my head in his direction. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was clenched tight. "It can't be!"

I started to question what he meant, however as my eyes cut back momentarily to the field, I gasped. The cloaked figures had doubled in numbers. There were now twelve of them standing in a single file line on the opposite side of the clearing. I couldn't understand Lazarus's reaction; we still had them outnumbered. Before I could attempt to reassure him, a series of wails and screeches tore through the air, and I gasped when I looked back to the enemy. Their numbers had tripled. There were eighteen of the cloaked vampires, but that wasn't all; there was a horde of scrambling figures behind them—newborns.

_This doesn't make sense! _I felt my nails digging into the palms of my hands, and I felt my temper grow red hot. Eric had told me that there were less than ten Zion Guards left; who were the others. Without meaning to, I muttered, "Who are the others?"

"It's _Him_," Melena growled and pointed as one of the vampires stepped forward. He walked forward with a steady, even pace, and stopped a few yards away from the army behind him. "_He _came."

"They all did," Lazarus remarked, his face falling. "They're all here."

"Who?" I tugged on Lazarus's sleeve, and he turned to me, his eyes full of pain. "Lazarus, what's happening?"

His face paled even more, if that was possible. "The Zion Guard is here, Bella—and so are their masters."

I turned my attention back to the field, as the loan cloaked figure pulled back the hood covering his face. Even at a distance, I could easily recognize him. He was the one I had seen in Lazarus's memories, the one who had condemned Ary and Argos to death, the leader of the Pure Ones; Bane. I remembered overhearing Lazarus and Avarice talking about him. He was worse than James, Victoria, Laurent, the Volturi, and the Volturi's Guard put together. I swallowed heavily as he stopped in the middle of the field and raised his arms, claiming the attention of all.

For some reason, he looked a lot less formidable in real life. He appeared to be shorter than Edward, with broad shoulders, and no hair. His skin was pale, like the others, which contrasted the Volturi's papery exterior.

"My friends!" His voice was calm, authoritative, with a hint of threat. "My brothers and sisters despair the thought of destroying so many of our kind, especially when they are absolutely innocent. You have no doubt been conned by these criminals. These vampires, whom you refer to as the McRaes, have desecrated and defamed the founding laws of our kind. They have spit upon all we have come to build, and they should be punished for it. Please, listen to a voice of reason and join us. Present us with the ones we request, and you will be spared."

Silence swept across the field, and there was no motion from either side.

"I do not offer second chances," Bane said, his voice growing harder. "This is your only opportunity to save yourself from oblivion. You will not survive this any other way."

Silence.

With an angry snarl, Bane spun around and returned to the mass of vampires behind him. From where I stood, it appeared as though they were discussing something, but I didn't get a chance to figure out what. A firm hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backward. As I stumbled across the earth, I realized it was Lazarus who had me.

"Lazarus? What are you—"

"You have to get out of here, Bella," he said, cutting me off with a frantic look on his face. "Run back to the Cullens' cars and leave Forks as fast as you can."

"What?" Why would he say such a thing to me? "Lazarus?"

"Bella!" Carlisle rushed up beside Lazarus and shoved a pre-paid credit card and a set of car keys in my hand. "There's a private jet waiting at the SeaTac airport for you and your father, and this should be enough for you both to start over. I'm so sorry, for everything—but Lazarus is right, you have to go."

I looked down at the credit card and keys in my palms, and my eyes started to tear up. My body trembled, and I couldn't fight the loud sobs coming from me. Had it not been for the severity of the moment, I would have been horribly embarrassed by my irrational response, but I knew better. This wasn't like me bidding Edward goodbye before he went hunting. It was much worse than being told I wasn't wanted. They were sending me away because they knew they wouldn't survive this fight. The pit of my stomach sank, and I felt like I was going to be sick. They were all going to die.

As I stared at the hordes of newborns, thrashing behind the mustard yellow cloaks of their masters, I found my voice. It was a mere whimper at first, but as my desperation grew, it became a high pitched wail. "Edward?! Eric?!"

I stumbled forward, blinded by the tears forming in my eyes, and I half expected to fall. However, as I sobbed their names again and again, there they were. Edward's hands found mine, while Eric's found my cheeks. I was torn on who to look at, each one more glorious that the other, and eventually settled on wrapping my arms around them both.

"Bella, you have to leave," Edward pleaded. "Just head back the way we came—do you remember the way?" I nodded. He had insisted I pay close attention to the path leading to the clearing. "Good. Bella?" I looked at him and was floored by the serenity in his features. "Thank you."

"For-for what?"

"For everything. For loving me, for letting me love you, for bringing back a piece of me, which I thought was dead. Don't cry, Bella. This isn't the end for you. Live." I shook my head. "Please, for me? Live… and love, and never forget how wonderful you are."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and as much as I wanted to reject what he was saying, I found myself nodding and promising to try. While I stood there, feeling Edward's icy exterior on my skin, I felt a deep hole open in the pit of my stomach. It was significantly worse than it had been in the fall, when he had left, and I tried to push through the pain. The idea, the very notion, of Edward disappearing from this earth was so vile, I was repulsed. He couldn't die.

"_Mi Bella_," a familiar voice called to me, and I turned to find Eric smiling down at me. It was a sad smile. "I'm so sorry for bringing this fight to you, for ruining your life."

I shook my head. "You didn't ruin anything, Eric—you made it better. You made _me _better."

This made his smile widen, but the sadness was still there. "Promise me that you'll leave this place, that you won't stay to watch the end of those whose time has come? Promise me that you'll save yourself."

"I can't leave you!" I was trembling as I stared up into his face, my heart feeling like it would explode from my chest. The sickness, which was still clinging to me, was making my head spin, but I didn't care. Without thinking, I thrust my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. If this really was the end, then he had to know. "I love you, Eric."

He engulfed me, his arms wrapping around my torso and pulling me closer. His breath hit my shoulder in sporadic spurts, and I was gasping into his chest. My heart was hammering at the cavities of my chest, giving the situation an odd, charging percussion soundtrack. Eric's heart, of course, was silent as a ghost. Silent as a vampire. My vampire.

He pulled away slowly. "I'll always love you, Bella—and I'll always be with you."

My face fell, and the guilty, flickering hope that they would both abandon the others and flee with me, disappeared. Of course, I knew they would never abandon their families, and I wouldn't have let them had they suggested it, but that doesn't mean that the selfish hope wasn't there. As my eyes focused on the faces around us—the Cullens, McRaes, and Denalis—I felt all hope vanish from my mind, and as Avarice muttered something to Eric, I started to cry again.

"Don't cry, Bella," Eric pleaded, urging me toward the back of the ground. "You have to do something. You have to get back to the car, and you have to go get your father. You have to leave now, Bella. Please. Go."

I didn't want to.

"Please, Bella, go."

I couldn't move.

"Bella, go!"

Why was he sending me away? I was supposed to help. Why couldn't I help?

"GO!" His eyes flashed angrily as he pulled away from me, and a fierce snarl came from his lips. "Get out of here now! Go!"

Maybe it was the reality of the situation finally soaking in, or maybe it was the ferocity in his words. Whatever it was, my body came to life, like the monster on Frankenstein's table, and before I could catch up, I was running through the woods. The tears spilled down my cheeks as I tumbled down the leafy hill, and I hit the ground with a thud, but it didn't deter me. I was up off the ground before I could decide which direction to run in, the illness making my thought process slow down drastically.

While the endless maze of tree bark and leaves passed me by, I found myself thinking back to the past few weeks. How had everything gone so wrong? Not two months ago, I was struggling to readjust to life with Edward, and now, I was running for my life. I was losing Edward and Eric all over again, only this time, I wouldn't get them back. As the thought hit me, I felt as though I'd been punched in the gut. I stopped midstride and gripped my stomach as the agonizing torture debilitated me.

As if that wasn't bad enough, my lungs chose that moment to expel more phlegm from deep within my body. While I briefly noted the slight improvement in my breathing, I groaned and tried to push forward.

I was so focused on my own suffering; I just barely heard the high-pitched giggle.

My head snapped up, and my eyes tore around the area. I had heard something… someone, I knew I had. However, when I didn't see anyone, I started running again, relieved that some of the trees and rocks were starting to look familiar. Unfortunately, as I started toward another downward slope, I lurched forward and tumbled to the earth, my face scratched by multiple rocks and twigs. My ankle throbbed when I finally stopped rolling, and I winced at the pain as I rubbed it.

That's when I heard it again; the childish giggle. That's when I knew that someone had followed me. That's when I realized that I was in trouble.

_You need to get to the car, Bella! You need to get to Charlie! Run! Run! Run!_

I pushed myself up and was about to make a run for it, when I saw her. She was standing about ten yards away, a malevolent smirk on her face, her red hair was billowing around her like flames in the wind. My stomach hit the ground, and I felt my body start to shake as I stared at her.

Victoria.

How had she found her way through the mass of vampires gathered in the area? I figured anyone the Pure Ones came across would be dead. At least, that was the impression I had been given. As I stared at her, a horrible notion came to mind, and I shuddered in response. She had come with the Pure Ones and their Zion Guard. It all made sense. She had to have been the one creating the newborn army in Seattle. The Zions had arrived, and they must have struck a deal with her. It made perfect sense, especially since they were heading to the same place.

"Well, well, well," Victoria chimed, cocking her head to the side and smiling at me. "What do we have here? I expected a little more resistance from your lover. I hoped to kill you in front of him. I've longed to watch the pain in his eyes when you crumble before him, lifeless and cold. That is, after all, what he did to me." Her eyes flashed angrily, and her features became wild with rage. "He took everything from me! Your perfect Edward ripped away the only thing that ever mattered to me! He stole away my happiness, my life, the last bit of joy that I had left in my miserable existence!"

I took a step back, wanting to run, but knowing she would catch me should I try.

Sure enough, as I moved away from her, she was suddenly behind me. The speed of vampires was something I had never fully gotten used to, and I gasped in shock. Her icy fingers wrapped around my neck, and I started to gag as she tightened her grip.

"Now, he'll know what it feels like," she seethed, and her gaze fixed on me with a malicious hunger. "This will be very different, though. I'm going to take my time with you, little girl. There's no one here to stop us, no one to hear you scream! It's going to be beautiful, though. A true work of art. He won't be able to recognize you when I'm through, but he'll still know. He'll know."

She opened her mouth, and a vicious snarl followed the act. The lack of oxygen, combined with the illness I'd been suffering, caused my senses to go haywire. For a split second, I could hear from my nose, smell through my eyes, and touch through my ears. I was a mess. I couldn't concentrate, and I couldn't remember the two faces that would bring me even an ounce of peace. I was going to feel everything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Victoria stopped and snarled at someone beyond my sight. "The fight is that way!"

She dragged me forward, her gaze focused on what I couldn't see, and as she repositioned me, I was suddenly overwhelmed by dread. There were two figures standing before us, their faces masked by the same mustard yellow cloaks as the others. However, there was something different about these two. Their height differences were almost laughable. The one on the left was well over six feet; the one on the right look to be only a few inches taller than me. What on earth were they doing so far from the fray?

"Why are you here?" Victoria growled at the two, and in my dying haze, I thought I spied something in her eyes. It bore a striking resemblance to worry—and fear. "What do you want?"

The lack of oxygen had reached my brain, I was sure of it, because as soon as Victoria had asked that question, I had heard the strangest sound in the world. It was a loud, bestial roar, ferocious and feral. There was something familiar about it, as if I had heard it once before… maybe in a dream. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to think of where I recognized the noise, because as soon as the familiarity of it passed through my mind, I was falling to the earth.

My head struck the ground with extreme force, and the pain in my lungs turned to fuzziness almost immediately. My eyelashes fluttered as I tried to hold onto some semblance of consciousness, but it was a fruitless effort. Regardless of how hard I shook my head or how I tried to sit up, the blackness continued its assault on me, and after what felt like hours, I finally gave up the fight and relinquished myself to the void. Neither conscious nor asleep, I felt as if I were floating through the air, encapsulated in a shell of memories and fog. The pain of my sickness was gone, vanished when I had struck my head, and I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

The most beautiful of my memories came back to me, and I caught myself smiling as they did. I saw myself laying in the meadow with Edward, dancing with him at Prom, and kissing him. However, those were quickly overshadowed by a fresh, pristine recollection of Eric. He had stopped me from falling, and in an attempt to bring me back from my anguish over Edward's rejection, he had sung to me.

_Mi mancherai, amore mio!__Mi guardo e trovo un vuoto dentro me…_

I could almost feel his hands on my shoulders, his lips on mine, and his words in my ears…

Then, as if an electrical wire had touched my skin, I sat upright. My body was still gloriously numb, but I was fully conscious and fully aware of what had just happened. As I craned my neck from side-to-side, I realized that Victoria was nowhere to be seen. I breathed in and out slowly, expecting her to jump out at any moment and finish what she had started, but as I waited, nothing happened.

I lifted a hand to my head and found something moist glistening beside my temple. When I started to pull my hand back, wondering if I would find fresh blood on my fingers, I heard it.

Footsteps… crunching through twigs and fallen leaves… stopping right behind me. I started to tremble, and I wondered how Victoria planned on killing me. Would she rip me apart piece by piece? Would she slowly drain me? Each scenario I came up with was just as horrifying as the others, and I fought the scream that was building in my lungs. I wanted to be brave, but it almost seemed like an impossibility.

"Bella." At the mere mention of my name, I immediately knew something was wrong. Gone was Victoria's high-soprano voice, thick with malevolence and hunger. In its place was a soft, worried voice… one that was achingly familiar.

I rose off the ground, my body still shaking, and I briefly regarded how numb my body felt. However, the intensity of the situation redirected my thoughts, and I took a deep breath before turning around. The moment my eyes laid on her, I lost all feeling in my body. A tingling sensation traveled up my arms and legs, and it eventually hit the nape of my neck.

Standing about ten yards from me was someone I knew very well. She was my friend. She had lifted me up from my darkness the previous Fall, when Edward and the Cullens had abandoned me. I owed her my life. However, as I stared into Ary's creamy blue eyes, a horrifying realization spread through me.

"Oh my god." I fell to my knees and cradled my head in my hands. "I'm dead."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

**The Interference**

"_In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years."_ – _Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

My heart sunk as I beat the earth with my fists, and I could almost hear the last remnants of my soul shatter inside of me. I gripped my stomach and sobbed into the earth, wanting nothing more than to see Edward, Eric, and all the others, one last time. A familiar tearing sensation struck me in my chest, and I gasped for breath. When I had no more tears to cry, I leaned back and found that Ary was right where I left her.

"I can't believe this," I sobbed, rising from my knees and pacing through the area. My hands were fisted in my hair, and I was on the verge of another crying fit. "Edward and Eric will be… oh my god, Charlie! Charlie's going to… oh god, why did this have to happen!? Why?!"

"Bella?" Ary's confident, yet soft voice called to me, and I stopped my tirade. She had the most curious expression on her face.

"Oh, Ary," I said, shaking my head. "I'm so happy to see you again, I really am, but I just can't leave Edward and Eric like this! I can't abandon them! Isn't there some way I can go back and have a second chance? I'll never ask the powers that be for anything ever again, but please, I just want a—"

"Bella, would you mind ceasing your sorrowful monologue and satisfying my unending curiosity?" She was giving me a very poignant stare. I stopped and nodded. "Why on earth do you think you're dead?"

Her question caught me off guard, and I babbled a few incoherent thoughts before settling on a reasonable explanation. "Victoria attacked me while I was trying to get away, and then everything went black. I woke up, and I felt no pain or aching, like everything was perfect. Not to mention you're here, and you've been dead for a couple months."

Ary leaned away from me and arched her eyebrows. "And, I supposed the concept of me being alive is too foreign to consider."

I froze, and a slow, dull ache spread through the back of my skull. In fact, my head was starting to throb mercilessly. _If I'm dead… why am I feeling pain? If I'm dead… why am I feeling so terrible? I thought death is supposed to be peaceful. Why am I still in the same place I was when Victoria attacked me? _I looked down at my hand, and I saw a couple spots of blood on my fingers. _If I was dead… I wouldn't be bleeding. _

"I'm… not… dead," I stated absentmindedly, and my eyes found Ary. "If I'm not dead… then that means… that you…"

I didn't finish my sentence. Instead, I crashed into my friend with the force of a million tidal waves, simultaneously laughing and crying hysterically. _She's alive! She's alive! _I wanted to shout from the rooftops that my best friend had risen from the grave! However, as she separated us gently, the reality of the situation hit me like a ton of bricks, and I frowned.

"What happened to you, Ary?" I asked, and she frowned deeply. "Why do the others think you're dead?"

"Because that's what I wanted them to believe." She lowered her gaze and gestured in the direction of the fray. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to disperse and live happily. They weren't supposed to continue this godforsaken battle with the Pure Ones!"

According to Ary, she and Argos had faked their deaths to give their loved ones a chance to live. It was the hardest choice they had ever made. They had even ensured that the Zion Guard had proof of their destruction. However, instead of disappearing, the McRaes had attacked the Pure Ones' home. They had killed a great many of them, and in doing so, they had angered the Ancient vampires to the point of no return.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" I felt the sorrow fill me as I stared at my friend. "Why didn't you come roaring in and save us like last time?"

"Things never happen the same way twice, Bella," she commented, shaking her head. "Providing them with information that Argos and I were still alive wouldn't have helped."

"What are you going to do now?" I glanced back in the direction I'd come, wondering if the battle had started. The forest was surprisingly quiet, and I anxiously feared that all of my beloved friends were lying dead in the field. "You're not going to disappear again, are you?"

"I couldn't if I tried." Ary sighed and shook her head. "No—this ends today."

"You're going to help?" My eyes widened. "But… Ary… there's too many of them. The Zion Guard is there, along with those newborn vampires, and the Pure Ones. There's so many! How can we win?"

"Bella. Breathe." Ary placed both her palms on my shoulders, and the warmth radiating off her made me relax a bit. As I stared into her eyes, her lips lifted in a smile. "Do you honestly think I would simply show up without a contingency plan?"

My eyes raised, hopeful.

"Am I interrupting something?" A strong, accented, slightly amused voice startled me, and I spun around to see someone I knew. The muted sunshine was bright enough to make his hair glisten like spun gold, and his emerald eyes sparkled when they rested on me. He chiseled jaw curved into a glorious smile as he beheld me, and I couldn't fight the wide, toothy grin that appeared, as I stared at Argos. It didn't even faze me that he was half naked, with only a pair of torn shorts covering him. "Hello Bella."

"Argos." I smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. As I stared at him, however, my face fell. I knew the presence of the two hybrids would not be enough. Not by a long shot. "Ary? Was this your contingency plan?"

"No." A strong, authoritative, familiar voice called, and I spun around. "We are."

One by one, Jacob, Leah, Sam, and their brothers filed in beside Argos. I felt my knees weaken at the sight of them, and I fought the urge to hug each and every one of them. Jacob hadn't been kidding when he had said that almost every kid in La Push was phasing. There were over fifteen of them, each one more imposing than the next.

As my eyes found Jacob and Sam, I scoffed. "What happened to this not being your fight?"

"You can blame me for that," Ary admitted, appearing at my side. "If the Zions and the Pure Ones had known about them, this plan wouldn't have worked. They had to be completely unaware and believe that my family was all alone."

"Aryana and Argos came to us about a month ago," Sam informed me. "It was a rather memorable encounter, but they impressed upon us the seriousness of the situation. It is our job to protect the people of Forks and La Push, and we will see this through."

I opened my mouth to relay my absolute gratitude to the pack, as well as apologize for being so angry with them, but a howling yell stopped me in my tracks, and my blood immediately ran cold. The looks on Ary's and Argos's faces sent a shiver through me, and I knew there wasn't a moment to spare. The time had come.

"I'm not sitting this out." I was firm, and my tone left no room for argument, as Ary turned to me. "Not again."

"Of course not." Ary deadpanned and shook her head. "That would actually be the safest option, which means you won't pick it."

A smile spread across my face, and I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so happy your back."

She indicated for me to follow her, and the both of us hiked back in the direction I had come from. While we moved, I offered Ary and Argos a short synopsis of everything that had happened since the McRaes had come back. As I started to explain everything that had happened in Volterra, I stopped and coughed up the largest collection of phlegm ever. When I finally regained my composure, Ary and Argos were looking at me with confusion.

"You're sick." There was no question in Argos's voice. "You should be in bed."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "And yet, here we are."

Ary shook her head, muttering something that sounded like, "I'm going to castrate them both."

As we moved through the forest, I got the distinct impression that we had changed course. In fact, I was absolutely sure of it. The trees no longer looked familiar—not that I was an expert on trees—and I had yet to see the leafy hill, which I had tumbled down on my way to the car. Where were we going? I wanted to ask what their plan was, but I was just so happy to have them back. Every now and then, Ary would glance back at me and smirk, and I felt a fluttering in my stomach. For the first time in months, I felt whole.

"Aryana, we're in position." Sam appeared through a line of trees, and he pointed through the forest. "I have three set up in all the decided locations. When will you be heaving in?"

"In a couple minutes," Ary explained, and her gaze cut to me. There was a flash of something there, but before I could decipher it, she turned away. "I just have to prep Bella on what's going to happen."

_Prep me? What the… _

"Understood—we'll hold our position until we see the signal." Without saying anything more, Sam disappeared in the woods, and I was left alone with Ary and Argos.

"Prep me?" I asked, as Ary motioned for me to follow her. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

She turned around abruptly. "Bella, do you trust me?"

I stopped and nodded. "Yes."

"Good." We continued walking, "because things are about to get really bumpy."

I swallowed heavily and glanced back at the cloaked figure behind me, the paralyzing nervousness threatening to take over, and I stumbled forward. As I found my footing, the tip of the mustard yellow hood lifted, and Argos offered me a warm, reassuring smile, which did very little to help my mood. As we moved through a different part of the forest, I silently hoped that Ary's plan would work—because if it didn't… my life was about to take a much more drastic turn for the worse.

I could hear Bane's bellowing voice from beyond the trees, and I swallowed loudly as Argos urged me through a line of shrubs. However, as my heart started to flutter, and my arms started to tremble, he stopped and turned me around.

"You don't have to do this," Argos pressed, his eyes full of worry. He hadn't wanted me to do this. In fact, he had argued with Ary before hesitantly relenting. According to him, there was a backup plan. "Bella, we can find another way."

I shook my head. "I trust Ary—I can do this."

There was doubt in his eyes, but he did not voice it. Instead, he motioned for me to keep moving, and his large fingers wrapped around my bicep, as a pair of yellow cloaks descended on us.

"Well, what is this?" One of the Zions stepped forward, and I recognized his voice. Sure enough, as he pulled back his hood, I was met with the familiar sight of Chavis, the one who had taken Ary, Argos, Lazarus, and Avarice to meet the Pure Ones many years ago. "How did you find her? Lord Bane forbade us from entering the town."

"They brought her with them." Argos's voice changed drastically, and I hardly recognized it. "The red-headed leech was about to finish her off."

"As he predicted," Chavis remarked, nodding. "The fools refused Lord Bane's final offer. We've been ordered to the front lines." His eyes trailed down to me, and his lips twisted into a sinister smirk. "Take her to him directly, but avoid the younglings—their getting anxious."

Argos pushed me forward, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I had secretly feared that we would have been found out, and they would have killed him immediately. Ary was under the assumption that the Pure Ones still believed Argos and her to be dead. If they anticipated the two hybrids being alive, things could take a sudden, drastic turn. I tried not to think about all the things that could happen, and as Argos and I stepped through the line of trees, I gasped.

There was a straight line of yellow cloaks, and behind them were the newborns. I shivered as turned away, as one of the newly turned vampires howled and reached out to me. Would that be me one day? Would I be a manic, blood lusting creature like them? I banished the idea from my mind. It was hardly the time to start wondering about my own future.

I yelped when Argos suddenly hoisted me up in his arms, but I was grateful. My nerves were starting to affect my basic motor functions, and it was only a matter of time before I lost all feeling in my legs. As I dangled there in Argos's arms, I watched in grim detachment, as we moved closer to the Lord of the Pure Ones. Bane. What would happen when we reached him? What would become of us?

"What is this?" His voice was just as chilling as it was in Lazarus's memories. His eyes were not red or gold—they were black. Soulless, empty voids, and as Argos offered my name, they filled with sadistic pleasure. "So this is what they rally to protect? This shall prove useful. Bring her."

Argos, still hidden behind the cloak, set me on my feet, and I was forced forward. As I stumbled across the field, I chanced a look at where the Cullens, McRaes, and Denalis were. They were all facing us, but they were too far away for me to see their reactions. Did the others have to restrain Eric and Edward? What would the Pure Ones use me for?

"What is this?" Bane's voice was cold, callous, and harsh. Even though I was curious about these ancient vampires, who predated the Volturi, I kept my eyes on my shoes. I was afraid of him. "Is this the human?"

"Yes," Argos responded, altering his voice to avoid detection. "The red head attempted to kill the human."

I heard Bane sneer. "Nomads are predictable, especially females. Am I to understand that you disposed of her?"

"Yes, My Lord," Argos responded. "She has been dealt with."

"Well then." Bane's tone changed; he sounded pleasant. "Let's not keep them waiting. Bring the human."

It didn't escape me how Bane referred to me as only 'the human,' rather than by my name. Lazarus had told me how the Pure Ones considered humans a food source, and nothing more. If anything, I was a rabbit to Bane—a tiny, insignificant creature, who posed absolutely no threat to him. I was pushed forward, which caused me to stumble and almost fall, but I caught myself. I paid no mind to the snickering from the supernatural creatures around me; I was too concerned with what was about to happen.

Bane's icy fingers wrapped around my wrist, and he yanked me forward. Once I was at his side, his grip tightened, and his other hand found my neck. His voice bellowed in my ears, and I shuddered in response to his voice. It was venomous, threatening, and pure evil. "My friends, I wish to appeal to you once again!"

He lifted me up with one hand, and as my air was cut off, I squeaked an unintelligible sound.

"Bella!" Edward's voice rang the loudest, and I could hear a series of growls from the distance.

"Let her go!" Eric's voice demanded. "She has nothing to do with this!"

From where I dangled, I could make out the distant figures of my friends, but they were blurring out of focus. The lack of oxygen was starting to affect me, and I gasped for extra air. My hands clawed at the steely fingers at my throat, even though I knew there was no way I could break through his grip. Had Argos and Ary sent me to die?

_Maybe they switched sides… allied themselves with the Pure Ones. Would they do that? Was everything that Ary ever said to me a lie? Am I going to die here?_

"Give me the traitors, and she will live!" Bane's ultimatum rang through the space. "Continue, and she will die!"

"Fine!" I recognized Eric's voice. "We'll surrender!"

"No!" I screamed. It was raspy, but I knew they could hear me. As I kicked my legs back and forth, I pleaded, "Don't do it, Eric! Please!"

"Quiet!" Bane's grip constricted further, and I was silenced. He then turned back toward the McRaes, the Cullens, and the Denalis. "Make your choice! Does your human live or die?"

There was a moment of silence, one too deafening to endure, and I anxiously waited for the choice they would make. I wanted them to fight, to survive, but most importantly, I wanted them to let Bane kill me. Death was a welcome prospect if it meant they had a chance to live. As Bane reiterated his demand, I closed my eyes and hoped for the end. Ary's and Argos's promise that everything would be all right vanished. I wasn't sure what their plan had been, but I ultimately realized that it must have failed. The only recourse was death, and I was ready.

"Will no one come forward?" Bane was mocking them. "Will you give up your precious human pet to sacrifice?" I swallowed deeply. This was it. "Very well. If you care _nothing _for her—"

"STOP!"

The fierce, strong, feminine voice cut off Bane, and my eyes popped open in response. There, standing at the edge of the forest, closest to us, was Ary. Her hair whipped in the air and billowed behind her, like a mane, and even with my weak human sight, I could see that her eyes were glowing yellow. Her shoulders were rising and falling steadily, and her gaze was focused on Bane.

"Impossible," Bane growled, and before I could wonder what would happen next, I was dropped to the earth. "Why is It still alive?"

"She has a name," I muttered, and I coughed as my lungs filled with air once again. Bane was ignoring me, which, all things considered, was a blessing. I glanced up at Argos; his eyes were focused on his approaching sister.

Ary, in the meantime, has started moving toward us. Her gaze never left the malevolent vampire beside me, and her pace never faltered. What was she doing? I hadn't been one hundred percent involved in the plan, especially since we hadn't had much time to discuss it, but I was sure it didn't involve her dying to save me! She couldn't die. I didn't know how I would survive it.

"Let her go," Ary growled, as she closed the distance between us. "She's not what you came for, and you know it."

"You would dare command me?" Bane snarled, and he slashed his hand through the air. "You are an abomination, a desecration of our species, a curse on all we have come to accomplish, a plague—"

She stopped in front of us and held up her hand, cutting off the Lord of the Pure Ones, a sarcastic expression on her face. "I heard you the first time."

"How is it you are still living?" He started to circle her, his angry eyes trailing up and down her body, while his features contorted to disgust. "Never mind—it does not matter. It ends now."

"Then make your move," Ary growled, and her voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "You don't need this army, and you certainly don't need your guardians. This is between us—you and me—it's always been between us."

"You are quite cocky for someone in your position." He laughed maniacally. "By the time your friends reach you, all that will remain is a corpse. I wonder why your mate hasn't come to your rescue already. Could it be that he no longer wishes to support you?"

While Bane was speaking, I noticed that Argos, still shrouded in the cloak, had been slowly moving closer to the Pure Blood. What was happening?

"You are a fool," Bane growled. "You are hopelessly outnumbered—do you think this will end with you alive?"

"No." Ary suddenly took a step back, and her eyes danced from me to Argos. She was trying to tell me something. What was it? "But it won't end with you alive either. Now!"

Ary dove forward, and before I could comprehend what was happening, her arms wrapped protectively around me. At the same time, Argos's body erupted in a mixture of skin, torn clothes, and brown fur. His face morphed into his secondary form; a bear type creature. However, I didn't get much time to focus on his transformation, because he and Bane collided together, and Argos brought his jaws to the vampire's throat.

I was hoisted into Ary's arms, and as she moved across the field toward the rest of our friends, Argos joined us. Behind him, the Zion Guard was desperately trying to reattach Bane's head to his shoulders. He wasn't dead… not yet. And that was when I realized that the battle had just concluded, and the war was about to begin.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

**The End**

"_Rage, rage, against the dying of the light" – Dylan Thomas_

* * *

The moment we arrived at the opposite side of the field, we were met with a barrage of questions—the majority of them directed at Ary and Argos. Dante and Melena were in endless demand of answers, whereas Eric, Avarice, and Lazarus were silent.

"How are you here? What is this?" Melena screeched, and upon seeing Argos, she growled and took a few steps back. "How could you do this to me? To all of us? What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Is she…?" Dante looked at Ary with hope in his eyes, but when she shook her head, his face crumbled. I didn't have to be a mind reader to understand the exchange between them. He had hoped that Ira had come with them, and my heart broke when the disappointment destroyed him all over again. However, as Ary rested her hand on his shoulder, his pain and anguish transformed into fury. "I'm happy you're back—now, let's end this."

She nodded and turned back to Eric, Lazarus, and Avarice. "Are you with me?"

Eric smirked, and he crossed to her. "To the death."

Avarice joined them. "And even further than that."

Lastly, Lazarus walked slowly to Ary, his eyes never leaving hers, and when he stopped, he gathered her hands in his. The two stood there for a few moments, neither of them moving or speaking, and just when I thought they would stand there forever, Lazarus lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips met, and I felt all the tension dissipate around us. It was as if the air had been electrified, but as soon as Ary and Lazarus connected, it had vanished. The sensation was exhilarating.

Ary hesitantly pulled away, cupping Lazarus's cheek and smiling. "Let's finish this."

Lazarus wrapped his hand around hers. "Together."

The floor beneath our feet started to tremble, and as I looked up, I realized it was the Pure Ones. They were attempting to restrain the newborns, who were growing more and more agitated by the second. We had only moments before they would release them, and the war would begin.

"Bella," Ary called. "You need to get in the trees."

I frowned. "What?"

Before I could get an answer out of her, Argos grasped the back of my coat. With one easy hop, he scaled the side of a giant tree, clutching onto my jacket, and gripped one of the thick branches. My eyes were watching the ground below, while my arms and legs dangled helplessly. Argos set me carefully on the branch, and when he was certain I wouldn't tumble off, he dropped back down to the earth.

"Are you serious?" I glared down at Ary, who was smirking back at me. "Why am I up here?"

"To keep you from doing something stupid," she called back. "Now just stay put, and let the grownups take it from here."

She stepped away from the group, and as I watched with fascination, her body began to twist and change. Her spinal column snapped and elongated, while her appendages stretched out. Her body began to expand, and her skin seemed to bleach, turning whiter than snow. The entire sequence took less than ten seconds, and when it had concluded, Ary's human form had been replaced by a giant, menacing creature, with blazing yellow eyes and sharp fangs.

My head started to swoon from the height, and I gripped onto the closer branches to steady myself. From where I sat, I could see everything. The entire battle field was spread out before me. As Ary, Argos, and the rest of the McRaes lined up, I felt my stomach tighten, and when Bane screamed for the release of the newborns, my body went numb.

This was it.

My heart beat was throbbing in my ears, as the crazed vampires rushed forward. There were fifteen of them, and they appeared out of sorts. They were tripping over one another and falling to the ground. They were the Pure Ones' newborns: starved, tortured, which made them even more vicious. As they scrambled closer to our position, all seven of the Cullens darted forward, Edward included, and met them head on.

Seven newborns fell to the earth, dismembered.

The Cullens were moving so quickly, it was impossible to keep track of them. Regardless, I tried my hardest to watch Edward, to make sure he wasn't harmed. I followed his figure, as he approached one of the newborns, sweeping from side-to-side to avoid various attacks, and gracefully maneuvered behind them. With one elegant swoop of his hands, the vampire's head popped off and rolled across the grass. It was almost like a dance. A deadly ballet.

While the Cullens dealt with the newborns, the Zion Guard, the ones clothed in the yellow cloaks, started forward. They took slow, deliberate steps toward the family of vampires I loved. Seconds passed, and I realized all the newborns had been eradicated. Their motionless forms were strewn across the field, and the Cullens towered over them, triumphant. I smiled, but it was short lived. The Zions were still coming.

Edward and the others rushed back to the rest of our group, and Ary let out a mighty roar. Almost immediately, I could see movement in the trees surrounding us, and a sharp howl cut through the air. The wolves descended on the yellow cloaks, their teeth glistening in the muted daylight. The strength of their collision sounded through the forest, a loud crack, and the resulting snarls and hisses were just as mighty. The battlefield was a flurry of movement and decimation, as the wolves fell upon the Guardsman of the Pure Ones. However, it was by far a massacre. Unlike the newborns, these vampires had been trained to fight—and fight they did. A series of pained howls and yelps resonated from the group, as the vampires began attacking the pack. They needed help.

Almost on cue, the Cullens and the Denalis rushed into the fray. Carlisle hurried to the aid of Sam, who was attempting to fend off one of the Zions, and the Cullen patriarch distracted the yellow cloak long enough for the pack's alpha to rip it to pieces. The other wolves, however, were not so lucky. A harrowing cry cut through the air, and moments later a strangled cry; one of the newer, younger wolves, Brady, had been taken down.

The entire pack seemed to stop and shudder momentarily, and a rage overtook them. They snarled and roared, hurrying over to where their brother had fallen, and as a pack, they avenged him. The wolves fell upon the tall, statuesque female vampire, with deep burgundy hair, and she was diminished in less than a second. Only the echoes of her screech remained.

While the wolves, the Cullens, and the Denalis were fighting, I noticed that the McRaes were still on the sidelines. They were standing in a line, and they were glaring at the Pure Ones, who were watching their Zions fall before their eyes. I realized then that the Zions and the newborns meant nothing to the Pure Ones, to Bane. It was all about the McRaes.

As another one of the Zions fell, unmistakable warmth spread through my chest. We were going to win.

Then suddenly, there was a screech so distant and so terrible, it couldn't have come from any of the vampires in the area. It was further away, and so shrill. The ground below began to quake, and in the distance, I could see the trees beginning to shuffle. What on earth was that?

"Pull back!"

"Return!"

The Pure Ones and the McRaes pulled their forces back, right as a swarm of about twenty newborns flushed through the area. They fell upon the Zion, biting and clawing at them, and as I stared in absolute horror, they attacked my friends as well. The wolves skirted away from the madness, easily, regrouping on the side of the clearing. Unfortunately, the Cullens and the Denalis were lost in the swarm.

"No!" I cried, grasping onto the branch a little tighter. As I glanced down, I met Ary's yellow-eyes gaze. "Ary, you have to do something! Please!"

She nodded, and as I continued to watch from my perch, she and the rest of her family rushed after my friends. Ary and Argos crashed into the sea of newborns, parting it with swift motions of their massive claws, as did the rest of the McRaes. Avarice and Lazarus seemed to glide across the ground, removing the arms and heads of multiple newborns in the process. It was like a dance—a beautiful, yet terrible dance.

I was so busy watching the fray unfolding before me; I hardly noticed when Lord Bane started toward the skirmishing vampires. Even from where I sat, high in the trees, I could tell that his gaze was fixed on Ary. His body was a blur, as he moved deeper into the masses, and I quickly lost track of him, which was a bad thing. If he snuck up on her, he could very easily kill her—and I couldn't let that happen.

I slowly began my ascent from my perch on the branch, taking great care to plan out each and every step. The pain in my lungs had intensified, making every breath as excruciating as the next, and there were little black dots in my vision. Regardless, I pushed through the pain; my friend needed me.

The air filled with a mixture of screams and the stink of burning venom. It smelled like rotten eggs, burning sewage, and I had to keep myself from gagging, while I climbed down. After half a minute, my feet found solid ground, and I tumbled to the earth below. If I had thought the violence was terrifying from the higher altitude, it was nothing compared to being among the fight. I rolled to the side, as a decapitated head fell in my lap, and I yelped in response, pushing it away.

I pressed my body up against the tree and scoured the swarm before me. It was difficult to recognize friend from enemy; they were all moving too fast for me to identify them. I took a step forward, as I spied the top of Bane's head, but I was forced back. A snarling newborn set its sights on me and howled hungrily. I swallowed and staggered backwards, and he descended on me.

However, as it scrambled in my direction, Eric was suddenly there, shielding me. He twisted the newborn's head, and it popped off like a top. The headless body fell backward, twitching and convulsing. I was too shocked by his quickness to be horrified, and I was happy to see him, even though he was glaring at me. "What are you doing down here, Bella?! Get back in the tree!"

"I saw Bane! He's going after Ary!" I shrieked, and I pointed over his shoulder, as another newborn made its way toward us. Like before, Eric made short work of the creature, before turning back to me. "We can't let him near her."

There was a flash of panic in his eyes, and with an aggravated cry, he forced me to climb on his back. "Hold on tight, and keep your eyes open!"

It felt so familiar—clinging to Eric's shoulders, as he ran with me—and yet, very different. The moment the newborns caught my scent, they went crazy and made a mad dash for us. To his credit, Eric anticipated almost every single move the newborns made, and he reacted accordingly.

My eyes tore around the area, looking for Ary, but I couldn't find her. What I did see was the large amounts of newborns that were pouring from the surrounding trees. For every one we killed, two took its place. It was a never ending circle. Would it ever end?

As I continued to look for my best friend, I finally found her. She was at the far end of the field, battling with a large Zion Guard. The hood of his cloak pulled back, and I recognized him from Lazarus's memories. Zador: the most violent of the Zion Guard, Bane's personal bodyguard, and Skye's mate. Even from yards away, I could tell he was very tall, and very angry.

The two of them swept across the ground, gliding as if they were on ice, and when they connected in battle, it was a flurry of movement. I couldn't follow what was happening; they were moving too fast. When they finally slowed down, I gasped. In one sweeping motion, Ary wrapped her paws around Zador's neck and pulled his head free of his shoulders. With a bellowing roar, she tossed his body aside and moved to the next guard member. She was slowly working her way to the Pure Ones themselves. I gripped onto Eric's back and hid my face in the fabric of his shirt, as the newborns screeched around us. Despite the terror rushing through me, especially when one of the newborns stared at me with their blood-driven, red eyes, I caught myself daring to hope again. Could we win this?

And then there was nothing; no movement; no sound. It was as if the entire world had stopped. I peered out from Eric's shoulder, and what I saw made me quake with fear. The newborns had finally stopped coming, and the few remaining were sprinting back up the hill in terror. All around us, the limbless bodies lay strewn haphazardly, with my friends standing above them.

About fifty yards away, the Pure Ones stood, surrounded by their Guard, with one exception.

Bane.

He was laughing maniacally and rubbing his hands together. I anxiously tore around the area, looking for Ary, desperate to know if she was still alive, and I sighed when I found her. She was focused entirely on the Lord of the Pure Ones, but there was something different about her. She didn't look strong, or angry. She looked scared and mortified. As I turned my eyes back to Bane, I realized why.

There was a forth vampire with Bane. He was on his knees, his arms being held by the Zion Guard.

It was Lazarus.

As we all watched in horrified silence, Bane stepped over to Lazarus, and with one easy motion, he pulled his head from his shoulders.

"No!" Surprisingly enough, the cry erupted from the Pure Ones, standing on the far side of the field, and at the same time Ary barreled toward Bane. Her jaws open wide, an ear shattering roar reverberating from her body, her soul.

But she was a second too late. As she closed in, Bane tossed Lazarus's head over his shoulder and into one of the many fires. I felt my heart stutter, my breathing fail me, and I unleashed a sound I had never made before in my life. It was a scream that begged for Lazarus's life, Bane execution, and the end of my own suffering. I let go of Eric's shoulders, and I found myself tumbling backward, but I didn't care. I was so consumed with grief; I couldn't feel anything but pain.

The tears streamed down my face, and I pushed myself up in time to see Ary slam into Bane. The two of them tumbled across the grass, snarling and swiping at one another. While they rolled, Ary leaned forward and bit into the ancient vampire's shoulder, pulling free a large chunk of his body and spitting it out. The Lord of the Pure Ones howled in agonizing torture, and with his other arm, he scratched and clawed at the beast's face. Deep red blood skirted down Ary's white cheek, and the sight of it made my stomach churn.

I turned away, as they separated, and the loud roar that followed sent a tremor through my body. As quickly as they parted, they were back together, fighting, staining the ground with a mixture of venom and blood. Despite the fear I felt for my best friend, I was consumed with grief. My eyes found the headless corpse of Lazarus, and again, I sobbed and beat my hands into the earth.

It wasn't fair. After all the pain Lazarus and Ary had been through, didn't they deserve a little peace?

A pained cry echoed through the clearing, and I turned back in time to see Ary stumble backward. She was holding her chest, but before I could determine whether she was wounded or not, she was back with Bane. They were tearing each other to pieces.

My lungs were compacted, and I was coughing on a regular basis. It was getting difficult to breathe, and my head was starting to spin. Moreover, the black spots in my vision were getting larger. What was happening? I didn't have time to focus on my own suffering; Ary needed me. I struggled to my feet, but my head was spinning too much, and I fell back over.

Bane and Ary separated, and for the first time, I realized that he was carrying a weapon. It was a long, sleek blade, which shimmered in the dull light. I remembered how Eric and Avarice had said the Pure Ones created weapons, specially designed for killing immortals. I shivered as he raised the sword, and I screamed for someone to help her.

There was no need.

When he raised the sword to its highest, Ary chose that moment to strike. She leapt forward and crashed into him, and her jaws immediately found his throat. There was a brief, momentary struggle, and then there was nothing. They both lay on the ground, unmoving, silent.

Then… movement.

Very slow.

A twitching muscle.

She rose from the ground.

"Ary!" I rejoiced, as I watched my friend's body slowly change back into her human form. She clung to the shreds of clothing that clung to her body. Without hesitation she picked up one of the yellow cloaks and wrapped herself in it. Eric helped me to my feet and we moved over to her. She was hunched over and refused to look at us, but I quickly realized why. The rest of the Pure Ones were moving toward us. I gasped and grabbed Ary's hand. "We won't let them hurt you."

The Cullens, Denalis, the McRaes, and the wolves swarmed around us, flanking us on either side. I moved my body in front of Ary's. They would have to get through me if they wanted her.

"Please," one of the Pure Ones raised their hand. I was surprised by the child-like quality of the voice. When she pulled back her cloak, I gasped. She looked no older than me. Her auburn curls flowed down her back in elegant spirals, and when she shook her head, they danced all around her. "We do not wish to fight."

I heard Eric snort. "Your army says otherwise."

"Not our army," she clarified and pointed to the headless body of Bane. "My brother has long tormented us with his need for revenge and perfection. Rest assured, we do not share his hate and war-mongering ways."

"It's a trick—"

Avarice cut off Eric with a hiss. "What is it that you want?"

She bowed reverently. "Avarice McRae, all we wish is to leave in peace. From this moment on, we shall forget that one another exists. You shall never be bothered by us again, and we request the same in return."

A hush fell over our group, and the McRaes seemed too shocked to speak. Freedom and peace was what they had always wanted. Why were they so hesitant?

"Why now?" Ary growled from behind me. "Why couldn't you have overthrown your brother? Saved everyone the grief of battle? Is it because you've suddenly had a change of heart? Or is it because now, in the shadow of your failure, you're afraid?"

She shook her head and glanced at the group behind Ary. "We offer treaty not for the sake of fear, Aryana McRae, but for the love of your people. Do we have an accord?"

Avarice stepped forward. "We do."

He and the Pure Blood shook hands, and in the blink of an eye, the yellow cloaks were gone. Vanished. Something inside of me released, and I suddenly felt lighter than air. I turned to Ary, ready to hug my friend and rejoice their newly found freedom, but something happened that stopped me.

Ary's body sagged forward and tumbled to the ground, a large wound in the center of her sterum. I bent over her and gasped at the blood seeping from her skin.

"Carlisle!" I screeched, and as a gust of wind tossed my hair, he appeared beside me. His hands moved deftly over her skin, and his frown deepened. "Help her. Please Carlisle?"

I stood back and watched as his careful hands maneuvered over Ary's body. "There's something lodged in the wound."

"It's this," Eric growled, and he threw Bane's weapon on the ground. There was a piece missing from the tip. "A piece of his blade broke off inside."

"We have to get it out," Carlisle answered, hurriedly. "If what you say of the blade is true, we may only have a short window of opportunity. Stand back everyone."

He leaned down and started to reach into her wound, but as he was about to delve deeper, a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

Edward.

He had a pained look on his face, as he pulled Carlisle away. "Stop Carlisle."

"Edward?" What on earth did he think he was doing? "Let him save her!"

"It's not what she wants," Edward answered remorsefully, and he knelt beside Ary, taking her hand in his own. "I can hear her—she doesn't want to be saved."

I wanted to accuse him of lying, but I knew that wasn't true. One look in Edward's eyes told me that he was telling the truth. Moreover, the expression on Ary's face, as she lay there, confirmed what he had said. But it didn't make sense. She had just come back into my life, why on earth would she want to leave? Why would she want to die?

"Ary?" I joined Edward at her side, and I felt the lump in my throat tighten, and the tears burned in my eyes. "Please don't do this. Please, let Carlisle save you."

Edward sighed deeply, and he began to translate Ary's thoughts for me. "It was my goal to save my family, Bella. I have done so. They are safe… you, especially, are safe. My job is complete. It's time for me to go."

"No," I insisted, and I gripped her hand. It was so hot and reminded me of Jacob's body heat. "Please Ary, stay. I need you."

"No, you don't." Edward gasped. "I can see him… through her mind. Carlisle!" Edward's eyes were roaming over the clearing, and he looked absolutely awestruck. He turned back to his father, and the two of them shared a moment of understanding. "There-There is an after—"

"No!" I cried, the tears pouring down my cheeks. "You can't leave! Please Ary! Don't leave me!"

"Thank you, Bella… thank you… for everything…"

Her chest rose and fell, and then it was even. Her breathing had stopped. The slight color in her cheeks started to fade. Ary was dead. I stared down at her, and the air constricted in my chest. I tried to even out my breathing, but it was impossible. The pain and anguish over the loss of my best friend was too overwhelming.

I stood up and backed away from Ary's corpse. I couldn't take any more. My arms and legs were shaking. I could hardly breathe. Everything… was… spinning. The black spots in my eyes started to expand, and without understanding what was happening, I was pitched into the darkness.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

**The Change **

_Sweet is the memory of distant friends! Like the mellow rays of the departing sun, it falls tenderly, yet sadly, on the heart. _– Washington Irving

* * *

Bliss; that was the only term I could use to describe the way I felt. The moment my eyelids rolled back, and I sat up, I felt absolutely elated, like I could run ten miles without breaking a sweat. There was no more pain, no more torment, and no more regret. Everything that had been weighing me down had magically vanished, leaving me feeling absolutely… perfect? Yes, that was it; I felt perfect.

The feeling was only temporary, though. For as soon as I opened my eyes and took in the sight before me, I lost it. Everyone was gone. My friends, the bodies of our fallen enemies… everyone. In addition, I was no longer in the middle of the clearing; I was lying in a field of long, golden grass. Very cautiously, I reached out and stroked the wispy plants, giggling at the way they tickled my palm, but I quickly snatched my hand back. Where was I? How had I gotten there? Where were my friends?

I rose off the earth and gasped, as I took in the scenic beauty around me. The golden field stretched on forever, glistening in the light, whose source I couldn't determine. The air carried a delicate fragrance of lavender and citrus, and it soothed my inner turmoil almost immediately. I felt at peace.

My eyes closed automatically, and I felt my body start to move of its own accord. Where was I going? I didn't care. I was too captivated by the beauty of this place, and I was too overcome with the tranquility I felt. So despite the insistence within me, I continued to let myself be carried forward. I couldn't help it… I just felt… happy.

"And where do you think you're going, Bella?"

The deep, natural laugh accompanying the words broke me from my trance, and I forced my eyelids open. There, standing behind me, was Lazarus McRae… or was it? Yes, it was him. He looked so different though. His skin was a healthy shade of pink, his chin and cheeks were littered with facial hair, and his eyes were a rich shade of brown.

He was human again.

Without stopping to consider why he was human, I rushed to him and thrust my arms around his neck. He picked me up and spun me around, as we both laughed, and I realized something strange. Although he appeared to be human, he still had no heart beat.

"What's happened to you?" I asked, when he set me back down on the earth. Slowly, I touched his skin and hair, and I was surprised to find they were warm. "You're… warm… and alive."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You don't remember, do you? How you got here, I mean?"

I scoffed and was about to insist that I remembered, when I realized that I didn't. Before I had closed my eyes, I had recalled everything, but now, there was nothing. I started to panic, but as I met Lazarus's eyes, I felt my memories slowly begin to resurface. Bane had killed him, and Ary had killed Bane. However, she had received a mortal wound, one she wouldn't allow Carlisle to assist her with. My bottom lip quivered, as I remembered watching the last bit of light slip from Ary's blue eyes.

"Where are we?" I didn't recognize the field we were in. "Lazarus?"

"There are many names for it," he answered, taking me by the hand and leading me through the field. "Elysium, the In-Between…" He turned to me. "It's almost like a pit stop, a waiting room, Bella. It's a place where the Powers that Be decide where you will spend your eternity."

"Why am I here?" The last thing I remembered was Ary dying, but that didn't explain why I was in this In-Between place. I wasn't dying… was I? "Am I dead?"

"You certainly like to ask that question, don't you?" I recognized Ary's voice immediately, but when I turned, I almost didn't recognize her. No longer was her skin a deathly white. She was back to her olive-skinned self. The way she had been before Lazarus had bitten her. Her creamy blue eyes were still the same, though. "To answer your question—no, you're not dead."

"Not yet, at least," Lazarus retorted. "Keeping you out in the chill has caused you to develop double pneumonia. They're trying to save you as we speak."

My eyes widened, and I felt a tingling in the back of my throat, an irritating tickle, and I tried to push it away. Was it possible? Was I really on the verge of dying and crossing over?

While I stood there and thought it over, there was a sudden flash of light, and I instinctively covered my eyes. When I looked again, something strange had happened. There was some kind of translucent film dividing the field. It looked like a wall of golden water, rippling and hovering, and I couldn't see what was beyond it.

"What is that?" I asked, but a part of me already knew the answer. "Is that… the other side?"

"Yes," Lazarus answered, and he laced his fingers through Ary's. She smiled in return. "We have been granted passage into the next realm together."

I nodded and frowned, glancing back at the dividing line. "Can I go with you?"

Lazarus and Ary both opened their mouths to speak, but they were cut off by a hauntingly friendly voice. It was no more than a whisper being carried on the wind, and it filled me with joy. _The choice is yours, and yours alone, a place you shall have in either world. _

"Bella," Ary said, reclaiming my attention, and she took my hands in hers. "This is not the end for you. You have to go back."

I shook my head. "I'm so tired, though. I want it all to be over. I want peace."

When she didn't respond right away, I glanced up at her and was surprised to see her glowering at me. With a quick movement, she pushed away from me and stalked a few yards away. "Of all the things I've known you to be, Bella; I've never considered you to be selfish."

"Selfish?" I was offended. "I don't understand."

"If you follow us into the Beyond," Ary said, shaking her head. "It's true—you will have peace. But what about everyone else? What about your friends who have almost died trying to protect you? What about those who love you?"

_Edward… Eric… _

"Do you think _he'll_ survive losing another loved one?" Ary sighed. "He won't. I've seen his future, Bella. If you don't recover, he'll go to the Volturi and ask to be killed. They'll grant his request."

I shook my head, horrified. "No! Why would he do that?"

She sighed and frowned. "You're his last chance."

I wrapped my arms around myself, and I thought of Edward and Eric. How would they cope if I died? Edward had always told me that he would go to the Volturi if anything happened to me, which he had proven a few months earlier. Would Eric do the same thing? Would he abandon his family?

I gasped as I realized that it was me who was abandoning him. If I was to walk through that dividing line, I would be choosing to desert the ones I proclaimed to love. The Cullens, the McRaes… Jacob. Charlie. How would my father react to the news of my death? He was still recovering from his heart attack; hearing that I had died could possibly kill him. Ary was right; I couldn't leave.

As the realization struck me, I sighed deeply and looked up at my friend. She smiled reverently and wrapped her arms around me. "I'll miss you, Ary."

She pulled away, shaking her head. "Bella, we'll always be with you."

I nodded and allowed Lazarus to embrace me as well. Before he released me, he whispered in my ear, "Tell my brother to be happy, and tell him to smile."

I nodded. "Will I ever see you again?"

Ary laughed. "Of course, you will, but not for a very, very long time."

Lazarus agreed. "Yes—you won't even believe how long it will be."

I frowned in confusion. "You know when we'll meet again?"

Ary nodded. "Yes. Since we have made the decision to cross over, we've been given a vast amount of knowledge. I know the exact moment I will see you again, but I cannot tell you."

I pouted. I actually pouted. Denying me something so tempting was such a typical Ary thing to do. "Why not? Why can't I know what will happen to me?"

Once again, the whispering voice sounded through the field. _Your path is set with the lack of knowledge. Stray but a little and it shall change for the worst._

Ary shrugged and pointed upward. "How can you argue with a creepy, bodiless voice?"

"Where's that coming from?" I asked.

"Everywhere," Lazarus answered, gesturing to the sky. "It's The Powers. They're waiting for us."

I sucked in a deep breath, as I realized what he was saying. This was goodbye. Their journey was on the other side, while mine was back among the living. I had to let them go. A subtle burning was spreading through my lungs, but I couldn't focus on that. I wanted to memorize this moment—remember it forever.

Ary and Lazarus joined hands and started walking toward the rippling wall of golden haze, and I was captivated by the undulating of the dividing line. As I stared closely at it, I could see movement from beyond the veil. There was also a warmth radiating from it. I closed my eyes and felt my body being pulled toward the barrier. However, I opened my eyes when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Not so fast, Bella," Lazarus remarked, and I was shocked to find that I was almost three feet from the rippling wall. "The pull of the other side is strong, but you have to fight it. You're probably scaring the others as we speak."

"I don't understand."

"The closer you get to the edge," Ary explained, "the less alive you appear in the living's realm."

It was so easy to forget that my human body was lying somewhere, riddled with illness and pain. I was so comfortable and peaceful here, with my friends. The overwhelming aura of the field was intoxicating, but I knew I couldn't stay. The more I thought of Eric and Edward, hoping for me to come out of it, the more I realized the importance of my return.

One last time, I embraced Ary and Lazarus, and as I stood aside and watched, they disappeared into the next realm. Moments before their bodies had been enveloped by the silky, golden waves, they had both turned and waved, and I had reciprocated. Even though I felt pain over their loss, it wasn't as bad as it had been. They were at peace, no longer hunted and chased around the earth. They would be together for the rest of their lives.

The dividing wall began to dematerialize, and after a few more seconds, it had vanished completely. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, ready to return to my body, but as a solid minute passed me by, nothing happened.

"Uh… hello?" I called, remembering the whispering voice from before. "How do I get out?"

It took a few seconds, but as the wind picked up and blew around me, I heard it. _Toward the darkness you must go._

"Into the darkness?" I was confused, but as I spun around, I realized what the voice was talking about. There was a darkened area behind me, and without much thought, I started toward it.

After three steps, I stopped and gripped my chest. There was a sharp pain, which radiated through my body, every time I took a deep breath. I coughed, but nothing came up, and my lungs didn't clear. Still, I didn't let the pain sideline me. I continued moving forward.

"_Bella?"_ I recognized the voice immediately, and I turned around. No one. I was sure I had heard Edward's voice, but where was he? _"Bella, please, open your eyes."_ Again, he was nowhere to be found_. "Don't leave me. Please, love? I'm so sorry… for everything."_

I stumbled to the ground, as the pain in my lungs increased again. What was wrong with me?

"_Bella? Can you hear me?" _It was Eric's voice that I heard next. _"Please find your way back to us. You're needed here… so very much. Please, come back to me."_

"Eric!" I cried out, and despite the anguish I was in, I stood up and started running. The most ungodly cries came from my mouth, as I pushed myself closer to the darkness. I had to get to him. I had to make it. "Edward!"

My feet touched the beginning of the shadowed area, and I stumbled forward. I reached out to catch myself, but I felt nothing. Nothing except the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. My skin felt like it was on fire, and I wondered if I had fallen into one of the fire pits, when I had collapsed. I reached out and tried to pat my skin, to smother the fire, but I couldn't move. I was absolutely paralyzed. All I could do was lay there and pray it wouldn't consume me whole.

* * *

My eyes popped open, at the same time I started to scream. There was a distant, quickly vanishing memory of a similar pain, which had occurred during my first year in Forks. What had happened? It was almost impossible to focus on anything at that moment. The fire was too much.

"P-p-p," I stammered, trying to convey to anyone listening that I needed help, but I couldn't see anyone, and even if I could, I could hardly speak. As I reached up to pat my arms, to try and put out the flames, I felt something cool touch me. I abruptly turned my head and found a face I had almost forgotten. He smiled, whispered that it would be all right, and he allowed me to squeeze his hand as hard as I needed to.

It was then that I remembered what Ary had said. The sickness had overtaken my body. Carlisle must have given up trying to save me, and someone had bitten me. Was that it? Was I in the process of being changed into a vampire? What would they tell my father? What about the wolves?

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream, to beg for someone to kill me, but I couldn't move my lips. The burning was everywhere, and the intensity was so consuming, I couldn't even think about opening my mouth to scream. All I wanted was to die. To never have been born. The pain wasn't worth it, not by a long shot.

_Let me die, let me die, let me die! _

And then, through the red blaze, the fiery torture, I heard a voice. One that was achingly familiar.

"I know what it feels like," he whispered, and I struggled to listen to him. "The fire feels like it will never end, like it will reduce you to ash, but you're stronger than this, Bella. You're a fighter. Now fight!"

I felt a pressure on my fingers, and once again, the coolness of his touch eased my pain a miniscule amount.

"Any sign?" Another familiar voice.

"She screamed momentarily," the other answered. "But she's back to the way she was."

"Well that's better than nothing."

I strained to hear their conversation, to remember who the voices belonged to, but the constant blaze reclaimed what little of my attention I had left. And once again, I burned. There was something strange, something different, though. Although the pain had claimed me whole, I found there was a little more room in my mind to think. Not only could I think a bit clearer, I became aware of the sounds and smells around me.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer, and I felt pressure against the inside of my wrist. I couldn't feel the coolness of the fingers anymore.

"Still no change?"

"None."

Who was speaking? I couldn't remember names, faces, nothing.

"How much longer?"

"Focus, Alice."

_Alice. _I knew that name. She was a friend… a good friend… I had met her through… who?

"You really need to chill out, Avarice."

_Avarice… I know that name… how do I know him? _

Downstairs, someone was watching a ball game. The Mariners were winning by two runs.

Someone breezed out of the room. I heard the swish of the fabric as she moved, rubbing against itself. There was a faint brushing against the outside of the house. The wind. I could hear everything.

I listened for more, anxious to know what was happening around my motionless body, when the pain began to change. The fire was receding from my fingertips and toes, fading slowly. The pain was on its way out. Unfortunately, for every bit of fire that left my appendages, it appeared to double in my chest.

The burning in my heart grew infinitely hotter.

"You can do this, Bella." One of the voices, the familiar ones. "Do it for Lazarus, and Ary, and our family and friends."

I took a deep breath, and at the same time, my heart took off like a rocket, beating harder than ever before. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on my self control. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. I allowed no other piece of my body to move as my torso slumped back to the table.

And then there was nothing. No sound. No breathing. No heartbeat. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of the pain and the fire, which had been my near-constant companion for… I don't know how long, was all I could comprehend. I basked in the perpetual perfection that I felt all around me. And then, I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder.

Everything was so clear. Sharp. Defined. It gave new meaning to the term "high definition." The light seemed to twist and turn, in a vast array of colors, some of which I had never seen before. Behind the light, I could see dust motes floating in the air, along with the imbedding in the ceiling.

Everything was so beautiful.

I inhaled deeply and found that the action was completely foreign to me. There was no relief associated with breathing, but I liked it. Every time I inhaled, I could taste everything around me.

I was so distracted, the moment someone cleared their throat, across the room, I was startled. Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a threatening sound like a swarm of bees. My muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from my unknown assailant. I landed on the floor and spun toward them.

I recognized him, and yet, I didn't. His face was familiar, but I couldn't remember how I knew him. However, the longer I stared at him, the more it came back to me.

His face was the most important thing to me. I had been confused for so long, but with my mind clear for the first time in my entire life, the confusion was gone. I absolutely loved him. Everything about him.

"Bella." He called to me in a low, calming tone, but the worry in his voice layered my name with tension.

I took a confident step toward him, and then another. In less than half a second, I was standing before him. My right hand reached up and traced the curve of his cheek, and he grinned. His smile was radiant, now that I didn't have the human haze covering my eyes. I could see how beautiful he really was.

A wave of longing washed over me immediately, and without thinking, I lurched forward and wrapped my arms around him. I wasn't breakable anymore. We were the same.

"B-Bella?" He pulled away, and I frowned in response until I saw his pained expression. "Careful. You're much stronger than I am." I frowned sheepishly and lowered my eyes, but he reached out and took my hands in his. "We have plenty of time to work on it."

"We do," I answered confidently, and I pressed my lips to his softly. "I love you."


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"_A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."__―__Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

For the first time in almost one hundred years, the McRaes dispersed. Two weeks following the battle, Avarice and Eric were the only ones remaining in Forks.

With the help of Carmen and Eleazar, Melena and Argos left the country and returned to her homeland of Spain. After everything the two of them had been through, namely Argos's "death," no one contested their decision to be alone for awhile. However, it was painful for the McRaes to say goodbye to two of their family members, who had fought beside them for so long, and it was equally hard on Argos and Melena. It took a solid week for the two mates to successfully leave.

Dante left right after the battle. No word. No note. He just vanished into the night. Whereas Avarice and Erickson had struggled with Melena and Argos's decision, there was a haunting acceptance in regards to Dante's disappearance. They let him go. Thinking back to my time spent around him, I felt bad that I was too crazed with bloodlust to mourn his absence. He had always been kind to me.

My life as a newborn was a terrifying time. Regardless of any preparation the Cullens had given me, I was uncontrollable. Within the first twenty-four hours, I had come close to killing three people, including my father. So, on Carlisle's request, I moved in with the Denalis under the guise of going to the University of Alaska. Their home in the Alaskan wilderness, along with the distance from humanity, made my transition easier. I could actually breathe. I hadn't been alone either.

A grief-stricken Avarice accompanied me to Alaska. Despite what I had shared with him about my time in the In-Between, he still missed his brother and Ary. For the first week, he sat inside and refused to speak to anyone. However, after day nine of his self-induced seclusion, Tanya had forced him outside to feed. I'm not exactly sure what happened in the forest, but when the two of them returned three days later, he was smiling again. The following year, we celebrated their wedding. It was a small gathering, which angered Alice, with only a few close friends. Even some of the wolves from La Push came and paid their respect to the new couple.

Speaking of the wolves, Leah and Jacob tied the knot, along with Sam and Emily, in a beautiful, dual ceremony on the beach in La Push. Leah and Emily had been visions, dressed in a mixture of ceremonial and contemporary wedding attire. The pictures I saw could never do them justice. Although I had wanted to attend, and even though the wolves had been willing to alter the treaty for the day, I had refused. At that point, I was just coming to terms with my blood lust, and I wasn't willing to test my control on Jacob's people. Although he had been slightly upset, Jacob had understood my hesitation. He forgave me eventually, especially when he received my wedding gift to him.

I laughed and shook my head, thinking of Jacob's jumbled voicemail, when he had opened the tiny envelope and found two tickets for a transatlantic cruise, along with the keys to a new car. After everything Jacob had done for me—keeping me afloat when Edward left, and standing by us when the Pure Ones had come—it was the least I could do.

I gazed out the windows of Alice's bedroom at the endless sea of green. I was back in Forks for one day only. Tomorrow, I would be leaving for my honeymoon, and when we returned, we would be living somewhere else. Once upon a time, I had detested the idea of spending forever in this tiny town, but no longer. In fact, after today, it would be almost one hundred years before I could see this place again. That fact depressed me, but not as much as I thought it would. Within the hour, I would be walking down the aisle, which was both terrifying and exhilarating me.

Although I was a vampire, a creature of grace and beauty, I still feared falling over and humiliating myself. With that in mind, I had practiced walking in the ostentatiously tall heels Alice had insisted I wear under my dress.

"Knock knock," Alice called in her sing-song, clearly up to something tone, but she froze when she saw me at the window. Her grin melted to a horrified frown. "What do you think you're doing, Bella?"

"What?" I threw my hands up defensively. I had done everything she had asked me to do. Two nights before, I had fed more than usual, so I would be able to tolerate the vast amount of humans she had invited. In addition, I hadn't touched my face since Rosalie and Alice had spent an hour applying my makeup. So there was no way I had smudged anything. What was her issue?

"You're standing in front of the window!" She quickly pulled me away and shut the curtains. "Someone could see you! It's bad luck!"

"Bad luck? Are you afraid we're going to get a divorce?" I looked at her playfully, while she swept through the room. "I've been told that's not likely."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No one can see you! It's just… the rules!"

"I think you're overreacting," I commented and laughed when Alice stuck her tongue out at me. Before she or I could comment, there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Alice unlocked the door and ushered Renee, Esme, and Melena in the room. The three of them flitted around, embracing me and wishing me well. However, as I watched them, there was a sinking feeling in my stomach. I'm not sure why the sight of my mother had brought it on, but it was there nonetheless.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked, after she had shooed our mothers and Melena out the door. "What is it, Bella?"

"Is… he… here?" I couldn't look at her. What kind of bride was I? Asking about a man who wasn't my fiancée on my wedding day? I couldn't help it though. I had worried about him since I had chosen my fiancée over him. My heart had broken, when he had disappeared the next day, and I had questioned whether I had made the right choice or not. It had taken a phone call from Sam Uley for me to realize the actions of others were out of my hands.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "Did you expect him to be, Bella?"

I took a seat. "I guess not. I'm just worried about him. Can you see him?"

She frowned, and I noticed her eyes glossing over. She was looking for him. "He's exactly where I last saw him. He won't be here today. It's probably too hard for him."

I nodded in understanding and said nothing more.

Rosalie appeared about twenty minutes later, carrying a large white dress bag. Alice had kept the dress from me, even going so far as to blindfold me during the alterations. I trusted her, but remembering all the crazy ensembles she had put me in immediately following my change, I was somewhat hesitant. When I had awoken from the burning, I had found myself in a floor length, ice blue gown, which made me look like I was going to some fancy soiree. I laughed as I thought of how angry she had been, when I had returned from my first hunt, dress torn and drenched with blood.

Alice turned me away from the mirror, while she and Rose zipped me up and put the veil in my hair. I started to grow anxious, as they fawned over my hair, dress, makeup, and shoes. All I wanted was a little reassurance that I didn't look completely ridiculous.

Finally, after what felt like forever, but was probably only five minutes, Alice told me to turn around.

I didn't recognize the stunning creature in the mirror. She had flawless porcelain skin, made luminescent with the perfect amount of makeup, bright, golden eyes, and inhuman beauty. However, the most beautiful part was the dress. It was floor-length, with long sleeves, and an intricate lace design that ran up the length of my torso. It was modest, and yet, sensual. It was perfect.

I couldn't stop staring at myself; I was just so… radiant.

"Well?" Alice was looking at me expectantly. "Do you like it?"

"No." I shook my head, and when I couldn't stand her horrified expression any longer, I laughed. "I love it, Alice. It's absolutely perfect."

"Naturally," Alice responded, trying to look as smug as possible. We both stared at the dress in the mirror, commenting on everything about it. The length, the cut, the hem, the subtle sparkle on the arms… everything. While I smoothed out a tiny wrinkle, Alice suddenly went into panic mode. "Everyone's here! They're almost ready to start! Come on! That's enough preening! Run!"

She grabbed my hand, and we rushed out the bedroom door, taking care not to knock the portraits off the wall. Sure enough, I could hear the whispering and murmuring from downstairs. Everyone was waiting on us, waiting on me. _Oh no, here come the nerves again. _Alice and I rounded a corner, but quickly stopped, when we saw who was waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase.

Charlie. He was dressed in a stylish tuxedo, or as he affectionately termed it, 'a monkey suit'. His hair was slicked back, he had applied cologne, and his heart was beating quicker than normal. I smiled down at my father, recalling all the time I had spent away from him while I had been up in Alaska. Thankfully, he had bought my 'I'm going to school in Alaska' excuse, and he didn't put up much of a fuss. I had made sure to call him once a week—just to let him know I was okay.

He turned, as Alice and I made our way down the stairs, just the hint of a smile playing on his lips. My father was never one to let his emotions show. He and I were so similar in that respect.

"You look good, Bells," he said gruffly, a light tint of pink tracing across his cheeks. After Alice disappeared out the backdoor, bouquet in hand, and the bridal procession began, I felt him tense beside me. "You know, if you're having second thoughts, there's always a place for you with me. It'll always be your home, Bella. I'm pretty sure we could make it to the highway before they notice you're gone."

I laughed and shook my head. If I decided to run, I would have a very angry Alice to deal with. Scary thought. "Thanks, Dad, but I've never been surer about something in my entire life. I'm ready."

He patted my hand and nodded, moments before we were given our cue.

_One step at a time, _I told myself as we began to the move with the slow tempo of the march. For a brief second I was distracted by the plethora of flowers that seemed to be floating in the air. Alice had definitely spared no expense in regards to the decorations. There were layers upon layers of peonies and pink roses hanging from the ceiling, sitting in bowls, and covering the floor. To anyone not privy to my family's secret, it would appear as if we had a love of flowers. In reality, the blossoms had a dual purpose. They created beautiful ambiance, and they also minutely shrouded the aroma of the humans.

Alice always thought of everything.

Rosalie was sitting at the piano, playing an elegant version of Canon in D. Her golden hair swept across her back, as she turned over her shoulder and smiled at me. I nodded in approval, and she resumed her previous position. She and Alice were wearing matching silver, floor length gowns, which clung to their bodies appreciatively.

I finally pulled my attention from the, in my opinion, overly decorated space, and the Cullen girls, and I searched across the rows of guests until I found him. He was standing before an arch overflowing with even more flowers, a soft smile on his face. I was barely conscious of the Minister, Mr. Weber, Angela's father. All I really saw was _him. _His eyes were burning; his perfect face was almost severe with the depth of his emotion.

And then, as his gaze met mine, I broke into a wide, confident smile—and Eric smiled back at me.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sooner or later I'll write a story where Bella ends up with Edward. I'm really not an E/B hater. My stories just end up with a different ending. /shrug_

_Thanks for all the support and reviews. :O) _


End file.
